Black Rebellion: Code's Of Conduct
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: There are multiple universes in existence, each one more different than the other, however certain people remain semi-constant. Kallen Kōzuki is one such person, whether she's the daughter of the current leader of the USSR or simply a member of the Black Knights, there are a multiple variations of her throughout the multiverse. Each version of her is a hero in their own right.
1. Chronicles of a Fallen Empire

**_Author's Notes:_**

* * *

 **This fanfiction is a collection of one shot's for story concepts I come up with that (for one reason or other) I'm unable to or just have no interest in continuing past the first chapter.**

 **Update as of January 25th 2019: I decided to make the groundbridge in this story is the same groundbridge from Transformers Prime. Originally the groundbridge in this story was a different device with the same name that works on the same principle. Autobot/Decepticon technology makes it's appearance through such technology as the groundbridge in this story. Also the groundbridge is a central plot device in this fanfiction. (whenever it appears in the individual one-shots).**

* * *

 ** _Summary:_**

* * *

 **When the timeline is altered so the Ragnarök Connection has a possibility of success, C's World recruits a young girl by the name of Alexis McDaid. In order to prepare Alexis as it's agent, C's World gives her knowledge of the original timeline. Armed with this knowledge can Alexis succeed, especially with the assistance of the Grigori's top agent and Ace Kallen Kōzuki?**

* * *

 ** _Quote:_**

* * *

 _"I always like learning new things, this is what actually directly lead me to Alternate History. From a young age, I've loved reading both ancient and modern history (world history). My intense thirst for knowledge (both historical and non-historical) throughout my life have helped me in several ways. I have learned that in order to write Alternative History that's believable one must study real life history. What I mean to say is that: Yes your (generalizing) writing fictional history; however, in order to present it (Alternate History) in such a way that says: "This is fictional history, but this is how it could've happened if such and such happened." An example: You can't say: "Germany won world War 1 because they just did," or, "Germany won world War 1 because they won at the Battle of the Somme, the First Battle of the Marne and the Second Battle of the Marne, etc." In order to make a (fictional) timeline believable you must state (for instance): "Germany won world War 1 because they won at the Battle of the Somme, the First Battle of the Marne and the Second Battle of the Marne, etc. due to..." then go on to list why they exactly won those specific battles. How many troops do they have, equipment, reinforcements, what different strategy and tactics were used differently compered to real life, etc." Once you have that, then you go on to explain what the consequences of not only about those individual battles (aftermath), but also the aftermath of Germany winning the war. What Treaties do the Germans make the Allied Powers sign? For instance: The (alternate) Treaty of Brest-Litovsk. The list goes on and on."- Dragonheart of Ireland_.

* * *

 ** _Date: Unknown_**

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

* * *

 ** _Play: Midge Ure's: The Man Who Sold The World_**

* * *

Darkness, pure darkness and... sound... no... music of some kind.. all around me... What is it? I attempt to open my eyes only to discover that my eye lids are too heavy to move. It takes me several minutes -But I'm unsure- I manage to lift them open just a tad... suddenly the world explodes into color, but... it's blurry... the light is killing my eyes. I manage to blink twice... after a few seconds the heaviness fates as I regain full control slowly, but surely. I slowly and steadily incline and swerve my head to my right -The world is still a blur- And take in any sights -Despite my blurry vision- And sounds around me -Lasting a few seconds.- From what I can see in these few seconds is merely blurry images... outlines of.. things; anyway, I then slowly and steadily incline and swerve my head to my left side -The world is still a blur and I can't really distinguish anything properly except a myriad of colors of white and a solid square green object. My head then inclines up towards the ceiling, my eyes just barley make out two disguisable blobs in my blurred vision: some white... whatever and a brownish oblong something or other.

As I move my head my vision becomes less blurry and more defined... more solid as objects, shapes and colors begin parting as distinct and separate entities. While I'm still looking at the ceiling -Causing some strain on my neck-, I incline my head further to my left to discover -Despite blurred vision- some sort of curtain -Specifically the curtain itself is green while the curtain holder is white- After this, I swerve my head -Following the curtain- To the wall behind me. I blink two times then incline my head down -My head is now easer to move. Also, my vision clears as more of whatever room I'm in becomes visible and objects are now more tangible- Thus allowing the strain on my neck to lessen, thus allowing me to see -Somewhat- Where I'm laying. I'm laying in some sort of bed, I can see the curtain is long enough to reach the ground, also there is a large brown square something siting on the ground beside the bed and some sort of device siting on some sort of... table -Maybe- right next to my bed's headboard. After a few seconds I swerve my head semi-slowly -To get a better picture of where I am- to my right. I can see with still blurry eyes a... opening... a entrance to the room, also the walls are some sort of green and the ceiling is brownish? -I can't tell properly.- I move my head even farther right towards the headboard and see several unknown strange shaped items, Two of them are long and circular. Both are protruding out of the wall through some sort of fastenings; however, the closest one to me is higher and facing upwards, while the other one is further way and is upside down.

After another few seconds my head begins moving slowly catching sight of a large square object with a... blinking green light? -My vision is returning faster and I can see the room better- I can now focus on individual objects easer. There is a small cabinet/table -The cabinet part is pure white while the table itself is brown- And small blue chair is against the wall closest to me. Seconds later, I turn my head back to the left to face the curtain and blink twice -This causes my vision to improve even more.- My field of vision is now more defined and pronounced to the point I can now can describe things in better detail then before; however not to the extent I desire. Looking at the curtain and the objects beside it, I can tell that that I'm in some sort of facility -What type I'm not sure yet,- Thing is, I need more data to be sure. There is some sort of grayish colored metal device on a white table beside my bed and some sort of small large square object the size of a miniature dresser.

After a few more seconds of careful observation, I incline my head up towards the ceiling briefly before swerving my head back towards my right side -While doing so, I blink once, restoring even more of my vision.- Suddenly, I see an outline out of the corner of my eye. It's some sort of individual in as yet unknown uniform -From the size and shape a... woman- moves towards me with something in her hands. I turn my head slowly in her direction to get a better look -The individual is female and has red hair, but her face is a blur- I observe her coming closer to me bed, within a few seconds she places the unknown object down on something out of my line of sight, afterwards she sits on my bed -Close to my bed's headboard,- leaning over my head she reaches out with her arm and turns something past my head -I blink twice, returning more of my vision,- Suddenly, I hear electronic crackling before the song stops briefly then returns, but I can only hear it to my right hand side. I realize now that the song's called _The Man Who Sold The World_ -This version's by Midge Ure.- Also the reason I've -Until now- been hearing music all around me was because the song was being playing on wall-mounted speakers!

Anyway, once the woman turns off the speakers, she removes herself from the bed and stands up. She then picks up whatever's next to her and looks up before taking the object and placing it on something above her head. I look up -Following what she's doing with my eyes- And watch her place the object on a hook. Afterwards, she moves over to take another... hold on... dear lord! I know that uniform anywhere -The revelation hits me like a tone of bricks- She's wearing a... Nurse's uniform! And the object she's replacing is a IV bag... that means I'm in a... hospital! Also, the curtain I originally saw is a wall mounted telescopic curtain. Upon this realization I begin carefully scrutinizing what the girl is doing. I watch as the nurse unscrews a tube from the old IV bag and moves it to the new one she hung up, then she screws it to the new bag. Afterwards, she takes the now defunct IV bag and walks away, my eyes then proceed to follow her out of the room. With that being said I finally see where the music's coming from: a radio sitting on top of a miniature cabinet.

After this, I blink once and swerve my head slightly to the left before turning my attention back to the radio briefly. After this, I then turn my head -Briefly pausing to look at what's in front of me- back to where the nurse was changing the IV to discover another nurse finish placing a potted plant on a desk. After which, she spreads her arms wide before turning around only to begin walking past my bed. However, before she gets far; I grunt, causing her to stop after a few more steps. After she stops she looks my way and stares at me very briefly before slowly making her way over to me -Carefully observing me as she walks- Once she reaches me, she gives me a sideways glace before moving directly in front of me. With unsure eyes she bends down -Her faces centimetres from mine- and asks, "Your... awake?"

I grunt again. This cause the nurse to be taken aback with shock on her face; after which, she runs out the door and accidently knocks into the radio to the floor.

* * *

 ** _Midge Ure's: The Man Who Sold The World Ends_**

* * *

I involuntary blink three times in shock. I suddenly hear a phone being dialed then a dial tone; after someone picks up, I hear a ominous female voice, "She finally woke up...

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! wake up!"

My eyes flutter open -My vision is a little fuzzy from waking up- to see a middle aged Caucasian doctor staring at me. With a concerned look, the doctor takes a deep breath before speaking, "Your awake, good. Now then, Do you have any difficulties talking?

I shake my head. Despite my throat hurting I answer him, "I have some, but I can manage."

The doctor nods, "Next question: Can you move your head?"

I blink once before I move my head to the left before returning to face the doctor. After a curt nod the doctor makes low humming sound, "Very well then, can you look up briefly?"

I do so, however I grunt as my head returns to look at the doctor. The doctor nods, "Excellent Now then I have a few more questions for you if your up for them." I simply nod. The doctor smiles softly before continuing. "First off, how are you feeling?"

It takes me a few seconds, but in a raspy voice I reply, "Like a transport run over me a few dozen times"

The doctor chuckles humorously and nods before continuing, What's your name?

I nod briefly before replying, "Alexis McDaid"

The doctor places his hand under his chin, "Your date of birth?"

I hesitate briefly before responding, "July 14th, 2000."

The doctor nods again, "Alright then, my name is Dr. Joseph Fenette." Dr. Fenette walks to the foot of my bed and stands beside two nurses: One with brown hair nurse and another one with red hair -Both from earlier- and continues. "Your in the Empress Elisabeth Hospital in the Tokyo Settlement. Don't worry your safe here Miss McDaid, so please relax for now." Dr. Fenette sighs before continuing. "The date is July 20th 2017." Dr. Fenette sighs. "The thing is I've have some bad news, but please stay as calm as possible for what I'm about to tell you. You probably will be shocked to hear this Miss McDaid, but you've been in a coma. As for long... well... it's been... Two years."

Two... Two YEARS! My heart starts racing... the adrenaline in my veins begins pumping at an accelerated rate and I can hear frantic beeping next to me. Dr. Fenette rushes to the left side of my bed; shouting, "Alice! Nurse Stadtfeld!" both nurses... Alice and Stadtfeld rushes to both sides of my bed. both Nurse Stadtfeld and Dr. Fenette begins trying to calm me down, "Calm down!" Alice quickly injects something into my arm while Dr. Fenette grabs a hold of my shoulders still trying to calm me. Dr. Fenette begins speaking rapidly, "Take deep breaths, in... and out... in... out." I hear a hissing sound, then a few seconds later I begin fading into unconsciousness, but not before I hear Dr. Fenette say, "Your alright now, just rest."

* * *

 **One week later...**

* * *

 _ **Date: July 27th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Empress Elisabeth Hospital**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **News reporter talking on the Radio In the background**_

* * *

 **Radio Announcer:** "Eleven terrorists attacked another military supply depot in Osaka this morning...

* * *

Great another day in this hospital! Anyway, I look over to see Alice replace my IV again. I sigh and shake my head I've learned a lot in during this last week, also I've befriended Nurse Stadtfeld. I learned several things about her: 1: Her name is Kallen and 2: She's new here. Another thing is I-

* * *

 _ **News reporter talking on the Radio In the background**_

* * *

 **Radio Announcer:** "...causing fifty-four casualties..."

* * *

"I'm glad your up. How are you feeling?"

* * *

 _ **News reporter talking on the Radio In the background**_

* * *

 **Radio Announcer:** "Lord Jeremiah has this to say.

Lord Jeremiah: "These dirty Elevens will pay for their distasteful and unprovoked attack on our forces. We will hunt them down and slaughter these savages with utmost fervor! In the name of our..."

* * *

I sigh, better now."

Dr. Fenette nods, "Okay, it looks like your feeling better. Do you feel like siting up?" I nod. With this confirmation Dr. Fenette utters one word, " Alice."

Once The IV is changed, Alice and Dr. Fenette helps me up. Afterwards, Dr. Fenette continues. "You've lost significant amount of strength and muscle mass during your coma; however, we've maintained most of it through massages, CPM therapy and EMS."

* * *

 ** _Lord Jeremiah __talking on the Radio In the background_**

* * *

 **Lord Jeremiah:** "... Emperor we will crush these animals like the vermin they are! These monkeys will...

* * *

"Now then Miss McDaid it's time we get down to business. Dr. Fenette walks over to the radio and shuts it off. - Afterwards, picking up a large yellow folder.- "I have swept this room for bugs. It's clean. Anyway, I lied to you both a few minutes ago as well as the week before when I said you were in a coma. We were under heavy surveillance. The radio I just turned off is a electronic bug jammer of sorts. As soon as the 'Radio' was turned off any and all bugs were jammed,"

Dr. Fenette sighs. "The truth is, for two years you were in a Code R research facility in Osaka. The important thing is Director V.V. runs that facility. Before you woke up here, Emperor Charles came to see you personally for some unknown reason and did something to you to make you forget your time at the facility. After the visit you were shipped here to be kept under observation. Now let me show you some X-rays," Dr. Fenette walks over to the X-ray screen and turns around and pulls out an X- Ray scan and puts it on a screen. "After examination of your body, we discovered that it is stronger and more versatile then normal humans,"

Dr. Fenette then places another X-ray on the screen. It's a X-ray of my head. "Look at this. Several of your brain's functions are blocked, particularly your memory recall. Your brain is larger and more developed than most humans. One more thing: This X-ray is of upper body. This part is very interesting because of certain.. attachments, please look at both your hands because they are... best to see for yourself."

At this my adrenaline and heart rate skyrocket and I can hear rapid beeping. Anyway, despite my anxiety I do as Dr. Fenette asks. As soon as I see my.. hands... DEAR GOD NO! I have some sort of mouths on my hands! I begin hyperventilating. Dr. Fenette rushes over to me, "Alice! Nurse Stadtfeld!" Both women rush to my side. Alice begins quickly administering something to me. While Kallen and Dr. Fenette try to calm me. Dr. Fenette grabs me by the shoulder, " Miss McDaid come down! "

Kallen also pitchs in, "Alexis relax we'll figure this out!"

Suddenly, I begin to pass out and the last words I hear are from Dr. Fenette is, "Yes that's it calm down, calm..."

At this the world fades to black.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

* * *

 _ **Date: August 10th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Empress Elisabeth Hospital**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

* * *

The hell arguing! After a few second I realize that it's Kallen and Dr. Fenette. My eyes snap open and I begin listening in.

With her fists clinched, Kallen snarls, "Dr. Fenette what were you thinking, scaring Alexis like that?!"

Dr. Fenette sighs, "Nurse Stadtfeld, Miss McDaid needed to know what's happening!-"

Kallen eye twitches in annoyance, "That's true Dr. Fenette, but couldn't you have broken it to her more gently?"

Dr. Fenette shakes his head, "Nurse Stadtfeld-"

I decide to breakup the little spat, "Um guys?"

At my words both of them turn to me.

Dr. Fenette smiles, "She's awake."

Kallen snorts, "You think?"

Dr. Fenette says in a brisk voice, "Nurse Stadtfeld, go get Alice and bring her here. It's time."

Kallen nods and leaves the room in a hurry. Dr. Fenette quickly walks up to me with a worried look, "Miss McDaid, we have a serious problem. V.V. as discovered us and is on his way here personally along with that assassin of his: Rolo. Now I've been in contact with certain... individuals... they say they're from an alternate universe. They've showed me the proof. It's true. To differentiate from our universe from theirs... The universe their from is called the "Soviet Universe" while ours is called the "Prime Universe."

Dr. Fenette pulls out a gun and shows it to me. "Now these individuals have produced this, a Handheld Geass Canceler in their R.N.D Division. Unfortunately it's a prototype, but fortunately it works. I'm going to use this on you to restore your memories so prepare yourself for whatever comes next."

I'm shocked to the core I-

"Dr. Fenette I brought Nurse Fenette as you requested."

Dr. Fenette turns around, "Good work Nurse Stadtfeld. Now lets move to the next phase-"

 **FA- THUD!**

My eyes widen in horror as Alice suddenly falls to the floor. Standing behind where Alice once stood are two young boys -One with long blond hair and the other with brown.- The blond haired kid shakes his head, "I very disappointed in you Dr. Fenette... Rolo, do it!"

 **FA- THUD!**

Dr. Fenette also falls to the floor. The blond haired kid smirks, "Rolo eliminate the abomination- wait I'll do it myself."

it doesn't take the kid long to reach me. Once he's beside my bed he pulls out a gun and aims it at my head. I have a split second to do something... anything to survive. The only I can do... the only thing I do... is quickly grab the kid by the throat with both hands and squeeze. Suddenly the kid begins growing pale as the life begins to be seemingly sucked out of him. As-

"Lord V.V. NO! release him now demon or I'll kill this red-haired whore!"

I see the little shit holding a knife to Kallen's throat. I panic then-

 **SLICE!**

 **FA- THUD!**

The boy... Rolo's head suddenly fall to the floor with the knife clattering to the ground -Somehow he's been decapitated.- Kallen eyes enlarge to the size of dinner plates, So it is true, your a chimera! You used your Diclonius vectors to kill the brat!"

My eyes widen at this. The blond brat... V.V. begins to grow paler as time goes on and... a sudden blinding light appears and envelops both me and V.V. Some time later the light disappears, leaving a very frail looking V.V. Despite his frailty V.V. manages barely to lift his gun up to my chest and shoots me. Suddenly the world goes black.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

* * *

 **"GASP!"**

My eyes pop open. The first thing I realize is that I'm lying down again. The first sight I see is Kallen's smiling face, "Finally your awake! I thought for sure... Anyway, our leader Azazel and several reinforcements managed to arrive via transport circle. When I left to get Dr. Fenette's wife Alice, I contacted Azazel at Grigori HQ and he dispatched forces right away. I'm glad your alright Alexis. Now to fill you on some impotent details, first off I used the Geass Canceler on you before you flatlined so your lost memories should return soon. Also, I permanently finished off V.V. From how I understand it, your now a Code Bearer because you stole his Code of Immortality. The individuals Dr. Fenette was talking about filled me in when you were out.

Second, I'm a member of the Grigori and their Number 1 ace in the hole and operative. After extensive study we've determined that you are a chimera. To be more specific: Your a mixture of a Diclonius, Devil, succubus, human, Fallen Angel, Shark, Gorilla, bat, Crocodile, Rhinoceros, Chameleon, Cobra, Cheetah,Nekomata, vampire, dragon and two alien species called the Goa'uld and the Wraith. You have several different dragon's DNA running through you: Great Red himself, Ophis: Ouroboros Dragon, the two Heavenly Dragons: Albion: The White Dragon Emperor and Ddraig: The Red Dragon Emperor. Also, you have the DNA of E99 infected beings such as the Zek, and the Revert."

My eye widen, "I'm... a monster!"

Kallen shakes her head, "No Alexis your not! The Soviets are masters of genetic manipulation. Thing is, you look completely human for the most part; however, the blood of other species run through your veins. Soviet technology can isolate and separate certain DNA strains and mix them together to make an entirely different and unique being. You physically look for the most part entirely human because the human DNA was manipulated just enough to be the dominate genetics. The Diclonius DNA was used so you would have use of their Vectors. The succubus DNA was extracted so you will possess all the powers of their species. Fallen Angel DNA was added so you can possess their wings, Light based weapons and magic. The Shark DNA grants you the use of water breathing because you now have gills on the side of your torso. Also you have the Sharks ability to regrow any and all teeth that you lose. The gorilla DNA is simple and straight forward: It's to grant you the gorilla's natural strength. The cheetah DNA gives you greater endurance. Both the crocodile and rhinoceros' DNA's gives you latterly thicker skin kind of like a semi-biological Kevlar vest. The Chameleon is easy: It's DNA allows you to somewhat biologically camouflage yourself. The DNA from the Cobra gives you use of the creature's natural venom.

Nekomata DNA gives you sharper hearing, somewhat biological night vision along with their natural magical abilities such as Senjutsu and Youjutsu. For the vampire DNA well that I have no working theory right now. For the Dragon DNA: Both Great Red and Ophis gives you... I don't even want to know, Moving on. For Ddraig: you have the power of the Boosted Gear; as for Albion, you have the power of Devine Dividing. For Devils you have the DNA of the Phenex running through you. With the blood of the Phenex Family running through your veins you have the abilities of pyrokinesis aerokinesis and immortality, also you have the ability to create Phoenix Tears. Phoenix Tears is a liquid that has the abilty to both instantaneously heal injuries and reattach a severed limb, however the tears are incapable of restoring both blood and organ loss. Bat DNA is simply to give you the ability of echolocation.

As for the E99 mutants: The Zek gives you the power to turn invisible, once you do this you can access other periods of time in order to phase-shift and you can also use teleportation. The Revert DNA combines with Nekomata DNA to increase your already extraordinary hearing range. Both the Goa'uld and the Wraith DNA are combined to give insanely fast biological healing capabilities. However, both species have unique genetic traits. Goa'uld DNA gives you both a photographic memory and genetic memory; also since the Goa'uld have Naquadah in their blood you can now use most of their technology. Those "Mouths" on both of your hands are the Wraith's way of literally draining the life out of other people or creatures in order for them not only to stay alive, but also adds to their regenerative abilities. One more thing so I can put your mind at somewhat ease; this is a bit repetitive, but still: You physically look entirely human, except that you have Shark gills on your sides for water breathing. Kallen suddenly sighs. "Now that I've provided you with a better explanation of what you are, I have something for you, but let me help you up first."

I doesn't take Kallen long for Kallen to help me sit up. Once done she walks over to a desk and picks up a fancy armband. After picking it up, she walks up to me with the thing in her hands, "This is a Seeker, the latest in advanced technologies the Soviet Union has to offer- First I need to explain some background. You see Alexis There are multiple Alternative Universes in existence and each and everyone is different from each other, but I assume you know the Alternative Universe Theory?"

I nod, "I do, and thank you for sheading some light on my current situation. Unfortunately I have no clue how I'm going to use any of my new powers! There's something I've been wondering though: How do you know all of this?"

Kallen smiles, "No problem. As for using your powers, I'll help you and I'll ask several of my friends to assist me any they can. As for how I know about any of it's because the Grigori are in direct contact with the Soviets, unfortunately they only tell us certain things they want us to know. As for why you've been created as well as the method," Kallen sighs. "I have no knowledge, but I give you my word I'll help you find out. (3) Also you have some sort of Sacred Gear in side you, for what kind nether me nor anyone else knows what type."

Anyway, Dr. Fenette briefly mentioned the "Soviet Universe." What the Soviet Universe is, is a universe in which the Soviet Union never collapsed in 1991 and is the dominant superpower on the planet. This Alternate USSR has access to something called the Stargate: A device that's used to travel to other planets. This may sound farfetched, but the Soviets have also developed their own time machine. This is how they were able to through clandestine means extract the two Heavenly Dragons DNA during the Great War between the three Biblical Factions. There is an organization you should be made aware of: They're called The Trust. These individuals are the ones responsible for you being experimented on by Britannia. I'll go in depth about The Trust, Sacred Gears, the Stargate and the Great War in just a minute, first put the Seeker on. Don't worry I'll help you."

It takes a bit, but she manages to get the thing on my arm. Kallen then hands me another device, which I take. She then nods, "This thing is called a Neural Linker. I know, the thing has a cheesy name and it looks like the prop Seven Of Nine wear's on Voyager, but... no imagination at all...plagiarizing bastards!... never mind... moving on. The point is... What this thing does is allow you to connect to any and all recently developed Soviet technology through neural access. To put it simply: Just think of something and if it's within whatever device your currently accessing capabilities, then the device will do whatever you want to do by mere thought. Go ahead, try it out," I hesitantly put the device over my left eye. Kallen nods, "Give it a few seconds to turn on. It will do so automatically."

A minute or so later the thing activates. Kallen smiles, "Now merely think of turning on the Seeker."

I do so. Suddenly I hear a new voice-It's female,- "Initializing, please wait a few minutes..." A few minutes later the voice returns. "Hello, my name is OLGA. I am an Artificial Intelligence for this unit, how may I be of service?"

Kallen sighs, "Well try something!"

I nod nervously, "OLGA can you give me background info on Kallen Stadtfeld?"

A second later OLGA responds, "Processing... File accessed:

* * *

 ** _Name: Kallen_ Stadtfeld (prefers to be called Kōzuki: her Mother maiden name)**

* * *

 **Physical Characteristics:**

* * *

 **Nicknames/Aliases:** The Crimson Lotus, Ace of the Grigori, Spearhead of the Grigori, Q-1 (call sign), The Red Terror -Given to her by her enemies- And Inferno -While disguised/masked-

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Born:** Shinjuku, Tokyo Japan

 **Race:** Hybrid (Fallen Angel/Nekomata/Human) Mother: Fallen Angel, and father: Nekomata/Human (parents:

 **Father:** Human. Mother: Nekomata).

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Date of Birth:** March 29th, 2000

 **Height:** 171 cm (5'7")

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Zodiac Sign:** Aries

 **Nationality:** Japanese (from mother's side)- Britannian (from father's side)

 **Known Relatives:** Naoto Kōzuki (Brother), Nagisa Kōzuki (Mother) and James Stadtfeld (Father)- deceased

* * *

 **Personality:**

* * *

Strengths: Loyal to her friends and comrades, kind-hearted, over protective of those she cares about, personable, honorable, her word is her bond, she gets on with most people, compassionate, adaptable to individual situations, considerate towards others, highly intelligent, strong-willed, strong sense of justice and morality, both a strategic and tactical prodigy, charismatic, both a confident and capable fighter, willing to put aside her interests and feelings in order to protect her loved ones.

Weaknesses: Volcanic temper, a severe habit of blurting things out when she's not supposed to when pissed off, tsundere, paranoid of traitors, has PTSD from the time her father was murdered in front of her by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, severely prone to let her emotions dictate how she handles individual situations -Which can cause her plans to fail,- rebellious, impulsive, vindictive, violently outwardly combative -Both physically and verbally- Towards her enemies and assholes -Although being nasty towards assholes isn't really a weakness it's just tends to become a mostly one sided curbstomp both physically and verbally, but mostly just physical. This can lead her into worse situations,- racist/spiciest against devil's because of what happened to her, blinded by revenge and hatred for Rizevim Livan Lucifer causes Kallen to become tunnelled visioned to sometimes a disastrous degree and can be narrow minded and has tendency to be easily angered.

Both Strengths and Weaknesses (depending on the individual situation): Forceful, doesn't trust others easily, quite feisty, aggressive, confident in her abilities, often ruthless, and opportunistic.

* * *

 _ **Capabilities**_

* * *

Competent/capable of using: A Japanese Katana, handguns, Machine pistols, Assault rifle, sub-machineguns, shotguns, sniper rifles and a Knightmare Pilot Ace (2).

* * *

 _ **Brief History:**_

* * *

Born in Tokyo Japan to Nagisa Kōzuki and James Stadtfeld, Kallen as a child showed a remarkable kind-heartedness and compassion for others, though temperamental and bratty, but none the less respectful. Kallen was very close to her father, whom taught her about honor, loyalty, kindness and to be respectful of others. Kallen is a tomboy and prefers to spend time with her brother and his friends over what she personally refers to 'girly girl shit.' Kallen had what was considered your typical childhood, however his all changed when Rizevim Livan Lucifer attacked Kallen's home on August 5th, 2009. Fortunately a combination of Kallen's mom, father and brother fought Lucifer long enough for Kallen's parents to receive aid from the other members of the Grigori when James requested aid when Lucifer first attacked. Tragically though Kallen's father lost his life at Lucifer's hands. Lucifer ultimately was forced flee when Grigori reinforcements showed up with Azazel leading them. After this event, Kallen became distant and cold filled with revenge towards Lucifer. Kallen from then on begins a ruthless training regiment in preparation for Lucifer's assassination.

Due to Nagisa being a high ranking member of the Grigori she meets the Fallen Angel Baraquiel and his human wife Shuri Himejima. This meeting directly is the reason Baraquiel is around because Kallen is almost always seen with his daughter Akeno. On January 12th, 2011, the Himejima Clan sends assassins to kill both Shuri and Akeno. Fortunately Kallen, her brother: Naoto and mother along with Baraquiel are inside the house with both Shuri and Akeno. It doesn't take long for the assassin to be permanently dispatched by the house's adult residences. During this time Kallen has a flashback to her father's murder.

With this in mind Kallen selflessly try's to protect both Akeno and Shuri to the best of her abilities, this causes Akeno -Whom already has a crush on Kallen- to fall in love with her. Of note: Baraquiel genuinely views Kallen as his second daughter -Despite not being related to by blood.- The attack on Baraquiel's family causes the Grigori to attack and begin exterminating members of Shuri's family responsible for the assassination attempt.

Due to Nagisa's high position within the Grigori, when Kallen reach's her 15th birthday, she is placed in the advanced training course taught by Azazel himself. This is were Kallen meets another trainee by the name of Raynare MacLellan on April 18th, 2015. Kallen gets off to a rocky start, however his all changes when on July 17th, 2015 Raynare's parents are murdered by Freed Sellzen whom was backed up by two other exorcists. Raynare escapes execution only because of her parent's sacrifice. By a mere slim chance Kallen, Nagisa and Akeno were in the region when Ray's parents we're murdered, the reason being is that Kallen wanted to patch things up with Raynare while Nagisa had important business with Raynare's parents.

Luckily, Kallen and the others came across Raynare when they did because Sellzen managed to both capture and rape Raynare. Upon discovery, Nagisa attacked the exorcists with both Kallen and Akeno's help, ultimately killing two exorcists, unfortunately Sellzen escaped. Due to Kallen's actions protecting Ray during this event Ray develops both feelings -Later falling in love as well as buries the hatchet with Kallen.-

On June 18th, 2015 Akeno Himejima, Raynare MacLellan and Kallen Stadtfeld becomes a student at Ashford Private Academy, a school located in the Tokyo Settlement. One week after Miss Stadtfeld enters the school as a student, she meets a young girl named Shirley Fenette. To bee more specific, on June 23, 2015 Kallen comes across Miss Fenette while she is being assaulted and raped by a young Britannian nobleman named Luciano Bradley. Without a second thought, Miss Stadtfeld comes to the defence of Miss Fenette and proceeds to beat the shit out of Mr. Bradley. Unfortunately, several students pull Miss Stadtfeld off of Mr. Bradley. Of note: This confrontation leads both Miss Stadtfeld and Mr. Bradley to become mortal enemies. Also of note: On August 5th, 2017 Luciano Bradley officially becomes the Knight of Ten.

Not long after Miss Stadtfeld saves Miss Fenette from being assaulted/raped, Miss Fenette develops feelings for Miss Stadtfeld and eventually falls in love with her completely to the point of obsession, but not to the extent of what the Japanese refer to as Yandere. On July 10th, 2017 Miss Stadtfeld officially takes Miss Fenette as her girlfriend/lover.

There is an interesting case that occurred on January 9th, 2009. Due to James Stadtfeld being a Britannian Duke, he along with his wife and two children were in Pendragon on the day that Empress Marianne vi Britannia was murdered along with the parents of Monica Kruszewski. The Stadtfelds at the time were supporters of Empress Marianne, during this time Miss Stadtfeld came across Prince Lelouch vi Britannia the 11th Prince of the Empire and 17th in line to the throne and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia. Of interest: At exactly the same time the assassination was taking place: Miss Stadtfeld, Prince Lelouch, Princess Nunnally and their young friend Anya Alstreim were having a sleepover. When Empress Marianne was found assassinated by a then unknown assailant the next day, Prince Lelouch fearing for Princess Nunnally's life asked the four Stadtfelds to hide his little sister. With the help of Miss Stadtfeld's mother Nunnally was safely hidden by still as yet unknown means. As this was taking place, the investigation into Empress Marianne's assassination was mysteriously called off. This angered Prince Lelouch, with righteous furry he and another of his sisters named Claire li Britannia stormed into Emperor Charles zi Britannia's Throne room and demanded why Empress Marianne's murder investigation was called off. Here is video recording of the entire event:

* * *

 _ **OLGA then proceeds to show Kallen and Alexis a holographic video recording of the event:**_

* * *

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia: 17th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne! Princess Marrybell mel Britannia: The 88th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne! and Princess Claire li Britannia: The 5th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne!"

A few seconds goes by after announcement before Princess Marrybell, Prince Lelouch and Princess Claire enter Emperor Charles's throne room and march towards the throne with determination. As the two sibling are walking towards the throne several hushed voices are talking about Empress Marianne's murder:

The first person to speak in a hushed voice is Lord Carmarthen, "I heard Lady Marianne was killed inside of the Imperial Palace!"

As the royal sibling march towards the Emperor the hushed voice of Lord Corban can be heard, "There no way terrorist's could of gotten in there"

As the siblings quicken their footsteps, Lord Marwick whispers to Lord Corban, "Which means the real assassin's must-"

As the siblings grow even closer to the throne Lord Corvus shushes Lord Marwick under his breath, "Shhh; beware my friend you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace."

Now nearing the throne, Lord Jackson quips in a hushed tone, "And yet the boy and Princess Nunnally remains, even though his mother is dead"

Just before the siblings reach the throne Lady Gourmand asks Lord Corvus in quiet voice, "Why is Princess Claire and Princess Marrybell with Prince Lelouch?"

Lord Corvus simply responds, "I don't Know."

Once The siblings reach the throne, they kneel respectfully. Prince Lelouch is the first to speak, "Hail you Majesty; my mother the Empress is dead."

With indifferent eyes the Emperor responds, "Old news what of it?"

The three siblings are shocked. Prince Lelouch quickly blurts out, "WHAT OF IT!"

Both princess's gasp in unison, "You can't be serious?"

Emperor Charles merely frowns, "You three sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to form me of that? send the next ones in! I have no time for these childish games!"

The three sibling become angry and stand up straight, this causes the two royal guards standing beside Emperor Charles to cross their pikes. Prince Lelouch snaps with pure venom, "FATHER!"

Emperor Charles lifts up a hand and the two guards stand to attention; declaring "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

Prince Lelouch and his sisters stand their ground and glare directly at the Emperor with hate filled eyes. Prince Lelouch suddenly explodes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP MOTHER OUT OF HARMS WAY!? YOUR THE EMPEROR; THE GREATEST MAN IN THIS NATION; IF NOT THE WORLD! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT NUNNALLY"

In absolute rage the Emperor snarls "I HAVE NO USE FOR THAT WEAKLING!"

Both siblings are horrified. Prince Lelouch gasps in pure shock, "That weakling?"

Princess Claire yelps in shock despite holding her ground, "But Lady Marianne-"

Princess Marrybell begins shaking with rage, "What kind of father are YOU?!

The Emperor continues, "THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ROYLTY!?" He then directs his gaze two both princesses'. "AND YOU! YOU TWO STAND HERE IN SUPPORT OF THIS WEAKING AND HIS SISTER?! YOU DISGUST ME!

Boling with rage, Prince Lelouch explodes, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BY YOUR HEIR!, I GIVE UP MY CLAM TO THE THRONE!"

Everyone gasps. The Emperor grits his teeth and becomes extremely livid; however, Prince Lelouch ignores this and continues, "I'VE HAD IT! I'M SICK OF THE FIGHTING AND SCHEMING TO WHO WILL SUCCEED YOU! I HAD ENOUGH!"

Glaring daggers, Emperor Charles, "YOU ARE DEAD, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DEAD TO ME! DEAD FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN! WHO GAVE YOU THOSE FINE CLOTHES YOU WEARE, A COMFORTABLE HOME, THE FOOD YOU EAT AND YOUR VERY LIFE! ALL THOSE I HAVE GIVEN TO YOU! IN SHORT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXISTED YET YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH FOOLISHNESS TO ME!?"

Prince Lelouch fall over backwards, while the Emperor bolts up, "And what of you Claire li Britannia and Princess Marrybell, what are your position?"

Princess Claire glares daggers at the Emperor, "I here by renounce my claim to the throne as well your majesty!"

Princess Marrybell nods in agreement, I do as well! Also, GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PRICK!"

Everyone in the throne room gasps, including Princess Marrybell's two siblings. Seething with rage, the Emperor sneers at the three siblings, "Very well then: LELOUCH, MARRYBELL AND CLAIRE! YOU THREE ARE DEAD AND THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO ANY RIGHTS! THE THREE OF YOU ARE WEAKLINGS AND VERMIN! NOTHING BUT GUTTER TRASH! I AM SENDING YOU AS WELL AS NUNNALLY TO JAPAN! THERE AS PRINCE AND PRINCESSES, YOU WILL SEIRVE AS BARGANING TOOLS! BEGONE!"

* * *

 _ **OLGA ends the recording**_

* * *

Three days after this Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, her sister: Julia mel Britannia and mother: Flora mel Britannia are attacked by V.V. Of note: This was only confirmed four days ago. Both Princess Marrybell's mother and sister are killed. However luckily for Princess Marrybell survives, due to the fact that Miss Stadtfeld was with her at the time. A plot was enacted to evacuate the royal siblings along with Miss Stadtfeld and Princess Marrybell's five best friends: Monica Kruszewski, Anya Alstreim, Sokkia Sherpa, Oldrin Zevon and Toto Thompson -Because their lives were also in danger-: They would be exiled to Japan; however, once in the country the Grigori will secretly sprit them away. The plot was successful and they were brought to an undisclosed location. Miss Alstreim, Miss Zevon, Miss Sherpa and Miss Thompson along with the now ex-royal siblings -Who are now going under assumed last names- later joins Miss Himejima,Miss MacLellan and Miss Stadtfeld as students at Ashford Academy. Later on Ex-Princess Marrybell along with Miss Zevon, Miss Kruszewski, Miss Sherpa and Miss Thompson join Miss Stadtfeld harem as girlfriends/lovers.

After years of trial and error and with the assistance of the Soviets Azazel creates the Fallen Piece System on June 18th, 2017. The Fallen Piece System is an almost exact copy of the Evil Piece System, the only difference is that the Fallen Piece's transform other species into reincarnated Fallen Angels instead of devils. Of note: the Fallen Piece's take the physical form of Chess Pieces. On July 3rd, 2017 several of Miss Stadtfeld agreed to become reincarnated Fallen Angels, these include: Sophie Wood, Rebecca (Becky) Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald, Shirley Fenette, Marrybell mel Britannia, Sokkia Sherpa, Oldrin Zevon, Toto Thompson, Lelouch vi Britannia, Anya Alstreim, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Miss Stadtfeld was the first person to receive the Fallen Pieces. All girls currently in Miss Stadtfeld's harem that become apart of her peerage -Except Anya Alstreim. She is the only one that's not in the harem. Also despite Raynare being a fallen angel already and Akeno Himejima being part fallen angel, both join the peerage so they can be even closer to Miss Stadtfeld- : Akeno Himejima: Queen, Marrybell mel Britannia: Knight, Oldrin Zevon: Knight, Raynare MacLellan: Rook, Anya Alstreim: Rook, Rebecca (Becky) Abigail Fitzgerald: Pawn, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald: Pawn, Shirley Fenette: Pawn, Toto Thompson: Pawn, Sophie Wood: Pawn, Sokkia Sherpa: Pawn and Monica Kruszewski Pawn.

On July 18th, 2017 the Glinda Knights were formed as an elite unit of the Grigori. Leader: Kallen Stadtfeld. Of note: both the name and concept for the Unit's creation of the Glinda Knights is Marrybell mel Britannia's idea. Also of note: Since the Glinda Knights was Marrybell mel Britannia idea, Miss Stadtfeld wanted her to become the Unit's leader, however Marrybell refused and gave Miss Stadtfeld leadership of the Unit, but settled for a position as second in command. Everyone that's apart of Miss Stadtfeld Peerage joins the Glinda Knights.

One event stands out above all else: On May 1st, 2010 Azazel the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels officially marries Nagisa Kōzuki. Both Mrs. Kōzuki and Azazel had feeling for each other for years, however due to her extreme loyalty for her husband James Stadtfeld she never acted on those feelings until after Mr. Stadtfeld's death. Mrs. Kōzuki's daughter: Kallen was upset with her mother for several months after the marriage, but eventually managed to patch things up with her.

* * *

 _ **Signature Weapons (specifically named):**_

 ** _All Kallen's signature weapons (excluding her lightspear and_ _Katana (though the blade is pure silver and is heavily_ _coated with holy water (2_ _) have holy water inside the cartridges to eliminate devils as well as the bullet's themselves are silver in order to eliminate werewolves (custom made)_**

* * *

 **Japanese Katana:** Runeblade (her sword's named after the Runeblade from her favorite video game series of all time: Drakan.

 **Handgun:** silenced Dual Desert Eagles (she names them Alpha and Omega)

 **Shotgun:** Franchi SPAS-12 (she lovingly calls this shotgun: "'The Equalizer'"

 **Sniper Rifle:** Silenced Russian Dragunov SVU (she names this thing: "'The Iron Maiden'")

 **Assault rifle:** Silenced SA80 L85A1 (she calls this killing machine: "'The Silencer'")

 **Dual Sub-machineguns** : Heckler & Koch MP7 (called "'Bonnie and Clyde'")

 **Dual Machine pistols:** Silenced Steyr TMP (called "'The Twin Hounds of Tartarus'")

 **Lightspear/Sword/Dagger:** Shape depends on the current situation.

 **Sacred Gear:** Medusa's Wrath. Medusa's Wrath is a Scared Gear that contains the soul of the Gorgon Medusa. This Scared Gear once activated allows Miss Stadtfeld to permanently turn anyone she looks at to stone upon direct eye contact as well as fatally poison anyone she touch's.

 **Relationships/Friendships:** Raynare MacLellan -Girlfriend/lover,- Akeno Himejima -Girlfriend/lover,- Sophie Wood -Girlfriend/lover,- Rebecca (Becky) Abigail Fitzgerald -Girlfriend/lover,- Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald -Girlfriend/lover,- Monica Kruszewski Girlfriend/lover,- Shirley Fenette -Girlfriend/lover,- Marrybell mel Britannia - Girlfriend/lover,-Sokkia Sherpa -Girlfriend/lover,- Oldrin Zevon -Girlfriend/lover,- Toto Thompson -Girlfriend/lover,- Lelouch vi Britannia -Close friend,- Nunnally vi Britannia -Close friend,- Claire li Britannia -Close friend,- Nagisa Kōzuki -Mother,- Azazel -close friend,- Baraquiel -Father figure,- Naoto Kōzuki -Brother,- Shuri Himejima -Views her like she would an aunt, even going as far as calling her Aunt Shuri,- Shemhazai -Friends,- Armaros -On friendly terms,- Sahariel -On friendly terms,- Penemue -Close friend,- Tamiel -On friendly terms,- Kalawarner -Close friend,- Dohnaseek -On friendly terms,- Kuroka -Close friend,- Arthur Pendragon -On friendly terms,- Le Fay Pendragon-Close friend,- Mittelt -Close Friend- and Issei Hyoudou -Close personal friend/brother/sister relationship (Non-romantic), but still won't even hesitate to lay a beating on him if he becomes perverted.-

 **Mortal Enemies:** Rizevim Livan Lucifer (primary enemy), Charles zi Britannia, Freed Sellzen, Kokabiel, Luciano Bradley, Euclid Lucifuge and 666 (Trihexa), The Hero Faction -Cao Cao, Georg, Siegfried, Jeanne, Heracles and Leonardo- and every single member of the Old Satan Faction.

 **Rivals/some times allies:** Vali Lucifer, Bikou, Fenrir and Gogmagog.

 **Allegiance:** Grigori

* * *

 ** _Information on Kallen_ Stadtfeld: Concluded**

* * *

After the info dump Kallen's face is beet red. A few seconds later she snarls, "How the fuck do people know my personal life?!"

All I can feel his pure rage, "Emperor Charles is a fucking prick! All those kids wanted to do was find out why Empress Marianne's murder investigation! and-" Suddenly my eyes widen. "Kallen your a-"

"Don't say it Alexis! Wait do you-"

I sake my head vehemently, "NO! I'm also a lesbian, well at least I think I am. I was never interested in men that way." I smirk and reach out to seductively stroke her chin with my hand, then pull her into a quick kiss on the lips. A few seconds later, I pull away. "Also, your very heroic and I would mind joining your harem Kallen. Anyway, EDI says you patched tings up with your mom, do you-"

Kallen blushes profusely then sighs in relief, "I don't want to talk about my mom right now, I'll talk about it later. Also I totally agree with you on the Emperor. Anyway, lets-"

Without warning Kallen suddenly kiss me back and then...

* * *

 _ **Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3 (12)**_

* * *

I smirk, "That was amazing Kallen"

Kallen smirks back, "I know Alexis."

Suddenly a girl I've never met before bursts through the door, "Kallen, Shinjuku's under attack by Britannian forces! Hold on! you've taken another lover? I would join in the fun, but like I said: Shinjuku's under attack "

Kallen's eyes widen in absolute horror, "Damn it! All right Ray, lets move! Alexis We'll finish what we were discussing earlier and-"

"I hold up my hand, "Wait Kallen, Shinjuku is under attack? I can help! Please let me-"

Kallen sighs, "Very well, but try to take it easy will you? Though first you better suit up before the operation."

I nod, "I will, don't worry about it! One more thing ah, Ray-"

The girl sighs, "Raynare MacLellan."

My eyes widen, "Your one of Kallen's girlfriends!"

Raynare raises an eyebrow, "And?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, it's just I'm surprised your not pissed that I had just had sex with your girlfriend."

Raynare shrugs, "Should be, but I trust Kallen with my life and I don't mind the addition to Kallen's harem. However one rule," Raynare's eyes harden and her voice becomes razor sharp and deadly. "Betray Kallen... and her trust in you and I will erase you from existence!"

I nod, "Understood"

Raynare's face softens, "Good then both of you get dressed we have a lot to do!"

* * *

 ** _C_ redits:**

* * *

 **This story is heavily inspired by Metal Gear solid 5 phantom pain's intro. In fact this Chapter depicts my OC waking up and interacting with the Doctor and Nurse the same way as Venom Snake does in the game. I would like to thank Mr. Hideo Kojima and his team for coming up with what I personally consider the best intro in video game history. Full credit goes to Mr. Hideo Kojima and his team for this story's inspiration.**

 **I would like to thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for helping me with figuring out the date because this story begins three weeks before canon starts.**


	2. Halkeginia Were?

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **Louise summons Kallen to Tristain not knowing that what she has done will consign her world's many backwards traditions to the dust bin of history! Now Louise will have to deal with a fiery redhead that bows down to nobody and will never tolerate Halkeginia's mistreatment of the proletariat! Now it's time for Halkeginia's working class to unite under the Hammer and Sickle Yuri**

* * *

 **Brief** **History:**

* * *

August 10th, 2017- The W-0 Unit, in conjunction with Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell attack Prince Clovis la Britannia's laboratory in Osaka, Area 11/Japan after the KGB learns that he (Clovis) is doing human experimentation on living people as well as holding the Code Bearer: CC prisoner (President Kōzuki owes CC for what happened back in 2006 and besides Clovis's human experimentation project pisses President Kōzuki off). Both Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell and the W-0 Unit manages to liberate the lab and manages to rescue CC, however the operation goes wrong thanks to Shinichirō Tamaki, forcing Ohgi's resistance cell/the W-0 Unit to hastily evacuate Shinjuku (the original destination point) before the vehicle carrying CC reaches the Ghetto. Later Britannia unveils the seventh generation Knightmare frame: Lancelot, however with the combined Japanese/W-0 counterattack the Lancelot is eliminated and it's pilot: Suzaku Kururugi is executed when Kallen shoots the cockpit. After this both Lelouch and Kallen manage to sneak into the G1 and force Prince Clovis to call a ceasefire. Once this is done Clovis is then executed by Kallen, however, before Kallen can even do anything else two weird portals of unknown origin separately opens up in different locations and sucks Kallen, Becky, Ray, Chloe and CC in respectively...

* * *

 **Brief History Ends**

* * *

 **Ddraig speaking to others** **"** (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do about Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"I don't know Akeno.**

 **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**

"Kallen speaking privately to Ddraig "

"Normal Speech"

* * *

 **Date: August 10th,2017**

 **Location: Academy of Magic, Tristain ,** **Halkeginia** **Courtyard**

 **Kallen's Dreamscape**

 **Time: 2:00 PM**

* * *

 ** ** **"Wake up! I said wake up!"******

What? Were the hell am I? Why am I standing in a meadow? I-

" **Finally!"** The booming voice gives me a near heart attack as I spin around to face a fucking massive red western dragon! Jesus I-

Unfortunately my thoughts are cut off by the beast, **"Beast I'm NO BEAST?! Anyway as I was saying, I'll cut the pleasantries. My name is** **Ddraig** **, the Red Dragon Emperor,"** My eyes widen. **"The reason I've been awakened now was because of that portal that we were sucked into. I have assessed how powerful you are right now. Though you are weak right now, you have potential. Now Then I must ask you: If you are to use my power: What will you use it for? What is your motivation... what drives you?"**

I clinch my first defiantly, "I'll answer you, however you must answer one of MY questions first!: I understand why you brought me, but why a meadow?

Ddraig sighs, **"Because I wanted to create a place where we can meet face to face and besides I hoped you would be at more at ease."**

I nod, "Very well then, I'll now answer your questions: I'll use your power to protect those I care about as well as protect the innocent to the best of my abilities, however, I'm no fool, I know I can't protect everyone... save everyone, but I can save as many people as I'm able to. Also now that I have the Boosted Gear, I'll use it to destroy the Britannian Empire. My motivation... my drive is to end Britannia's tyranny.. I seek it's annihilation from existence. Once done Japan and the rest of Britannian's conquered territories will be free! Also I will avenge what happened to Ray seven years ago at the hands of those pigs!

Ddraig begins roaring with laughter, **"HA! HA! HA! Excellent! You certainly have spunk girl, I like that! thou you have some lofty** **goals I still think we can work with them!** **Anyway as much as I would like to converse with you more, I think it's time that you woke up in the real world now!"**

* * *

 **Location: Academy of Magic, Tristain ,** **Halkeginia**

 **Courtyard, **Real World****

 **Time: 2:05 PM**

* * *

 **WHACK!**

Fuck that hurt! Bolting up right, I look around, searching for the cheap-shot that... Wait, why are all these people here? and now where the hell am I? These people... are wearing very strange clothing to say the least, especially the young girl standing over top me. Anyway, going into more detail about their appearance they-

 **WHACK!**

The hell?! girl overtop of me Hit me! Bitch! anyway, she begins talking in a strange language I've never heard before. Suddenly more people congregate around me and the girl. They then begin laughing, pointing and talking in the same strange language as the girl. I shake my head as I quickly realize that their bullying her -Bullies are the same everywhere! I may not-

 **STOMP!**

I wince as the girl quickly stomps her foot and yells something that causes them to shut up. The girl then starts to speak to an older gentleman about something. After a bit I watch as her face falls into depression, then the girl pulls out a... wand?! and begins saying some words -I quickly come to the conclusion that this girl is ether cosplaying as a magical girl or an actual mage- She says a few more words before she kneels down to my eye level. After this, both her cheeks and face becomes red with both embarrassment and humiliation as she grabs sides of my face and quickly kisses me on the lips! -Oh you want to play that game little girl? Well two can play as well!- In blink of an eye I grab both sides of her face and kiss back. She attempts to pull away, simultaneously opening her mouth to say something, however I take this time to plunge my tongue into her mouth -The girl's face turns crimson as both of us her wolf-whistles from the male population and surprisingly some of the females as well- After a few minutes I pull away seductively, causing the girl to become even more embarrassed and upset.

 **SLAP! WHACK!**

Damn that hurt! this girl sure does pack a punch! but so worth it! I smirk at the sight of the furious girl while I place a hand on my left cheek-

My thoughts are interrupted when the older gentleman from earlier walks up and clears his throat several times and says a few more words to the girl.

Man I wish I could understand what they're saying! Suddenly the same pain from earlier comes back, causing me to cry out:

 **UGGH!?... YOWL!?**

Again without thinking I comment, "I feel like I'm burning up!? What the hell have you freaks done to me?!"

The girl -Still burning with a crimson face from earlier- Sighs and makes a few more comments that I can't understand. Suddenly more pain shoots through my left hand causing me to scream in pain again. As I scream, the man from earlier eyes widen for some reason and sharply blurts out something, however, I never get to hear him finish his sentence as the pain becomes unbearable, causing me to fade into unconsciousness, but before I pass out I hear a strangely familiar voice scream, "KALLEN!"

After this, the world to fades to black...

* * *

 **Time Unknown...**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

* * *

I suddenly bolt up. Now where am I? I begin quickly looking around. It looks like I'm in someone's-

Suddenly I hear a voice comment on something. At this I turn to face the speaker to discover that it's the same girl I shared a kiss with earlier. As soon as I face the girl, she continues in the same strange language as before. I sigh, I finally hope I can have my questions answered. After this thought I then interrupting her, "So where exactly am I? Why was I brought here? Who are you anyway? and-"

The hell?! she just ignores me! I watch as she calmly gets undressed. A few minutes later, she changes into a nightgown, then she picks up her discarded clothes and throws them into my face! In a bored voice she begins giving me orders -True I can't understand a word she says, but there's no mistaking her tone of voice- Well this is the last straw, "I'll take NO orders from a girl that's at least half my age nor will I be treat like a damn slave! I may not know your language, but you little girl will treat me with respect! I-" She interrupts me and shouts something at me, but I just ignore her and continue, "Don't be condescending to me little girl! I don't care who you are because-" Suddenly she pulls out her wand and says a few words, however, instead of whatever she intended to do, her spell literally hits me and knocks me off my feet. A few minutes later I manage to get to my feet. Now enraged I march up to the girl, "Now you listen here you-"

The girl cuts me off, "When you spoke, I understood you!"

I'm taken aback, "Huh? Did you just say you understood me?"

The girl nods, "Mhm. Try saying something else."

I merely nod, "So you can speak English to me again?"

The girl sighs, "I can't believe that was supposed to be a spell of silence. Failed again! You, what's your name?"

I frown, "My name is Kallen Kōzuki. I'm a Second Lieutenant in the Soviet Spetsnaz. That's apart of the Armed Forces of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or to use the acronym USSR. The USSR is also called the Soviet Union-"

The girl's eyes widen and interrupts me, "Your a soldier? I've heard of the Soviet Union before, but I always thought it was a mere myth!"

I shocked, "Wait, were did you-"

I'm interrupted again, "An old Germanian myth about a fabled land were both the peasants and supernatural beings live side by side in peace. The myth started with a man named Ricardo Guevara when he supposedly came to this world through a portal. It's purported that after he came to our world he began instigating an armed peasant rebellion against the then Germanian Empire. The promptly named Germanian Revolution lasted for twenty years. Finally ending in the abdication and execution of most of the Germanian Royal family including the then Emperor of Germania: Albrecht II. von Germanien. After the Revolution, Ricardo Guevara transformed Germania into a communist state. Germania is officially calls this revolution: The First Great Patriotic War now because of the war with Tristain decades later.

Now Germania is officially called: The Germanian Federation. As for Ricardo Guevara he became Germania's first President. Vindobona the capital of the Germanian Empire was renamed Tyrconnell after a county in a country called Ireland. It's purported that he did this because Ireland once overthrew an empire in his own world and that the Irish Revolution started in Tyrconnell. That revolution was a major reason that inspired him to begin his revolutionary activities in both his own world as well as this one. Ricardo Guevara also instituted a new calendar in Germania called the Gregorian Calendar or AD Calendar.

Anyway, After the revolution was over, Germania went into isolation for another twenty years to rebuild and restructure itself from top to bottom. To use the Gregorian Calendar The Germanian Revolution or alternatively The First Great Patriotic War officially began on July 15th, 1967 and ended on February 8th, 1987. The calendar was instituted on February 9th, 1987, but officially began on November 26th, 1965, the day after what Ricardo Guevara referred to as the Congo Crisis. On June 18th, 2007 due to rising tensions between this country: Tristain and Germania that are too complicated to describe in detail, Tristain declared war on Germania and invaded in force. The war, which the Germanians call the Second Great Patriotic War was brutal and many people died on both sides.

On January 18th, 2012 Germania won and instituted harsh reparations on this country that I don't want to get into now, suffice it to say these reparations brought our nation to it's knees faster than the war itself. One thing I will share with you is that Germania forced Tristain to adopt the Gregorian Calendar at sword point, as to why, I'm not sure, but none the less we've been using that Calendar ever since. Ricardo Guevara died this year on January 1st, 2017 and was succeeded by an elf named Shajar as the new President of Germania.

I would like to point out that there's some nasty rumors sounding President Shajar. Rumor has it that she was King Othomont of Albion's mistress and that she had a child with him. Further more the rumor states that years ago Shajar was a Germanian spy sent to gain intelligence that would have aided in the Kingdom of Albion's destruction. It goes on to say that Shajar's treachery was discovered, but not before she was impregnated by the king. After the discovery Shajar was forced to escape to Germania. This is all I personally know of President Shajar and the events surrounding her life."

This story it's... amazing, I smile kindly causing the girl's face to go crimson, "Think you for sharing this with me. Anyway, There's a lingering question I must ask you: For what reason was I brought here?"

The girl scowls -though half-heartedly- and sighs, "I summoned you of course when I preformed my summoning ritual! Your my Familiar, see!"

I cock my head sideways, "Familiar?"

I then semi-raise my left hand, as I do so I notice strange runes on my wrist. What the hell? I sigh, "So since the way you were talking about Tristain earlier I can assume that this is the country we're in right now?" The girl nods. "So what continent are we on, if you don't mind me asking? Oh and where are we presently? "

The girl just shakes her head, "We're on the continent of Halkeginia and you are at the Tristain Academy of Magic. I'm a second year student at this school."

I nod in confirmation an chuckle, "Interesting I thank you for-"

This pisses the girl off, "I will not allow a familiar to talk in such an informal tone with me! I don't care who you are! Anyway, my name is Louise... Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!

I simply quirk my eyebrow, "And? What meaning does that have with me? From the sounds of it the way you've been talking, a Familiar is as a servant... a slave to do your bidding! Further more you use Familiars to help you with your magic as well as severing your every need and want! The thing is, I observe everything around me at all times, especially now. Through my observations so far I've realized my things that-"

The girl... Louise interrupts me, "Why does my Familiar have to be a present girl! I wanted something cool like a dragon or a gryphon or-"

I smirk and interrupt her, "Actually, I'm something even better," The girl raises an eyebrow annoyed at being interrupted, however I ignore this and reveal my true form. This shocks Louise the core. I use the stunned silence to continue. "Don't be afraid, I'm a human Nekomata fallen angel hybrid. My mother is a fallen angel, my father is a half-human half-Nekomata. His father is human while his mother is a Nekomata."

At this Louise faints. I smirk again -Returning to my human form- I use this opportunity to quickly escape out the door before she can recover. Several minutes later I'm running down the hall then eventually down some stairs until I come across two people, one boy and one girl. I stop and back-peddle to the foot of stairs, luckily they don't see me. I've got myself into this situation so... I sigh and decide to eavesdrop because maybe I can glean some information.

Peeking around the corner I see the girl smile radiantly, her love for the boy apparent, "You know I'm very good at baking soufflés!"

The boy smiles gently, "I would love to sample one of them!"

With a giggle the girl smile brightens, "You really mean it!"

The boy nods enthusiastically,"Yes of course I do Katie! Don't you know by now that I would never lie to you!"

So the girl is named Katie. Blegh, this guy is obviously a two-timer with how he's acting and this girl doesn't even know it! Anyway buttered up Katie squeals, "Oh Lord Guiche!"

Gag me with a fucking spoon already! This guy is named Guiche huh. Anyway, since these two love birds are too wrapped up in their own affairs I decide make a break for it. Using a teleportation circle my mother taught me and transport myself to the other side of the room, nearest to an intersecting hallway, unfortunately it's right behind the two love birds. However, I begin to move quickly so if they look behind them I will be long gone... at least that's my hope! As I'm attempting to slip away I'm unfortunate enough to here more of Guiche's drivel, "There's nothing hidden behind my feelings for you-"

In my rushed attempt to flee the scene unnoticed I fail to notice my loud footsteps can in fact be heard by others. If-

"Hold on it's that peasant girl that Louise summoned!"

FUCK! I stop and look over my shoulder briefly to see both have turned to face my direction! They heard my footsteps! Suddenly Katie speaks up, "You mean the one from today's ritual? It caused quite a stir amongst the first year students too, especially when she kissed Louise! Also there was that trouble Tabitha had with her own summoning ritual as well."

Guiche then picks up where Katie left off, "She suddenly fainted and stopped moving so we all found ourselves caught in an unfortunate bind-" I sigh no point running now so I decide to just walk away, however I'm interrupted by Guiche. "Hold on!"

I turn around, "Yes?"

Damn Guiche looks annoyed. he raises he's eyebrow and lazily drawls, "A peasant in troubling the hands of nobility and no even a word of thanks!"

I shake my head in disbelief, "Listen buddy, you can take your arrogant shtick and go fuck yourself you damn gigolo!"

The look on Guiche's scandalized face is priceless! Suddenly I hear quickened footsteps. Damn time to get out of here! With that being said I bolt. After several undetermined minutes later, I run into another couple, however, after I look past them I unfortunately blurt out, "Alright an exit!"

After this, I begin running past the couple. After several more minutes I successfully manage to get outside, unfortunately I'm suddenly lifted up into the air! What the hell! I then begin shouting, "Put me the fuck down, whomever you are! I know a levitation spell anywhere! I'll make you pay-"

I suddenly hear Guiche's arrogant voice, "Just give yourself up! This is the second time I had to keep you afloat!"

Guiche then begins throwing me about with this magic. Suddenly I hear an new voice I've never heard before... a girl giggling, "You summoned a Familiar that escaped from her master? -Giggles- That is too funny!"

While I'm being thrown about I see two moons!? So I'm on another planet! Anyway, If I consecrate I can get myself out of this bind. I was taught how to break a levitation spell, all I have to do is concentrate. I close my eyes and channel my magic into the anti-levitation spell -Which will drain my magic reservoirs, but it's worth the risk- It takes me several minutes, but I manage to break free. I hear several panicked yells from below, but I ignore them as I spread my wings -Going into my true form- and after a bit land in front of Guiche and the others. I smirk as I spot Louise, "Louise I told you what I was earlier, don't you remember?"

Louise eyes widen, "You...you.. mean that part about being a human Nekomata fallen angel hybrid was true?!"

I nod, "Yes it is. Also I can use magic." I turn to Guiche with daggers in my eyes. "Guiche right? listen to me well, because I'll only say this once only little boy," I then quickly form a lightspear and am it at his heart -Guiche's eyes widen- Then continue, "If you EVER try to levitate me without permission again or in order to save my life I will skewer your innards all over the school!"

Guiche falls backwards and begins whimpering. Suddenly I hear giggling, I turn around to see a tall buxom girl with red hair giggling madly, "Oh bravo! Someone finally put Guiche in his place! -Chuckles- My, my Louise looks like you got yourself a fine catch this time!"

Louise begins stuttering, "Shut up Kirche!"

I then dissolve my lightspear. The redhead... Kirche giggles again then smirks at me, "So what's your name?"

Being playful, I smirk back, "Kallen Kōzuki I'm a Second Lieutenant in the Soviet Spetsnaz. That's apart of the Armed Forces of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or to use the acronym USSR. The USSR is also called the Soviet Union. Also I'm the proud daughter of Nagisa Kōzuki the current President of the Soviet Union!"

Kirche's eyes bulge out of their sockets, "Impossible... if... if that's the case then... it's all true all of it! everything the Germanian government said..."

Suddenly I hear more footsteps approach us. A few minutes later five figures come into view. Once I get a good look at the new people I blurt out without thinking, "It can't be! it's...

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

* * *

 **When Louise was giving Kallen the history lesson about Germania, she was speaking from her personal point of view.**

 **Tyrconnell is Irish Gaelic for Donegal.**

 **The reason Kallen said: "So you can speak English to me again?" to Louise was because that's the language she (Kallen) uses to address Louise because that's the language she switched to when she arrived in Halkeginia. To her the people she first meets look like their of European descent. Kallen can only speak these languages fluently: Russian, English and Japanese.**

 **Ricardo Guevara is a OC.**


	3. Displaced In The Sengoku Period

** _D_ ** _**ate: Unknown** _

_**Location: C's World** _

_**Time: Unknown** _

* * *

_**Caretaker of Spacetime's POV** _

* * *

"D.S as we discussed we'll send Yoshiharu Sagara back to the Sengoku period with the addition of Kallen Kōzuki, the W-0 Unit; Glinda knights, the Soviet 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th battalions along with five ships from the Soviet Pacific fleet consisting of one destroyer, one carrier, one battleship and two Submarines from the Soviet Universe. Also we'll be sending Nunnally vi Britannia, Liliana Vergamon, Marika Soresi, Clara Lanfranc, Cécile Croomy, Lloyd Asplund, Naoto Kōzuki, Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki, Naomi Inoue, Kaname Ohgi, C.C.,

Kyoshirou Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Shōgo Asahina, Ryōga Senba, Kōsetsu Urabe, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Toru Yoshida, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rakshata Chawla, Diethard Ried, Cornelia li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, Nonette Enneagram, Andreas Darlton, Charmelle Finlay, Jeremiah Gottwald, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Li Xingke, Jiang Lihua, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, the female geass user Mao, and Neha Shankar.

Speaking of C.C., lets send her back in time, but transfer her consciousness into her past self's body. She'll be from the same universe Yoshiharu is from. Doing this will make things interesting to say the least. Anyway excluding C.C., *Chuckles* It'll be hilarious to see the time travelers face's when they discover that several historical figures from that time period are... female.

Both C.C. and Yoshiharu Sagara will be from timeline/universe that Canada and the United States exists in. While Kallen and the others will be sent to C.C and Yoshiharu's universe. Anyway, we'll send them to June 23th, 1550 AD. Now then, you know what to do D.S."

I nod, "I understand."

* * *

_**Brief Timeline:** _

* * *

August 10th, 2017 **-** The W-0 Unit, in conjunction with Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell attack Prince Clovis la Britannia's laboratory in Osaka, Area 11/Japan after the KGB learns that he (Clovis) is doing human experimentation on living people as well as holding the Code Bearer: CC prisoner (President Kōzuki owes CC for what happened back in 2006 and besides Clovis's human experimentation project pisses President Kōzuki off). Both Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell and the W-0 Unit manages to liberate the lab and manages to rescue CC,

however the operation goes wrong thanks to Shinichirō Tamaki, forcing Ohgi's resistance cell/the W-0 Unit to hastily evacuate Shinjuku (the original destination point) before the vehicle carrying CC reaches the Ghetto. Later Britannia unveils the seventh generation Knightmare frame: Lancelot, however through military precession and skill the combined Japanese/W-0 counterattack is swift and brutal.

The result is a Japanese/W-0 victory, the casualties are: thousands of Japanese civilians dead, unknown numbers of Britannian military dead, dozens of Japanese Resistance Fighters dead, all members of the Britannian G1 bridge staff dead, Clovis la Britannia (executed by Lelouch), Suzaku Kururugi dead (killed during the Battle of Shinjuku), Villetta Nu (Killed by Lelouch after he steals her Knightmare) and Bartley Asprius (also executed by Lelouch). Unfortunately Kallen Kōzuki is captured by Britannian forces. A few hours later Kallen is interrogated by Jeremiah Gottwald. Under interrogation Kallen gives a cover story for being in Shinjuku after Jeremiah recognizes Kallen's uniform as Soviet Spetsnaz.

The cover story is, "Before this whole mess, my regiment was authorised by your government to come to this ghetto to bring humanitarian aid to alleviate the Japanese suffering. I was one of the security personnel assigned to protect the Soviet doctors and nurses sent to help the people of Shinjuku." Kallen goes on to say. "Since your cunt of a Prince ordered a fucking genocide in Shinjuku Ghetto, you fuckers broke the Geneva Convention. Also if you kill me, the hammer will come down on your unholy empire!"

These words terrify the Britannians, however Kewell Soresi takes charge and throws Kallen into a prison cell fully intending to frame her for Clovis's assassination to the protests of Jeremiah.

August 15th, 2017 **-** Due to not finding Clovis's real assassin, Kewell Soresi goes through with framing Kallen for Prince Clovis's death. This proves a fatal mistake for the Purists and Kewell, the political shit storm causes the USSR to almost declare war on Britannia, however Lelouch dressed as the masked man Zero exposes Kewell plot to not only destroy the Honorary Britannian System, but also to exacerbate tensions with Soviet Russia. Lelouch goes on to expose the Shinjuku massacre on live T.V. After this, in order to prevent war, Kewell is executed by Britannia. Jeremiah issues a public apology to further appease the Soviets.

August 19th, 2017- Both Cornelia li Britannia and Euphemia li Britannia arrives in Japan to become Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy respectively. In no time at all Cornelia launches attacks against several Japanese resistance groups across Japan.

August 24th, 2017- Cornelia li Britannia launches a full scale assault on Saitama Ghetto in order to draw Lelouch/Zero out. Lelouch falls for the trap and is captured by Cornelia's soldiers. Lelouch is dragged in front of Cornelia, When she discovers that Lelouch is not only alive but also killed Clovis, she's lost for words. However before she's able to do anything else, -Due to C and D.S.'s manipulations- Lelouch, Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford are transported to a alternate universe during the Sengoku period along with everyone else (excluding C.C.) C plots to send back to the Sengoku period.

June 23th, 1550- Nunnally vi Britannia, Yoshiharu Sagara, Kallen Kōzuki, the W-0 Unit, Glinda knights, the Soviet 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th battalions, five ships from the Soviet Pacific fleet, Liliana Vergamon, Marika Soresi, Clara Lanfranc, Cécile Croomy, Lloyd Asplund, Naoto Kōzuki, Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki, Kaname Ohgi, Naomi Inoue, C.C., Kyoshirou Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Shōgo Asahina, Ryōga Senba,

Kōsetsu Urabe, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Toru Yoshida, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rakshata Chawla, Diethard Ried, Cornelia li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, Nonette Enneagram, Andreas Darlton, Charmelle Finlay, Jeremiah Gottwald, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Li Xingke, Jiang Lihua, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao, and Neha Shankar are sent to the Sengoku period during a major battle between the Imagawa and Oda Clans.

The Soviet Fleet finds itself off the coast of Edo -Terrifying the Local Japanese Population.- Due to the battle, Kallen and the other time travelers (minus everyone in the Pacific Fleet and C.C due to her (C.C.) being a retainer to the Oda Clan during this time period) are forced to flee to safety. During this time Kallen and the other time travelers (minus C.C. because she is currently fighting under Clan Oda's banner) not only run into each other but (initially unbeknownst to them) also run into Toyotomi Hideyoshi as well. Under heavy attack, they try to survive the battlefield by trying to get to some type of cover. However they hit a small snag...

* * *

_**Date: June 23th, 1550** _

_**Location: Unknown Battlefield Somewhere In Japan** _

_**Time: Unknown.** _

* * *

_**Kallen's POV** _

* * *

***BANG!***

Seconds later the man that was helping us escape collapses. Yoshiharu Sagara -Whom introduced himself to me earlier- yells, "Old man!"

While bleeding to death, The man groans, "hit by a stay bullet, I don't unbelievable."

Due to being right beside the man when he was shot, Yoshiharu bends down and lifts him up. "You can't die! We need to help Oda?!"

Suddenly the man grabs Yoshiharu by the hands, "your name... Sagara... Yoshiharu...? My dream... to... become Lord of my own province... gone."

Yoshiharu eyes widen, "Don't say that!"

As the man clings to his final moments of life he has a few more parting words, "Good luck to you... lad... *augh*"

horrified, Yoshiharu shouts, "Don't die! You never gave me your name!"

"The man softly smiles even while in intense pain, "Kinoshita... Tōkichirō..."

Yoshiharu blinks, "Tōkichirō?" Suddenly Yoshiharu eyes widen. "That means your Toyotomi Hideyoshi, you can't die! You'll alter history!" At these words everyone's eyes -Including mine- widens in horror, however Yoshiharu ignores us. "Dude your like a total legend, you serve Nobunaga," These words cause Toyotomi to open his left eye. However Yoshiharu ignores this. "And unite the nation!"

Toyotomi gasps in pain, "Nobunaga? The lady of the House Oda is named Nobu...na..."

After these words Toyotomi Hideyoshi dies from his wounds. Yoshiharu then screams in horror. I lower my head when I look up I can see everyone of Japanese descent clench their fists while the Britannian woman Cécile Croomy makes the sign of the Christen Cross. Yoshiharu stands up and clinches his fists, "What the hell is going on?... This has to be a dream! I was probably deep into playing another session of Nobunaga's Ambition and I obviously just fell asleep I-"

At these words I interrupt Yoshiharu, "Ah Yoshiharu, I think this is very real!"

Yoshiharu scoffs, "Yah right-"

 ***RUMBLE! RUMBLE!***

The ground begins shaking, we spin around to see a horse and rider barreling down at us. luckily we jump out of the way because seconds later the horse and rider passes by Yoshiharu -Yoshiharu pivots out of the way just in time.- After this another the horse and rider blasts by us. Yoshiharu chokes, "A girl?"

It takes me a second to realize Yoshiharu is referring to the first rider due to the second one being a man. When the enemy rider closes in on the girl he slashes at her with his spear, however the girl quickly angles around to face the enemy soldier before standing up on the saddle. In a feat I never thought humanly possible, the girl jumps from the horse's saddle just as the other rider slashes at her again. seconds later she slices trough the soldier while in midair before landing on the ground.

Suddenly another soldier on horse back blasts through towards the girl, before reaching her he jumps off his horse and pulls out.. a katana, before he can strike her down, the girl pulls out her own katana only for the enemy's own sword crashes down on hers. Seconds later the girl's katana breaks due to the sheer strange of the man attacking her. After this the man and the girl square off. The man snarls, "I'll have your head on a pike ODA!"

Yoshiharu rushes to the girl's aid by placing himself in front of her. Standing between the enemy soldiers and the girl Yoshiharu snarls, "Watch it buddy, you shouldn't treat the honey like shit!"

I follow suit and stand beside Yoshiharu, "Screw you buddy! And Yoshiharu your a pervert like Issei? "

I then pull out my primary weapon -A Russian AK-12 with a GP-25 Kostyor (Russian grenade launcher) attachment- And aim it at the goon. Now that I get a good look at the goon I see he's wearing ancient Samurai armor from the Sengoku period. So we're in the Sengoku period somehow? Anyway several more Samurai show up. The man Yoshiharu just spoke to rises an eyebrow, "What was that? your offering to fight in your general's place?" the man turns to me. And who are you girl and what type of musket are you pointing at me?"

I chuckle, "My gun is no 'musket,' It's a Russian AK-12 with a GP-25 Kostyor attachment."

The man just gives me a blank stare while Yoshiharu gasps, Who are you anyway?"

I smirk "I'm Second Lieutenant Kallen Kōzuki of the Soviet Spetsnaz 4th Knightmare Division, Second Battalion.

At these words Yoshiharu eyes widen, "Spetsnaz, but your Japanese?!"

I chuckle, "Half actually, my other half is Britannian. Despite this I was born in the Soviet Union."

Yoshiharu chokes, "But the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991! This is some kind of joke! and what's a Britannian?!"

I'm taken aback, "What? your mistaken the USSR is very much in existence as of 2017-"

"Enough of this! who are you people? Kōzuki Kallen right, so your a soldier? Are you prepared to die for Oda?"

I smirk, "I may not know what's going on here fully nor do I know whom this Oda girl your trying to kill is but I'll be damned if I let a two bit asshole in armor kill the beautiful girl standing behind us."

The man then snarls, "Very well then... Prepare to die Kōzuki Kallen!"

Before the man and his comrades can do anything Yoshiharu pulls out his smartphone and plays a recording of a war trumpet mixed with war cries. This causes the enemy soldiers to back up. One of them mutters, "What the hell was that?"

Yoshiharu smirks, "Nobunaga's Ambition downloaded for frequent players: Voices Of War!"

One of the samurai gives Yoshiharu a sideways glance, "You have an entire army inside that little glowing box?"

Another samurai chokes, "Is it some kind of a sorcerer?"

Yoshiharu smirk again, "Your afraid? Get out of before I-"

Suddenly the phone turns of due to dead batteries. Just after this Yoshiharu whines, "Shit I forgot to recharge it!"

After these words the samurai leader -I assume he is based on the other samurai following his orders- draws his katana, "MEN kill them all"

The man's subordinates shout in unison , "Yes sir"

Yoshiharu quickly tackles the girl we're trying to protect to the ground. With in seconds I cock my machinegun before shouting, "товарищи мне защищают девушку и мальчика!"

Seconds later my unit moves into a defensive position around both the girl and Yoshiharu before opening fire on the samurai. In the first few seconds of the engagement I manage to take out the leader, then in quick succession more samurai are cut down. Even the Britannian soldiers are helping -Including some Chinese guy named Li Xingke.- Not long after this dozens of cavalry show up and attack the samurai. After the cavalry shows up I smirk, "Don't fire on the cavalry their on our side! concentrate on the samurai, kill them all!"

Suddenly I hear one of the samurai shout, "Damn it's demon Shibata!"

I then hear another samurai exclaim, "Damn we almost had her, Retreat!"

The Samurai do as their told and get the fuck out of Dodge.

Yoshiharu mutters, "The hell?"

Suddenly a woman on horseback appears in front of the girl these samurai are after, "Are you all right my lady?"

The girl nods, "I'm fine, now get these Imagawa mongrels off my land."

The woman on horseback nods, "Yes my lady!"

After this the girl glares at Yoshiharu, "As for you, GET OFF ME!" She then kicks Yoshiharu off her violently before speaking again. "I am the Lord of the Oda, WHO DO YOU THIN YOU ARE?!

Yoshiharu groans, "Lord?... isn't that Oda Nobunaga?"

The girl stands up, "Who's Nobunaga? I am the Lord of the Oda, Oda Nobuna!"

At this proclamation, everyone that speak Japanese mouths drop (Including my own). After a minute or so I'm the first one to come out of shock, "I...see... It's nice to make your acquaintance my Lady. I'll formally introduce myself, I'm Second Lieutenant Kallen Kōzuki of the Soviet Spetsnaz 4th Knightmare Division, Second Battalion."

he girl... Nobuna nods, "Your a soldier. You mentioned you are from a country called the Soviet Union, were is that exactly? Also can you translate what you said from Russian to Japanese?"

I nod, "товарищи мне защищают девушку и мальчика! is translated to "Comrades to me, protect the girl and boy! I know people usually say protect the boy and girl, however my first thought in the heat of he moment was to protect you my lady. Anyway we should talk about it on the way to wherever your base camp is just in case the Imagawa come back."

Nobuna nods, "Very well then. I see there are foreigners in your group."

I chuckle, "Some of them aren't in 'my group' we were forced together due to the chaos of this battle."

Nobuna nods grimly, "I see. By the way what's on your wrist?"

I raise an eyebrow, "You mean my wristwatch? It tells me the current time of day. Speaking of which its..." I check my watch. "Currently 5:00 PM."

Nobuna suddenly becomes exited, "Fascinating! There's a lot you can teach me, lets go!"

Nobuna then grabs my hand and starts dragging me of towards her general. While I'm being dragged I see Raynare's eyes twitching like crazy... Ray is... pissed off to say the least. Suddenly my radio crackles to life -Spooking Nobuna and her allies,- "Come in this is this the aircraft carrier Novgorod."

I quickly answer my radio, "This is Second Lieutenant Kallen Kōzuki of the Soviet Spetsnaz 4th Knightmare Division, Second Battalion. I read you Novgorod it's good to hear a friendly voice. How were you able to contact us?"

The Novgorod responds, "The Caretaker of Spacetime told us who to contact and on what frequency By the way my name is Captain Sergei Nikolayevich Medvedev."

Nobuna eyes widen, "She's involved in this?"

I shake my head, "I bet she's responsible for bringing us here?"

Seconds later Captain Medvedev grunts, "Yes she is. Anyway what now? Where spooking the Japanese in Tokyo... I mean Edo... D.S confirmed that we really are back in the Sengoku period. Where off the coast of Edo bay. Also were also apparently in an alternate universe where the USSR collapsed and a country named Canada exists where Britannia is supposed to be except for Alaska, Alaska is a American Federal State. Also Iceland is an independent republic and Greenland belongs to Denmark."

I nod, "I see-"

Suddenly Nobuna grabs my radio, "So you can talk to people on this thing?"

I nod, "Yes, I'm currently speaking to a guy as far away as Edo bay."

Nobuna grins, "Fascinating, you got to tell me how it works!"

I smirk, "All in good time my Lady and please call me Kallen."

Suddenly another girl on horseback appears beside Nobuna's armored female general, "Nobuna the Imagawa are in full retreat now, should we presue?"

Nobuna shakes her head, "No C.C. let them go for now."

My eyes widen before I clear my throat, "Captain Medvedev there's much to discuss, here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

_**One hour later...** _

* * *

_**Location: Somewhere in the Owari domain, Owari Province Japan** _

_**Time: 6:00** _

* * *

"No way, Your Shibata Katsuie?!"

Katsuie turns her horse to face Yoshiharu, "Um, of course I am. Why?"

Yoshiharu shrugs his shoulders, "Never mind." Katsuie then catches Yoshiharu looking at her breasts, seconds later she covers them in embarrassment. "Why... why... are you staring at my breasts pervert!

Yoshiharu rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry their massive!"

At this Milly crackles lecherously, "Their even bigger than Shirley, Kallen and mine combined! Mind if I cop a feel?"

Katsuie face goes redder than my hair and draws her katana, "DIE!"

Before Katsuie can execute Yoshiharu and Milly, Nobuna calls out to Katsuie, "Wait a minute, yes their pests, but they did help us during the battle earlier, if it wasn't for them then I probably would have died back there. It will take us several hours to get back to Nagoya Castle so we'll continue with our discussion with our guests tomorrow."

Katsuie sheaths her katana and nods to Nobuna, "Understood my lady."

* * *

_**Next Day** _

* * *

**Date: June 24th, 1550**

**_Location:_ ** _**Nagoya Castle** _ **_Owari Province, M_** ** _eeting Room_ **

**_Time: 10:00 AM _ **

* * *

"I know that thing you use isn't a magical device, it's a barbarian toy right?"

Yoshiharu scratches his head, "Device... Oh you mean the ringtone I had? I can't use my cellphone any more, battery's dead."

Nobuna sighs, "Really? humph, your device amused me. Now then to other business, Kallen you say your from the future?"

I nod, "Yes, you and your retainers have already seen proof of this yesterday. Also we told you about of our own timeline and universe. We'll tell you more as time goes on."

Nobuna grimaces, "Yes we did. We still need time to process everything you said. specially about Britannia, Also we appreciate your willingness to tell us more. So, from you universe Britannia not only enslaves our country, but commits mass genocide as well?" And this Cornelia li Britannia gleefully slaughters my people just to draw your friend out. Very well, she along with her subordinates will be executed for her crimes."

"Hold on," We turn to face C.C. -She decided to attended this meeting as well. D.S came to me last night and told me that this version of C.C. isn't just a time traveler, but is one of Nobuna's lovers -The others being Katsuie Shibata, Nagahide Niwa and Inuchiyo Maeda (even during the original timeline). D.S also told me C.C. gave Nobuna Geass, however D.S never told me what it is. Anyway C.C. continues speaking. "I have an idea what to do with Princess Cornelia and her ilk. Since they have no discernible way to return to their own time we give them a chance to help us unify Japan. If they refuse, we execute them. We need all the help we can get."

Nobuna nods, "Very well we'll give the Britannians a chance but only one, if they refuse they will be executed. Kallen you will tell them my decision since I'm unable to speak English."

I nod then proceed to tell the Britannians what Nobuna's decision is. As expected there are protests, especially from Princess Cornelia, "How dare a filthy savage dictate to us what our choices are! How dare they pass judgment on us about Saitama, the Eleven trash deserves extinction! and you Lelouch how dare you rebel against Britannia and kill Clovis, he was right in disposing of the Eleven monkeys. It is our duty to show the lesser races that we Britannians are superior to them!"

I shake my head in disgust, "Your sounding like a female version of Adolf Hitler with you talk of the so called 'Master Race,' screw you and your purity of blood speech! We took out Hitler and his thugs back in 1945, the Nazi Austrian 3rd Reich is dead, I know that you've resurrected it as the Britannian 4th Reich, doesn't matter, we'll crush your 4th Reich like we did to the 3rd Reich in 45! Anyway anyone else has the same opinion as Cornelia Hitler?"

The other Britannians shake their heads. While Cornelia glares at me, "What do you want you communist bitch?"

I shake my head, "Braindead Britannian, were stuck in this timeline so we should work together, what other choice do we have? Well at least think about it."

Still glaring at me, Cornelia scowls, "*Che,* You right, unfortunately."

After this I tell Nobuna everything I said to Cornelia and vice versa word for word. Nobuna shakes her head in disgust at Cornelia's words, "Cornelia really is a vile woman. Anyway," Nobuna turns to face Yoshiharu. "From the look on your face you want to serve me?"

Yoshiharu eyes light up, "Of course Lord Nobunaga!"

In a blind rage Nobuna marches up to Yoshiharu before knocking him to the floor. Nobuna then proceeds to place her foot on his face and begins pushing, "Are you that stupid! you forgotten my name already?! Do you have rocks for brains?! I said my name is Nobuna you idiot. So do you have a name then?." Yoshiharu hesitates just long enough for Nobuna to start crushing his face with her foot. "Tell me your name idiot, I don't have all day for you to come up with an answer!"

While Yoshiharu is being roughed up, he manages to spit out, "Saru... Yoshiharu!"

Nobuna raises an eyebrow, "Saru as in monkey?" At these words Nobuna takes her foot of Yoshiharu's face then proceeds to sit back down on her throne, however before she reaches her throne Yoshiharu bolts up and shouts, "Sagara Yoshiharu, I'm from the future, like a god-"

In one fluid motion, Nobuna spin kicks Yoshiharu to the floor. As soon as Yoshiharu falls to the ground I see a enraged Nobuna glaring down on Yoshiharu, "Even if your telling the truth you just proved to be an idiot!"

Suddenly a girl with a Japanese war fan speaks up, "Now we know his name, our monkey should

be given a position befitting his low standing in the court."

Nobuna adopts a thoughtful expression, "Let me think, I liked using him as a foot stool. I got it, he can be my sandal bearer.

The girl with the fan smirks before folding up her fan, "That's absolutely perfect. Point count 70."

Affronted by his new position, Yoshiharu snaps, "Now wait a minute I am not-" Abruptly Yoshiharu stops as some sort of realization comes over him. After a few minutes of contemplation he continues. "I'll do it!"

Nobuna smirks, "Very good Monkey, now then Kallen we have plenty things to discuss, however I have other things to attend right now."

I nod, "I understand. By the way Lady Oda, if it's alright with you I along with several others can teach you and everyone in your court the English language so you won't need translators."

Nobuna smiles, "First off drop the 'Lady Oda' crap, second of all thank you for the offer, I accept. Also just call me Nobuna."

The girl with the fan smiles softly, "I would like that as well, by the way my name is Niwa Nagahide, however you can call me by my nickname Manchiyo."

Katsuie smiles, "I accept as well, also you can call me by my nickname Riku."

I nod, "Pleasure to meet all of you."


	4. The Crimson Tide of Yokai Academy!

**_Summary:_**

* * *

 **Azazel, the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels has given Kallen a task: Find and destroy the terrorist organization: Fairy Tale. Since Yokai Academy is highly suspected by the Grigori to be a breeding ground for Fairy Tale activity, Kallen is dispatched to the School as a student. Now all Kallen has to worry about is a: Yandere snow woman, a possessive succubus and clingy vamp!**

* * *

 _ **This fanfic uses the: Timeline of The Soviet Universe.**_

* * *

 _ **Brief History:**_

* * *

August 10th, 2017 **-** The W-0 Unit, in conjunction with Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell attack Prince Clovis la Britannia's laboratory in Osaka, Area 11/Japan after the KGB learns that he (Clovis) is doing human experimentation on living people as well as holding the Code Bearer: CC prisoner (President Kōzuki owes CC for what happened back in 2006 and besides Clovis's human experimentation project pisses President Kōzuki off). Both Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell and the W-0 Unit manages to liberate the lab and manages to rescue CC, however the operation goes wrong thanks to Shinichirō Tamaki, forcing Ohgi's resistance cell/the W-0 Unit to hastily evacuate Shinjuku (the original destination point) before the vehicle carrying CC reaches the Ghetto. Later Britannia unveils the seventh generation Knightmare frame: Lancelot, however through military precession and skill the combined Japanese/W-0 counterattack is swift and brutal. The result is a Japanese/W-0 victory, the casualties are: thousands of Japanese civilians dead, unknown numbers of Britannian military dead, dozens of Japanese Resistance Fighters dead, all members of the Britannian G1 bridge staff dead, Clovis la Britannia (executed by Lelouch), Suzaku Kururugi (executed by Kallen) and Bartley Asprius (also executed by Kallen).

August 11th, 2017 **-** Kaname Ohgi is captured by the Britannian Purist Faction and declares on live TV (falsely) that he is Clovis's murderer just so they have a scapegoat due to the fact that they haven't a real clue as to Clovis's real killer (also as a way to destroy the Honorary Britannian System). After which he is subjugated to brutal torture at the hands of the Purists. It's so bad that that Ohgi gives in and betrays his comrades to the Purists. After Which the purists invade and capture every one except Naomi Inoue. Ohgi's former comrades (excluding Inoue) are executed via firing squad.

August 13th, 2017 **-** Zero makes his first appearance on international television not only in order to rescue Ohgi (unaware of his treachery), but also to expose Clovis's human experimentation project known as Code R. After Ohgi is rescued and Clovis exposed their is a victory celebration later. However amidst the celebration an irate Inoue storms up to Ohgi and accuses him of turning traitor, citing the fact that only those of their resistance cell are aware of their hideout. Since Lelouch is at the celebration (dressed as Zero) he uses Geass (discreetly) on Ohgi. Under Lelouch's Geass Ohgi confesses his treachery, this enrages Inoue enough that she (of her own free will) executes him.

After this Kallen (whom is also in the same room) asks Zero (Lelouch) to remove his mask in front of Inoue, but first Lelouch should Geass her to see if she can be trusted. Kallen quickly explains about Geass, the supernatural world to Inoue. After The explanation Inoue is promised that a video camera will video tape her being Geassed by Lelouch and she will be allowed to see the video tape afterwards. Inoue then asks to be given time to consider being willfully Geassed by Lelouch.

August 14th, 2017 **-** Naomi Inoue finally agrees to Kallen's proposal. After which, Inoue is at first stunned about Zero being a Britannian, however, she manages to somewhat come to terms with the revelation (even after discovering that Lelouch is an exiled Britannian Prince). One surprising thing occurs: Rias Gremory offers Inoue a spot on her peerage as a Pawn, citing that she's (Rias) has been watching Inoue for a while and decides she has potential. Several hours later Inoue accepts (due to several factors, chief among them is Rias's explanation of her arranged marriage to Riser Phenex (as well as what kind of man he is, which infuriates Inoue).

August 15, 2017- Because of Fairy Tale's murder spree, Azazel sends Kallen Kōzuki, Rebecca (Becky) Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald and Raynare MacLellan to Yokai Academy (meaning Kallen, Raynare, Chloe and Becky are transfer students) undercover as students because both the Grigori and the KGB discover through careful investigation several current and former student's are members of the terrorist group. Also Naomi Inoue (with her consent) is sent undercover to Yokai Academy as a science teacher (The headmaster of Yokai Academy owes Azazel a favor for helping solve a problem in the past).

* * *

 _ **Brief History Ends**_

* * *

 **"** **Geass being used"** (example: Lelouch smiles demonically and activates his Geass, **"I command all of you to die"** _ **/**_ **Ddraig speaking to others** _ **"**_ (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do about Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"I don't know Akeno."/** **"Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**_

 _"Kallen speaking privately to_ _Ddraig_ _"_

"Normal Speech"

Sacred Gear sounds: **[Boost]**

* * *

 ** _Date: Tuesday, August 15, 2017_**

 _ **Location:** **Area 11**_

 ** _A School Bus headed to Yokai Academy_**

 _ **Time: 6:40 AM**_

* * *

Fairy Tale. The most reviled terrorist organization on this side of the pacific. This damned blight has caused copious amounts of devastation in both Japan and the USSR. I'm not surprised at all that these terrorists are recruiting students from Yokai Academy -Not after reading a KGB report on the amount of ant-human sentiment inside the school- nor am I surprised that they've already infiltrated school grounds. The only thing I wonder at this time is how far does Fairy Tale's infiltration go? That's why Vice-President Azazel -With the reluctant approval of my mom- sent me, Becky, Chloe, Inoue and Ray to infiltrate the school. It never cesses to amaze me how many people Azazel actually knows. To discover that the current headmaster of Yokai Academy is a friend of Azazel isn't as quite the shock to the system as one would think -Since considering Azazel is talked about in the bible, he most certainly would have meet someone as important as the current headmaster- nor would it be as farfetched to discover if the rumors of both the headmaster and Azazel are in fact drinking buddies-. Now, this isn't to say this is actual fact as I personally have next to no proof to validate this persistent rumour, It's just that I wouldn't be surprised that's all.

I sigh and begin to nod off and-

"Hey kids." The voice jerks me wide wake. "Are you new students at Yokai Academy?"

I suddenly realize that -due to the type of question just asked- The bus driver was the one who-

"Yah."

After this, I quickly scan the bus in order to pinpoint the direction of the new voice. In about five or so seconds it doesn't take me long to discover that the voice came from the only other male on the bus. I carefully study his appearance: black messy hair, brown eyes, round face, thou I don't know his height due to him sitting down. Afterwards, I lose interest in the kid and begin looking out the window. Anyway, for politeness sake we all voice our agreement with the boy about being new students.

After this the driver continues, "In that case you better prepare yourselves. That's one scary ass school you kids are going to."

Suddenly the boy from earlier -In a shaky worried voice- stutters, W...what do you mean by that-"

 **RING! RING! RING!**

I quickly snap my head towards the direction of the ringing. After discovering it's just the boy's cellphone I give myself a mental shrug, but still listen into the boy's conversation. Due to my heritage being part Nekomata, my sensitive ears pickup the other person on the phone.

The boy asks whoever a question In a happy tone, "Hi Kyōko, how's it going?"

So the person on the other end is female and her names Kyōko huh? Anyway I here The girl Kyōko respond, "Fine. listen Tsukune, I talked to your mom she said your going to some school called Yokai Academy."

So the boy's name is Tsukune. Anyway Tsukune responds, "That's right."

Kyōko chuckles, "Well since my favorite cousin is going to be going there. I decided to do some research and you should know-"

Suddenly Tsukune phone cuts out. In a startled voce Tsukune asks, "Hello? Kyōko are you there?"

What the hell?! Was there some sort of EMP attack on the region? or- wait, Azazel told me something about this.. Something to do with magic something or other... Anyway, So both Kyōko and Tsukune are cousin's. I sigh, The trip is so far boring so I decide to strike up a conversation with Tsukune and introduce myself, "Excuse me." Tsukune turns to face me. "I couldn't help but notice your cell cutting out suddenly what was that about?"

Tsukune quirks an eyebrow perplexed, "Huh... I don't know? -Sigh- Kyōko is going to be pissed when... never mind. It is very strange, Anyway, why do you ask?... If you don't mind..."

I shrug, "I have friends in Tokyo I want to get hold of later on. However, I was a bit surprised when your cell cut out. Now I'm a little worried I can't get a hold of them."

Tsukune thou still perplexed has a thoughtful expression, "If you don't mind me asking, but your from Tokyo?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm from Vladivostok."

Tsukune eyes widen and loses his complexion, "The Soviet Union? Then why..."

I sigh, "It was both my mom and her friend's decision not mine. I was going to Ashford Academy in the Tokyo settlement until now. Let's just say that... never mind."

Tsukune still wide eyed gains at least some of his complexion back, "R...right... Anyway, my name's Tsukune Aono."

I smile, "Kallen Stadtfeld."

* * *

 **Twenty-nine minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Seventeen Minutes From**_ ** _Yokai Academy_**

 ** _Yokai Academy Forest_**

 _ **Time: 7:09 AM**_

* * *

Twenty-nine minutes damn it! at the rate we're going we won't make it to the Academy on time for our first class! We have fifteen minutes left. I sigh, Azazel warned us about this place -and for good reason,- so we have to watch our step... anyway, I sigh again before picking up the pace. Well at least-

Suddenly, I hear a panicked shout from behind me, "Get out of the way!"

A second later, I automatically react and push Tsukune out of the way, however...

 **SMASH!**

I'm suddenly sent flying a few feet before I crash face first into the dirt.

"KALLEN!"

Oh! that fucking hurts! I suddenly hear rapid footsteps heading towards me. It takes me a few seconds, but I manage to look up to see both Becky and Ray over top of me. I can see fear in Ray's eyes, "Kallen hold on I'll," She lowers her voice so Tsukune doesn't hear. "Use healing magic, just give my a few seconds." After these words, Ray's voice returns to normal. She then turns to Becky. "Becky can you take Tsukune and tend to the girl?"

Becky gives Ray a curt nod, "Sure Ray."

Becky then moves out of my line of sight. Suddenly, Ray's face and fists tightens in anger, "That bitch ran you over with a fucking bicycle I should drive a lightspear through her!"

My eyes widen, "NO don't Ray! -Sigh- it was probably an accident, but even if it wasn't don't do anything rash until we hear her side of the story first!"

Ray's teeth start to grind as she scowls, "Very well, but if she try's anything funny I'll..."

I shake my head, "Okay then, but help me up first."

Ray relaxes and sighs, "Alright give me as sec."

It takes me several seconds, but Ray manages to help me to my feet. A few minutes later Ray's healing magic repairs some of the damage, after which Ray softly smiles, "Some of the damage is repaired, but it's no Twilight Healing."

I nod sadly, "We should see how the others are doing as well as get a good explanation from the girl."

It takes us about a minute to reach the others. Once we reach them, Ray's knuckles crack as her face goes into a snarl upon seeing an unusual girl. The girl's eyes widen upon seeing both Ray's facial expression as well as her clinched fists. The girl begins shaking and becomes fearful, a few seconds later she begins to speak, but shakily, "I... I... so... sorry... please forgive me! I couldn't stop in time!"

I raise my hand, "If it was an accident, I forgive you. Ray's just being over protective as usual."

The girl begins to calm down somewhat at my words, "Really?" I nod. At this she continues, "My name is Moka Akashiya"

I smirk as an idea comes to mind, "Меня зовут Kallen Stadtfeld."

Moka eyes wide again, "Wait, your Russian? That means your from the USSR"

Still smirking I sake my head, "Меня зовут translated into English means: My name is. Anyway, No I'm not Russian, but your correct in assuming I'm from the Soviet Union."

Moka is flabbergasted, "I see... So I.. uh... wait is that blood?"

I'm taken aback, "What?"

Moka becomes very nervous, "On your socks.. but I don't see any cuts. If I might be so bold I would like a closer look?"

Not knowing what to say next, "Huh sure I guess."

Moka trots up to me and then begins inspecting the supposed bloodstains, "Very odd because I crashed into you, you should have more cuts and bruises than you do." Suddenly Moka starts acting strangely as she quickly stands up. "I shouldn't but that smell." Smell what smell? "I'm sorry, but I cant help it because I'm... A vampire!" THE FUCK! Moka suddenly lungs forward and bits me on the neck. Just as suddenly as she bit me she pulls away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"YOU WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I quickly snap my head to the enraged scream and see Ray's wings explode from her back and charge at Moka with deadly blinding speed. Ray smash's into Moka in seconds, knocking her to the ground. a split second moment later Ray forms a lightspear and aims it at Moka's heart, "DIE FILTHY VAMPIRE!"

FUCK! "RAY NO! STAY YOUR HAND!"

Ray violently swerves her head towards me, "Why?! this blood sucking slut," Pointing to a wide eyed terrified Moka. "Tried to-"

I glare at Ray, "Enough Ray! Allow her to explain herself!"

Ray glares back and snarls, "Fine, but if I don't hear a satisfactory answer, she dies!"

Moka's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and begins speaking very quickly, "I'm sorry! Your blood smell was too much... when I smell blood I can't control myself, honest! Please I don't want to be skewered by a lightspear!"

Suddenly Tsukune runs up to Ray and Moka, "Please girls stop this! Anyway, Ray..."

Ray starts to calm down and dissolves her lightspear, "Tsukune I'm a fallen angel... and yes for real. I'll explain myself on our way to school."

I sigh and walk up to Moka -Before Tsukune can respond- And extend my hand to help her up. She takes it, "I'm sorry for what I did I... I have to ask you something... now you know what I am... what do you think about vampires? or about me?"

I shrug, "I have nothing against them nor you at all. I can see in your eyes that you are truly sorry. I don't care what your species, race, culture, color of your skin, etc. the only thing I care about is what your actions words and deeds are. That's what's important to me. A person's words are meaningless unless their backed up by actions and deeds and you've backed up your words with both. If you want to be friends I've no problems with it. oh and by the way since you revealed yourself as a vampire to me I'll do the same. "I then reveal my true self. "I'm a human Nekomata fallen angel hybrid. My mother is a fallen angel, my father is a half-human half-Nekomata. His father is human while his mother is a Nekomata."

A sudden shocked look comes across both Tsukune and Moka's faces. Moka then gulps, "I.. see... I never mind."

Tsukune just stares wide eyed at me. I just shake my head, "Don't worry Tsukune I'm not going to hurt you... anyway we're probably late for our first class already so we better hurry before we earn a detention before when even enter the school!"

* * *

 **Fourteen minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ ** _Yokai Academy_**

 ** _Homeroom_**

 _ **Time: 7:23 AM**_

* * *

Just as I thought we're late! we're now standing in front of our new homeroom teacher. We are all panting after running all the way here. Anyway, after I catch my breath, I begin apologizing, "Sorry we're late mam, we had troubles getting here! This won't happen again I give you my word!"

The teacher merely sighs, "Please see that it's doesn't. Now then the rest of you," Pointing to Becky and the others. "Please take the empty seats."

In unison we all give affirmative, "Yes mam!"

It takes us a few minutes to get to our assigned desks. Once done the teacher nods, "For those who are just joining us now. Welcome Yokai Academy my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher. Well I'm sure that everyone knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school, one that's exclusively for monsters. Currently This planet is well under the control of humans. So for monsters... for you and I to survive... class... the only option that we have is... to coexist with them! So that brings us to our first rule... except in special circumstances as long as your on campus you must always remain in your human form, everybody got that? Rule number two: Never, never reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone will follow these rules right?"

"HA!" I turn to face the male speaker. Dude looks like a delinquent! "A bunch of boring rules!"

Mrs. Nekonome frowns and picks up a book from her desk, " And you are?" She then begins flipping through the pages. After about a minute she stops. "Ah! Saizo Komiya."

Komiya takes this as an initiative to continue, "If we do happen to spot a human why not just eat them? That's what I would do anyway."

Mrs. Nekonome ignores the dipshit and continues, "Well there's no chance of that happening because all the students and teachers are monsters. So no exceptions got it?" Mrs. Nekonome unknowingly suddenly sprouts a tail. So she's a Nekomata. "You see this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier, but even if a human got through it somehow and wandered in here they would be killed immediately!"

 **CRASH!**

The hell? I snap my head towards the sudden noise and discover Tsukune quickly snatching up his text book while trembling like a leaf. I raise my eyebrow and discern right away that Tsukune is human given the fact that no 'monster' -At least at this school- as Mrs. Nekonome calls us wouldn't even be phased at her proclamation like Tsukune is.

Anyway, Komiya scoffs -Causing me to turn my attention towards him- arrogantly, "Say what you want, but I've been smelling a human this whole time!"

I shake my head and without meaning to, I loudly voice my disapproval as well as my disgust for the stuck up prick simultaneously with one word, "Cучка!"

Komiya turns around to look at me, What was that? I have no clue what you said, but do recognize it as Russian."

I stupidly answer Komiya, " I said: Cучка! It's Russian it means: A little bitch!"

Komiya becomes furious, "How dare you-"

I continue without stopping, "Eбать Вы, Вы мудак ничего но кусок дерьма! кто вы думаете, что вы Залупа!

Everyone in unison _-_ Except Mrs. Nekonome- yells, WHAT?!"

The normally quiet and care free Mrs. Nekonome snaps, "Mrs. Stadtfeld language!"

Komiya is beyond livid, "I can't understand Russian!"

I tighten my first and snarl, "I said: ебать Вы means: Fuck you. Вы мудак means: You asshole. ничего но кусок дерьма means: Your nothing but a piece of shit and кто вы думаете что вы Залупа means: Who do you think you are dickhead!"

Before things get out of hand Mrs. Nekonome slams her hand on her desk, "Mrs. Stadtfeld please see me after class so we can discuss your choice of language!"

I nod, "Yes mam!" I then turn to face Komiya. "чертов попка panzy! Translated this means: Fucking ass pansy!"

Mrs. Nekonome is livid, "Mrs. Stadtfeld. After class. NOW!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **I don't know a word of Russian so I used Bing to translate (I only can speak English)**

* * *

 **Azazel is the Vice-President of the USSR.**


	5. Same World Different Universe

**_S_** _ **ummary**_

* * *

 **Yet again Odin and C strike a deal. This time the deal struck causes a ripple effect not even Odin and C can truly predict. Alliances shift, deals are made, friends become enemies while enemies become allies even lovers. The balance of power is constantly shifting. As the old saying goes: "Absolute power corrupts absolutely" Despite this heroes still arise to challenge destiny AU**

* * *

 _ **Date: Unknown**_

 _ **Location: C's World**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

* * *

 ** _The Caretaker of Spacetime's POV_**

* * *

"Interesting idea Lord Odin"

Odin, the All Father of the Norse Gods smirks, "It is C, I've had this idea for awhile. Now that we altered that other universe at your request, you know the one with the female Lelouch... Anyway our debt to you has been repaid in full. However despite this, we have a request of our own. The idea I just told you about was just an overview, now for the details. The first thing on the agenda is to kidnap Rias Gremory as an infant and give her to Kallen Kōzuki's parents to raise as their own. I always wondered what would happen if Rias never knew she's a Devil as well as being completely unaware of her engagement to Riser Phenex until she's a teenager. Anyway Rias will be renamed Emily Kōzuki and she will have no clue of her true heritage, parentage or of her engagement until some time in 2017, I don't care when.

Also since Raynare is a bitch in the original timeline, it's time we altered her personality. I'm tired of reading fanfics of how she gets killed after she kills Issei Hyoudou with a lightspear. I'm also sick to death of Issei becoming a Devil in almost every single fanfic I read. Did you know there's hardly any good fics of him becoming a fallen angel or at the very least affiliated with them **(1)**. Sorry I just had to get that off my chest. Anyway, the best way to change... wait I just had a idea. What happens if Raynare grows up with Issei since infancy. I'm not saying to kidnap Raynare as an infant like Rias, what I'm saying is to orchestrate it so Raynare's parents and Issei's parents are next door neighbours. Kallen and 'Emily's' parents will also be next door neighbours of both Raynare and Issei's parents. Also it will be orchestrated so Shuri Himejima doesn't die like she does in the original timeline. It will be for the best that Baraqiel, Shuri and Akeno are next door neighbours of Kallen, 'Emily,' Raynare and Issei. If Shuri survives then Akeno will have no real reason to become a reincarnated Devil.

I have a unique idea: We take Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Claire li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia, Laila la Britannia **(2)** , Empress Tianzi/Jiang Lihua, Ayano Kosaka, Anya Alstreim, Gino Weinberg, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa and Toto Thompson from their universe, doesn't matter which one, and send them into the universe we plan to change. The universe Lelouch and the others will be sent to will be one in which the Holy Britannian Empire never exists, instead it will be a universe in which the United States of America and Canada exist in. This is the universe Kallen, 'Emily,' Raynare and Issei are currently living in.

Ever since Lelouch and Gino Weinberg's genders were changed to female as well as aging several people up from their actual age as of 2017 in the other universe **(3)** , this gives me an idea to change other peoples genders as well as age them up. Yuuto Kiba, Gino Weinberg, Lelouch vi Britannia and Gasper Vladi genders will be changed to female. Yuuto Kiba new name will be Yumi Kiba. As in the other universe Gino Weinberg will be renamed Gina Weinberg,

Lelouch vi Britannia will be renamed Lilith vi Britannia... It's enough that we humiliated Lelouch once by renaming him Luluko... *Ahem* anyway, I can't think of a name for Gasper so I'll just leave the name as is. Anyway Gasper Vladi, Ayano Kosaka, Empress Tianzi/Jiang Lihua, Laila la Britannia, Koneko Toujou and Asia Argento will be aged up to seventeen years old. It will also be orchestrated so that Lilith vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Claire li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia, Laila la Britannia, Erica Wood **(4)** , Sophie Wood, Emily Wood **(5)** , Kaede Katase **(6)** , Arisu Murayama **(6)** , Gina Weinberg, Empress Tianzi/Jiang Lihua, Ayano Kosaka, Anya Alstreim, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Leila Malcal, Shirley Fenette, Anna Clément, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald, Milly Ashford and Monica Kruszewski will meet Kallen, Emily, Raynare and Issei in 2009 just after Lelouch/Lilith's mother is assassinated. Anya won't be behind the pillar that leads her to be geassed by Marianne, thus like the other universe she will be really dead. Also it will be made sure of that Nunnally won't be blinded nor crippled ether.

Oh, of major importance: Erica Wood, Sophie Wood, Emily Wood, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald, Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford and Monica Kruszewski will be from the universe the USA and Canada exist in. To make this less confusing, Lelouch and the others universe will be called the Alpha Universe and the one Leila Malcal is from will be called the Omega Universe.

I just had a nasty idea, Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer will... oh don't worry they'll still be the red and white dragon emperors...err... empresses... What I mean is both will be changed to female. Vali Lucifer will be known as Valarie Lucifer, but will use Vali as a nickname while Issei Hyoudou will... actually it will be hilarious... at least to me that the gender changed Issei Hyoudou's name will remain Issei and still has a festination/fixation with women's... ahem... bust lines, plus I can't come up with a female name for Issei.

Also just like what many refer to as the 'Soviet Universe' Kallen will be half-Human, Half-Fallen Angel and Half-Nekomata. Kallen will have a Scared Gear as well, it will be called Medusa's Wrath. Medusa's Wrath is a Scared Gear that contains the soul of the Gorgon Medusa. This Scared Gear once activated allows Kallen to permanently turn anyone she looks at to stone upon direct eye contact as well as fatally poison anyone she touch's **(7)**.

With massive help of course; Ayano Kosaka, Anya Alstreim, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Erica Wood, Sophie Wood, Emily Wood, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford and Monica Kruszewski will be transformed into pure-blooded succubi while Lilith vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Claire li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia and Laila la Britannia will be half-human half-Succubi. Their mothers will be pure-blooded succubi. And... oh fuck... Rias being renamed 'Emily' while there's also an Emily Wood is a problem... however I've got a solution, Rias... I mean 'Emily' nickname will be Emmi.

Emmi will be allowed to learn of the supernatural, but not her true heritage, parentage or engagement until the specified time whenever in 2017 because that part doesn't matter. I thought about Emmi not finding out until 2017, but I'm genuinely worry this might or might not cause Emmi to harbour resentment towards not being told the truth. Of course certain people will pick up that Emmi isn't human, but a Devil right away, thus a locket will be forged so that it will completely mask Emmi as a Devil, but the protection will completely wear off sometime in 2017. Of course this means Emmi will be exposed as a Devil. Even If Emmi takes off the locket, unless she unleashes her Devil powers for some reason, a supernatural or someone who can sense Devils won't know she's a Devil unless their in the same vicinity of Emmi. This brings me to another thing to mention about the locket, the locket will also completely nullify all of her Devil Powers, this includes her wings and the Power or Destruction. Thus Emmi might as well as be considered a human.

Actually a group of us are working on away to expanded on the locket idea so as to somehow trick the system governing Sacred Gears to allow Emmi to possess a Sacred Gear of her own. For this task several of us approached Great Red himself as well as Orphis, it took a lot of negotiating and several concessions that are too personal to talk about, but they agreed to help. This is the first time that both Great Red and Orphis are collaborating together on anything of this nature. I strongly suspect both dragons have ulterior motives... actually I know they both do, but it's currently unknown what they are at this time. Truth be told I have no idea if we can even give Emmi a Sacred Gear at all, but we'll still try.

Oh three more things, One: All the girls plus the gender changed people will all be in a relationship with Kallen Kōzuki. Two: C.C., from the Omega Universe, will show up some time in 2017 and insert herself into Kallen and the others lives. Three: The Fallen angel Mittelt will be aged up to seventeen and will take Raynare's place in trying to assassinate Issei. I'm not saying Mittelt will succeed like Raynare did, but she'll still try. Also unlike Raynare, this doesn't mean she will be killed in the process like Raynare was, it's just I need someone to take Raynare's place is all. **(8)** That's all I'm going to say on that matter. Well, I laid out the plan, will you help?" Well, I laid out the plan, will you help?"

C smirks, "Yes, after what you did for me, of course I'll help. D.S **(9)** we should get started."

I nod, "Understood C,"

I shake my head in amusement and mutter, "So it begins again."

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday, January 2nd, 2017**_

 ** _Location:_** ** _Kuoh Academy, History Class,_**

 ** _Kuoh, Tokyo (10)_**

 _ **Time: 9:00 AM**_

* * *

 ** _Rias Gremory/_** _ **Emmi Kōzuki**_ ** _POV_**

* * *

"Miss Kōzuki, please introduce yourself to the class along with your friend."

I nod, "My name is Emily Kōzuki, although my friends call me Emmi. Before today I attended Aizawa Academy. I'm glad my sister Kallen is in the same class as me, it's particularly hard to stay in touch with family when before today I attended a school on the other side of Tokyo. Anyway, this is my friend Kunou, she's from Kyoto. Now do you guys have any questions?"

Most of the class raise their hands. I sigh, "One at a time please."

Everyone then lowers their hands. The first question comes from a baldheaded boy, "Kallen, as in Kallen Kōzuki?"

I nod, "Yes she's my sister. Due to circumstances I won't get into why I was unable to transfer here last year with Kallen."

The same baldhead boy asks another question, "A third Great Lady at last! Your boobs are even bigger than your sister's! and your friend is so cute! How big are your bobbies, D-Cup?"

At these words, I send a scathing look towards the pervert, "Do yourself a favor and watch your mouth when it comes to my little sister and Kunou or I'll wash it out with soap!"

The boy's eyes widen in fear and nods fervently. Suddenly the girl sitting next to him reaches over and clips him on the side of the head, "Shut up Matsuda."

I smile when I get a closer look at the girl. Same red hair as me, but shoulder length; 5'7 and sapphire blue eyes. Upon seeing my smile, the girl smiles back, "Emmi, I told you about Matsuda, you know the Perverted Baldy, or alternatively known as the Sexual Harassment Paparazzi."

I laugh, "So that's him Kallen? What a pervert!"

"That's correct Emmi"

I turn to the source of the new voice, only to spot Kallen's girlfriend/lover Raynare. I know I'm not Kallen's biological sister, but Kallen is still my sister none the less. However, this doesn't stop me from having feelings for her. The truth is I'm in love with Kallen, have been since I was eight years old. I also can't help feeling jealous of Kallen's relationship with Ray. Anyway I give Ray the thumbs up, "Hey Ray, how's things?"

Ray shrugs, "Nothing much."

I sigh, "We'll I know this introduction was bland, but It was supposed to be short anyway. Ms. Minase **(11).** I'll take my seat now."

Ms. Minase nods, "Take the empty seat next to your sister."

I nod, "Understood."

Suddenly the classroom's intercom crackles to life, "Miss Emily Kōzuki, Kunou Yagami **(12)** , Miss Kallen Kōzuki and Raynare MacLellan; please report to the Student Council President's office after school."

Kallen raises an eyebrow, "What's that about?"

I shrug, "No idea."

* * *

 _ **Six hours later** _

* * *

_**Location: Student Council President's Office** _

_**Time 3:00** _

* * *

I sigh, "So what does the Student Council President want with us? As far as we know we didn't do anything wrong."

The Student Council President Souna Shitori, steeples her hands together in contemplation. Peering down her glasses, her violet raptor gaze scans each and every one us for reasons I can't determined yet. After awhile President Shitori's lips thin, "Miss Emily Kōzuki, I'll be frank with you. Why are you here?"

I'm taken aback, "What?"

President Shitori sighs, "Why is one of the Grigori's top agents here and why is Yasaka's only daughter here? I've tolerated your sister and the others only because they haven't disrupted my territory so far. Now that you, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess are in my territory, I can't help but wonder if the Grigori isn't up to something nefarious. To transfer from Aizawa Academy, a school located within Kabukichō, Shinjuku, a place known to be officially under joint Yōkai-Fallen Angel control. Now I ask you why are you here Princess of Destruction?"

I smirk, "You also forgot my other nickname, the Princess of Perdition. Anyway, That's my as well my friends business, not yours. All you need to concern yourself with is that we don't cause trouble in 'your territory'. Let me clear something else up as well. I'm not spiciest nor racist, I couldn't care less that your a pure blooded devil. All I care is what a person's words are, backed up by both their actions and deeds and vice versa."

President Shitori sniffs, "Are you a threat to the people in my territory?"

I scoff, "No. Besides this isn't your territory anyway... Sona Sitri."

Sitri raises an eyebrow, "So you figured out my real identity. And what do you mean it's not my territory?"

I sigh, "Even though I'm adopted, I'm still Azazel's daughter. Of course it's easy to discern your true identity Sitri. As for what I meant about this not being your territory, Did the humans give you permission to administer this town as your territory? Answer is no. Do the humans even know of the Devils existence? Answer is no. Were you born in Japan aka Earth? Answer is no. Did you run for mayor of this town? Answer is no. Did the Shinto Gods give you permission to use this town as your base of operations so long as you protect the citizens of this town? Answer is Yes. Did the Shinto Gods or the citizens of this town allow you have dominion over this town? Answer is no. You see Miss Sitri, you and your peerage are only here to protect the citizens of this town.. no mater the species or race. Anyway, Yasaka asked me to protect her daughter, meaning I'm Kunou's bodyguard along with everyone in the Grigori at this school."

Sitri sighs, "Your only telling me what you want me to know... I see. Very well Miss Kōzuki, That's all for now."

Kallen suddenly steps forward, "Sona, because of Kunou being here, there's going to be pressure from the Yōkai Faction to keep Kunou safe. Also Kunou is Emmi, Ray and my bestfriend as well as are the other Grigori members in this school. Yasaka asked us to keep why Kunou is attending this school confidential until she says otherwise. However she gave us permission to tell both you and you peerage this information."

Sitri nods, "Very well, my peerage as well as myself will make sure no harm comes to Kunou. That's all for now, you may leave."

We nod, however as we are about to leave, Sitri clears her throat before giving us a warning, "Before you go, I have received reports that there is a rouge group of Fallen Angels that just entered Kuoh a few days ago. Keep on the look out for anything suspicious and please report it to me as soon as possible."

I nod, "Will do Sitri, thanks for letting us know." I then pull out a cellphone and call Shirley. After a few minutes she picks up the phone, "Shirley, tell Milly and Issei to get the others together, we have a serious problem..."

* * *

 _ **Four hours later...** _

* * *

_**Switching to Issei Hyoudou's POV** _

* * *

**_Location: Kuoh, A_ _Bridge overlooking_ ** **Nobunaga** **_Ave (13)_ **

**_Time: 7:00 PM_ **

* * *

This is just perfect, rouge Fallen Angels in Kuoh. I wonder if the rumors are true about Kokabiel trying to restart the Great War or are these rouge Fallen just that, rouge.

Kallen said to keep a look out for them. Hmm, I wonder if there's females in the group of rouges... if so, their breasts... I can't wait to fondle them. I better not say that out loud within Chloe's earshot or she'll... hit me again. Chloe, blames Becky and Emmi for letting me indulge in what Kallen calls my "Perverted Pursuits." I will admit everytime "I get perverted", Emmi giggles then covertly helps me and Becky follow through with peeking on the girls locker room. Emmi started this in middle school, now that she's attending Kuoh Academy, she's once again helping us peep on the female population.

Despite being a half-human half-Succubus -Succubus being the key word,- Chloe has a zero tolerance policy for perverts -Male or female.- This explains why I'm not as perverted as Matsuda and Motohama, even I'll admit the Perverted Duo takes things way to far. Actually truth be told, even they will go only so far. Both of them contrary to popular belief despise rape. I remember walking home from school with Akeno three weeks ago when six thugs were in the process of gang raping Kiyome Abe and Aika Kiriyuu. Unlucky for them Matsuda and Motohama where walking down the street when it happened.

As soon as they seen the girls being raped, they came to their defence. Unfortunately for them this isn't a fanfic or a T.V. show, Matsuda and Motohama got their asses handed to them, but not before taking down two of the thugs. This is when me and Akeno showed up. After me and Akeno entered the fray... lets just say there's a reason Emmi calls Akeno the Ultimate Sadist. Even though I was a massive help, it was Akeno who finished the fight and sent those goons packing. Unbeknownst to the rapist scum, Akeno was originally known as the Priestess of Thunder before a month ago she managed to harness her Holy Lightning. This has given rise to her new nickname: The Priestess of Thunder and Light. Although she hasn't mastered Holy Lightning yet, truth be told she's still just a novice.

Anyway after the thugs were taken care of, me and Akeno along with Matsuda and Motohama escorted Kiyome and Aika to the hospital. After that day Kiyome and Aika became indebted to the four of us. Kiyome particularly started to take an interest in me after the incident. After spending weeks with her, Kiyome told me she's a Beast Tamer.

That was two days ago. Truth is I think Kiyome is in love with me, however, Kiyome told me in confidence that she and Aika are in a relationship with each other. Unlike Shirley and Milly who are openly in a romantic relationship, Kiyome wants to keep her sexuality a secret. Her parents are against lesbian relationships. It's so bad, that if her parents find out she's a lesbian, they'll disown her. At least she, Aika, Shirley or Milly aren't publicly having sex with each other like Sokkia and Toto. Seriously, I can't believe how many times those two are sent to detention for public indecency. Hell even Oldrin and Marrybell have more self-control than those two despite having sex every chance they get. I-

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Startled, I spin around only to discover a beautiful blond haired bombshell standing in front of me. 5'7, blue eyed and wearing a Kuoh Academy Uniform. Her beautiful blond hair is styled in twintails. I was so caught up in my own world I wasn't paying attention to my immediate surroundings. upon seeing my startled expression the girl quickly apologises, "I'm sorry for startling you."

I smile, "It's okay. Anyway, yes I'm Issei Hyoudou and before you ask I really am a girl. Before I was born, my parents wanted a boy. The absolute truth is they wanted a boy so badly that they named me Issei before I was even out of my mother's womb. When I was born and upon the discovery I am in fact a girl they... well they never gave me a straight answer about this, but from what I can piece together, they still called me Issei because they had their hearts and minds so set on the name Issei that they were stumped at renaming me based on my actual gender." **(14)**

The girl raises an eyebrow, "That's interesting, Anyway my name's Erica Simmons. I've noticed you at this spot for awhile now and I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now... will you be my girlfriend?"

I eyes widen in shock, "I-I-"

Erica eyes become down cast, I understand if you don't want to-"

I interrupt her, "No you didn't do anything wrong. Asking a stranger to be your girlfriend is odd I'll admit, however how about we go out on a date before we decide to become a couple. Sound fair?"

Erica nods enthusiastically, "Agreed! Meet me back here this Saturday at 1:00PM."

I nod, "I'll be there."

Thanks to Kallen and the others I have information on all the Grigori's currently active operatives. 'Erica Simmons' is really a fallen Angel named Mittelt. I'm a member of the Grigori as well, so why this ruse? We'll I'll find out why after the date, but first I need to contact Kallen so she can talk to her step-father Azazel about this new development and then...

* * *

 _ **Switching to Raynare's POV** _

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

_**Date: Tuesday, January 3nd, 2017** _

_**Location: Abandon Church, Kuoh Town** _

_**Unknown Alternate Universe** _

_**Time: 10:00 AM** _

* * *

"So phase one of your plan worked Ray, what's the next step? Remember what Kokabiel said about disposing of Issei Hyoudou. He told us Azazel changed his mind about recruiting the boy, instead we're to kill him."

I snort, "I seem to also remember me and you confronting Azazel about the new orders Kala."

Kala nods, "Azazel then specifically said that he doesn't want Hyoudou dead. He then told us to keep him safe and ignore Kokabiel orders. Thing is if Kokabiel wants Hyoudou dead then there's a reason for it. Anyway Rias Gremory is also keeping an eye on Hyoudou. My gut feeling is that she will attempt to recruit the boy by allowing him to die then come in as a savor and reincarnate him."

Sighing, I shake my head, "Why do you think that's a possibility Kala?"

Kala chuckles, "Because as you already know both Gremory and Hyoudou go to the same school. We know he has a Dragon type Scared Gear however we don't know what type it is. We know that Gremory is engaged to Riser Phenex through an arranged marriage and there are rumors that she wants to get out of the engagement. The arranged marriage isn't a secret. Gremory has been vocal about her dislike of the man. Not to mention that Riser Phenex is a womanizing stuck up asshole."

I nod, "So Gremory will use Hyoudou to get out of her marriage. Despicable, I completely agree with Gremory not wanting to marry that bastard, however to gain Hyoudou's loyalty through deception isn't just wrong, it's down right stupid. Think about it, What if Hyoudou finds out the truth of his recruitment? That he's being used as a puppet. The boy is a colossal pervert but he isn't a retard. He'll figure it out eventually. Does Gremory know what Scared Gear Hyoudou has even? One more thing, what do you mean about Hyoudou dying?"

Kala shrugs, "I don't know, my gut says no. And what I meant about Hyoudou dying is that Gremory probably thinks he'll die at our hands, so through a familiar she'll give Hyoudou a summoning flyer. When Hyoudou dies Gremory will come and reincarnate him. Question is what if I'm correct, what then?"

I sigh, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We need to come up with a plan, we need Mittelt and Dohnaseek in on this. One more thing, We need to start making plans for Asia Argento now."

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, January 7th, 2017** _

_**Location: Kuoh Park** _

_**Time: 6:00 PM ** _

* * *

"We had a good time Issei, however there's something I want to tell you."

Issei nods, "What is it Yuuma?"

I grin and seductively go up to him and press my breasts against his body as I move my lips to his ear -Causing Issei to blush as red as a tomato,-

"I'm sorry I deceived you Issei, but my name isn't 'Yuuma Amano' it's Raynare, I'm a fallen angel."

Wasting no time I jump back and show Issei my true form. Issei falls on his ass in shock, eyes wide, "Yuuma... why?... How?"

I sigh, " Again I apologize Issei for deceiving you but people have been following you for several days. I needed to have an excuse to get close to you. I would of preferred just being straight up with you from the start, but circumstances prevented me from doing so. The people following you would have intervened if I contacted you directly. Truthfully this deception is highly insulting to me, but it was necessary."

Eyes still wide, Issei nods slowly, "I... see... was I... just an assignment to you Yuuma... Raynare?"

I have to be delicate here, but I also need to tell the truth as well, "The truth... the truth is Issei is that originally yes you were a assignment," -Issei looks down in sorrow and pain. I sigh before continuing. "However when we went on our date I actually had fun. Despite being a total pervert your actually a nice guy that I'm glad I to got to know. I know I hurt your feelings and I'm genuinely sorry that I've done so, however Gremory gave me no other choice."

Issei's eyes widen, "Gremory.. you mean Rias Gremory... one of the Two Great Lady's at my school?"

I nod, "The one and the same. Truth is she's a Devil, followers of the original Lucifer from the Christen bible. They are a entire species not just one guy like your probably thinking."

After this I lunch into a basic rundown of the Three Factions, the Great War, Rating Games, Evil Pieces, Reincarnated Devils, Scared Gears and Kala's suspicions. After two hours I stop so I can give Issei time to process the info, "Hold on Raynare, so your saying your friend Kalawarner strongly suspects that thee Rias Gremory wants me to join her peerage simply to beat this Riser Phenex dick. I've go that correct right?"

I sigh, "Possibly, however this is just Kala's suspicions based on what info she's scraped together over time. However Issei you need to form your own opinion based on evidence you collect. I'll help you, however it will be a team effort. From now on it's best to watch for any and all red flags coming from the Gremory peerage, especially from Rias Gremory herself. I don't think Gremory is a bad person, it's just she's desperate and desperate people do retarded things."

Issei nods, "That's very true, Anyway you mentioned a summoning flyer," Issei the pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Like this one? I never really thought about this thing until now. What should I do with it?"

I ponder what to do for a few minutes before I answer, "Keep it but don't use it, We'll use it as evidence for a plan I devised when Kala first told me of her suspicions. Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

 ** _Switching to Issei's POV_ **

* * *

_**Exact same time as Issei and Raynare's conversation** _

* * *

**Saturday, January 7th, 2017**

_**Location: Kuoh Park,** _ _**Omega Universe** _

_**Time: 6:00 PM ** _

* * *

"Issei Can I tell you something?"

I nod, Mittelt smiles and leans into my ear, "Would you please die for me?"

Mittelt then pushes me away and transforms into her true self, "Issei your an idiot, your a threat to Lord Kokabiel and his plans. You may be Azazel's pet, but that old man's time is over."

I shake my had in disappointment, "Really Mittelt, this assassination attempt has nothing to do with Kokabiel holding your family hostage?"

Mittelt's eyes bulge, "How did you figure that out?!"

I scoff, "Please with Azazel as basically as a second father, my friendship with Akeno, Emmi and Kallen, it's easily discernible your true motivations. You don't want the Great War to start up again. Your forced to do this because Kokabiel will kill your family if you don't do this. Mittelt I bare you no grudge. We can help you if you just let us."

Mittelt clinches her fists before forming a lightspear and half-heartedly throws it at me. I dodge easily. In a rage Mittelt charges at me however I dodge her then grab her by her arms and hold them in place. Mittelt then starts crying. With blinding speed I engulf her into a huge. Through her sobs she manages to get out, "What about my family... my parents *SOB* If I don't-"

I interrupt her, "Don't worry a plan is already in the works. If you come with me I'll take you to were the others are. From there you can tell us about Kokabiel and hopefully some of his pans.

Mittelt shakily nods, "Ok... OK."


	6. The Britannian Fifth Column

_**S**_ _ **ummary**_

* * *

 _ **As they say: "History is written by the victors." George Washington lost the American Revolution while Abraham Lincoln lost the Britannian Civil War trying to free the North American continent from tyranny and oppression. Now it's Marrybell mel Britannian's turn in overthrowing the Britannian Monarchy. With the help of Kallen Stadtfeld, there's a chance at victory. Yuri/lesbian AU**_

* * *

 _ **Quick Author's Note:**_

* * *

 ** _Due to this site not allowing the whole name of this chapter titled as "_** **Kallen Stadtfeld Of The Britannian Fifth Column** ** _" I've shortened it to:_** **"The Britannian Fifth Column."**

* * *

 _ **Date: Unknown**_

 _ **Location C's World**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **Caretaker of Spacetime's POV**_

* * *

C shakes his head, "Yet another universe to alter D.S. Just like in the other universe we altered, Kallen will join the Glinda Knights, however the difference is that Kallen will stay in the Britannian homeland. She will be friends with Princess Marrybell since she was a child, this can be done by having the Stadtfeld family support Marrybell's mother like the Ashford's support Empress Marianne. When Kallen comes of age she will join the Britannian Military, then the Glinda Knights when they're formed.

I want Marrybell to found her own version of the Britannian Fifth Column. This fifth column will seek to overthrow the Holy Britannian Empire in order to transform it into a republic. The people that are going to be in the Glinda Knights beside Kallen are: Oldrin Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa, Tink Lockhart, Toto Thompson, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya, Marcil Malakhov, Domenichino Della, Jiang Lihua, Charmelle Finlay, Ashley Ashra, Mariel Lubie, Alice **(1)** , Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, the female geass user Mao, Nunnally vi Britannia, Olivia Reuel, Leila Malcal, Anna Clément,

Neha Shankar, Miss X **(3),** Miya I. Hillmick, Anya Alstreim, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Monica Kruszewski, Gino Weinberg, Shirley Fenette, Sophie Wood, Emily Wood **(4),** Erica Wood **(5),** Milly Ashford, Clara Lanfranc, Claire li Britannia, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak, Ayano Kousaka, Laila la Britannia, Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald, Cécile Croomy, Lloyd Asplund, Alice Shaing, Ryo Sayama, Yukiya Naruse, Ayame Futaba, Mutsuki Minase, Ichijiku Hinata and Euphemia li Britannia.

Unlike the other universe, we'll kidnap Jiang Lihua, but not clone her. She will be raised in the Britannian homeland and later join the Glinda Knights. Jiang Lihua will be raised by Marrybell's mother. Ayano Kosaka, Jiang Lihua, Alice Shaing, Kaguya Sumeragi, Carine ne Britannia, Laila la Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia will be aged up to seventeen years old as of 2017. Speaking of Princess Carine, she'll come to Japan after Clovis's assassination. Anyway, like the other universes both Gino Weinberg, Lelouch vi Britannia genders will be changed to female. Actually Suzaku Kururugi's gender will be changed to female as well.

Gino will be called Gina Weinberg, Suzaku Kururugi will be renamed Suzuki Kururugi while Lelouch will be called Lilith. Anyway, the Glinda Knights will be at the forefront of this fifth Column, that's why I want so many people in the Glinda Knights. It will be orchestrated so all these people will join the Glinda Knights as of January 20th, 2017. Just like the other universe, Kallen will save Marrybell's mother and full sister from V.V.

Here's a new idea Nunnally vi Britannia will remain in Britannia while Lelouch/Lilith will be sent to Japan along with Jeremiah Gottwald. Gottwald will be Lilith's bodyguard while in Japan. Kewell Soresi will be the leader of the Purist Faction instead of Jeremiah. Anyway, Lilith and Jeremiah will be sent to Japan, however due to political bullshit, both Gottwald and Lilith will live with Kaguya Sumeragi's family instead of Suzaku/Suzuki Kururugi's family. various... 'circumstances' will prevent Lilith and Suzuki from meeting until 2017. Suzaku/Suzuki will not accidently kill Genbu Kururugi, instead it will be...

Actually, for this occasion Luciano Bradly will be aged up to seventeen by the time of the Britannian invasion of Japan in 2010 specifically so he will be the one to murder Genbu. It will be orchestrated so that not only will Suzaku/Suzuki witness Bradly murder Genbu in front of his/her eyes, but Suzaku/Suzuki will manage to kill Luciano Bradly. I wonder if Suzaku/Suzuki will still side with Britannia after that,

especially since Bradly will be taunting Suzaku/Suzuki about the superiority of Britannia and that he will become a Knight of the Round once he assassinates Genbu Kururugi under the direct orders of Charles zi Britannia. Anyway of note: By 2017, both Lelouch/Lilith and Kaguya will already be lovers and everyone in the Glinda Knights will become Students at Ashford Academy along side Lelouch/Lilith and Kaguya. C.C. will also become a student, D.S make sure she does. Marrybell is also to get her geass from C.C., not V.V.

Naoto will still be a member of the Japanese Resistance, however along with his mother and father, he'll not only know what Marrybell and the others are really up to, but also be apart of the plot to overthrow the Britannian Monarchy. Oh and Mao, the male geass user will not only be in Shinjuku, but also killed by Villetta Nu before her Knightmare is stolen by Lelouch/Lilith. Speaking of Nu, When Lilith steals her Knightmare, she'll execute Nu. I don't want Lelouch/Lilith to deal with Mao or Villetta Nu like he/she was forced to due during the original timeline.

Anyway, D.S you will keep an eye on things as Arianna McCormick when everyone starts attending Ashford Academy. By the way, Anya Alstreim will not be in the vicinity of Marianne's assassination. This means Marianne will actually die. Nunnally will not be blinded or crippled ether. Oh and it will be orchestrated so that Marrybell will become a anti monarchist that wishes to turn Britannia into a republic. A way will be found for this to happen."

I nod, "Understood C."

* * *

 _ **Switching to Kallen's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, January 1st 2017** _

_**Location: Tokyo settlement, Britannian Government Bureau** _

_**Meeting Room 2,** _ **_Area Eleven/Japan_ **

**_Time: 5:00 PM_ **

* * *

"The operation in Shinjuku, for what it's worth was a success. With Clovis death at Lilith's hands, it will throw Britannia into a up roar."

I nod, "I agree Sokkia, we can now begin Phase Two of Operation Nightfall **(6)**."

Mary smirks, "I agree with you Kallen. We have to move before those damned Purists put whatever their plan is to play, don't you agree Lilith?"

Lilith nods, "Of course, if we don't move fast things could spiral out of control. By the way thanks for getting me, Sayoko **(7)** and Jerry **(7)** out of Shinjuku."

Mary nods, "No problem. Anyway, we now-"

However, Mary is interrupted when her cellphone rings. Mary answers it, five minutes later, she hangs up and puts the cell away. A look of pure disgust comes across her beautiful face, "The Purists already made their move. They just arrested an Honorary Britannian named Suzuki Kururugi, the only daughter of Genbu Kururugi for the murder of Clovis. The trial is set for Tuesday, January 3rd."

Marika clinches her fist, "My damned brother! He's made his move to remove the Honorary Britannian System from existence."

Gina shakes her head in disgust, "Well what do we do now?"

Lilith smirks, "This is perfect, we use the Purist's own plan's against them. Here's what were going to do..."

* * *

 ** _Date:_ ** _**Tuesday, January 3rd** _ **_, 2017_ **

**_Location: Tokyo settlement, 35 Talbot Street,_ **

**_Area Eleven/Japan_ **

**_Time: 11:00 PM_ **

* * *

_**Switching to Lilith/Lelouch's POV** _

* * *

It's about to begin, I can hear a reporter gives his drivel about this whole façade through my earpiece, "Any moment-Any moment, It's a sight to see, the throngs lining the route. Waiting on baited breath for the murder of Prince Clovis to pass by, former Eleven and Honorary Britannian, Suzuki Kururugi- I- I can see them they have the suspect, Suzuki Kururugi is headed this way- voices of scorn, growing ever louder, bearing a testament to a people's love of their Prince, raining their judgment down on a terrorist; Duke Kewell Soresi, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over this case as acting consul."

I can't help but shake my head at this farce. Anyway me and Kallen reach our destination seven minutes later. As soon as we do, Kallen stops the car in front of the convoy. Even before I make my appearance Kewell snarls, "You dare desecrate his highness car, come out of there right this instant!"

I smirk, seconds later the Britannian flag that's concealing both me and the 'poison gas' capsule vaporizes via some very nifty pyrotechnics. Just after this the crowd gasps in shock and horror. Before anyone can do anything, I proclaim, "I am Zero!"

Kewell snorts, "I've seen enough Zero! This little show of yours is over," Kewell pulls out his sidearm and fires it into the air, summoning several Knightmares. "First things first why don't you lose that mask!"

I chuckle, "No can do. There are several things to be addressed."

With that said I snap my fingers, seconds later the cardboard box covering the capsule bursts open revealing the capsule. With the capsule revealed, the crowd becomes panicked. Kewell's eyes bulge, "What do you want Eleven?!"

I chuckle, "What I want is for you to give me Suzuki Kururugi, hand her over."

Kewell snarls, "Not a chance Eleven trash, this whore is responsible for killing Prince Clovis!"

I facepalm, "Suzuki Kururugi is innocent of killing Clovis and I have the proof!"

Kewell scoffs, "Bullshit asshole, if the Eleven monkey didn't do it then who did?"

"I smirk "Suzuki Kururugi didn't kill Clovis la Britannia, because-" I bend down and take the item out of the round black bag at my feet and lift it up for all to see, then I open it and pull out the bag's contents, the entire crowd gasps, Kewell's eyes bulge, becoming enraged. I laugh demonically, "The person that killed Clovis... and cut off his head... was.. MYSELF!"

Thus the contents of the bag is...Clovis's severed head. Pandemonium ensues. Kewell roars, "HOW DARE YOU FILTHY ELEVEN-"

I interrupt Kewell by throwing Clovis's head towards the ponce. "I'm not Japanese or in your vile terminology an 'Eleven' I am a... Britannian!" The entire crowd gasps. I ignore them and continue. "Not just any Britannian either, for I am... Lilith vi Britannia, former 11th Princess and 17th in line to the imperial throne!"

More gasps can be heard, while Kewell scoffs, "Yah right!"

I chuckle, "I have proof. Eight years ago I was exiled to Japan as a bargaining chip... thrown away because I dared to ask why my mother Marianne was murdered. I remember as if it was yesterday...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Thursday, January 8th, 2009** _

_**Location: Holy Britannian Empire, Throne Room** _

_**Time 1:00 PM ** _

* * *

"Announcing Princess Lilith vi Britannia: 17th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne!"

A few seconds goes by after the announcement before I enter the throne room, after which I march towards my father's throne with determination. As I march, I can hear several hushed voices talking about my mother's murder:

The first degenerate I hear is Lord Middleton, "I heard Lady Marianne was killed inside of the Imperial Palace!"

I continue to march towards my father's throne, I then hear Lord Corbin speak, "There's no way terrorist's could of gotten in there"

As I pick up the pace, I hear Lord Kingston's voice, "Which means the real assassin's must-"

Continuing my march, I hear another older gentlemen named Lord Morgen scold Lord Kingston, "Shhh; beware my friend you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace"

Getting closer to the throne, I hear yet another man, by the name of Lord Cambridge quip, "And yet the girl remains; even though her mother is dead"

I ignore this and continue towards the throne. As I continue, I hear a condescending young man named Lord Aniston scoff, "It's over; and the Ashford Family; who stood behind them is finished as well."

Now that I'm halfway to the throne I hear the first woman speak, her name is Lady Dania, "And her sister; the princess?"

As I get closer to the throne I hear another younger man by the name of Lord Cornwallis sigh, "As I understand it, she's with Princess Marrybell right now."

Lord Morgen asks Lord Cornwallis, "What will happen to her now?"

I ignore them and continue. As I get closer to the throne I hear Lord Aniston snark again in contempt, "If this keeps going, she can't even be married off for political gain."

After this comment, I clinch my fists, but keep moving. a few seconds later I reach the throne. I then kneel respectfully, before speaking, "Hail you Majesty, my mother the Empress is dead."

With indifferent eyes, father responds, "Old news what of it?"

My eyes widen in shock. Without thinking I blurt out, "WHAT OF IT?!"

Father merely frowns, "You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to form me of that? send the next one in! I have no time for these childish games!"

Father's response only serves to anger me more, and with these words I straighten my posture. This act causes the two royal guards standing beside father to cross their pikes. With pure venom I snap, "FATHER!"

Father lifts up a hand and the two guards stand to attention; declaring "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

However I stand my ground and glare directly at 'Father' with hate filled eyes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP MOTHER OUT OF HARMS WAY!? YOUR THE EMPEROR; THE GREATEST MAN IN THIS NATION; IF NOT THE WORLD! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT NUNNALLY"

In absolute rage Father snarls "I HAVE NO USE FOR THAT WEAKLING!"

My eyes widen in horror, I then mumble, "That weakling?"

Father continues, "YES SHE HIDES BEHIND THOSE STRONGER THAN HER, THUS SHE'S USLESS TO ME. IF SHE HAS NO USE THAN SHE'S DISPOABLE THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ROYLTY!"

Boling with rage, I explode, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BY YOUR HEIR!, I GIVE UP MY CLAM TO THE THRONE!" Everyone gasps, while 'father' grits his teeth, becoming livid at my words; however, I ignore them and continue, "I'VE HAD IT! I'M SICK OF THE FIGHTING AND SCHEMING TO WHO WILL SUCCEED YOU FATHER! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Glaring daggers, 'Father' snarls, "YOU ARE DEAD, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DEAD TO ME! DEAD FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN! WHO GAVE YOU THOSE FINE CLOTHES YOU WEARE, A COMFORTABLE HOME, THE FOOD YOU EAT AND YOUR VERY LIFE! ALL THOSE I HAVE GIVEN TO YOU; IN SHORT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXISTED YET YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH FOOLISHNESS TO ME!?"

In terror I fall backwards, while father bolts up. Seething in rage he sneers at me, "Very well then, LILITH! YOU ARE DEAD AND THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO ANY RIGHTS! I AM SENDING YOU TO JAPAN, HOWEVER NUNNALLY WILL STAY HERE JUST IN CASE YOU DARE DEFIY ME AGAIN. IN JAPAN, AS PRINCESS AND YOU WILL SEIRVE AS BARGANING A TOOL! BEGONE!"

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback.** _

* * *

**(8)** The crowd is shocked and horrified at what I just said. I smirk, "This isn't all that I wish to reveal. For you see Clovis committed genocide in Shinjuku jut a few days ago. I have proof."

The screens that had been set up to let the entire crowd see the scheduled event suddenly switched, to Clovis ordering the genocide of Shinjuku. The crowd could clearly see every detail of this farce. The stolen video's from both the Britannian and Japanese occupied Sutherlands played showing the very visually horrible massacre, with the audio of the death and destruction muted, instead what could be heard in a separate looped audio recording was, "Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place into days world order. Since then the Empire and Area 11 have walked hand in hand down the road to revival." The words only stopped with the video recording came to an end.

"I confronted Clovis about why he ordered the massacre." I said, as I shook my head and pulling out my tape recorder I switched it on. **(8)**

* * *

 _ **Tape recorder:** _

* * *

"Clovis why did you order this genocide, why did you slaughter the Japanese?"

Clovis smirks, "Because those filthy Elevens deserve what they got. If they found Code R then I would be disinherited. If it takes cleansing the entire Eleven race just so I won't be disinherited so be it. *Chuckles* Raping Eleven girls is just fine with me."

I narrow my eyes narrow, "How many women do you rape?"

Clovis licks his lips, "Hundreds. both Elevens and Britannians. I have a personal fuck toy named Cécile Croomy, she's been pleasuring me for five years now. Now she only cares about screwing me. that's the fun of sex slaves!"

Livid, I snarl, "Clovis, what is Code R?"

Clovis grins maliciously, "It's a project that I fund, it involves immortality, I managed to captured a Code Barrier. With her I will become the next Emperor of Britannia and immortal. Of course I've captured several Eleven vermin to uses as test subjects. Bartley Asprius is the head of research." Clovis then licks his lips. "Of course the stuff we pump into children works best."

My temper boils over, "You animal... to do that to children why would you do something so heinous?!"

Clovis licks his lips again, "Canon fodder."

I gasp, "You... hypothetically what would happen if any of our siblings found out about Code R, what would you do?"

Clovis shrugs, "Either kill or turn them into guinea pigs."

With these words I glare at this... this demon, "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

I then aim my gun at Clovis's forehead and pull the trigger.

 **BANG!**

* * *

 _ **Tape Recorder ends.** _

* * *

Everyone in the crowd are horrified, many are actually tossing their cookies. However Kewell merely shrugs his shoulders, "I don't see what Prince Clovis did wrong."

Everyone -Including myself- Stare at Kewell in absolute horror. It takes me a few seconds, but I regain control of myself, "Typical Purist. Anyway, I have something else to show you."

Seconds later, video's of the Code R experiments stolen from the Osaka facility stream across the T.V. screens. After five minutes the slew of video's ends. I then shake my head, "As I speak, all of the Code R research.. the experiments are being uploaded onto the internet, especially YouTube. Anyway, now there's one more thing to say. The reason you arrested Suzuki Kururugi was because you wanted to destroy the Honorary Britannian System. In doing so every last Japanese man, women and even child would be sent to the Ghetto's. Once done, you could then unleash Operation Snake Pit onto the contained population.

Operation Snake Pit was created for the sole purpose of wiping out all life in the Ghetto's... to use Military Jargon, a Bravo Delta Zulu. A Bravo Delta Zulu calls for the complete and utter slaughter of every single individual person in a designated area targeted for annihilation."

Kewell chokes, "How did you find out about Princess Cornelia and Prince Clovis's plan to eradicate the Eleven race-'

Kewell cuts himself off upon the realization that he blundered. I sneer in disgust, "I have my resources. Now enough of this, hand over Suzuki Kururugi now."

Kewell snarls, "Screw you! I'm not handing the Eleven slut over!"

I scoff, "Really? Anyway, People like you are the reason why I plan to overthrow the Britannian monarchy so I can turn it into a democratic republic. 1776 lives on asshole! That is why I plan to do what George Washington failed to do, I plan to win this war and recreate the United States of America. The Star-Spangled Banner will fly over Pendragon once I'm through! People would make fun of the new nation if I call it the United states of Britannia due it's acronym: USB because the Universal Serial Bus also uses USB as it's acronym. Thus the new nation will be named the Britannian Republic!"

At my proclamation I hear loud gasps from the crowd. I smirk and tap on the roof of the car with my foot. This signals Kallen to start the car up. We then move towards Kewell. As soon as the car's close enough, it stops. I smirk and prepare to use my geass, "Kewell I will spill your secret about raping that sixteen year old Britannian girl, the daughter of a duke no less, if you don't do as I say,"

Widening his eyes, Kewell chokes. Simultaneously the crowd gasps in horror. Kewell then clinches his fists, "How did you-"

I interrupt him, "If you don't want the full contents of the rape case to come out then," I activate my geass, simultaneously apart of my mask quickly slides open so I can geass Kewell. " **Y** **ou will hand** **Suzuki Kururugi** **over to me now!"**

Kewell nods, "Right, understood. Release Suzuki Kururugi now!"

I can hear one of the guards question Kewell's orders, "Should we?"

Kewell snarls "Nobody gets in their way."

The guards reluctantly nod. Several minutes later me and Kallen are standing before Kururugi. I then clear my throat, "Kururugi let's go."

Kururugi merely nods. I smirk, "Well folks that's all then."

At these words, I press the detonator for the 'poison gas' capsule, suddenly chaff quickly spreads into the air. After this I quickly shout, "Don't worry it's just chaff smoke nobody will be harmed!"

I then chuckle before I grab both Kallen and Kururugi by their arms. I then use my vampiric powers to teleport us to the waiting MR1 provided by Ohgi. Thanks to Clara -she's an actual real life vampire,- she... she turned Kallen when she had sex with her. Kallen then turned me when we had sex. Anyway thanks to being bitten, I now have powers besides geass.

* * *

 ** _One_ ** _**hour later...** _

* * *

_**A stadium Somewhere In Shinjuku** _

* * *

_**Time: 12:40** _

* * *

"So Suzuki, will you join us?"

Suzuki scoffs, "Thanks for saving me, however I can't join you. Do you know how hard it was to infiltrate the Britannian military? Anyway, Why should I serve a Brit princess, even if you say you wish to recreate the USA?"

I shrug, "I am the best chance you got at avenging your father's murder. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you Suzuki."

Suzuki sighs, "That may be true, but your still a Britannian princess, exiled or not. I've spent the last seven years hating your kind for what you did to my father and Japan. However... I'm willing to give you a shot, the only things I ask is that you prove yourself to me and that you don't betray me. I can't leave the Britannian military because it would be to suspicious if I did at this stage."

Suddenly, Mary comes out of the shadows, "I can fix that," Suzuki spins around to face Mary. Mary smirks, "Join the Glinda Knights and help us liberate Japan."

Suzuki sighs, "So Princess Marrybell mel Britannia is apart of this insurrection of yours Zero? Heh, you just revealed something major to me so I'll reveal something major to you in return. I was here in Shinjuku on the day of the massacre, I was one of the Honorary Britannian soldiers sent in to recover the 'poison gas.' However when I discovered the container I met a young black haired girl by the name of Julia Kingsey **(9),** she was there when the capsule... opened. ... to reveal a young girl. I'm no fool, I never contacted the Britannian military. Despite this, once me; the girl and Julia escaped the Brit's probably found the empty capsule, I assume this because Clovis ordered the damn massacre."

I shake my head and remove my mask. Suzuki's eyes widen, "Julia?!... no... so Julia Kingsey is just an alias huh... anyway-"

Suddenly Kallen charges at Suzuki. Before she can do anything, Kallen grabs Suzuki before sinking her fangs into the left side of her neck. Mary -Unable to control herself- launches herself at Suzuki and sinks her fangs into the right side of Suzuki's neck. I'm not surprised, due to Kallen's vampirism, she turned -Besides Mary and me- Oldrin, Sokkia, Toto, Elicia, Eris, Jiang, Charmelle, Mariel, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao, Neha, Misty **,** Miya, Anya, Marika, Liliana, Monica, Gina, Shirley, Sophie, Emily, Erica, Milly, Claire, Chloe, Ferilli, Sarah, Hilda, Kate, Olivia, Anna, Leila, Ayano, Laila, Becky, Chloe Annabelle, Nunnally, Ayame, Mutsuki, Ichijiku and Euphie after having sex with them. This strain of vampirism drives people's sex drives up to 100%.

Twenty minutes later, both Mary and Kallen pull out their fangs. Kallen then allows Suzuki to drink her blood, thus in a few short hours Suzuki Kururugi will rise as a new vampire.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **1:** **Alice (Nightmare of Nunnally).**

 **2:** **Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally).**

 **3:** **Miss X (canon CG character. She will also use her canon alias "'Misty'" in this fanfiction).**

 **4: In this story Carve-Tan is Sophie Wood's full sister. Carve-Tan is named Emily Wood in this fanfiction.**

 **5:** **Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood.**

 **6: Operation Nightfall is this universe's version of the Black Rebellion (and everything leading up to it).**

 **7: Jerry is Jeremiah Gottwald's nickname. Jeremiah along with Sayoko Shinozaki participated in the** **Battle of Shinjuku** **on Lelouch/Lilith's side.**

 **8: A very good friend of mine betaed this section for me.**

 **9: Julia Kingsey is Lelouch/Lilith's alias instead of Lelouch/Lilith Lamperouge.**

 **The universe C keeps referring to is my story: Kallen of the Glinda Knights.**


	7. The Red Queen's War

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **They say sometimes change is necessary. they say for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Both statements are true. Due to a deal being struck between C's World and Odin, world history is irreversibly altered, destinies change, opportunities present themselves and lives are altered forever. The fate of many hang in the balance. Especially for Kallen Kozuki.**

* * *

 _ **Date Unknown**_

 _ **Location C's World**_

 _ **Time Unknown**_

 _ **Dimensional Supervisor's POV:**_

* * *

"Are you sure C, is that what you want?"

Smirking C shakes 'his' head at Odin, the All Father of Norse Mythology, "Yes Odin, That is what I want. In multiple Universes Lelouch vi Britannia has saved me over and over from his father's idiotic Ragnarök Connection. It's high time I paid him back."

Odin just shakes his head, "Look C, I know me and several other pantheons owe you a debt, but if you do this then that debt will be repaid in full."

C nods and sighs, "I know but the thing is, Lelouch always gets the short end of the stick. The poor lad goes through with the Zero Requiem in countless universes, frankly I'm sick and tired of it."

Odin nods in agreement, "I'm tired of it to. Frankly I'm tired of the same damned ending over and over again. Did you know most of Norse gods write fanfiction about what happens to Lelouch? That bastard Loki for instance, trolls us with Lelouch X Suzaku garbage... *Blegh,* Freyja writes Kallen X Marrybell... As in Marrybell mel Britannia and Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld and my wife Frigg is a Lelouch X Kallen fan. For me I'm for a Kallen X Marrybell. What? eternity is boring to us and we need something to do."

Sighing, I speak for the first time, "Lord Odin, we need to get back on track here."

Odin sighs, "Your right."

C chuckles, "Eternity is indeed boring. Anyway, Because of the idiotic things Lelouch has done, I think it's time we punish him appropriately."

Odin grins, "Yes, The SAZ Massacre, Lelouch's extermination of the Geass Order and the Zero Requiem. Lets not forget about the deaths of Shirley Fenette and her father. Lelouch's punishment for each shall be severe indeed. The other pantheons that are in your debt as well as my own have come to a unanimous decision to agree to your terms. However there are stipulations that you must abide by or this agreement is terminated.

Shaking his head, C sighs, "What are they?"

Odin smirks, "One: Due to Lelouch's screw-ups, his gender will be changed to that of a girl in his mother's womb and will be renamed Luluko; Two: Ashford Academy will be an all girls school once it's built, Three: Gino Weinberg gender will be also changed into a girl and will be renamed Gina Weinberg and attend Ashford, Four: Marrybell mel Britannia and her Glinda Knights will attend Ashford Academy; Five: Leonhardt Steiner and Tink Lockhart will not be members of the Glinda Knights and instead be replaced by Marika Soresi, Monica Kruszewski and Liliana Vergamon; Six: Due to Ashford being an all girls school, Rivalz Cardemonde will attend another school. It doesn't matter which one; Seven: Events are to be orchestrated so that Shirley Fenette will fall in love with Kallen Kozuki and not Lelouch,

Eight: Events are to be orchestrated so that Both Marrybell and Kallen fall in love with each other, Nine: Under ** _no_** circumstances will Kallen, Marrybell and Shirley be mind controlled into Yuri relationships with each other, they must do so of their own free will; Ten: Kallen having a Yuri harem is entirely optional, Eleven: Nunnally vi Britannia's birth will be on October 25th, 2000 and not October 25th, 2003. Anya Alstreim's birth will be altered as well. She will be born on October 26, 2000, not October 26, 2003. Also Kaguya Sumeragi, instead of being born on August 10th 2003 will be born on August 10th 2000.

Kaguya, Nunnally and Anya will attend Ashford; Twelve: Anya will not be hiding behind the pillar at Aries Villa in 2009 and thus Empress Marianne will die for real; Thirteen: Both Anya and Nunnally's sexuality will be manipulated so that they will fall in love with Kallen, however it is forbidden that they are to be mind controlled. They are to fall in love with Kallen of their own free will;

Fourteen: It's completely optional that Lelouch... or rather Luluko falls in love with Kallen or not, but he.. or rather she must become a lesbian... What I'm referring to Lelouch's new gender here... oh never mind *Cough* Anyway Gino or rather Gina must be into girls as well; Fifteen: Kallen must be ether a straight up lesbian or at least bisexual, Sixteen: The Shinjuku Incident will take place on January 10th 2017 instead of on August 10th 2017, Seventeen: By the time the Shinjuku Incident occurs Kallen and Sophie Wood will already be dating,

Eighteen; Both Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald will also attended Ashford. Both girls will have feelings for Kallen as well, Nineteen: A genetically bioengineered vampire will turn Kallen into a vampire on January 1st 2017; Twenty: The Dimensional Supervisor will also attend Ashford when her duties will allow it. While she is in the human realm, she will be called Ariana McCormick and will be keeping an eye on things. D.S. will be allowed to interfere as she sees fit in the mortal realm so long as it's against Charles zi Britannia, the High Eunuchs and the ever corrupt politicians from Europa United; Twenty-One: Japanese people will be allowed to attend Ashford Academy. Twenty-Two Both Gino... err... Gina and Anya **will not** be in the Britannian military by the time the Shinjuku Incident occurs. After the Incident is over then they are free to do what they want; Twenty-Three: Not only will Lelouch/Luluko and Nunnally be exiled to Japan, but Nunnally will **not be** blinded nor crippled, Twenty-Four; Claire li Britannia will not only join Lelouch/Luluko and Nunnally in exile in Japan, but also become a student at Ashford,

Twenty-Five: Events are to be orchestrated so that all the girls from the W-0 will attend Ashford; Twenty-Six: Lelouch Nunnally and Claire **MUST NOT** meet Suzaku Kururugi in 2009. We all know that Lelouch is incapable of killing Kururugi due to them being 'childhood friends.' The royal siblings will be exiled to Japan, however their plane will be 'conveniently' be shot down by terrorists. The royal siblings will survive, but it will be made to look like they perished. The plane will crash 'conveniently' in a isolated spot somewhere in Okinawa, I don't care where. After wandering for a few hours, The royal siblings will 'conveniently' be found by Kallen's family whom are vacationing in the area the siblings are in. Prime Minister Kururugi will 'conveniently' find and kill the 'terrorists,' thus appeasing Britannia somewhat. This is so Britannia doesn't invade in 2009. Japan is still going to be invaded and conquered by Britannia in 2010 and on August 10th. Twenty-Seven: Ichijiku Hinata, Mutsuki Minase and Ayame Futaba are to be school teachers at Ashford, I don't care how it's done; Twenty-Eight: Jiang Lihua also known as Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation will also be aged up. Instead of being born on January 28th, 2006, is instead born on January 28th, 2000. The reason for this is because it disturbs most of the other pantheons including myself that Odysseus eu Britannia, a _34 year old_ man attempts to marry a _12 year old girl_. It's disgusting! Anyway, and finally Twenty-Nine: Naoto Kozuki must not die until the Shinjuku Incident occurs. Naoto will be allowed to survive past the Incident, however he will no longer be protected after the Incident begins."

C whistles, "Holy shit that's a lot of rules. I suspect the whole lesbian thing is due to the various gods and gods and goddesses being perverts and fan boys/fan girls as well as to elevate their collective boredom. No offence. You also seem to want Kallen to have every beautiful girl there is as her (Kallen's) lovers... *Sigh* Anyway, What do you think D.S?"

After a long moment I sigh, "Very well then..."

C grins deviously, "As Lelouch said to C.C. when he first made his contract with her in Shinjuku: I accept the terms of your contract!"

Odin smirks, "No offence taken, and yah it does seem we want Kallen to have a Yuri harem, however Kallen will have to work hard to get the girls. Unlike fanfiction, real life is a vastly different thing. Attracting girls will not be easy. *Chuckle* Anyway, let the games begin!"

* * *

 _ **Now Switching To Kallen's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Date:** _ _**Sunday, January 1st 2017** _

_**Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan** _

_**Ashford Academy** _

_**Room 5B: Kallen and Sophie's Room** _

_**Time: 8:00 AM** _

* * *

_**Due to site policy the lemon is on AO3**_

* * *

 _ **One** **Hour later...** _

* * *

**_9:00 AM _ **

* * *

Panting, I grin, "That was amazing you three!"

Both Becky and Chloe have identical shit eating grins while Sophie smirks, "Yah, We should continue later, we have to head to Shinjuku soon, Ohgi is waiting for us to report in. If the rumors are true about Princess Marrybell and her Glinda Knights showing up are remotely true then operations to derail the imperials will be hampered."

I nod grimly, "Yes, we need to be careful. From the little information we have about her as a military commander and personality is true, then one miss step and we're screwed; especially since Princess Marrybell despises terrorism."

Sophie sighs, "That's why we need to contact Ohgi, we need to warn him of the impending danger of the Princess will pose for our plans for liberating Japan"

I shake my head, "Lulu, Nunna and Claire are currently panicking about what to do about the princess's move to Japan.

Looks like C and the other pantheon's plans for the princess have come true. Still if Lulu and her two sisters are found alive they will be hauled off to Pendragon faster than you can say: Schneizel has sex with Kanon Maldini!"

Groaning, Sophie face-palms at my remark about Schneizel, "Your insult about Schneizel and Maldini aside, we need to see Ohgi right away if our next mission is to succeed. Also I can't believe we managed to convince Lulu to introduce herself without a mask!"

I nod, "I agree with you on that score, Lulu is still apprehensive about this move, but I think it's best we keep Lulu's identity as royalty a secret for now. Remember to that Claire also wish's to come with us as well. Lulu still absolutely refuses to let Nunna even near Ohgi and the others. The only people that know of Lelouch, Nunna and Claire's survival are the four of us, Milly, Erica, Ray, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Alice, Rika, Asami, Kaede, Arisu, father, Naomi, mother and my brother. That is how I want to keep it as long as possible," I then bow my head in shame. "Even after everything I still can't get over how I treated my mother in the original timeline. It shames-"

Trying to make me feel better, Sophie interrupts me and gently clasps my hands, "Kallen you have to stop beating yourself up over this. We should go now."

Both Becky and Chloe stare at me with sadness before hugging me. I sigh and nod slowly, "Your right love, we've been friends since we were children... I don't know what I would do without you three. You are my light in the darkness and will always love you three."

Sophie smiles, "Always and forever Kallen Kōzuki."

Both Becky and Chloe smile and speak in unison, "We love you to Kallen Kōzuki."

I blissfully smile back, "Always and forever."

Afterwards the three of us take turns sharing a kiss. As we kiss, I reminisce on one of the most important points in my life with D.S/Ariana McCormick.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:** _

* * *

_**Date: Friday July 10th, 2009** _

_**Location:** **Nishi-Shinjuku, Tokyo Japan**_

_**Kozuki Residence 35 Oda drive** _

_**Living Room** _

**_Time: 6:00 PM_ **

* * *

It's now after school, for some reason Ariana wanted to meet my parents, Becky, Chloe, Sophie, Erica, Emily, Naoto, Naoto's girlfriend: Naomi Inoue, Lulu, Nunnally, Claire and me are presently at our home (mine). We're now sitting in the living room, Ariana -Whom is siting on the couch- is the first one to break the silence, "Your wondering why I asked you all here, to answer your question, I first like to show you something."

Within seconds, the girl whom I've been friends with since we were both three years old transforms her entire body from that of a nine year old girl to a beautiful eighteen year old bombshell. This of course causes everyone to jump back in shock. Ariana smirks, "I was expecting your collective reactions to be this, I'm not surprised."

After a few minutes, my mother is the first to recover, "Who or what are you?"

Ariana smirks again, "I am the Caretaker of Spacetime, I'm also called the Dimensional Supervisor or simply D.S. For awhile I was content for the most part to just observe events as they unfold, however I grew curious of what will happen in the future and decided to see how the future unfolds. I'm unhappy to say the least, I do not have a high regard for most of humanity or other species, however you Nagisa Kōzuki, Kallen as well as everyone in this room are the exceptions. you have impressed me, which is a very hard thing to do. Because the future, despite being altered, only turned out worse than in the original timeline. Because of this, I spoke with C and several others. With their council, in the name of the Geass, I'm to approach you and reveal to you the terrible future that came as a result of C, Lord Odin and the others meddling in this universe's timeline."

My mother as well as the rest of us looks at Ariana like she has two heads. My mother voices what we're all wondering, "What are talking about?"

Ariana just stares at mother blankly before answering, "Instead of spending hours explaining things to you, I've been authorised by the collective to show you instead."

Suddenly a bright light erupts around us which originates from Ariana, twenty minutes later, the light disappears. Our catatonic states are broken only ten minutes later. Becky is the first one to speak, "You... you... I see...your only... revealing your true self because Odin, C and the others screwed up... because of you and the others; Lulu, Kallen, my sister and Nunnally were kidnapped by V.V. then turned into Emperor Charles puppets... because of your screw up... not only did the Ragnarök Connection actually succeed, but Schneizel actually won as well. You have come to us because you and the others have the proverbial egg on your collective faces. You came here to alter the timeline, I'm I correct?"

Unaffected by Becky's words, Ariana nods, "Yes your correct."

Finally snapping back to reality, I stand up, "Wait if your trying to change the timeline, I have an idea. Euro-Britannia is really Britannian occupied Russia plus whatever other European area's occupied. So you guys changed Lelouch Vi Britannia and Gino Weinberg into girls and *ahem* aged Nunnally and others up. Just a sec," I then march up to Lulu and slap him... err.. her across the face before continuing. "That's for the Zero fucking Requiem-"

Pissed off, my mother interrupts me and snaps, "Kallen, watch your language!"

I sigh, "Yes mother. Anyway, If it wasn't for those... people then... I'm going to kill Kaname Ohgi and those other traitors they will... Anyway, I swear to everyone is this room, I **will kill** Suzaku Kururugi!"

Clinching her fist, my mother snarls, "Not if I get to Kururugi first! That creature **dares** harm my little girl, he **dares** to try to turn you into a Refrain addict Kallen!"

Naoto narrows his eyes into slits, "I will... I will... I don't know what I'll do to that creature Kururugi-"

Out of nowhere Lulu slams his fist onto the coffee table -Causing all of us except Ariana, to jump,- Her face morphs into... something demonic... something evil, "Kaname Ohgi, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Kyoshirou Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Diethard Ried and Suzaku Kururugi will die. They dare to... I swear to you Kallen, I will **kill** them all. As for Schneizel... he will die to!"

The look on Lulu's face sends shivers up my spine... I glance at Lulu nervously before clearing my throat, "Anyway, for altering the timeline, If we really want to make sure Emperor Charles, V.V., Empress Marianne and Schneizel doesn't win this time around; we should make sure Euro-Britannia doesn't come into existence, at least not in the form of occupied Russia. What I'm saying is we keep Russia from falling to Britannia. Ariana, since C and the other screwed up, I think it's appropriate that we bring back the Soviet Union."

Everyone's eyes -Except Ariana, who merely raises a eyebrow- Widen. Naoto stutters, "What... are you serious Kallen...?"

I nod, "I'm deadly serious. The borders of Soviet Russia will be the Russian Homeland plus Outer Manchuria, Sakhalin Island, the Kuril Islands and Svalbard Island, but excluding the Kaliningrad Oblast. Geographically speaking, Kaliningrad Oblast should be ether apart of Poland, Lithuania or since the territory was apart of old East Prussia, should be an sovereign independent country called the Republic of Prussia."

Naoto shakes his head, "There's a problem with what your saying about Kaliningrad Kallen. The Oblast is Russia's only ice-free port in the Baltic Sea all year round. However I agree with you on the part about Kaliningrad becoming an independent country geographic wise. The best solution is for to have Stalin make Kaliningrad into a SSR of the Soviet Union. Once taken by Soviet forces, instead of becoming a Russian Oblast Kaliningrad becomes the Prussian Soviet Socialist Republic. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, The Prussian SSR is renamed the Republic of Prussia and choses to become a full Republic in the newly created Russian Federation instead of going off on it's own as an independent country.

I completely agree with you about Outer Manchuria, Sakhalin Island, and the Kuril Islands remaining apart of Russia. It never sat right with me that the Chinese and Japanese Governments both invaded the collapsing Soviet Union in 1991. Those lands we're stolen from the Russian Homeland, as for Svalbard Island, it would provide both a strategic and even tactical position against both Europa United and Britannia. Also, the Crimean Peninsula, my personal opinion, belongs rightfully to the Russian homeland not Ukraine because of the ethnic Russian majority in Crimea as well as the Peninsula's historical ties to the Russian Homeland. The Peninsula actually officially belonged to Russia until the 1954 transfer of Crimea. In order for the Crimean Crisis of 2014 to never occur, the 1954 transfer of Crimea should never happen, thus Crimea remains apart of Russia and is never given to Ukraine in the first place."

Deep in thought, Ariana sighs, "That would work, as I've already shown you, Nagisa Kōzuki is the President of the USSR as of 2017, so the timeline will be altered so Nagisa Kōzuki is again the President of the USSR. Everyone in this room will retain their memories of this timeline as well as gain the memories of their alternate selves, however there is a heavy price you all must pay if this is done. You know the Law of Equivalent Exchange right?"

All of us nod. Satisfied, Ariana nods back, "Good, here is what you must sacrifice and no interruptions until I'm done: One: Nagisa Kōzuki and James Stadtfeld will be divorced by 2017. Two: The Black Knights will fail to free all of Japan in the Black Rebellion, however Hokkaido, Tōhoku region and the Chūbu region Prefecture of Niigata will be freed and be combined to form the Socialist Republic Of Japan or simply called the SRJ. The SRJ will be a sockpuppet of Soviet Russia. The capital of the SRJ will be Fukushima City. You can form what ever communist/Socialist government you want. Three: Kyushu will fall to the Chinese Federation when they attack Area Eleven/Japan in 2017. Kyushu will officially become the Republic of Kyushu before Kyushu's new sockpuppet government has the Island officially annexed into the Chinese Federation as a Militarized Zone. Kyushu can only be freed in 2018 when you finally deal with the High Eunuchs.

Four: You are to hunt down and execute Shin Hyuga Shaing. Five despite the massive change in the timeline, the deal between C and the other pantheons is to remain in place. This means you can't interfere with it under no circumstances. Six: Since everyone's consciousness in this room will be transported to their alternate selves, you will not stop Japan from becoming Area 11, however you are allowed to save anyone trapped in Japan during the Britannian invasion.

Seven: Suzaku Kururugi **MUST** survive until Zero's debut, after which or during, you will assassinate Suzaku Kururugi. Thus as Lord Odin puts it and I quote: Finally no more Suzaku X Euphemia fanfictions! End quote. Eight: Schneizel must be assassinated ether when he is on Kaname Island in 2017, and yes that still occurs, or sometime in 2018. And finally Nine: Naoto Kōzuki's gender will be changed to a woman before he is born, however Naoto's Consciousness from this timeline will be transferred to his female counterpart's body."

Naoto's mouth drops, "WHAT?! you can't be serious!"

My eye twitch's, "Ariana please tell me your joking about Naoto's gender change?"

Ariana shakes her head, 'No. If you don't agree to these rules then the deal is off the table."

My mother doesn't look happy nor does Naomi. Naomi glares at Ariana, "I understand the Law of Equivalent Exchange, some of the rules you set forth are harsh, I don't agree with the rules about Japan or about Nagisa and her husband divorcing, however... they are preferable to ether the Ragnarök Connection and what Schneizel plans to do. I may eventually learn to accept the other rules, but the part about turning my boyfriend into a girl is to god damn too much!"

My mother nods her head in agreement, "I agree with Naomi."

Ariana sighs, "It's still a rule and if you don't agree with it then the deal I off the table simple as that. Now choose, Deal or no deal."

Naoto's fist is clinched tightly, his face is red with rage, "This... this..."

Naomi places a reassuring hand on Naoto's shoulder, "Naoto, I don't like this but I'll support whatever decision you make."

My mom nods, "I'll do the same."

Sighing, I shake my head, "It's up to you big brother, you have my support ether way, but I dislike the gender change rule."

Grimacing, Naoto sighs, "Very... very well then I agree."

Ariana cocks her head, "Dose everyone else agree as well?"

We all nod in reluctantly agreement. Ariana then nods satisfied, "Very well then. History will be rewritten so that everything discussed will come to pass."

Before Ariana can do anything, I hold up my hand, Hold on just a sec, I know we can't alter the deal between C and the other pantheons, but can I ask for concessions as long as it remains within the rules?" Ariana nods, after which I continue. "Is it possible for everyone in this room besides Nunnally, Claire and Lulu to be born in Vladivostok? Also will Shirley Fenette, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Alice Maresato, Rika Minami, Asami Nakaoka, Kaede Katase, and Arisu Murayama be allowed to born in Vladivostok as well? Also, can Euphemia li Britannia be exiled to Soviet Russia while Lulu and Nunnally are exiled to Japan? Me, Naoto and mother can be conveniently vacationing in Japan when their plane crashes, then spirit them off to Soviet Russia. You did show us that Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Alice Maresato, Rika Minami, Asami Nakaoka, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama become important in _this_ timeline's future. Also can you age Alice Maresato up to seventeen?"

Ariana nods, "Yes that is agreeable, however the Law of Equivalent Exchange demands that somebody else takes Euphemia li Britannia's place as Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. The perfect candidate is Prince Clovis's full sister Laila la Britannia **(3)**. Also I would like to show you something. As for 'aging up' Alice Maresato to seventeen, the Law of Equivalent Exchange comes into play again. Your brother age will be aged down to seventeen."

Seconds later, another bright light envelops the room. Ten minutes later, the light disappears. I smirk, "Interesting, So Lord Odin and C are at it again. The Omega Universe **(4)** sounds very interesting. The whole turning people into both Pure-Blooded and half-Blooded succubi as well gender changing everyone in the Omega universe, besides Lelouch and Gino Weinberg, can you do that here, is that allowed? Also what about bringing the Sitri and Gremory Peerages as well as the Fallen Angels Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner to Ashford Academy? Oh and one more thing, Soviet Russia should have their own Knightmare Frames.

Since we're time traveling, I would like to save Chloe's biological mother Svetlana Kovalchuk from being killed in the car crash that took her life. I realize that if this is done Becky would never be born, however I have an idea. When we go back in time one of us uses a Soviet Cloaking Device then as Chloe's mother is dying, the cloaked person extracts Svetlana's blood while Ariana extracts her soul. With Svetlana's blood, we create a clone of her and then place Svetlana's soul into the Clone's body. If we do this, history will stay the same, thus Becky will still be born while simultaneously Svetlana Kovalchuk will still be alive."

With out warning both Chloe and Becky bolt to me and both take turns kissing me on my mouth. After which both girls stares at me reverently, then kneel before me -Surprising everyone including Ariana,- With tears in her eyes, Chloe briefly bows her head before looking into my eyes, "Thank you Kallen... I swear my allegiance to you, I'm at your command."

Becky nods her head in agreement, "Me as well."

After a few moments, Ariana nods, "Interesting, anyway, due to the Law of Equivalent Exchange demands something in return for what we further discussed. The appropriate solution is to turn you Kallen, your mother and Naoto into half-Human, Half-Fallen Angel and Half-Nekomata's. As for bringing the Fallen Angels, the Sitri and Gremory Peerages to Ashford Academy there is no penalty to do so except that not only will Genshirou Saji and Loup Garou not become students at Ashford, but also will not be turned into reincarnated devils by Sona Sitri. Both boys will be allowed to be turned into Devils, just not by Sona Sitri nor even Rias Gremory. Now then is that everything?"

I nod, "Yes it is."

At these words, a bright light envelops the room.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Ends.** _

* * *

_**Date:** _ _**Sunday, January 1st 2017** _

_**Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan** _

_**Ashford Academy** _

_**Room 5B: Kallen and Sophie's Room** _

**_Time: 9:30 PM _ **

* * *

After history was altered again, we found ourselves in the new world we created. I got more than I ever bargained for with Shirley Fenette. Shirley being turned into a pure-blooded succubus severely altered her personality. While her kindness, generosity good nature, klutziness, timidness towards the person she has a crush on (When the timeline was altered again, it was orchestrated so Shirley and me knew each other since we were both infants. The hard work I'm supposed to do to get her to become apart of my harem is simple and straight forward: I somehow need to get her to confess her love for me and join my harem, which is easer said than done) and loyalty to her friends still exists; The new version of Shirley also is extremely seductive, perverted enjoys sexually harassing girls (she's a straight up lesbian period), sex addict (I caught her having sex with Sophie, Erica, Emily, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Alice, Kaede, Arisu, Lulu, Nunnally, Claire and Ray (it was orchestrated so that Raynare and I knew each other as infants as well).

Despite what people may think, this version Shirley Fenette isn't some cheep whore; no Shirley will **only** have sex with people she's in love with (Solely excluding Milly Ashford. What I mean by excluding Milly Ashford is that due to Shirley knowing what kind of person Milly is from what Ariana showed us, Shirley wanted to get to know Milly in the flesh. When Shirley met Milly she (Shirley) became even more attracted to Milly and just gave in to Milly's sexual advances. Now both girls are truly in love with each other). Anyway, I strongly suspect that C and the others are responsible for keeping Shirley and me from being together sexually until I really work for the relationship, but I can't prove it.

As for my lover/girlfriend Sophie, Shirley asked me for my expressed permission if she could have sex with Sophie. I said yes, but only if she doesn't betray mine nor Sophie's trust, Shirley whole heartedly agreed with me. Despite the new version of Shirley, one thing stands out beyond everything else, it's her obsessive loyalty to her friends. Except unless she was mind controlled by geass, Shirley Fenette would **never** betray her comrades nor friends she swore allegiance to under any circumstances.

As for Euphemia li Britannia, her personality is almost the same as it is in the original timeline... but not quite, except for one small... no... massive fucking problem. On Friday July 10th, 2009 (alternate timeline) I asked Ariana to show both Shirley and Euphie what Ariana showed us plus the discussion leading to the alternate timeline. It was a disaster, for Shirley despite the shock, she didn't change all that much, however Euphie... Euphie changed -Gradually- from that point on (from 2009- to present day) into a girl obsessed with physically killing everyone who betrayed Lelouch in the original timeline, especially Suzaku Kururugi. Her hate for him is extreme, to put it into context, she hates Kururugi more than Lelouch hates Charles zi Britannia. Euphie's drastic personally shift started just after Ariana showed her both the timeline I was living in and the original one.

Viewing the events of both timelines caused Euphie to briefly become mentally unstable before we could calm her down. After her brief psychosis she returned to normal... or at least we thought she did. now despite having traits of the old Euphie, she is more militaristic and blood thirsty. Her naivety that defined her in the original timeline before C and the others messed with it, permanently destroyed.

In this new timeline both Saeko Busujima and Alice Maresato are my personal bodyguards and best friends. I saved both of them from school bullies on February 1st, 2010, ever since then they swore undying loyalty to me. I'm currently working on seducing both girls, but it's a slow processes to say the least. Also of note is the fact once we started attending Ashford Academy, it didn't take long before Milly Ashford set her sights on Shirley and began seducing her. Unlike in the original timeline, as soon as Milly began fondling Shirley's breasts, Shirley became aroused and had sex with Milly. This went on for four months before Milly and Shirley officially started dating. Last month we managed to convince both Milly and her grandfather to join us in destroying Britannia which isn't as easy as it sounds.

At least we brought the Soviet Union back into existence, however after the Soviet Republics (excluding Prussia/Kaliningrad) broke away and became sovereign independent republics, The Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and Prussia/Kaliningrad combined to form the Russian Federation. After independence, all of former Soviet Central Asia was invaded and annexed into the Chinese Federation. After Ukraine, Belarus, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Estonia, Georgia, Latvia, Lithuania and Moldova broke away, they by July 18th, 2017 all joined Europa United. Ariana was true to her word about making my mother leader of Soviet Russia, it was orchestrated so that mom joined the Soviet military when she was seventeen and lead a coup against the traitors that turned Russia in to a capitalist state. On June 18th, 1994 my mom became the first female leader of Russia since Catherine the Great. As the leader of Russia, my mother managed to keep Russia communist/socialist, thus keeping the capitalist filth from completely tainting the Russian homeland as well as Prussia/Kaliningrad.

Speaking of Prussia/Kaliningrad, Stalin still renamed the captured East Prussia Kaliningrad (the section of East Prussia that was renamed Kaliningrad in the original timeline), however Stalin didn't expel the native German population. Kaliningrad officially became the Kaliningrad SSR and after the fall of the USSR as the Republic of Kaliningrad. Of interest: After the end of WW2, Norway sold Svalbard Island to the USSR because they couldn't maintain the island due to how badly Nazi Germany fucked up the country during the war. Svalbard Island is now officially apart of the Russian Federation as the Svalbard Oblast.

Also due to heavy screwing with the timeline, Soviet Russia now not only has Knightmare Frames, but also already has a seventh Generation Knightmare in existence. In the original timeline it's Europa United's Alexander. The Frame is still called the Alexander. Due to the heavy manipulations to the timeline, Shirley, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Alice, Rika, Asami, Kaede, Arisu, Becky, Raynare, Chloe, Sophie, Erica, Emily, Naoto (still called Naoto despite the gender change), Naomi, Lulu, Nunnally, Claire and Euphie join the Russian Spetsnaz. After the fall of the USSR, the KGB was dissolved and reformed into the Federal Security Service (Федеральная служба безопасности Российской Федерации (ФСБ) or FSB. Even though it wasn't discussed at all, Sayoko Shinozaki not only was born in Vladivostok, but was also named as the Director of the FSB on June 18th, 2017.

After saving Svetlana Kovalchuk, both Becky and Chloe showed me -And continue to show me- that they are women of their word. The Fitzgerald family are very, very loyal -To the point of fanaticism- To the person or persons they swear allegiance to. Because of what C and Odin discussed I need to work hard to gain my harem. Truth is to me, saving Svetlana Kovalchuk goes well beyond the call of duty. When it comes to the very idea of gaining a harem, I would throw it away in an instant when it comes to doing the right thing. I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love. Yes I can have a harem, but I will not under **_any_ **circumstances compromise my morals, my honor or my loved ones for something as meaningless as a harem; I rather die first. Having a harem is barely a side note for me, just a happy bonus. Both Becky and Chloe are the first two girls to join my harem, both girls began having sex with both me and Sophie on Saturday October 1st, 2016. Before this date, on Tuesday December 15th, 2009 both girls asked -Privately- to be the first ones to join my harem; I -With Sophie's consent- said yes (Sophie and I were already dating since Thursday October 1st of the same year. Me, Sophie, Becky and Chloe made a pact that we stuck to vehemently and without fail; that we under _**any**_ circumstances wouldn't have sex until October 1st, 2016).

* * *

 _ **One Hour later...** _

* * *

_**Location: Nishi-Shinjuku, Ohgi Resistance HQ**_

 ** _(Mode Gakuen Cocoon Tower_** ** _)_ **

**_Area 11/Japan_ **

_**Time: 10:30 AM** _

* * *

"Who the hell are these Brit trash Kallen and why did you bring them here?!"

I face-palm at Tamaki's stupidity -And not for the first time I add,- "Listen you idiot, Claire and Lelouch are the ones who have been helping us fight the imperials for years now. Both are intelligent people that want to liberate our country from Britannia!"

Tamaki sneers, "But their Britannians, why would they fight against their own country?!"

I clinch my fist, "They lost everything to the fucking Empire you retard, they were here during the invasion like the rest of us. They seen the _mountain_ of corpses the Empire slaughtered in it's oh so glorious quest for our nation's Sakuradite as well as for the millions of Japanese _slaves_ to mine the rock!"

Naomi's eyes widened in horror, "But they're look no older than 17 or 18 years old!"

I sigh, "Lelouch is 17 while Claire is 15 going on 16 in several months."

Ohgi clinches his fist, "WHAT?!"

While glairing at Tamaki, Claire growls, "Britannia left us to die in Japan our so called 'father' sent us to Japan as bargaining chips in 2009 then invaded one year later... screw that sperm donating prick!" Claire's eyes grow dark with burning hatred which causes everyone except for me, Lulu, Naomi and Naoto to flinch in utter shock. Claire then clinches her fist and snarls, "I WILL burn the Unholy Britannian Empire to the fucking ground even if I die while making the attempt."

In support, Lulu clasps Claire's shoulder with grim determination, "I agree with my sister, Britannia and it's vile monarchy must fall."

Except for my brother and Naomi, Claire and me, everyone's eyes bulge in absolute shock. Ohgi gulps, what are you... saying? What a minute you called our country Japan not-"

The rest of Ohgi's sentence gets stuck in his throat due to Lulu's expression turning demonic, -Which sends shivers up everyone spine, including mine- Her (Lulu's) mouth splits into evil grin, "As I said, Britannia's monarchy needs to be overthrown, in it's place a democratic republic shall take it's place. And I will not stop until Charles zi Britannia's head is on a pike!"

Ohgi gulps, "Y... your serious... anyway... lets talk about... something else..." Ohgi then turns to me. "Kallen, why did you bring these two Britannians here anyway?"

Before I have a chance to answer, Tamaki interrupts our conversation, "What's with the name Lelouch, it's obviously a boy's name! Hey Brit are you by any chance a-"

Without warning Naomi -whom is standing beside Tamaki- Belts Tamaki in the gut with her elbow, hard. Tamaki doubles over in pain and gasps for breath. Claire quickly intervenes on Lulu's behalf, "Yes Lelouch really is a girl and not a... anyway, what I'm about to say **will** not live this room period or heads will roll literally! Now then The reason my sister has a boy's name is because of what her birth name is. Lelouch's mom must of had a sick sense of humor. Lelouch's real name is _Luluko_."

At this Tamaki -Despite his pain- And several others begin laughing hysterically. This is silenced however by a evil glare by Lulu, a glare which is largely directed at Claire, "Why did you-"

Claire quickly interrupts, "Look Lulu... Lelouch, It's not as if it's that big of a deal you know. Anyway, That is why my sister uses a boy's name... it's one of the major reasons among others that she uses the name Lelouch instead of Luluko. I refuse to tell you the other reasons at this time. We should get back to the actual reason we are here in the first place. Now then, me and Lelouch have managed to gain intel that Clovis la Britannia is currently creating a new weapon to use against the Japanese. We don't know what the weapon is or how far in development it is right now. The only two things we do know of is the location where the weapon is currently being developed and that a piece of said weapon is being delivered to the main weapon's current location. The Weapon is being developed in Osaka while the piece is being delivered by an armed convoy which will pass through this Ghetto.

We need to intercept and destroy the convoy then take the piece of the weapon from the remains of the Britannian convoy. Not a single Britannian soldier is to be left alive. Naomi, Kallen and Naoto know this intel as well, that is why we brought you guys here. We need to discuss how we are going to destroy the convoy. Kallen here will tell you the rest."

I nod, "Thanks Claire. The Convoy will be passing through Kagurazaka, this is our one and only chance to destroy the convoy we better make this count. With Lelouch, Naomi, Claire and Naoto's help, we have come up with a plan to overwhelm and destroy the convoy and take the weapon piece from the Britannians. Any questions?"

Speaking for the fist time, Sugiyama scowls, "Are you guys crazy?! Why are you listening to these Brits! And please don't tell me that these two," Referring to Lulu and Claire. " _Children_ have been fighting the Brit's for years!"

I glare at Sugiyama, "They have Sugiyama, There are different ways to fight the Britannians and it doesn't require everyone to be engaged in actual combat! Both Lelouch and Claire until recently have been the strategists and tacticians for our group for the past _seven_ fucking years you asshole! We approached _you_ ," Pointing to Ohgi, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Nagata, Minami and Yoshida. "Because you people seemed like you were more moderate than the other resistance groups throughout Japan. I guess we were wrong. Our two groups have been working together for only a month with out real incident. I thought we could show you not all Britannians are pure evil through the actions and deeds of Sophie, Becky and Chloe.

You know the very reason you've never met them until now is because me, Chloe, Becky and Naoto _knew_ how you people would react! You people are nothing but ungrateful racist bigots no better than the Britannian Purist Faction. You know the perhaps the scariest thing is? I could have turned out just as racist, just as bigoted as you did if I hadn't met Lelouch and Claire eight years ago for fucks sakes! Becky, Chloe and Sophie also helped stop me turning into a-"

Suddenly Claire grabs my shoulder in order to stop my tirade. Claire lets out a frustrated sigh, "What is wrong with you people? Now before you start screaming and yelling and trading insults I think it's best that me and Lelouch should just leave and find others who will actually help us. You know something? Me and Lelouch were planning on assassinating Prince Clovis with your aid, looks like that isn't happening now. Good day my lords!"

Unsurprisingly, at the sound of two Britannians plotting to assassinate Clovis, there is a collective gasp from Ohgi, Nagata, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Minami and Yoshida. Ohgi is the first to speak although hesitantly, "Kill Prince Clovis?! Your serious?"

Both Claire and Lulu nod. Lulu then steps forward, "That is what my sister said. Look, I didn't even want to reveal myself nor Claire's existence to you people at all precisely because of how disgustingly bigoted and racist you are, however; with the collective assurance of Naoto, Naomi, Kallen, Becky, Chloe, Sophie and Claire that we revealing ourselves would help our goals in the long run and that we would deal with whatever fallout that both my and Claire's revelation of our very existence to you people will bring. Frankly I don't trust the lot of you solely excluding those in this room I consider family in all but blood. Now then do any of you wish to free Japan or not?"

Minami just shakes his head and sneers, "Your just using us for your own benefit!"

Yoshida nods his head in agreement, "Minami's right, get out you Britannian loving trash!"

Ohgi sighs, "I'm sorry we can' work together any more. Please leave."

Lulu smirks, "I agree, As the Russians say, "до свидания **(5)** "

Seconds later, several well placed suppressed sniper shots kill Ohgi, Nagata, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Minami and Yoshida. Every single one of them now lie dead with 270 Winchester (or 6.8×64mm) through their skulls. After Ohgi and his men are dead, Lulu just shakes her head, "I'm glad I put _that_ contingency plan together. Now then lets take their equipment and get out of here, and Claire, we'll have a _proper_ discussion about revealing my actual name to total strangers later."

Claire sighs and in a small subdued voice, "Yes sister, I understand. We should prepare for the operation now anyway."

* * *

 _ **Four hours later...** _

* * *

**_Location: Kagurazaka Shinjuku,_ ** **_Area 11/Japan_ **

**_Time: 10:34 AM _ **

* * *

This is boring, waiting here for the convoy to show up. At least everyone is in in there respective Knightmares -Including me.- Anyway, thanks to Clovis and his lackeys stupidity we have factory fresh Sutherlands. For this operation our Sutherlands are painted in a Berlin camouflage pattern. Suddenly the radio blares to life. A few seconds later, I Lulu's voice, "Q1 are you in position?"

I smirk, "Affirmative Zero. Awaiting further instructions."

Even though I can't see her right now, I can just see Lulu's arrogant smirk right about now. Lulu responds in that usual commanding voice of hers, "Good because the convoy is entering the target area now. Prepare to engage on my signal."

I nod, Roger that."

* * *

 _ **Five minutes later...** _

* * *

_**Time: 10:39 AM** _

* * *

"Targets in sight, all forces engage the enemy."

With Lulu's confirmation to engage I target the lead vehicle with my Soviet Pulse Rifle -The lead vehicle is a Britannian M1 Abrams Tank, how cute the imperials brought out their big guns, pity these scrap heaps will be melted into slag- And fire. the tank explodes, after which we eventually -Over the next fifteen minutes,- Reduce the convoy into scrap meatal. Once the Britannians are wiped out, we move to secure the truck carrying the weapon component. Seven minutes later, Ray uses her Sutherland to tear the back out of the truck's trailer. After this I leave my Knightmare and go inside the trailer, to discover to my absolute horror that the 'weapon component' is in fact a completely naked young teenaged girl in a containment tank full of an unknown liquid with a computer terminal in front of it. The girl has a oxygen mask to protect her from the strange liquid.

The girl is 161 cm (5'3"), her hair is brown and her hair length is to her shoulders. I run up to the tank and access the computer terminal. After reading the terminal for awhile, I discover the girl is named Mikoto Misaka and she was kidnapped from Tokiwadai Middle School which is located in Academy City just west of Tokyo. With out thinking I begin franticly search for away to open the tank with out killing the girl. After awhile I locate release switch and open the tank, the strange liquid pours out of the now open tank. I rush over to the girl and remove the oxygen mask. As soon as I remove the mask, the girl's eyes snap open, in a split second she grabs a hold of me and bits me on the neck. Her... fangs sink deep into my neck, then begins drinking my blood... this girl... is a vampire! Four minutes later, I fall into unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Time Unknown...** _

* * *

_**Date: Unknown** _

_**Location: Unknown** _

_**Time: Unknown** _

* * *

"Kallen please wake up, please wake up!"

At these words, my eyes snap open. I move my head and track the voice's location to Sophie. I see Sophie and my mom are sitting in chairs on the left side of my bed. Ray, Chloe, Becky and three unknown girls are sitting beside them in their own chairs. Upon seeing me awake, Sophie stands up and kisses me on the lips before pulling away. Sophie smiles with tears in her eyes, "Thank god your awake, I have some bad news Kallen, the girl you saved is a vampire. Looks like one of the conditions both C and Odin discussed came to pass. Oh, I have three people that want to meet you, this is Kazari Uiharu, Ruiko Saten and Kuroko Shirai. They know about everything, Ariana showed them the same things she showed us back in 2009. Don't worry all three girls are trust worthy."

At these words, the girl, Kuroko Shirai smiles sadly and bows her head, "Thank you for saving my girlfriend, I'm indebted to you. With D.S's assurance of our trustworthiness, Your mother contacted Judgment to tell us where Mikoto was. It was because of D.S that your mom was able to contact us in the first place. Today is still Sunday, January 1st 2017, but several hours have passed since you were bitten. The time is currently 8:00 PM. Your currently in the medical ward of Trotsky Naval Base in Vladivostok. When me, Kazari and Ruiko first met D.S, we thought she was crazy when she told us about Mikoto, but after she showed us what was really going on, we were horrified. I agree with you guys, Emperor Charles and Schneizel are insane; they need to be stopped.

For whatever reason C, Odin and the other pantheons chose Mikoto as the person to turn you into a vampire. They also decided to 'age Mikoto, Kazari, Ruiko and me up to seventeen; not that I'm complaining at all. Anyway since Mikoto bit you, your body began rapidly changing itself due to the vampiric infection. D.S can tell you more."

Ariana nods, "First off Kallen, you can go out during the daytime without fear of dying, you have all the powers of a pure-blooded succubus, you have Miss Misaka's and Miss Shirai's Esper powers of electricity and teleportation respectively; you have werewolf blood running through your veins, in order to turn another person into a vampire, all you have to do is bite them and there is no known cure; you can phase-shift, turn invisible without the aid of technology, you must consume blood of any species every twenty-four hours or your mind will deteriorate to such an extent that you will become nothing more than a savage mindless animal obsessed with feeding on every living thing in sight; you have superhuman hearing, if a person male or female breastfeeds from you, then your breast milk will enslave your victim for the rest of their lives to you regardless of the species and your sex drive is ramped up to 100%."

I lower my head, "I... see... it's irreversible... wait WHAT?!... Anyway... I'll bring it up later. *Cough* Anyway, how did Clovis get his hands on Miss Shirai's blood?"

Miss Shirai growls, "It was someone from Academy City that gave Clovis my blood."

Ariana narrows her eyes, "It was Aleister Crowley, the Chairman of the Board of Directors of Academy City that gave Clovis Miss Shirai's blood. He is working in collusion with Clovis and his Code R Project."

I clinch my fists in anger, "From the sounds of it Ariana, you dislike Crowley.

Ariana nods, "Defiantly. Of all the humans out there, _he_ is one of the humans I actually detest the most; however there's nothing _I_ in my official capacity as the Caretaker of Spacetime can do about that creature until C commands his death. But you and the others _can_."

I smirk, "Good. Now then, lets discuss on what we can do to derail Clovis and his Code R Project...

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **1** **: Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood.**

 **2:** **Both Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama aren't OC's they are actually the Katase and Murayama from DXD canon. I just gave both Katase and Murayama first names.**

 **3** **:** **Laila la Britannia isn't an OC, she's a canon CG character born on April 16th, 2004.**

 **4** **: When Kallen mentions the Omega Universe, she's referring to the events depicted in my other story:** **Same World Different Universe.**

 **5** **: до свидания (do svidánʹja) is Russian, it means: goodbye, see you later.**

 **Carve-Tan name is Emily Wood and is a full sister to Sophie Wood.**


	8. Milly's Revenge

**_Summary:_**

* * *

 **In Ashford Academy Milly Ashford is Queen bee. Recently Lelouch did something to set her sights on him for revenge.**

* * *

 ** _This fanfic uses the: Timeline of The Soviet Universe_**

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, August 18th 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement Ashford Academy, Student Council Room,** __**Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Time: 4:00 PM**_

* * *

 _ **Kallen's POV**_

* * *

"No way Milly I won't wear another dress!"

In a dramatic fashion Milly pouts, "Ah your no fun Lelouch! The Crossdresser's Ball will be fun this year!"

Lelouch's eyes widen in fear, "No way, I-"

I sigh, "Milly no Crossdresser's Ball! It's mentally traumatising!"

Milly pouts again, "Your no fun Kallen. And I had the perfect dress to, disappointment. Oh well... Suzaku grab Lelouch, we'll stuff him into a dress anyway!"

Lelouch quickly bolts out of the chair, however Suzaku easily tackles Lelouch, "Sorry Lelouch, President's orders."

I clinch my fists before I call out in mock shock, "Princess Euphemia has just entered the room... Princess Euphemia can I please get your autograph!"

In excitement Suzaku lets Lelouch go before franticly looking for Princess Euphemia, "Euphie's here?"

At these words Milly smirks -Causing Suzaku to start sweating bullets,- "Euphie... so Euphie is your girlfriend Suzaku?"

While both Suzaku and Milly are distracted Lelouch successfully bolts for the door. Unfortunately Rivalz notices Lelouch escaping, "Milly, Lelouch is getting away!"

By the time Rivalz finishes his sentence I'm already moving towards the door. Luckily I manage to reach Lelouch before Suzaku, Milly and Rivalz can capturing Lelouch. Once Lelouch successfully escapes from the room, Milly abruptly turns to me with a scowl on her face, "Kallen... you disappoint me greatly-"

Before Milly can finish I pull out a smoke bomb -I always carry them when I'm around Milly just in case situations like this... arises- And like Lelouch I manage to successfully escape from the room. I may or may not come to regret this because a half an hour later I along with everyone else in the school hear Milly's voice over the PA system, "Attention, If any clubs wish for their budgets to increase by 10%, please capture Kallen Stadtfeld and Lelouch Lamperouge, there is no deadline. Also any girl that catches Lelouch can kiss him on the lips. Oh and same with Kallen but with both boys or girls. That is all."

Oh bloody hell, I knew it!

* * *

 _ **Half-hour later...** _

* * *

**Location: Ashford Academy, School grounds**

_**Time: 4:30 PM** _

* * *

"Where's Lelouch and Kallen!"

"I don't know!"

"We have to find them!"

Both me and Lelouch have luckily managed to stay away from Milly's posse up until now. -Truth is Milly loves to make us squirm in revenge for diching her insane ideas.- Unfortunately Milly's been using the school's surveillance camera's to not only track our movements, but to also direct her posse to our current location. Suddenly I hear Milly's voice over the PA again, "Kallen and Lelouch are hiding behind several trees near the science lab."

I quickly grab Lelouch by the arm, "Move!"

Lelouch nods in agreement before we hightail our behinds out of here before Milly's posse can catch us. If-

"There they are get them!"

Great they found us. I briefly turn to see dozens of students charging after us. I grab Lelouch by the arm before bolting once more.

I can hear one of the girls shout, "Their getting away, after them!"

No choice, I pull out a smoke bomb and toss it on the ground. A few seconds later smoke fills the area. I then use a magic circle to transport both me and Lelouch out of here.

A few minutes later we teleport to the other side of the courtyard. I then sigh in relief-

"Well, well got you!"

We both spin around to discover Milly grinning mischievously. Before we can do anything Milly snaps her fingers, suddenly handcuffs appear on our hands. Milly's grin widens, "I knew where you would teleport to. I'm glad to have learned magic now. Anyway lets go, time to make you pay for daring to escape me."

* * *

 ** _Half-Hour later... _ **

* * *

**_Location: Ashford Academy, Outside the Student Council Building _ **

**_Time: 5:30 PM _ **

* * *

"Well folks Looks like I got to Lelouch and Kallen first, anyway due to them escaping from me earlier both of them will be punished for their insolence. Suzaku if you please."

Suzaku nods, minutes later, Both Suzaku and Rivalz drag Lelouch from the Student Council Building. Within seconds laughter erupts throughout the crowd, then squeals of delight from Lelouch's fan girls. Standing before the crowd is Lelouch vi Britannia dressed in a western style wedding dress, however the dress isn't white. It's bright pink with purple Polka dots. The same with the vail. On top of Lelouch's head is a long bright pink wig with purple streaks. Thick Pink lipstick adorns his lips. This isn't the only thing that's pink, his finger nails are painted with vibrant pink nail polish. Anyway I take note of the fake D-Cup breasts Milly gave Lelouch.

Milly grins mischievously, "Introducing Luluko Lamperouge, the blushing bride of Kallen Stadtfeld. Luluko you may now kiss the bride."

Both Rivalz and Suzaku then drags Lelouch over to me. Now standing in front of us, Milly lowers her voice so only we can hear and... Activates her geass, **"You will kiss each other on the lips in front of everyone here!"**

Seconds later me and 'Luluko' kiss, this causes the entire population of Lelouch's fan girls to faint in unison. Milly smirks, "Revenge for the Zero Requiem jerk!"


	9. The Crimson Lotus

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **Kallen has always known that she was born a human/Nekomata/fallen angel hybrid (mom's a fallen angel while her dad is a half human/half Nekomata, however until today she never knew that she's this generation's Red Dragon Empress! Now not only does she have to contend with fighting against Britannia, but also with Suzaku Kururugi: The White Dragon Emperor!**

* * *

 **Brief Timeline:**

* * *

 **This fanfic uses the: Timeline of The Soviet Universe**

* * *

The W-0 Unit, in conjunction with Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell attack Prince Clovis la Britannia's laboratory in Osaka, Area 11/Japan after the KGB learns that he (Clovis) is doing human experimentation on living people as well as holding the Code Bearer: CC prisoner (President Kōzuki owes CC for what happened back in 2006 and besides Clovis's human experimentation project pisses President Kōzuki off). Both Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell and the W-0 Unit manages to liberate the lab and manages to rescue CC, however the operation goes wrong thanks to Shinichirō Tamaki, forcing Ohgi's resistance cell/the W-0 Unit to hastily evacuate Shinjuku (the original destination point) before the vehicle carrying CC reaches the Ghetto. Later Britannia unveils the seventh generation Knightmare frame: Lancelot, however through military precession and skill the combined Japanese/W-0 counterattack is swift and brutal. The result is a Japanese/W-0 victory, the casualties are: thousands of Japanese civilians dead, unknown numbers of Britannian military dead, dozens of Japanese Resistance Fighters dead, all members of the Britannian G1 bridge staff dead, Clovis la Britannia (executed by Lelouch), Suzaku Kururugi (survives only because of luck. Anyway, After he escapes the destroyed Lancelot Kururugi successfully escapes into the Ghetto) and Bartley Asprius (also executed by Kallen). After disposing of Clovis Kallen, Rebecca Fitzgerald, Chloe Fitzgerald and Raynare MacLellan begins to head back to Ashford (the Base of the W-0 Unit) however They are attacked by several renegade Soviet Red Army troops for unknown reasons. Kallen, Becky, Chloe and Ray manages to fight them, however during the altercation one of the renegades opens up a Groundbridge, then one thing leads to the other causing Becky, Kallen Chloe and Ray to be thrown into the Groundbridge to...

* * *

 **Brief Timeline Ends**

* * *

 **"Geass being used"** (example: Lelouch smiles demonically and activates his Geass, **"I command all of you to die"** **/** **Ddraig speaking to others** **"** (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do about Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"I don't know Akeno."/** **"Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**

"Kallen speaking privately to Ddraig "

"Normal Speech"

Sacred Gear sounds: **[Boost]**

* * *

 **Date: August 10th 2017**

 **Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Area 11/Japan**

 **Time: 1:00 AM**

* * *

This has got to be the worst day of my life, yah sure we won the battle, however, the destruction left in the wake by Clovis's goon squad is beyond the pale grotesque. The putrid smell coming off the corpse's of the dead, regardless of affiliation, liter the streets in the thousands. The sounds of dozens of choppers can be heard off in the distance as I walk the battle torn street with my friends and comrades I can't help, but think of the brutality, malice and so forth that the Japanese have to suffer under, it's just... The horrors such as what happened on this day will hunt me to my grave.

The amount of bile that comes to my mouth just thinking about this barbaric display it... I can't help, but clinch my fists in abject disgust at all of... this... I shouldn't even think about these morbid thoughts any more because I feel as though I'm about to throw up! Suddenly Becky clasps a worried hand on my shoulder, "Kallen I know how you feel, however we have to keep moving until we reach the extraction point and-"

Suddenly, I hear both Ray and Chloe's voices simultaneously yell, "Get Down!"

I'm quickly pushed to the ground as bullets wiz by where the four of us were walking previously. Luckily I'm not to badly damaged, despite how unforgiving the the pavement is. As I look up from where I'm lying, I can see several soldiers pour out of a Groundbridge in front of us. All of them wearing camouflaged uniforms with black berets. Knowing they have us surrounded, one of them, probably the leader gives a few quick orders, "Take them, they'll be useful later!"

With that being said the soldiers give a resounding, "Sir! yes sir!"

Being surrounded we have no choice, but to surrender. After seeing us not put up a fight, several enemy troops move in to place us into custody, however unfortunately for the hostiles I quickly use Senjutsu first to disrupt the closest tango's ki, then I charge straight ahead, zigzagging as I follow up with another strike in raped succession, thus vaporizing the closest enemy combatants. Ray whom is furthest away, quickly pulls out and throws a frag grenade at the tango's closest to me, which explodes a few seconds later. This of course causes the goon squad to scatter. Both Becky and Chloe take to the skies and begin strafing the tangos to cause a distraction and begin tossing smoke grenades at the enemy. While this is happening both me and Ray use this opportunity to spread our own wings and strafe the enemy, however the enemy has for the most part quickly recovered from our counter-attack and open fire on us. However, some luck is on our side as the smoke grenades take effect, which the four of us take advantage of the situation by puling out our machineguns and opening fire, unfortunately due to the smoke and tense situation as well as myriad of other reasons we miss several tango's.

Becky use this chance to contact HQ, "HQ come in we're under heavy attack by unknown forces in Sector 18, send reinforcements immediately, use GPS to track our location signal."

I quickly turn on my radio so I can listen in. In about four seconds I can hear a confirmation signal from HQ, "Understood Q4 sending in extraction team in about five minutes, can you hold the tangos off until then?"

Becky sighs, "We'll try, however please hurry up because Q1 is with me!"

Suddenly I hear a hitched voice, "Understood, roger and over Q4!"

The line suddenly goes dead. After this I hear a terrified shout from one of the tangos, "Fuck! lets get out of here, forget President Kōzuki's hybrid bitch! I'm out!"

I hear another tango shout, "Damn it Mikhail get back here you fucking coward!"

As the smoke starts to clear I can see the a tango open a Groundbridge, however, upon spotting him Ray flies in to kill the terrified tango while the three of us provide cover fire for Ray. Of course the enemy is firing back at us, however, we're able to keep from being shot, but just barely. Anyway, Ray creates a lightspear and manages to successfully impale the terrified tango with it. Ray then throws a few more smoke grenades at the tango's.

I suddenly hear a pissed off shout from another tango, "What the fuck is with these fucking smoke grenades! where the flying fuck do these whores get them?!"

I hear another angry retort, "These whores are Spetsnaz, the same as us before we joined the Trust! Don't you remember? smoke grenades are standard issue for all Spetsnaz teams and besides, it's all the best equipment for Kōzuki's whore!"

I grit my teeth at these pricks for disrespecting my mom. I'm so pissed that I fire another volley of Senjutsu towards where the voices are coming from. I can hear several satisfying screams from inside the smoke cloud. Quickly thanking Kuroka-Sensei for teaching me both Senjutsu and Youjutsu, though I'm no master of ether, I'm still a proficient enough practitioner of both arts to get by in situations like this, however, I'm still an amateur compared to some of the others Kuroka-Sensei teaches.

Anyway, back to the mater at hand, despite the low density of the smoke the four of us eventually make it to the Bridge. Unfortunately three tangos blockade our path. I tighten my fists and quickly bark to the others, "Zulu Six!"

Once the others receive the code word, the three split up the charge at the enemy in a bounding over-watch position, while simultaneously zigzagging. The tango's open fire, however I use Senjutsu on one the targets, vaporizing him. Barely two seconds later, Becky quickly tosses a frag at another incoming tango, however the tango gets out of thee way just in time as the frag explodes, however, Ray uses this distraction to throw and impale the detracted tango through the heart. Out numbered the last tango panics and begins shooting wildly at us, big mistake because the four of us go into the Crossing the T formation while simultaneously zigzagging to stay out of the enemy's firing range, this makes the tango panic even worse. Taking advantage of this, Ray tosses a lightspear at the threat, he of course dodges it. as soon as he does Becky tosses a frag at him, while I swerve out of sight as I simultaneously send a wave of Senjutsu a the enemy. The Tango is so busy avoiding the grenade that he doesn't see my attack coming until it's to late. My strike hit's him, this causes Ray to start crackling with glee as he is vaporizing from existence.

Anyway, since the Groundbridge is still open and the fact that the smoke is clearing, thus allowing the rest of our enemy's to become coordinated again, we are forced to chose ether go through the Bridge or be overwhelmed. I quickly glance over my friends, once our eyes meet we nod at the obvious choice: We chose the former. Anyway, it doesn't take use long to get to the Bridge, as we land I suddenly I hear a faint noise before I'm hit with something in the back of the neck. I then instinctively reach around and pull it out. At close inspection, it's is a tranquilizer dart...oh shit! I suddenly feel woozy as I fall to my knees. Upon seeing collapse to my knees, Ray becomes hysterical and begins yelling, "Get through the Bridge now! Becky, Chloe grab Kallen and get her through, I'll watch your six!-"

Unfortunately this is all I hear because I then slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Date: August 10th 2017**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

* * *

The very first thing I remember is being shaken gently awake. A girl's voice suddenly brings me back to consciousness, "Kallen wake up!"

Suddenly my eyes snap open. When my vision returns to me I see Ray smiling the most serine of smiles, "Finally awake are you? Well good because that asshole really did a number on you."

I stare groggily at Ray, "Were is Becky and Chloe?"

Ray nods, "Both of them went to checkout the surrounding location they should be back in a little bit. As for the location, we're currently on a bridge, fortunately no one's discovered us."

A wave of confusion spreads across my face as I stare at Ray questioningly. Ray's frown deepens as her fists tighten and tears stream down her face. Within a span of two minutes she regains her composure and sadly nods and then speaks for the third time, "After you fell unconscious from that Tranquillizer dart, both Becky and Chloe managed to drag you through the Groundbridge. After the Bridge closed we found ourselves here on this overpass, but luckily nobody seen the Bridge open and close. If people had then this place would be overrun with cops and perhaps even reporters.

Anyway, that was an hour ago," Ray sighs. "Thing is, the three of us have been using magic to successfully conceal our presence from the humans so far. Oh there's one thing you need to know about. While concealed I observed someone talking to Issei. As I listened in I heard her ask him out on a date next Sunday afternoon. That's not the strangest part ether, the girl looked like me when I'm using the Yuuma Amano disguise. Anyway, Becky radioed in a little bit ago and told me a few things that defiantly shocking. All explain about the particulars later, however, I'll tell you what both me and Becky concluded." Ray stops and sighs. "I seems that we're in an alternate universe."

My eyes widen, "What?!"

Ray grimaces, "Kallen, I didn't want to believe it myself, however, circumstances dictate that our predicament is real. Anyway, Both Becky and Chloe are out collecting more data so we can figure out our next course of action. One more thing, you don't have to worry about my supposed counterpart spotting us because didn't see us because of the ward the three of us cast."

I slowly nod unsure on what to properly say next so I decide to say the first thing that comes to mind, "Once Chloe and Becky get back we should find a place to stay. While we're doing that we should keep an eye on Issei to make sure he's safe and besides we haven't anything else to do anyway."

Ray nods her head in agreement, "Sounds like a plan-"

Suddenly we hear quickened foot steps heading towards us causing Ray to stop talking. I try to rise up, but I'm still a bit shaky, seeing this Ray grabs my hand and helps me maintain my balance while I stand up. Once I have my balance we turn to see Becky and Chloe coming to a stop. Becky is the first to speak, "We're back!" upon seeing me on my feet Becky grins, " Ha! good Kallen welcome back to the land of the conscious. Both me and Chloe found some interesting things out that leads me to believe we're in an alternate universe."

Ray nods and tells both Becky and Chloe about what she observed with both her counterpart and Issei's earlier. Once Ray finish's her story both girls exchange dark looks with each other. Chloe nods grimly, "We need to keep an eye on both Issei and Ray's counterpart and the best way to do that is to infiltrate his school." Chloe chuckles. "You two won't believe the School Issei goes to!"

Becky just shakes her head and picks up were her sister left off, "Kuoh Academy... wait it gets even more ironic and strange... it's located here in Shinjuku!"

Both me and Ray are slack jawed at this bizarre revelation. Ray suddenly begins laughing at the absurdity of all of this, "This has got to be some sick joke!" Ray stops laughing somewhat. "Anyway Becky you said Kuoh Academy right? Well then I think we should infiltrate the school and use it as a quasi HQ. First things first though we should use our individual talents to manipulate our way into the school as students. Luckily we're currently carrying documentation for our version of Kuoh Academy."

Chloe clinch's her fist briefly, "Hey guys remember those dudes that attacked us earlier, you know the ones from the Trust. I think those bastards are planning something. I think finding out what their planning should be our top priority."

I nod in agreement, "Yah, we should make preparations as soon as possible so we can deal with them. Anyway, we were told of those traitors were going to try something during Shinjuku. "My face morphs into a feral snarl at the very thought of those pricks insulting mom! "Those vermin think that if they can travel to other universes then they can stay on step ahead of the government! The Trust have been known to kidnap Soviet troops in order to get info, to extort, threaten, etc. and the fact that my mom's the current President of the USSR isn't lost on them ether."

I become even angrier the more I think about the Trust, "Anyway, thanks to those fuckers we're trapped in this god forsaken universe with nothing, but the clothes on our backs and each other. My point is we have to move and fast. We should use our natural abilities in conjunction with the documentation we already have," I smirk. "A couple of memory rewrites and some forged school credentials and viola instant Kuoh Academy students!"

Becky's face suddenly contorts into deep contemplation, "Several major problems Kallen: Food, shelter and a job. how are we going to settle these things?"

Becky asks good questions which causes my own mind to sink into contemplation before I answer, "For starts we'll use our powers to get into Kuoh then figure out what to do from there. True its not much to go on, but what other options do we have? Anyway, we should get started."

The others just nod in agreement after which Becky decides to add something, "While we're headed to Kuoh both me and Chloe will fill you guys in on what we've learned so far.

* * *

 **One Day later...**

* * *

 **Date: August 11th 2017**

 **Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Kuoh Academy:** **History Class**

 **Time: 12:00 PM**

* * *

Well it took us what was left of all day yesterday and most of today, but we finally did it! we have finally infiltrated Kuoh. It was a fucking bitch of a task and a daunting one to the extreme, but its worth it. Even after turning the school principle's mind into silly putty after me and Ray both mind-raped her into the damned stone age in order for our plans to commence. Anyway, it's now after class and the four of us are getting up from our seats my mind suddenly returns back to our introductions to the class. I introduced myself as Kallen Kōzuki because nobody knows who I am nor who my mom is. Anyway, Both Becky and Chloe are using their actual names while Ray goes under Raynare McClain because it would be detrimental to use the name Yuuma Amano as Issei would automatically see this as a red flag.

Anyway, I snap my mind back to the present and decide to initiate the next part of my plan which is to befriend Issei himself.

Because of mind-raping the principle my desk is right beside Issei's so all I have to do is talk to him. A plan suddenly comes to mind so as I go to leave my desk, I 'accidently' bump into Issei silently smirking in triumph, "Sorry about that I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Issei looks sheepishly at me as his face goes as red as my hair, "Don't worry about I-"

Suddenly I hear a girl angry shout, Sexual harasser! you dare accost a girl-"

I know where this is going because unfortunately this Issei is obviously just as much of a pervert as the one from my universe judging from the girl's reaction. I decide to intervene on Issei's behalf, "Please leave him alone! Issei didn't do anything to me because I was the one to run into him."

I can hear sudden gasps of shock from my classmates as the same girl that jumped to conclusions about Issei speaks again, "How could you defend this pervert! This freak-"

I shake my head, "It was an accident as well as my fault!" I suddenly turn sharply and march up to the girl and point a accusatory finger at her chest, my eyes turn rapidly cold and steely as both our eyes lock, we then stare directly into each other. "Now then are you calling me a liar? if so you had better look me directly into my eyes and say it because I am no liar. Do we understand each other!"

The girl simultaneously gulps while visibly shivering under my cold steely gaze. The girl barely stutters out, "Under...stood...I...I apologize for... jumping to conclusions!"

I both suddenly and sharply turn around before the girl can utter another word and walk towards Issei. Issei smiles weakly at me and mumbles, "Thanks..."

"I return Issei's smile and shake his hand once I reach him, "Kallen... Kallen Kōzuki its a pleasure to meet you. You can use my first name if you want."

Issei weak smile suddenly turns into a genuine one, "Issei Hyoudou, same here Kallen."

I just remember something, "Issei I would like you to meet some friend's of mine," With That being said, I give the signal for Becky, Chloe and Ray to approach. Once my signal is received, the girls breakthrough the growing crowd of people and stand in front of me and Issei. Each of my friends nod their heads as I say their names. " this is Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald and my girlfriend Raynare McClain."

The entire crowd gasps in shock. The girl that was rude with Issei earlier begins spluttering and points her finger at both me and Ray, "You mean you two are together?!"

I nod as both me and Ray hold each others hands affectionately, "Yes we're a couple what's it to you?"

The girl still wide eyed, blushes profusely, "Nothing it's just I'm surprised that's all!"

I sigh and decide to send this conversation in a different direction, " By the way what's your name?"

The girl blushes even deeper, "Arisu Murayama, anyway," Murayama suddenly grabs a girl by the hand and introduces us. "This is my best friend Kaede Katase."

I decide to bury the hatchet and shake both their hands, "Pleasure. Anyway, I think its best we get to our next class."

Everyone then nods in agreement.

* * *

 **Five minutes later...**

* * *

 **Location: Kuoh Academy: The Hallway Outside** **History Class**

 **Time: 12:05**

* * *

A single epiphany dawns on me, it is so profound that I can't believe I never thought of this before now. With this in mind, I quicken my footsteps, Ray whom is beside me, follows suit. In just a few seconds we reach Becky and Chloe. This movement catch's both girls attention. This causes them to stop and turn around to look at both me and Ray quizzically. I smirk, "You know, Issei peeks at the Kendo club right?"

Both nod, causing my smirk deepen, "I think we should head to his favorite spot in order to-"

Suddenly I here a audible gasp, causing me to spin around to see a wide eyed Akeno Himejima staring at me, her lips trembling, her body begins shaking as tears start pouring from her eyes. Choking on her own voice, she barely spits out," K-Ka-Kallen?"

With these words I back away, shocked, "I sorry who are you?"

Akeno eyes widen and with a sob, she suddenly turns around and bolts the other way as tears stream down her eyes. My only thought is what the fuck?

Suddenly I feel someone tug on my sleeve, I turn to see a very shocked and confused Ray. Ray quickly lowers her voice to a whisper, "I..I... think this version of Akeno must know your counterpart... you know... from this universe."

* * *

 **Three hours later...**

* * *

 **Location: Kuoh Academy: Outside: Behind the Girls locker Room Window**

 **Time: 3:05**

* * *

Finally we get some time to ourselves it may be for a half-hour, but-"

Suddenly Becky interrupts my thoughts, "This is boring!"

I sigh, "Becky your impatience and-"

I'm interrupted again by several shouts, I quickly snap my head towards the commotion and see Issei and two other boys running away from members of the kendo club. Suddenly I hear a snort a few feet from me, I look over and see Akeno, her reaction from earlier still fresh in my mind. Suddenly, Ray's voice from earlier still resonates in my mind: "I..I... think this version of Akeno must know your counterpart... you know... from this universe."

Anyway, Akeno begins giggling while simultaneously shaking her head, "So typical of those three!"

Okay what the hell? What's with the personality shift? All I can think at the moment is that Akeno is trying desperately to hold on to her sanity. Anyway, I quirk my eyebrow questioningly. upon seeing my facial expression Akeno giggles again, "Oh don't mind me, I just can't help it! Those three are a riot! By the way my name is Akeno Himejima."

I nod then walk up to Akeno and shake her hand, "Kallen Kōzuki, it's a pleasure to meet you. By the way who are the two boys with Issei?"

Akeno eyes, go wide as dinner plates, however, despite this she hesitantly sniggers, "Those two are Kenji Matsuda, most girls call him the 'Perverted Baldy' or the 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi' and Koizumi Motohama, girls hate him more because he's known as the 'Perverted Glasses' or the 'Three Sizes Scouter.' Anyway, those two are also known as M&M.

Akeno is defiantly trying to maintain her sanity. Anyway, I simply smirk and shake my head muttering, "Something's never change!"

Taken aback for a moment, Akeno growls, "What does that mean?"

Shit she heard! I have to deflect somehow, "No.. Nothing it's just-"

"Akeno looks peeved, "No it's not just nothing because the look on your face says otherwise, so spill!"

I'm livid with myself, how could I be so stupid and slip up like this! I have to say something to get away, "Please just drop it-"

Akeno just narrows her eyes as the last shreds of her sanity suddenly shatters, "No I won't drop it, so spill Kallen! I thought you died seven years ago!... why did you abandon me?! I thought that... I seen both you and my- "

I narrow my own eyes cutting her off, "Who do you think you are to order me? Just because your Baraquiel and Shuri's daughter doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do!"

Akeno stumbles back both shocked a terrified, "H...h...how do... how.. did you? only the real Kallen would know-"

I sigh as I cut her off again, "Look I never... I don't care that your half-Human-Half-Fallen angel! I care about you! ever since I saved both your mother and father seven years ago from being murdered!"

Akeno's eyes bulge from their sockets as she gasps, "Mom.. is... alive?! How?!"

I'm still pissed, "Well of course Shuri is still alive! I talked to her just yesterday-"

Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder, I didn't hear anyone behind me because of both me and Akeno's argument, "Kallen shut up let's go now!"

I quickly turn around and see Ray with a livid expression. Upon seeing her face I simple nod, then we both turn and run to get away from a distraught Akeno.

* * *

 **Three minutes later...**

* * *

 **Location:** **Kuoh Academy: By The Science Lab, Outdoors**

 **Time: 3:08**

* * *

We finally got out of that situation with Akeno and-

 **WACK**

 **WACK**

 **WACK**

Both me and Ray come to a halt for a second then turn to both the sounds of someone being pummelled to death as well as the screams of mercy. My first thoughts automatically go to Issei. Anyway, we exchange glances for a brief second and wince at the howls of pain. We nod and simultaneously sigh in silent agreement that enough is enough. With the decision made, the both of us then sprint off in order to go rescue Issei from his fate. I takes us awhile, but once we reach were all the racket is coming from, we see Issei on the ground with the entire Kendo club surrounding him. I sigh at Issei's predicament thinking of how much of an idiot he is. However, I need to establish a relationship... well not a romantic one, Issei maybe my best friend... well the one from my universe anyway, but I don't think of him in that way. Anyway I decide to use this as an opening to not only save his ass, but to also to get Issei to trust me. So I run up to the gang of girls and quickly weave in between them. Eventually, I manage to force my way through the crowd as I make my way towards Issei.

As soon as I'm in front of him, I briefly both smirk and wink at him, then turn to face the hoard of pissed off amazons including their leaders Murayama and Katase, "Could you girls lay off Issei! he may deserve the beating, but instead of kicking the shit out of him all the time, did you ever think of actually teaching him how not to treat girls. What I mean is why don't you first separate him from both Matsuda and Motohama then without M&M's constant influence, you can for the most part stay on his ass until you purge Issei of his perverseness! Basically reward him for when he isn't being a total douchebag and when he is well... you know what to do. Hey it's the only thing I can think of off the top of my head!"

Katase rises her eyebrow, "Like a dog?"

I shrug, "Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, Don't worry girls I'll handle things from here."

Murayama blush's crimson and madly, the more she's in my presence, "You sure Kallen?"

I nod, "Of course Murayama ."

Murayama bush's even deeper, "Alright then and by the way Kallen, you can call me by my first name."

I nod and decide to mess with Murayama's head a bit and purr, "Sure Arisu."

I smirk in triumph. I swear that I briefly seen blood coming from Arisu's nose. Anyway, in all seriousness my plan is still working. I've got to thank being around Lelouch for the last eight years because I picked up a few of Lelouch's tricks, such as planning a few steps ahead and having back up plans in place when or if the first one fails miserably. Originally I didn't like chess, however, as I spent time with Lelouch I came to realize that in order to destroy Britannia as well as survive in life, I needed to learn Lelouch's favorite pastime. Especially after what happened in Japan seven years ago. Well, enough monologuing because there's more important things to worry about such as the current situation with Issei.

Anyway, back to reality, everyone from the Kendo Club loses interest with us since Issei's beating session is over for now. Except for both Murayama and Katase, whom stay for some reason. I turn around and sigh then walk over to Issei, "Issei you've got to stop with all of this perverted shit. I know of your enthusiasm with woman's bodies, but it has and will continue to be a further detriment to you health and well being. Listen if you ever need help with anything, excluding peeping on girls or any thing similar, then you can come directly to me and I'll do whatever I can to help you. I give you my word of honor. I'm your friend or at the very least I would like to be anyway, so friends?"

I then proceed to help Issei up and then we look each other in the eye's. While looking directly into my eyes Issei try's to detect any sort of lies, deception, bullshit, etc. When he finds none Issei then simply nods and shakes my hand, "Friends."

* * *

 **Four hours after School ends...**

* * *

 **Location:** **Kuoh Academy: School** **Entrance, Indoors**

 **Time: 7:08**

* * *

The Good news is that we managed to get a three story apartment not far from school due to us using our powers on the apartment's owner, however the bad news is that we still don't have a job to pay for living expenses including the rent. Suddenly I hear rapid footsteps behind me causing me to turn and spot Yuuto Kiba rushing up to me. Once Yuuto knows I have his attention he gives me a charming smile, "Your Kallen Kōzuki right? I've come on behalf of Rias Gremory. She would like to meet you and your friends."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really now. Where Would Miss Gremory like to meet us?"

I can clearly see Yuuto's on edge, despite his fake smile because of his current defensive posture. However, since were in public he doesn't do anything overly hostile to us, so the only thing he can do is nod, "President wants you guys to meet her at the Occult Research Club, it's in the old school building."

I sigh, "As much as I would like to go unfortunately we have prior engagements that require our attention so I apologize, but I must decline Miss Gremory invitation."

This causes several people in the hallway to gasp in shock. Anyway, Yuuto despite the pleasant façade is livid, "I really must insist that-"

I quickly silence him with my hand causing several people in the hallway to gasp again, "I'm sorry, but I must refuse both you and Miss Gremory's invitation, good day to you sir."

I quickly turn around and walkaway, leaving a fuming Yuuto and the assembled crowd gaping like fish at our exchange. A hand suddenly lands on my shoulder. I'm surprised because during both my and Yuuto's heated exchange I didn't even see nor pay attention to anyone behind me. Anyway, I stop and turn around to see Issei staring at me in absolute shock however, he quickly regains his composure and sighs obviously worried about something, "Kallen can we talk in privet if that's alright with you?"

I nod, "Sure Issei where did you want to meet?" I sigh. "Actually it doesn't matter lead the way."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

* * *

 **Location:** **Kuoh Academy: Outdoors, near the girl's Kendo Club building**

 **Time 7:18**

* * *

"So Issei what did you want to talk about?"

Issei folds his arms, "Kallen I need you help. A girl asked me to be her boyfriend yesterday. We're supposed to go out on our first date this Sunday, however I don't know the first thing about dating. Could both you and Ray teach me about dating girls so I don't screw up?"

My mind begins to contemplate the pros and cons of Issei's request and then I make my decision, "Of course I'll help. Ray?"

Ray simply nods, "I'll help, however both me and Kallen have a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to make you at least presentable for next Sunday."

Good now everything's all set, now all I have to do is worry about Akeno, Rias and the others in their peerage.

* * *

 **Date: August 11th 2017**

 **Location: Kuoh Academy:** **Outdoors, near the girl's Kendo Club building**

 **'Shattered Glass Universe'**

 **Time: 7:18**

* * *

 **Four seconds after both Kallen and Ray agrees to help Issei with 'Shattered Glass Raynare'**

* * *

Now this is an interesting predicament. Issei Hyoudou, one of the biggest perverts on this side of the Pacific Ocean is asking me how to date a girl. I was originally hoping he would ask for our help, however, to actually hear the words from Issei's lips is a 'wow' moment of epic proportions. Anyway, this amazing monumental moment absolutely can't be passed up because the four of us now have a chance to hopefully turn Issei away from his perversions and make him into a better human being. Anyway, I really should stop monologuing and get back to the present situation at hand. So I quickly snap my mind back to our current situation, while smirking at this golden opportunity we find ourselves in.

I can see Issei staring at me quizzically at my odd expression, so I decide to elaborate, "Sorry, I'm happy that you have finally come to your senses and are actually planning to a least try to make an effort to treat woman like actual people rather than fixtures in a damn porno magazine!"

Issei is taken aback, "Kallen I... please.."

I shrug, "It doesn't matter. Anyway, The first thing we should do is set up a mock date in order to prepare you for your actual date. What I mean to say is I'll go out with you on this 'date' while Ray will come with us to document our 'date' in order to track your progress. We will start today and will continue until Sunday morning, so I suggest you go home and freshen up."

Issei nods, "I understand Kallen, I did come to both you and Ray with my problem." Issei sighs and mumbles. "I may be a hopeless pervert, however I'm not stupid, despite what others may think of me."

I simply blink at this admission, "Issei your not a bad person at all, it's just that you have some unsavory traits. Look I said I would help and I will. I don't break my word once I give it and I under no circumstances feel obligated to help you after giving you my word. Thing is Issei, if I never had any intentions in helping you then I would have flat out refused to help you to your face."

Issei gives my a sad smile, "Truth is Kallen I'm glad I met you. Anyway, I know your wondering why I'm not acting like a pervert to both you and Ray, despite my reputation. Truth is, I knew before I asked this favor that I would have to tone my nature down, if I even had of hope of asking. Actually the only reason I asked you Kallen was because you are the only person in this school even willing to help me out in my situation."

I give Issei a genuine smile, "I know of your reputation Issei and frankly I don't care about it. What I do care about is your willingness to try to be a better person, that is what's important to me. Anyway, we should get started, Issei since we don't know were you live could you take us there. After which, we'll wait for you to get cleaned up."

Issei suddenly falls into deep contemplation and after five minutes he makes his decision, "Very well follow me."

* * *

 **One hour later...**

* * *

 **Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo**

 **Issei's House**

 **Time: 8:18**

* * *

I never thought Issei would invite me nor Ray to his house. This apprehensive thought his very disconcerting to me because of my uncertainty of how Issei's parent's will act towards us. Now I know how his counterpart's parent's will act in seeing two strange girls with him, however, I've no clue how these people will act toward us. They could be okay with us or the could... well I don't know what their reactions will be. For better or for worse we'll find out soon enough. The discontent at this uncertainty gives me a very queasy feeling in my stomach that won't go away, So I have to say something to at least alleviate my anxiety. However, I can't get the necessary words out of my mouth because for me, recent events have caused my anxiety to skyrocket especially now since we're at the front door. Anyway, sighing I finally collect myself, and ask the primary question weighing on my mind, "Issei do you think this a good idea, we could just stay outside and wait for you to freshen up."

Issei just shakes his head, "Don't worry about it Kallen."

I nod, "Very well then."

After this, Issei opens the door all the while inviting us into his home. It takes us a bit, however, as both me and Ray enter the house, Issei announces, "Mom, dad. I'm home and I've brought two friends home from school."

With this statement, my anxiety increases even worse especially since we hear Issei's mom reply, "Welcome home dear, you brought Matsuda and Motohama again?"

Shaking his head Issei dully reply's, "No mom, not this time."

Once Issei says this, My worry begins to worsen as we make our way from the front entrance to the living room. As we approach the living room my heart races, my body temperature rises as I start to perpetrate and my hands begin to feel clammy at the very thought to Issei's parent's reactions. Anyway, once we reach the living room, I can see his parent's sitting down watching TV. I Upon hearing our footsteps, Issei's mom turns towards us and as soon as she see's me and Ray, her eyes budge as she gasps for breath for a brief second before yelping, "Gorou! Issei's brought two girls home!"

Issei's father suddenly springs out of his chair excitedly, "Unbelievable Miki, our son has finally done it! he-"

Issei looks exasperated, "Mom! dad! it's not what you think! Their just here to help me with something important!"

Issei's mom is still giddy, "Issei you've got to tell us about your new friends!"

I can see Issei going redder by the minute as he barely gets out his next words, "Please ... just drop it would you guys!"

I sigh and decide that even if its not necessarily a good idea to tell Issei's parents about his current predicament, however it would be even worse if we not only deceived them, but we're found out as well. Also merely telling Issei and then have him hide things from his family is also a bad idea. Such things leave a bad taste in my mouth.

Besides this will eventually play directly into my future plans anyway, "Mrs. Hyoudou, Issei asked us to help him out with a girl that asked him out on a date, so both Ray and me promised to teach him what the can and can not's of dating."

Both of Issei parents gasp sharp sharply as both simultaneously place their hands too their chests. After a few minutes, Issei's mom is the first to recover, "Issei you've finally did it!"

Jumping for joy Issei's father becomes ecstatic, "Congratulations son!"

Smiling cheerfully, Issei's mom turn's her attention towards me, "So my son want's help from the two of you?"

I nod, "Yes, Issei is supposed to go this Sunday so it was decided that in order to teach him about dating, I would go out on a mock date with him until Sunday."

Issei's father laughs, "By 'teach' you mean to say, train Issei not to screw up?"

All I can think is wow, these people are exactly like Issei's parents from my universe. I close my eyes, and sigh, "I guess you could say that however, at least he's willing to learn."

Issei's mom is grinning like a mad woman, "Well since you girls are Issei's friend's and your also trying to help him, would you perhaps like to stay for dinner?"

I'm actually taken aback at this by proclamation, however before I decide on what to next I briefly glance at Ray, whom nods in silent agreement. Once I see Ray give her consent I decide to give Mrs. Hyoudou her answer, "Of course Mrs. Hyoudou we would be happy to stay."

* * *

 **Thirty-seven minutes later...**

* * *

 **Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo**

 **Issei's House: Kitchen**

 **Time: 8:18**

* * *

Finally now that everyone's at the dinner table the next phase of my plan can commence. As I begin eating the delicious meal prepared for us, my thoughts turn back to when we initially agreed to stay for dinner. I remember Issei's mom protesting that since we're both guests me and Ray don't need to help prepare the food. However, both of us politely disagreed with her, pointing out that things would go faster if we helped. Defeated, Issei's mom ultimately allows us to help. Anyway, I snap my mind back to the present situation.

I softly smile because the next part of my plan is going to be possibly a very idiotic move, but it's necessary for later, so I close my eyes briefly, sighing at the thought of what's to come. However Issei's mom easily catches me sighing, her expression slides into a worried look, "Kallen what's wrong?"

Great, I did it again! just like with Akeno. I suddenly realise that because of everything that's happened I'm still out of sorts with things. With that being said, I decide to reveal a few things, "A few things actually, however, I'm not sure you guys will believe me." I sigh. "What I'm about to tell you guys may seem farfetched, however, it's the truth. I'll even show you proof."

I then stand up and move to the middle of the room. Once I'm sure I won't knock things fling I proceed to show Issei and his parents my true form. To say that their collectively shocked would be the understatement of the century. However before anyone can say anything, I hold up my hand, " The thing is guys I'm a hybrid: my mother is a fallen angel while my father is half human/half Nekomata, a Nekoshou to be exact. To be precise my father's dad is a pure blooded human while his mother is a Nekoshou, that's a rare breed of Nekomata."

I stop taking to give both Issei and his parents time to breathe and take all of this in. I can see the looks of absolute shock on each of their faces. Despite his shock, Issei is the first to speak, "Kallen... why...are you telling us this?"

I deadpan, "Because Issei, frankly put, you've been targeted by several supernatural factions. In fact the girl that asked you out is a fallen angel and-"

Suddenly Issei's mom eyes bulge, "WHAT!? my son is targeted!?"

I nod, "Yes Mrs. Hyoudou, Issei has and unfortunately both me and Ray have no idea why. However, That's why we're here in the first place. I know you three have no reason to believe us however, the truth is the both of us are here to protect Issei."

Issei's father nods, "Your right we don't have a real reason but, I for one will give you girls one chance to prove yourselves to us only because you we're honest from the start. This chance wouldn't have been given to you both at all if you tried to deceive us one iota."

I nod my head in agreement, " That's why I told you the truth as well as gave you three the proof to support my claims."

After this both me and Ray then proceed to explain about the supernatural, especially about the three biblical factions, a process that takes us three hours to explain, of course it helps that Ray shows her true form. Both me and Ray despite our extreme apprehension also explain that we're from an alternate universe, something that really shocks the three Hyoudous further.

After the three hour long explanation the three Hyoudous are in obvious denial. Issei decides to brake the silence, "This is unbelievable to think that alternate universes actually exist it' just..."

I nod and finish Issei's sentence, "Unbelievable. I know, however, your probably wondering why both me and Ray are even telling you about any of this. The three Hyoudous merely nod while still in shock. "The absolute truth is I don't want to see a friend possibly die. Even if we don't really know each other Issei, thing is, I not only know your counterpart, but he's also my best friend since childhood. Also since we spent time together, I've come to realize that you are a good person just like your counterpart. As such, I don't want anything bad to happen to you that's why we're telling you guys.

Also, you need to know that Rias Gremory as well as Sona Sitri, you will know her as Souna Shitori, has taken an interest in you." Issei does a double take, however I ignore him and continue. "The reason being is you have a Sacred Gear." The three Hyoudous gasp, however, I hold up my hand, quieting them. "However nether me nor Ray know what Sacred Gear you possess."

Issei's father gains at least some of this completion, "So that's why these people are targeting my son. Kallen could you tell what your opinion as to why Issei's been targeted? and who are Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri?"

My mouth thins into a line before I respond, "Rias Gremory is the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer while Sona Sitri is the younger sister of Serafall Leviathan. And as for Issei being targeted, it's due to his Sacred Gear like I said, after that I have no clue."

All three Hyoudous eyes bulge as their mouths hang agape in unison. Because of Hyoudous reactions, Ray takes over for me, "There's something else you guys need to be aware of." Ray suddenly morphs into her Yuuma disguise, causing Issei to nearly have a heart attack. Not missing a beat Ray continues, "Issei, the girl who asked you out is my counterpart from this universe and is using the human disguise you see me using now. Me, Kallen and two other girls you haven't meet yet are currently looking into the matter. Also-"

Suddenly we hear the door bell ring, causing the three Hyoudous to be break out of their collective trance. Mr. Hyoudou suddenly stands up, "I'll go see who that is."

With that being said, Mr. Hyoudou leaves the kitchen and after a few minutes pass I hear several voices, after which Mr. Hyoudou comes back into the kitchen with Chloe, Becky, Katase and Murayama. This is an unexpected development, I need to proceed with caution.

Anyway, Becky, quirking her eyebrow decides to break the silence, "From the looks of things something major must have been revealed. Question what was it?"

I smirk, "The truth."

Becky merely gives a curt nod before replying, "Well then the cat's now out of the bag I guess. Well anyway, we should formally introduce ourselves to Issei and his parents. My name is Rebecca Abigail Fitzgerald and this-" pointing to Chloe. "Is my elder sister, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald." Both sisters then proceed to shake the three Hyoudou's hands.

With a genuinely friendly smile, Becky continues, "As I was saying before, both me and Chloe told Katase and Murayama everything as well. They didn't believe us at first, however, after giving them undeniable proof really helps. I know it's a gamble, however, we wouldn't have said anything if ether of them proved untrustworthy. Anyway, Kallen, Murayama as something to tell you, we would have waited till later, but since truths are being revealed well you get the picture."

Murayama nods, "Kallen, the thing is I knew your counterpart, although I managed to keep it quiet better than Akeno. The reason is you were murdered in this universe." This shocks all of us excluding Katase, Becky and Chloe to say the least. Anyway, Murayama continues, "When I first saw you I was shocked to the core, however, as I observed you before we actually met I realized something was off. Anyway, after meeting you and continued to observe you I realized that you aren't the Kallen I know. So I kept my opinions to myself. Six hours ago both me and Kaede confronted both Chloe and Becky here. It took a bit of convincing, but they finally told use everything. Thing is Kallen your counterpart and I were childhood friends."

Suddenly Becky coughs causing Murayama to look sheepishly at us before continuing, "The truth is nobody could find your counterpart's murderers despite everything." Murayama sighs, then continues, "The only thing that is known is the fact that your counterpart died along with Akeno's mother seven years ago at the Himejima Shrine."

My eyes widen in absolute shock as my left hand goes to my mouth, "So...I'm.. dead..."

Ray gasps as tears flow out of her eyes both sobbing and mumbling, "No, Kallen, no!"

Shaking her head, Mrs. Hyoudou gives a soft sad smile, "You truly are good people."

I smile, "Thank you Mrs. Hyoudou. Now we should figure out how we're going to handle Ray's counterpart."

Mr. Hyoudou nods grimly, "True, but first one thing has been bothering me since you first told us about all of this. Do you have a place to stay? what about jobs?"

I sigh and explain about our mission in Shinjuku in my universe, the events surrounding our arrival in this universe, how me, Ray, Becky and Chloe got our apartment, our predicament with joblessness as well as how we got into Kuoh, basically everything. After the explanation Mr. Hyoudou says the last thing none of us in the room ever expected him to say...

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

* * *

 **Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama aren't OC's they are actually the Matsuda, Motohama, Katase and Murayama from DXD canon. I just gave Matsuda, Motohama, Katase and Murayama first names.**

 **Kallen's grandparent's (her father's parents):**

 **Father: Human.**

 **Mother: Nekomata**.


	10. Schneizel's Downfall

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 _ **What if Kallen, Azazel, Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory and her peerage convinces C's World to send them (Kallen and the others) back in time to stop both Schineziel and the Zero Requiem?**_

* * *

 _ **This fanfic uses the: Timeline of The Soviet Universe**_

* * *

 ** _Date: Friday, January 10th , 2022_**

 ** _Location: Underworld, Gremory territory_**

 ** _Gremory Estate , Sirzechs _****_office_**

 ** _Time: 8:00 PM_**

 _ **(Kallen's POV)**_

* * *

It's interesting to note that after all these years nothing ever changes. What I mean is: despite everything Lelouch tried to do, he failed miserably. Everything has gone to hell due to Schneizel breaking free of his Geass due to Suzaku's treachery yet again. It's no real surprise to me that the rotten bastard murders Lelouch to enact the Zero Requiem, then after it's complete, the little troll begins whining because the Requiem didn't work according to it's original intention. On June 15th, 2019 Suzaku used a handheld Geass Canceler on Schineziel in order to fulfill who knows what.

Memories... they say that memories dim over time, however, for me I could never forget the events that I bore witness to. It may sound strange, but what I clearly remember can fill an entire library. For instance, I remember that after Schneizel regained control of himself, he then proceeded to initiate a successful coup against Nunnally. After the coup, Nunnally was imprisoned for three months, however, me and several people including Rias, Sona, Issei and Euphie managed to successfully invade Britannia with Sirzechs help, but unfortunately both Schneizel and Suzaku were waiting for us inside Nunnally's prison cell along with five heavily armed guards, an obvious trap that we fell into. I confronted Suzaku personally as to why he would align with Schneizel . The traitor's answer was simple: The Zero Requiem is a failure. Of course I figured out the Requiem, however, I still asked the traitor what the Requiem was about in order to at least partly discern why Suzaku sold us out.

Suzaku was at first hesitant, however, Schneizel, merely nodded his head, afterwards, Kururugi, sighed, then proceeded to tell us about the Requiem. After he finished explaining, to say I was livid would be the understatement of the century. I asked the traitor why he thought the Requiem failed. I remember Kururugi balling his fists tight as his lip curled into a sneer and with a snarl replied, "I couldn't care less if the Requiem succeeds or not, Lelouch was a fool, the requiem would never have fixed that, I just used the Requiem as an excuse to rid the world of Lelouch! and peace? there is no peace! The only way to move forward is through force! and Schineziel is the only one able to accomplish true peace! Wait, who needs Schneizel!"

With that being said Suzaku spins around, then darts up to Schneizel, before he can do anything other then being startled Suzaku, pulls out his gun and shoots Schneizel in the stomach, then just as he falls to the floor on his knees, Suzaku shoots Schneizel in the head, then proclaims, "This entire world now belongs to me! If becoming god is what it takes to bring peace then so be it, but first there's one thing left to do!"

I'm in shock, despite this I ask what's currently on my mind, "Hold on, why aren't the guards doing any thing?"

Suzaku smirks, "That's because you stupid bitch, they serve me!" Suzaku then reveals a Geass signal his good eye, shocking all of us. "That reminds me, you will serve me as well," Kururugi nods, signaling his men to grab me, Rias, Sona and Issei and Euphie. "First off Euphie." Suzaku walks up to Euphie and cups her chin. "You and I can now be together-"

Shockingly the normally kind-hearted Euphie sneers and punches Suzaku in the gut, hard, "I will never love a hypocritical monster like you!"

Suzaku after a few moments regains his posture then promptly back hands Euphie, "They've corrupted you for the last time! That's it!"

With that being said, Kururugi walks up and shoots Issei in the head, causing Euphie to scream, "ISSEI!"

After Issei is executed the little bastard turns and aims his gun at Nunnally and with a hateful glare, "You! You helped corrupt Euphie!"

With a snarl, Suzaku murders Nunnally in cold blood. Me, Rias and Euphie are shocked to the core. Suzaku begins crackling, then begins laughing madly, "Now then the rest of you will-"

Suddenly Sirzechs appears along with Grayfia by his side, he looks pissed, "Suzaku Kururugi!" the murderer becomes startled, despite wanting to fight, the coward turns around and flees the room to save his own skin without giving orders. Both the newcomers easily butcher Kururugi's troops.

Once the guards are dead I run over to Euphie, however, once I reach her, I see something in Euphie's eyes I've never seen before: Ice cold rage and anguish. Euphie's voice becomes like steel as our eyes lock. Euphie with a deadly serous expression simply states, "Kallen when I find Suzaku Kururugi I'm going to kill him! That murdering hypocritical piece of shit will pay for murdering both my husband and sister. I will avenge their murder!"

Sirzechs nods sadly, "We need to go now, we'll take both Issei and Nunna body's with us to be buried later."

 **"KALLEN! are you paying attention?"**

I snap out of my thoughts and return to the present when I feel a hand suddenly land on my shoulder, "Kallen what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Becky, I was just reminiscing about Kururugi's treachery. Anyway, Is everything all set?"

Becky nods, "Yes, the Thought Elevator on Kaname Island is secure and CC is already on her way there. We're about to head out now.

 **One hour later...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, January 10th, 2022**_

 _ **Location: Kaname Island,**_

 _ **Thought Elevator**_

 _ **Time 9:00 PM**_

* * *

We are now standing just outside the entrance to C's World, finally after all this time we have a real chance to set things right. As I stare at the entrance I can see the supposed cold imposing stone wall in front of us, to anyone else it would be exactly as it appears, however, the reality is the wall is in fact a door; a gateway that opens up to reveal the entrance to C's world. I sigh, "So is everyone ready?"

Rias, her peerage -minus Issei due to Kururugi's treachery- Irina, Sirzechs, Becky, Chloe, Azazel and CC nod in confirmation. Upon seeing their determined faces I grin, "This will be one hell of a party!"

With that being said CC opens the doorway. As we enter we are greeted by a massive ascending staircase leading up to the very platform Lelouch used to kill his scumbag parents' years ago. All I can do to describe the scenery around us is colorful... I can't think of anything else to explain detail the atmosphere around us right now because among other things it's beyond my current comprehension. Anyway It doesn't take us long before we ascend and reach the platform. Once we're at the top, Sirzechs holds up his hand signaling us to halt. Once we come to a complete stop Sirzechs closes his eyes briefly before speaking, "God, Collective Unconscious hear me! My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, we humbly request to speak to you directly!"

It takes a few moments, however, a being suddenly shimmers into existence, it only takes me a scant few seconds to realizes that this must be C's world's avatar. The avatar takes on the appearance of Issei Hyoudou. Once fully metallised 'Issei' steps forward, "Sirzechs Lucifer now what do I owe the pleasure of you and your allies visit? Oh since I've taken on Issei Hyoudous appearance you can refer to me by his name for connivance sake."

Sirzechs nods then begins to explain why we've come. Even though the rest of us pitch in to help it takes us good four hours to explain everything. After the explanation, 'Issei's' vestige is grim to say the least, "I see, truth be told I still owe Lelouch a favor for eliminating Emperor Charles and Marianne. Tell you what, I'll do as you request, however you must do me a favor in return. Sound fair?" We nod. "Good then, I want you to help Lelouch stop the Ragnarök Connection."

Akeno smiles, "Derail the Ragnarök Connection, finally"

"'Issei' sighs, "Lelouch defeated both his parents in this timeline, however, once you go back in time your going to have to help Lelouch redo derailing Ragnarök. Anyway, I'll be sending you back one month before Lelouch takes the Britannian Throne so he can initiate the Zero Requiem. Also you will be sent back two hours before Lelouch enters the Though Elevator on Kaname Island. Of course this means that Lelouch has already been betrayed by the core members of the Black Knights. I know you want to rescue Nunnally before she's kidnapped and turned against Lelouch. Thing is Nunnally is aboard the Avalon Deck Two, Room Four, crew quarters, while Lelouch is off dealing with his parents here in C's World. I know this because Nunnally shard this with me when she died. The information I've given you can be used as your window of opportunity to save Nunnally. Anyway, I've laid out the terms of our deal, now it's your turn to ether accept or decline."

Nodding grimly I step forward, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say, hell yah we accept!"

The others nod their heads in agreement. 'Issei' smirks, "Very well good luck and one more thing, Nunnally has a message for you guys." C's World's avatar suddenly takes on Nunnally's form before continuing. "Make sure Kururugi pays in fucking spades before you butcher his ass!"

I grin evilly, "Defiantly!"

 _ **Date: Thursday, October 18th, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Kaname Island: Inside Of The Guren's cockpit **_

_**In front of both the Ikaruga and the Avalon**_

 _ **Time: 8:00 PM**_

 _ **(Kallen's POV)** _

* * *

The hell? My head feels... Wait! I look around... I'm in the Guren. So that means it worked. So Sona's theory was correct after all! the collective unconscious sent us into our past selves bodies. Since this is the case I have to get to Lelouch and then... wring his skinny little neck... after saving him of course. Anyway, on to more important issues, Suzaku Kururugi will die tonight! that prick will pay for murdering Nunnally and Issei. Which reminds me, both are still alive. Since Nunnally is still alive and aboard the Avalon... With this in mind I turn the Guren around and make a bee line for the Avalon. Suddenly, I receive a transmission from Ohgi aboard the Ikaruga, "Kallen what are you doing? get back in for-"

I cut the traitor off, "Fuck off traitor!"

With that being said I abruptly end the transition. Once done, I open up a transition to the Prometheus, "Prometheus, this is Captain Kallen Kōzuki. Kaname Ohgi along with Kyoshiro Tohdoh and several others are traitors-"

I'm suddenly cut off when Major General Baraquiel responds, "What do you mean Kallen?"

Excluding the part about time travel, I tell Baraquiel everything those traitorous dogs have done as well as about Nunnally being aboard the Avalon; I tell him that I got this from a reliable source and that I'll reveal the source after I rescue Lelouch. By the time I'm finished Baraquiel is beyond livid, "Don't worry Kallen I'll handle things from here. Ohgi and the others will pay for their treachery. Now go rescue Lelouch, we'll find away to rescue Nunnally."

I nod, "Yes Sir!"

I then end the transmission Now it's time I deal with a certain traitorous White Knight.

* * *

 **Half-hour later...**

* * *

Now Lelouch should be close to the Thought Elevator by... wait what the hell? suddenly I see Britannian forces turning on one another... wait a minute, I remember now! Lelouch Geassed the Brit reinforcements from Shikine Island! Which means I've got to hurry!

* * *

 **Switching to Euphie's point of view...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Kaname Island**_

 _ **Time 8:30 PM**_

 _ **Inside the Skyfire (Euphie's Personal Knightmare Frame)** _

* * *

Damn I have to find Lelouch! and Suzaku... You know years ago I was very young and naïve, however, not now, not after watching my husband Issei being killed by Kururugi. That monster will pay. It's funny originally I was never fond of revenge... it was a foreign concept to me... I honestly thought people could be forgiven despite what they've done and will do... I thought redemption could be possible... but I was wrong... so very, very wrong. After the requiem I thought I could forgive Suzaku, but after Issei died my entire world was shattered... shattered like broken glass. I've come to realize after I watched Suzaku descend into madness.. I realized that he can't be saved... he has become a rabid animal that should be put to death for his own good. I sigh as the memory of the first time I met the man I would later marry.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Area 11 (Japan) Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **Britannian Government Bureau**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM** _

* * *

I have to escape! Cornelia is insufferable! Always smothering me... well no more! I've had enough! everything's all set. I grab on to the makeshift rope I made with my bed sheets so I can finally have time to myself. Anyway, as I begin sliding down the window, my heart, begins pounding. Suddenly I here a ripping sound... damn the sheet! I begin panicking, this causes the sheet to rip faster as I hold even tighter, adding more wait to the sheets. Finally they give... I... begin to fall... I begin screaming until... I stop... Someone has a... hold of me... I then hear a gentle soothing male voice, "Don't worry, I've got you. Ray lets get to ground level, then get the hell out of here!"

With that being said I hear a sharp, but cultured woman respond, "Understood Issei."

I doesn't take us long before were on ground level. Once our feet are properly on ground the same woman from earlier sighs, "Listen, once the barrier is down we move out of the vicinity immediately."

While still behind me, the man from earlier voice softly reply's, "Of course. Anyway, Miss." Referring to me. "We have to get out of here. explain later."

I slowly nod in agreement.

* * *

 **Twenty-Five minutes later...**

* * *

 **Location: Empress Victoria Park**

 **Tokyo Settlement**

 **Time: 1:25 PM**

* * *

After escaping the Government Bureau, we now find ourselves in Empress Victoria Park, named after the second Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. Anyway, After I'm able to catch my breath I can now finally learn who my rescuers are. I sigh, "So who are you two anyway?"

The brown hired young man turns around and gives a weak smile, Name's Issei Hyoudou and this is Raynare MacLellan. Pleasure to meet you."

I smile, "Same here, My name's..." I hesitate for a moment before answering. "Euphie, Anyway, same here. By the way how-" Upon seeing both their expressions of uneasiness I stop and decide to bring up my rescue at a later time, so I switch topics, "Issei, Raynare would you mind giving me a tour of the Settlement?"

After a few moments of hesitation, both nod. Raynare gives me cheeky smile, "Sure Euphie, by the way call me Ray."

* * *

 _ **Location: Throughout the Settlement**_

 _ **(The Tour Of The Settlement Lasts For Five hours)** _

* * *

To sum up the tour: It was amazing, first we went shopping at several stores, visited Tokyo Tower then finally Clovisland. Unfortunately now I must return to the Government Bureau soon, however, there's one place that I wish to go to. I briefly look back at the entrance to Clovisland, I sigh, "Issei, Ray, there's one place I wish to go to. Take me to Shinjuku!"

Both Ray and Issei give me a strange taken aback look. Both sigh then nod in unison upon seeing my determination.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Shinjuku**_

 _ **Time: 7:15 PM** _

* * *

"So are you now willing to tell me who you are Ray?"

The look of uncertainty on Ray's face tells me that my question is a very touchy subject. However, Both Issei and Ray briefly glance at each other before sighing simultaneously. After which Ray nods, "Very well, I hope I don't regret this. Thing is Euphie, I'm a fallen angel."

With that being said, she spreads two pairs of wings from her back briefly before retracting them. After which both of them being explaining about several things such as the Great War between the Three Biblical Factions and about Sacred Gears. However, there's a lot they're not telling me. Despite my curiosity I know when it's a bad idea to press the issue. Anyway, after the explanation I hear two people not to far from us; both male.

The first boy snarks, "Man, James they used RG's on the Eleven's"

The second boy laughs, "Yah it looks that way Joey. Hay get a shot over there!"

Upon hearing this both Issei and Ray expressions darken. Ray's snarls while tightening her fists, "Filthy trailer park trash! haven't the Japanese suffered enough, especially after what happened here in Shinjuku a few days ago? Euphie please stay here me and Issei will handle this mess!"

My eyes widen in shock at Ray's out burst. However, before I can say a word both of them take off towards the two trouble makers location. I shake my head and follow them.

* * *

 **Four minutes later...**

* * *

Once we reach the location of two trouble makers, both Britannian students. The first one is overweight, the other is skinny and lanky. As we observe the situation further we see four people marching up to confront them. three male Eleven's and one girl with Britannian features. Once they reach the two, one of the men -the one with the goatee- suddenly swipes and knocks the camera from the overweight Britannian, "Get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!?"

The overweight Britannian is outraged, "How dare a lowly Eleven-"

The man with the goatee is lived and snarls, "I'm not an Eleven! I'm Japanese!"

The overweight Britannian's friend chimes in, "Your wrong! you people seemed to forget you lost, your nothing but a beaten dog!

The guy with goatee is furious, "You racist pig!"

Both Issei and Ray have had enough and run towards the cowed of people. Once they reach them. Ray march's up to the two students, "You two fuckers get out of Shinjuku NOW!?"

The skinny and lanky Britannian student laughs, "So the dirty number sympathiser is here I'm so scared!"

Upon hearing this Ray suddenly kicks him in the groin, spins around behind the guy and then karate chops him on the side of the neck enough to drop him unconscious. The other Britannian begins to visibly and violently shake with fear, "You.. You.. can't... Do you know who-"

With a nasty glare, Ray snarls, "Fuck off! and get out of here immediately!? and take your asshole friend with you while you at it!"

Scared the remaining student flees in terror, abandoning his unconscious friend. Issei sighs, "Well what do we do about dick weed?"

The Britannian girl in the Eleven group sighs, "We dump him just outside the Settlement."

I'm shocked at the coldness in her voice. It shows because the girl just shrugs, "What? you've seen what those two acted like. Fuck them! Anyway, My name is Kallen Stadtfeld. and these are my friends: Kento Sugiyama, Yoshitaka Minami and the jackass with the goatee is Shinichirō Tamaki-"

Interrupting, the guy with the goatee, Shinichirō Tamaki snarls, "Screw you Kallen!"

I smile a chuckle-what else is there to do in a situation like this?- "Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, October 18th, 2018 **

**Location: Kaname Island: Inside the Skyfire (Euphie's Personal Knightmare Frame) **

**Time 8:30 PM**

* * *

After that day I met Issei several more times in the coming months. By the time the SAZ came into existence I confessed my feeling to him and to my joy Issei returned them. However, tragedy struck when my previously thought dead brother Lelouch accidently Geassed me to massacre the Japanese in the SAZ. However, It got worse in the form of Suzaku Kururugi. My one time friend turned enemy. Suzaku ultimately is the only person in the world I truly hate. Even my so called father Charles zi Britannia, VV and even Lady Marianne don't come close to the amount of loathing I have for Suzaku. Until I met him, I never once thought I could hate nor despise anyone as much as I do that monster. Anyway, the unfortunate truth is the rabid beast became infatuated with me. When he SAZ Massacre occurred. Suzaku lost it when he saw Lelouch shoot me with a tranquilizer gun. The thing is, my guess is that from the angel Suzaku was looking from, it looked like Zero attempted to assassinate me.

Luckily before the Lancelot reached me both Becky and Kallen intercepted Suzaku just long enough for Lelouch and several Black Knights to take me out of the SAZ. Of course being the victim of Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger doesn't help, especially since the Guren's claw started to microwave the Lancelot's face during the battle of Narita. The only reason Suzaku even survived was due to the timely arrival of Andreas Darlton and two of Cornelia's royal guard. With Their arrival Kallen was forced to let go of the Lancelot. Ultimately this also forced Lelouch and the Black Knights to retreat due to more Britannian reinforcements on the way.

The result of the battle was devastating on Suzaku. The left side of his face along with his eye was destroyed. Kallen once quipped that after the Battle of Narita, Suzaku looks like Two-Face from the Batman Franchise instead of looking like Freddy Kruger, which isn't far from the truth by the way. However this wasn't the worst of it. After the battle in the months leading up to the SAZ, Suzaku went insane as Lord Jeremiah did. Because I looked after him and cared for him, Suzaku began to not only become obsessed with me, but also, more delusional than ever before.

Anyway, after I recovered from the Tranquilizer that put my out for six hours I discovered that Lelouch was captured by Suzaku at Kaname Island. Kallen tried to rescue Lelouch, but due to Suzaku bringing Britannian reinforcements, she was forced to flee. In order to remove Lelouch's accidental Geass on me, CC used her power as a code bearer on me, thus canceling it. After the failed Black Rebellion, I was secretly moved to the Soviet Union were I disguised myself using a holo-mask and a red wig along with a new identity as well: Alexis Anderson.

Several months later, after we rescued Lelouch at Babel Tower, my dislike for Suzaku worsened when I discovered he tried to use Nunnally to expose Lelouch as Zero. Later Suzaku even tricked Lelouch into coming to the Kururugi Shrine alone with the promise of saving Nunnally, however this was a trap because Suzaku ambushed Lelouch at the shrine with hidden Britannian reinforcements and exposed Lelouch's identity to Schneizel. Luckily, Lelouch previously Geassed Guilford into thinking he was Cornelia, thus leading to Lelouch's escape. Unfortunately, Schneizel later used his knowledge of Lelouch being Zero as well as his Geass -I still don't know about how Schneizel obtained knowledge about Geass- Anyway, he along with Cornelia, Kanon Maldini and Villetta Nu used this knowledge as well as a half-assed story to trick Ohgi and the others into betraying Lelouch.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

What the hell? My mind snaps back to the present.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sigh, someone is trying to contact me, so I open up a channel and realize it's Kallen. The look on Kallen's face is very grim, yet stoic and calculating. Sighing to herself, she begins to speak, her voice is both sharp and strict, "Euphie, Two words: Zero Requiem."

With these two words I nod, "Understood, heading to the Though Elevator now."

Kallen sighs, "One more thing Euphie we should contact the others and get their aid as well."

I nod again, "Understood."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Nunnally's point of view...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Kaname Island**_

 _ **Avalon Deck Two, Room Four (Nunnally's Room), crew quarters**_

 _ **Time: 8:40 PM** _

* * *

Well this is certainly been a rotten day. I'm now a damn prisoner aboard the Avalon. Schneizel promised me I could see Lelouch again. However something tells me I shouldn't trust him. I know for a fact something is wrong, although I can't place it at the moment.

KABOOM!

An explosion?! What in the-

B ANG! BANG! BANG!

What the bloody hell? GUN SHOTS!? Suddenly I here voices out side the door, "Damn Imps!? Anyway, Akeno secure the door!"

Wait, Akeno?

I hear another sharp, concise voice yell, "Understood, lets get Nunna out of this shit hole Issei!"

Now Issei? What the hell is going on?!

"More Britannians will be on the way"

Wait a minute, I know that voice anywhere... Marrybell?!

Suddenly I hear yet another voice, " Enough you three! Now, guard the door."

I hear the three confrere in unison, "Understood CC!"

CC as well?!

Suddenly I hear the door open. I then here raped footsteps. In just a few seconds the person from the open doorway reach's me. Suddenly my hand is grabbed. After this I can hear CC in my head, "Nunnally listen to me, We have to leave immediately. The core members of the Black Knights betrayed Lelouch to Schneizel. Under his orders Ohgi, Tohdoh and several others attempted to kill Lelouch in cold blood. Ohgi Agreed to dispose of Lelouch so Japan can be regain it's independence. Thing is your father, never authorized such a deal-"

WHAT?! Those dirty little, "So they did this under the FUCKING table!? Those ASSHOLES?! Anyway, we should get to safety before you tell me what's going on in detail. By they way, why are you IN MY head?"

CC irritatingly giggles, "Why so grouchy Nunna. Anyway, I should of done this in the original timeline. As a code Bearer I can restore your sight and memories due to the fact Charles used his Geass to rewrite your memories as well as making you blind. Now hush, take your anger out on our enemies once I'm done."

It takes a few minutes... I think, but... HEADACHE!?

the pain lasts for a few seconds longer... Then my eyes snap open just as events of... my past... return to... me...what?

Once we return to reality, the first thing I see is CC pull out an... aspirin bottle. Smirking, "Go ahead Nunna take some," CC's smirk widens, her eyes begin sparkling in mischief before continuing. "I know you want to"

My fists tighten, "CC... your exasperating! Just... quit... please!"

CC giggles again, "But Nunna, your so fun to tease!" CC then sighs taking on a serious look, "Fine, I'll tell you about everything on the way."

I nod, "Lets go then."

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching back to Euphie's point of view...**

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 18th, 2018**

 **Location: Kaname Island: Inside the Skyfire**

 **(Euphie's Personal Knightmare Frame)**

 **Time 9:00 PM**

* * *

Finally we're near the Though Elevator Now to-

"Euphie look out behind you! Swerve to the right!"

I do as Kallen says. After which I spin around and face... the Lancelot! My eyes narrow... which means Suzaku Kururugi! I quickly turn my intercom on and snarl, "Kururugi what are you doing here?"

In a surprised voice Suzaku answers shakily, "Euphie is that you, YOUR ALIVE?"

Clinching the controls, "Of course I am you self-righteous piece of garbage! and it's none of your business why I'm Alive!"

Suzaku is taken aback, "None of my business?! Euphie we can finally BE together! If we go back to Britannia-"

I shake my head in disgust, "Sorry I'm afraid I must decline. For you see Suzaku I'm a member of the Order of the Black Knights!"

Suzaku pauses for two seconds before responding, "Black KNIGHTS?! Then you aren't EUPHIE! your an IMPOSTER!... DIE WHORE! YOU THINK YOU CAN IMPERSONATE MY EUPHIE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Like the lunatic that he is, Suzaku charges forward while firing his VARIS at me. I barely dodge his attacks. Fortunately or unfortunately -depending how you look at it- this is apart of the plan because now that this rabid breast is so focused on me Kallen bolts for Suzaku. Unfortunately he detects this and successfully evades. Suddenly, a Knightmare bolts up from between the trees, causing Suzaku to become distracted long enough for Kallen and me to simultaneously charge directly at Suzaku. Suzaku attempts to compensate, however five ground based sniper shots from previously concealed Knightmares manage to hit the Lancelot. The Lancelot survives due to it's shield, but is still damaged. Not letting up three Frames suddenly fly up from the ground and go into a flying wedge formation and attack while zigzagging. Suzaku then desperately begins weaving and dodging the attacks, but barely.

Kallen quickly zigzags, causing Suzaku to turn to face her. Big mistake because the Lancelot's cockpit is exposed to me. That being said, I quickly bolt to Suzaku's location he sharply turns however, I quickly pivot around behind him. Seeing what I'm trying to do the others simultaneously charge Suzaku. Suzaku turns to face them. Once again causing the Lancelot's cockpit to be venerable to me. Finally, I quickly aim my own VARIS and fire on the cockpit... which is a direct hit! The VARIS beam rips straight though the cockpit and out the out the side, causing the Lancelot to explode. Thus Suzaku Kururugi is put down like the rabid dog that he is. With his permanent death. It's now time to deal with Schneizel.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I'm contacted by Kallen again, "Euphie head to the rendezvous point, the rest of us will head to the Thought Elevator to make sure Lelouch gets to his destination.

I nod, "Understood."

* * *

 **One hour and twenty minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching back to Nunnally's point of view...**

* * *

 **Location: Kaname Island**

 **Aboard the SAF (Soviet Air Force) Prometheus**

 **Meeting Room**

 **Time: 10:20 PM**

* * *

Rage... rage is a powerful emotion, it all depends how you use it. In certain situations it can be a hindrance, however, in others it can be a boon. For this situation, it's the ladder. Time travel, the Zero Requiem, Suzaku, murdering both me and Issei it's just... I sigh... yes rage is indeed a powerful emotion. After Euphie reported Suzaku dead. I was glad... I still am. Now we must deal with the traitors that sold us out.. to make them pay... make them suffer for their vilest of treachery. Yes, rage is a powerful emotion, it can ether make or break an individual... usually break.

Suddenly I'm shaken out of myself reflection, "Nunnally you ok?"

I sigh, "Somewhat Chloe. Anyway, Any word on Lelouch yet?

Chloe shakes her head, "Not yet, however-"

RING! RING! RING!

General Baraquiel picks up the phone after a few minutes hangs up. steepling his hands together, General Baraquiel face becomes grim, "Lelouch and the others are on their way here, they'll be here fifteen minutes from now.

Finally! I get to see my brother again.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Lelouch's point of view...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Kaname Island**_

 _ **Aboard the SAF (Soviet Air Force) Prometheus**_

 _ **Meeting Room**_

 _ **Time: 10:35 PM** _

* * *

Tense atmospheres... can be tricky to maneuver around, particularly when your trying to out maneuver your opponents when they are on guard. Once their guard is up -Depending on the individual- you'll have a tough time both bending and manipulating them to your will. This is the situation I now face as I'm sitting across from several pissed of people. Earlier after Kallen told me about the future, she slapped me hard and forcefully dragged me back to the Prometheus, while proclaiming that I will never be allowed to initiate the Zero Requiem.

Since everyone in the room are used to me, I can't manipulate them too easily - they know me to well- so I must find away to turn this situation to my favor. Suddenly Kallen gets up from her set and march's up to me and-

SLAP!

"Lelouch I know exactly what your thinking! We're your friends! I...I... we grew up together we've been friends for nine years you dunce! I know your currently trying to turn things to your favor!" Tears start rolling down Kallen's eyes as she continues. "I along with most of the people in this room went back in fucking time to save you as well as Nunna and Issei! I won't allow you to die! No Zero Requiem! you even made Nunna cry, you bastard!"

I sigh witch enrages Kallen more, however I raise my hand letting her know I'm about to speak, "Fine, No Zero Requiem or anything resembling it." Everyone silently cheers -Even General Baraquiel- "I've been thinking about what to do. It took me a bit, but I.. How you'd you feel if I became the next Emperor of Britannia?"

Everyone in the room shouts in unison, "WHAT?!"

I smirk evilly, "Oh your going to love it... Now then this is my plan and how we're going to implement it..."

* * *

 **Three Hours and Thirty minutes later**

* * *

 **Switching back to Nunnally's point of view's point of view...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Kaname Island**_

 _ **Aboard the SAF (Soviet Air Force) Prometheus**_

 _ **Nunnally's Room**_

 _ **Time: 1:30 AM** _

* * *

This is just perfect! Lelouch and his plans. The revised Zero Requiem is very ambitious indeed. After the meeting was over I went straight to bed, however, with what was revealed as well as Lelouch's latest plot has caused me to stay awake for over three hours. I can't help, but worry about my brother-

"Fear not Nunnally vi Britannia for you can help fulfill your brother's dreams."

What?! I suddenly bolt straight up and look around. My sleep depraved eyes travel for a few seconds before I lay my eyes on a young girl and CC. My guard goes up automatically, "Who are you? and What are you doing here CC?"

The girl smirks, "I'm the Dimensional Supervisor, but you can call me D.S. Both CC and I have preposition for you Nunnally vi Britannia, for you see...

* * *

 **Some time later...**

* * *

 **Switching to The Dimensional Supervisor's (D.S) point of view...**

* * *

 _ **Location: C's World**_

 _ **Time: Unknown** _

* * *

Now that everything's in place. The time has now come to deal with the most hypocritical traitorous soul I've ever seen. Suzaku Kururugi, primarily the murder of Nunnally vi Britannia and Issei Hyoudou along with a myriad of other crimes in the original timeline. His crimes have gone beyond redemption. With a smirk I appear before the deranged madman, shocking the lunatic to the core it seems. However, I don't give him any chance to respond, "Suzaku Kururugi! normally I wouldn't appear to someone such as you. However there's someone that you've wronged in the past that I would like to meet you. But first allow me to restore your memory of the original timeline!"

From Kururugi's perspective I suddenly disappear and reappear in front of him. In the blink of an eye I grab his head, unleashing all of the original timeline's future memories from his future self, Issei and Nunnally into him. The information overload forces him onto his knees. Kururugi begins to sob uncontrollably, "What.. have I done.. God.. no! I just, I just... forgive me!"

I shake my head, "For you Kururugi there is no forgiveness. Now for that along awaited chat."

I snap my fingers, suddenly there's a blinding light. After a few seconds the light dissipates, revealing Nunnally Vi Britannia before us.

Kururugi's eyes bulge, "Nunnally your-"

Nunnally silences Kururugi with a wave of her hand, "Enough Suzaku I don't want to hear it. Yes Kallen altered the timeline, however, the Collective Unconscious is vast and expansive... never mind, Anyway, After D.S restored my memories of the original timeline she brought me here to deal with you personally." Nunnally sighs before continuing. "D.S has temporarily given me access to some of her powers and that of the Collective Unconscious." Nunnally sighs again. "Suzaku Kururugi for your crimes I sentence you to oblivion forever! you shall be cast out and your soul destroyed.

With that being said Nunnally merely waves her hand and unleashes all of her borrowed power into Kururugi, causing him to scream in agony before his soul is erased from existence forever.

I nod in satisfaction, "Well Nunnally, The Collective Unconscious's debt to both you and your brother has been paid in full."

Nunnally's eye suddenly changes to a crimson crane. after which she smiles deviously, "Yes it most certainly has. Now I can use this power to help Lelouch and Kallen neutralize Schneizel permanently!"

 _ **Date: Monday, December**_ _ **3rd, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire**_

 _ **Britannian Imperial Palace, Britannian Throne Room**_

 _ **One Month later...**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

 _ **(Lelouch's POV)**_

* * *

 **"Geass being used"** (example: Lelouch smiles demonically and activates his Geass, **"I command all of you to die"** _ **/**_ **Ddraig speaking to others** _ **"**_ (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do about Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"I don't know Akeno."/** **"Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**_

 _"Kallen speaking privately to_ _Ddraig_ _"_

"Normal Speech"

Sacred Gear sounds: **[Boost]**

* * *

At long last I have defeated my vile 'Father' Charles zi Britannia; at last I will soon have Schneizel in checkmate! I am now sitting were my father sat not to long ago... in the throne room... on _his_ chair... no _MY_ chair. I am staring at my pathetic brothers and sisters... these vultures that _dare_ call me _their_ brother! HA... parasites all of them!... well not all of them... there's Claire, Odysseus, Marrybell... I cover my face briefly to hide my pain, pretending that I face palm at the idiocy of what my _vulturous_ sibling's, Guinevere stupidly said earlier, my eyes become wet as tears fall down my face... Nunnally... and...and...and... Euphie...a...a..a..ny w...a...y... Sliding my hand down my face, I quickly wipe away my tears, and compose myself and look directly at all the imbecilic fool's in my 'father's'... no... MY throne room! Anyways, I speak before anyone has a chance to flap their pathetic gums, "Greetings... I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the royal family..."

Every... single... one... of my _vulturous_ siblings- I exclude Odysseus- as well as the rest of the parasitic nobility in the room stare at me in utter disbelief... and... fury... they... begin whispering amongst themselves, but I quickly wave my hand in dismissal and begin speaking again, "...and the 99th Emperor of the realm." There was shock, disbelief and fury before, but now... now... this... sheer audacity?... arrogance... one of my foolish sisters, Carine trembles and gaps at me like a fish... barely saying the words, "It's... it's really you?"

Guinevere gasps out, "You're alive?"

I merely nod my head and quickly take control of the situation, "Yes, sister, I am. I have returned from the depths of Hell, intact." My brother Odysseus steps forward and smiles at me with nervous trepidation, but very relieved that I'm alive still.

Odysseus then grins, "Lelouch, I am glad to see you again. When Nunnally was located, I knew you would be alive as well! But, now... Don't you think your carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father..."

I wave my hand in dismissal, intentionally interrupting him, "Charles zi Britannia... the 98th Emperor no longer lives... because... I was the one who took _HIS_ life! There are horrified gasps throughout the crowed both by sibling and Noble alike... which turns... to anger and then rage! but despite all this I continue on, "Therefore, That makes me the next Emperor!"

Pandemonium... breaks out, "What are you saying?! Are you nuts?!" Carine screams.

Guinevere quickly takes control of the situation- or at least tries to,- "Guards, take that fool and execute him! He's guilty of murdering our Emperor!" The two guards that were previously inactive throughout all of this suddenly charges up the stairs at me... their spear's pointed directly at me, however... a girl previously concealed drops down from the ceiling and swiftly eliminates-incapacitating them both. This girl wears a Ashford Academy uniform with recently comb flaming red hair, beautiful blue eyes, she's a 5'7 knockout... and her expression is very grave and serious... deadly even. with a Velociraptor like glare; she snarls at both my siblings and nobility alike, "I won't let you touch the Emperor!"

I smirk, "Allow me to introduce... Kallen vi Britannia, previously Kallen Kōzuki, my wife as well as my personal knight: although not previously a Knight of the Round, but still a Knight of the Round none the less... and above all others. I hereby grant her the title, Knight of Zero."

Odysseus, shocked to the core manages to spit out, "Lelouch, Miss Kōzuki err... vi Britannia this just won't do. Pulling a stunt like this, and on an international broadcast no less! It is, well..."

I laugh, "Do you think so? Then let me make it easier for all of you to understand... **"ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS EMPEROR!"** My Geass takes control of everyone In the room (except Kallen); Odysseus Carine and Guinevere pledge their fealty to me and simultaneously shout, "We hear and obey your Majesty! All hail Emperor Lelouch!"

Suddenly the room devolves into the chorus of, "All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!" I silence them all with a wave of my hand as a few people barge into the throne room.

Two minutes later...

"Now then Allow me to introduce: Jeremiah Gottwald: The Knight of One, Rebecca Fitzgerald: The Knight of Two, Gino Weinberg: Remains the Knight of Three, Anya Alstreim: The Knight of Four, Monica Kruszewski: The Knight of Five, Chloe Fitzgerald: The Knight of Six, Issei Hyoudou: Knight of Seven, Rias Gremory: Knight of Eight, Koneko Toujou: Knight of Nine, Akeno Himejima: The Knight of Ten, Yuuto Kiba: The Knight of Eleven and Xenovia Quarta: Knight of: Twelve! All previous Knights of the Round are here by striped of the titles and rank! Also let me introduce Rossweisse: the Captain of the Imperial Guard, Azazel: The New Prime Minster of Britannia, Claire li Britannia my ambassador to the UFN and Milly Ashford the new head of the OSI!" I pause and lay a hard stare around the room, " Now I will lay out blueprints for what I will do as the New Emperor of Britannia, but first and foremost; Schneizel, Cornelia and former Knight of One: Bismarck Waldstein are traitors to Britannia and are to be executed on sight! Anyway, with that out of the way these are the reforms that I will be instituting: The Area Colony system will be abolished in perpetually, thus all former Area Colonies WILL regain their original names as well their native inhabitants! Both Viceroy's and Sub-Viceroy's, will no longer be chosen by me or ANY future Britannian Monarch, but instead be elected by the citizen's of the respective Britannian territories themselves! Viceroys and Sub-Viceroys will be elected by direct popular vote to a four year term; renewable indefinitely."

Letting this all sink in for a moment, I can hear the shock in the silence around the room...the silence speaking louder than any words could, "Speaking of which the Honorary Britannian System will be permanently be abolished nation wide! Only to be replaced with... and I here by decree... as the Emperor of Britannia that: ...All native inhabitants of the former Area Colonies will gain full Britannian citizenship and all they have to do is be born in the Britannian Empire! And Also former Area Colonies can gain the their individual independence through a democratic referendum; for example: If an over whelming majority of New Zealand's native inhabitants or Britannians that support New Zealand's independence; votes for New Zealand's independence, then New Zealand will secede from Britannia as a sovereign independent nation with a sovereign independent Government! However if a majority of New Zealand's native inhabitants vote against secession then New Zealand stays apart of Britannia! There's more! The native inhabitants of all former Area Colonies will be allowed to speak their native language... even in the Britannian Settlements! The native languages of the former Area Colonies will be taught in all Britannian Schools nationwide, The flag's of the countries that were conquered by Britannia will be allowed to fly through the respective former Area Colonies! including in all the Britannian settlement's!"

Restlessness was starting in the crowd, a few were starting to look like they were going to raise question...I raised me hands up a quick look to my guard, "This is the way it will be, the time to quibble is long over!" With the crowd shutting up again, I continued, "All native culture will NOT be persecuted or discriminated against, in fact All native culture will be allowed to both flourish as well as be celebrated throughout the respective former Area Colonies! including the Britannian Settlements! If there is persecution and discrimination then there will be severe consequences! Also, since all native inhabitants of all former Area Colonies have full Britannian citizenship then that means they have the same rights as so called Pure-Blooded Britannians; for instance: New Zealand's native inhabitants are aloud into the Britannian Government; they can even become Viceroy or Sub-Viceroy if they are elected into office! Now then that is all

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday, December 3rd, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire**_

 _ **Britannian Imperial Palace:**_ _ **Britannian Throne Room**_

 _ **Time: 1:04 PM**_

 _ **(Lelouch's POV)**_

* * *

Objective One complete, now all I have to do is deal with a certain pervert dating my sister. I sigh in frustration, "Knight of Six I would like to see you privately in my office."

Issei nods, "Yes your majesty!"

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Issei Hyoudou's POV...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Lelouch's office**_

 _ **(formerly (the now deceased) Emperor Charles zi Britannia's private office)**_

 _ **Time: 1:19 PM**_

* * *

"So Lelouch what did you want to talk about?"

At this, Lelouch's eyes narrow into slits as his mouth thins. His aura darkens, causing the temperature in the room to plummet to zero, "It's about you and Euphie. Look Issei I don't really have a problem with you being with my sister, however," He then march's up to me and within seconds, forces me against the wall. "If you ever try anything untoward her I'll cut off your damn balls and shove them down your throat! After I castrate you, you will be thrown into a pit of boiling oil, only to be pulled out before you die and fed to a pool full of piranhas, there you will be left to die!"

I begin shaking and sweating profusely... my hands become clammy... sweat begins pouring out of me in buckets. I begin to tremble, eyes bulging, my heart quickens as I piss my pants at the... the... demon in front of... me. As fear grips me, I choke on my own saliva as I stutter out, "I... I.. Under...I understand... perfectly!"

Just as suddenly as the dark oppressive atmosphere appears, it vanishes. Lelouch then releases me and nods, "Very well then, however..."

I gulp nervously, "Nothing... will... hap...peen.. you... have... my... word... Lelouch!"

My legs feel like jelly right now and I need a change of pants and underwear. In a nervous chuckle, If... that's all...?"

Sighing Lelouch nods in confirmation, "That's all Issei, you can go."

 **RING!**

 **RING!**

 **RING!**

I sigh in relief -Now Lelouch won't be paying attention to me,- "Ah, Lelouch, you going to get that?"

Lelouch nods and walks over to the desk and picks up the phone, after a few minutes he hangs up, "Mary wants to talk to me, she says it's important. Oh by the way, There will be a meeting at 3:39 to discuss reports coming in about Bismarck."

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Lelouch's POV...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Marrybell mel Britannia's Room**_

 _ **Time: 1:39 PM**_

* * *

Since it's three floors down It takes me twenty minutes to reach Mary's room. Upon entry I briefly glance around the room before my face reddens at the sight of Mary with nothing, but her pink bra and panties siting on her bed with her arms folded. I can also see both Kallen and Claire siting on Mary's bed with nothing, But their underwear as well. Kallen smirks mischievously at me and seductively motions me to come in, my face goes even redder, but oblige none the less. Still red in the face, "What do you three need?"

Kallen smirk deepens before seductively sauntering over to me, "Oh lulu I think," Kallen reaches me and then promptly whispers in my ear. "You know the reason." **(1)**

* * *

 _ **Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Meeting Room 1**_

 _ **Time: 3:39**_

* * *

"Ray, any word on Bismarck yet?"

Completely exasperated, Ray's face devolves into frustration, "Not yet Lelouch; however, we're still looking into the matter. Kallen I've spoken with your mother via video conference an hour ago about Bismarck, it's rumored that he and a small band of ex-rounds are near Pendragon, but that's just rumor."

I merely groan, "Bismarck and the others aren't making this any easer to say the least! At least Suzaku isn't here to cause us any more grief." I sigh then continue. "Moving on, Becky you had an idea about dual currencies?"

I receive a curt nod, "Yes, my idea is something I consider revolutionary. I propose that every country Britannia still occupies have their own native currency returned to them while still using the Britannian Dollar. I'll take a page out of your book Lelouch and give an example." Becky breathes deeply. "New Zealand. Both Britannians and the native people of New Zealand will use the New Zealand Dollar for every day life on the island, however they; meaning both Britannians and native New Zealander's will have to use the Britannian Dollar anywhere else in the empire."

Ray just cocks her eyebrow, "To over simplify: Both Britannians and New Zealand's native inhabitants will use the country's original currency only on the island, however, both peoples will use the Britannian Dollar if they're in another part of the country. Also-"

 **BANG!**

Startled, all of us snap our heads towards the door and see Anya panting -The sweat pouring off her- After a minute or two she regains her breath, "Bismarck along with the other former Rounds are five minutes away from Pendragon! It gets even worse! they're in their personal Knightmares as well!"

 **SLAM!**

"We have to move! Lelouch, we should get our forces into position and activate the next phase of our plans!"

I nod, "Your right Ray. Meeting is adjourned." **(2)**

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Kallen's perspective...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Above Pendragon Imperial Palace**_

 _ **Time: 3:49**_

* * *

 **Radio Operator:** "They're approaching with the former Knight of One in the lead! We can only confirm four of the former Rounds among them. They're accompanied by their personal forces!"

I push my Guren to Mach 10 -Thanks to reverse-engineering Goa'uld technology- in order to intercept these old fossils. As I get closer I can hear Bismarck arrogantly broadcasting on an open channel, "We swore absolute loyalty to Charles zi Britannia!"

I can then hear another Round snap over an open channel, "We will never recognize this damned usurper!" At this point I'm only seconds from these relics of a soon to be forgotten era. "What an interceptor?! But that's imposable! How- "

It doesn't matter what these backwards imbeciles think! Anyway, in seconds I zigzag and close in on my first victim. Before the Ex-Round can do anything I destroy it with my VARIS Rifle -Stolen from the Lancelot as a trophy.- Next, I use my energy wings -Curtesy of Lloyd and Cecile- to open fire on the Ex-Round's forces, suddenly I hear Bismarck gasp, "The Guren?! That means-"

However, I ignore him and move on to the next Round after destroying several of their forces. Within a matter of seconds -Using Bismarck's evasion when I opened fire with my wings to my advantage- I zigzag then before the enemy can fire, I zip past them and spin around to use the VARIS to destroy the cockpit. Once the second Ex-Round is killed I turn around and rocket towards my next victim/target; however he/she fires his/her slash harkens at me, which I dodge easily. The slash harken strike is quickly followed up with the enemy firing their own VARIS at me, but this is easily countered with a pivot to the left. The Ex-Round doesn't expect this move, which allows me to charge straight at him/her; however this a trick in order to allow me to preform my next maneuver. Just as I thought this fool becomes overconfident and takes my head on attack at face value, I smirk at the fool's arrogance. Seconds before I reach him/her I summersault my Guren behind the дурак **(4)** and vaporise him/her in seconds after shooting the cockpit.

Now for the hardest part killing/assassinating Bismarck Waldstein. Out of nowhere I hear Bismarck snarl in an enraged voice, "Kallen Kōzuki! you dare take the noble title of Knight of the Round! You think you can surpass me! You are wrong, and I'll not allow you to Besmirch our noble organization again!"

On an open channel I scoff, "My title is the Knight of Zero! And I shall not only surpass you Bismarck, I'll bring glory to the new Knight's of the Round!"

This pisses Bismarck off more, "An empty title with no honor! And you will be the ruination of our Order, die imposter!"

After this, Bismarck launches a full scale attack, this causes me to sigh and prepare myself for the fight of my life. The first thing I do is launch myself directly at him and fire my wings at him, causing Bismarck to dodge quickly out of the way as predicted. After this, he fires all his slash harkens at me, which I zigzag to avoid them and pivot. I have an idea. I turn on the Guren's com and broadcast of an open channel, "How can you know my Guren's flight path?"

Bismarck scoffs arrogantly, "My geass allows me to see the future!"

After this I reach Bismarck himself, but he blocks my head on attack. With a little effort I push him away and zigzag back towards him, Bismarck fires his slash harkens at me again; however I do something unexpected... I fire my VARIS, however Bismarck defects again -This is what I've been waiting for.- A split second after he deflects my attack I dart toward him then unexpectedly zigzag and fire my slash harkens at him. In a split second as Bismarck dodges I quickly fire the VARIS again and-

 **KA-BOOM!**

Suddenly the Galahad right leg and Float System are blown off by... the Mordred! What the hell is Anya thinking?! This fight is broadcasted on international television and I was supposed to kill Bismarck myself! I'm contacted by Anya on a private channel, "I've come here to help. Berate me later Kallen."

After this Anya cuts transmission. I sigh and take advantage of Bismarck's sudden weakness by zigzagging towards him at top speed. Meanwhile Anya quickly follows up with a bombardment from her Hadron canons. Despite the damage Bismarck manages to barely dodge the strike; however, as Anya continues to distract him, I manage to fly underneath Bismarck and wait a few seconds. Suddenly, due to Anya's constant bombardment the Galahad cockpit is exposed due to Bismarck trying to desperately defend himself against Anya. Smirking, I don't waste this opportunity and fire at the exposed cockpit. The shot hits home and slices right through the cockpit, thus killing Bismarck Waldstein. **(5)**

A minute later I contact Anya, "Anya-"

Anya just shakes her head, "Kallen I know what you're going to say, but you're my friend. Because of you and Lelouch my memories were returned to me. Anyway, Lelouch and the others are waiting for us back at the palace."

* * *

 **Switching back to Lelouch's point of view...**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 ** _Date:_** ** _Thursday_** _ **, October 18th, 2018** _

_**Location: Kaname Island:**_ _ **Aboard the SAF**_

 _ **(Soviet Air Force) Prometheus:**_ _ **Meeting Room**_

 _ **Time 10:36 PM** _

* * *

"Hold on Lelouch, I heard you captured the Knight of Six at the Thought Elevator."

I turn around to face Akeno. "I did. I likewise heard you captured Gino Weinberg."

Becky raises her hand, "Guys, If Lelouch is to become Emperor then why not have two Knights of the Round on our side? When I met Kallen in the hanger bay she told me that Anya Alstreim was geassed by Empress Marianne so the bitch could survive. Why not have Lord Jeremiah remove Anya's geass while Weinberg's in the room, this way we can inform him of what's really going on and tell him about what Lelouch is currently planning. We should also inform Weinberg of the Ragnarök Connection, Since Anya was the host of that bitch, she can possibly give us the whole story. So if it's alright with you guys I would like to bring her into the briefing room.

And another thing, we have both Cecile Croomy and Lloyd Asplund in the brig as well. They were captured when they fled the Avalon due to saying something about Schineziel enacting a coup d'état against Emperor Charles, but haven't said anything else. The strange thing is that they willingly requested an asylum in the homeland. Request permission to also bring them both here as well. they could be an eminence help if we manage to get them both on side."

After several minutes of deliberation, General Baraquiel nods, "Bring them in and have Lord Jeremiah sent here as well"

It takes Lord Jeremiah, Cecile Croomy Lloyd Asplund, Anya Alstreim and Gino Weinberg twenty minutes before they pass through the briefing room doors, once properly seated I -Along with the others in the room- Explain the Ragnarök Connection to the four of them. Lord Jeremiah, Croomy, Alstreim and Weinberg's eyes widen -Croomy places a hand to her horrified face, - Weinberg suddenly slams his fist on the table, "If this is true then... What proof do you have of any of this?!"

I sigh, "Lord Jeremiah, please use your Geass Canceler on Miss Alstreim."

"I agree with Lelouch," I turn to see Kallen with a nasty look on her face. "Miss Alstreim has suffered enough... please Lord Jeremiah... help Miss Al- Anya... she doesn't deserve what those bastards put her through."

Lord Jeremiah nods. A minute later Miss Alstreim eyes widen in horror, "Gino, what their saying is true... Emperor Charles... Empress Marianne... it's all true! They... They destroyed my life..."

Miss Alstreim then finally breaks down crying. Weinberg face turns feral, "those... Fucking... their nothing but-"

"Monsters," I look over to see Miss Croomy shaking in an absolute rage. "To do that to a child is unforgivable!"

"-Sigh- What I'm about to tell you will sound unbelievable, but it's true." At this I turn to watch Euphie stand up and takes off her disguise to the shock of the captured Britannians. "Yes I'm alive and well; anyway, Me and several others have travelled back in time to assassinate Schineziel before he can enact his bid for world domination..."

At this Euphie, Kallen and the other time travellers begin explaining about the horrid future they came from. The explanation is abridged, but none the less terrifying. By the time the explanation -Along with proof- Is over, everyone -The non-time travelers in the room- Including myself are shocked at what is in store for us if we don't kill Schineziel. After a few minutes pass by I sigh, "I have an idea that will stop Schineziel and it involves me becoming the Emperor of Britannia..."

* * *

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

 **One Hour later...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday, December 3rd, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire**_

 _ **Britannian Imperial Palace: Meeting Room: 1**_

 _ **Time: 4:49**_

* * *

"And that's my after action report on Bismarck."

After Kallen finishes explaining what actually happened from her perspective I nod, "Anya, Kallen. Good work, now on to other business. The next stage of the plan involves joining the UFN, any final suggestions on what to do with the traitors?"

Ray sighs, "We may have to resort to telling the world about you being Zero, minus the time travel and geass parts of course. It may not be pretty, but it's the only thing I can think of to pressure the higher ups in the Black Knights to actually do something about those sellouts! I have an idea, why not have Gino 'Defect' to Schineziel side, after which Gino then places a listening device on Schineziel's person. Then we can expose Schineziel's plan on international television! Just imagine the same traitorous pigs that betrayed Lelouch to Schineziel suddenly find out that they are the ones that nearly allowed Schineziel the chance at real life world domination. Just think of the psychological impact that would entail, especially to the traitors?"

I smirk, "It would be devastating, unfortunately that will never work because there is no realistic way we could get Gino close to Schineziel due to the paranoia... *Sigh* Besides Schineziel would figure out the deception pretty quick. also, I frankly dislike exposing myself as Zero on a international broadcast, however I'll consider it. Anything else we can come up with?"

Ray shakes her head in disappointment, "Damn, at least the idea was good anyway."

Kallen raises her hand, "I have an of alternative to Ray's plan. We should get into contact with my mother and ask her to contact Lady Kaguya so we can broadcast the truth of those traitors actions world wide on international television. The USSR is both a permanent member of UFN Security Council and a member of the UFN Supreme Council. There is no way in hell Lady Kaguya will turn down a request from my mother."

Chloe sighs and clears her throat, "Good plan, however we must also consider exactly how we're going to expose Ohgi and the others to the UFN."

"How about this then," I turn to Monica. "Since the Soviets make up a good portion of the Ikaruga's crew, as part of the evidence, why not have the tapes showing that damn meeting along with the traitors attempting to murder both Kallen and Lelouch broadcasted on international television? Remember some of the Soviet crew members manage to steal them and hand them over to General Baraqiel."

Becky grins, "Oh the major international incident that will come out of this! Kallen remember your mom wanted to crucify those traitorous vermin when she saw how they we're so adamant about killing you?"

Kallen sighs, "Yah, mother wanted to storm the UFN Headquarters and demand that Kaguya hand over the dirt bags or there would be severe consequences,; however we managed to calm her down in the end."

I sigh and turn to C.C., "C.C, you haven't said one word since the start of the meeting, any suggestions?"

C.C. shrugs, "Why not plant a bug on Ohgi and listen in on his conversation with the rest of this compatriots?" **(6)**

Ray grins, "Nice, now we're getting somewhere! How are we going to accomplish this?"

"There might be away," We turn to face Mary. "*Sigh* The first thing we should do is get in contact with Kallen's mom then..."

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Time:** **5:29 PM**_

* * *

Wow, That's just, wow!"

Mary leans back in her chair, pleased with herself, "I'm glad you like my plan Becky, now then Do you think it will work?"

I nod, "The plan will work."

Mary smirks, "Good. Both Sayoko and Nunnally want to talk to you privately and so do I."

Kallen suddenly stands up, "Now hold on, I know what's going to happen next, Ray you coming?"

Grinning madly Ray nods, "Lead the way Kallen."

* * *

 **Twenty-Five minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday, December 3rd, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire**_

 _ **Britannian Imperial Palace: Lelouch's Bedroom**_

 _ **Time: 6:05**_

* * *

 **Quick Authors Note:**

* * *

 **There is nothing written in this section because the lemon starts as soon as Lelouch walks through the door. Also, In AO3 BlackTyrantValvatorez has given me his express permission to use his material for the lemon.**

* * *

 **Due** **to** _ **both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3. (2)**_

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday, December 3rd, 2018**_

 _ **Location: TV Stations Around the World**_

 _ **Time: 8:05 PM**_

* * *

 **Reporter:** "We are taking you live to the Britannian Imperial Palace in Pendragon, where the 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia will soon make a important announcement."

* * *

 _ **The TV switch's to Lelouch sitting on the Britannian Throne**_

* * *

 **Lelouch Vi Britannia:** "To the People of the world, I Lelouch vi Britannia officially declare that the Holy Britannian Empire will join the United Federation of Nations! Ashford Private Academy will be the site of the conference!"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

* * *

 **No I didn't mess up when I said that Empress Victoria is officially the second Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. Anyway, the reason Emperor Charles is still considered the 98th Emperor is because the British Royal/Imperial line of succession was never broken (the remnants of the Royal/Imperial Family just moved to a different continent/new homeland to continue their reign. Like I said, Victoria is the second leader of t he Holy Britannian Empire (a sovereign independent nation). What is now known as the Holy Britannian Empire is actually considered the official continuation/successor state of the original British Empire (or in some circles the Second British Empire).**

 **I use the word 'holo-mask' because I'm unable to describe what to call the disguise Sayoko uses in R2 to masquerade as Lelouch. So like I said, the holo mask (until I find out the correct terminology/name (whatever) is the same disguise kit Sayoko uses in R2 (canon) to masquerade as Lelouch.**

 **When Issei yells, "Damn Imps!?..." He means Damn Imperials! Damn Imps is a derogatory slang used by both the soldiers of the Soviet military and the Black Knights to insult/slam, etc... all members of the Britannian Military, Imperial Family, nobility, etc...**

 **CC uses the same method she uses to remove Emperor Charles Geass on Lelouch in canon in order to restore both Nunnally's memories and eye sight.**

 **I would like to credit BlackTyrantValvatorez for how Suzaku is finally dealt with near the end of the chapter (being erased from existence).**

* * *

 _ **Credits:**_

* * *

 **1:** **like to thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for coming up with the lemon idea.**

 **2: I would also would like to thank** **BlackTyrantValvatorez helping me with this section.**

 **5: I would also like to thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for helping me with finishing off Bismarck. Also, Anya's appearance as well as destroying both the Galahad's Float System and right leg is also** **BlackTyrantValvatorez idea.**

 **6: Full credit for the idea of placing the bug on Ohgi is** **BlackTyrantValvatorez idea.**

 **I would like to personally thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

 **4: дурак is Russian for fool (I don't know the Russian language, I just used Bing to translate).**


	11. Knight's For Justice

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **With the sudden unexplained appearance of the Enastoria Empire, Kingdom of Rimgarde and the Republic of Afmaraldo in 2005, the entire world is shocked. A chance meeting causes a chain of events to unfolded that no one ever expects. Now it's 2017 and the world has changed for the worse. As for Kallen Kōzuki and her lover Yuinshiel Asteria, they unite to bring Justice to the word.**

 _ **Quick Author's Note:**_

* * *

 **Of extreme importance:** **If an event does not appear in this timeline then events described in the "Timeline in the Soviet Universe (canon) still occurs. I'm doing this not because I'm being lazy, but because it is brutally hard (near impossible) to even write everything.**

 **T** **he canon timeline is what is written in "Timeline of the Soviet Universe."**

* * *

 _ **This story uses the "Timeline of the Soviet Universe" (However history diverges from the Soviet Timeline on January 1st 2005 and everything that occurs before 2005 still happens in the Soviet Universe's canon. The only exception is that if events in this timeline contradict the events in canon (see events in the "Timeline of the Soviet Universe" starting in 2005 for more details) then those contradictory events in canon are officially and effectively null and void.**_

* * *

January 1st, 2005 (12:00 PM)- In a parallel universe, in the Kingdom of Rimgarde, a scientist named Johann intentionally initiates a catastrophic event that grows to such a terrifying rate that it encompasses the entirety of the Kingdom of Rimgarde, the Enastoria Empire and the Republic of Afmaraldo. Simultaneously on the continent of Africa located within a parallel universe known as the Soviet universe, known by this name due to the fact that the USSR never collapsed in 1991 in most other parallel Earths, the African countries of Algeria, Libya, Morocco, Sudan, Tunisia, Western Sahara, Burundi, Djibouti, Eritrea, Ethiopia, Rwanda, Somalia, Uganda, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Chad, Republic of the Congo, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon São Tomé and Príncipe, Burkina Faso, Cape Verde, Mali, Mauritania, Niger, almost the entirety of the Democratic Republic of Congo (excluding the province's of Lualaba, Haut-Katanga, Haut-Lomami, Tanganyika, Lomami, Kasaï-Oriental, Kasaï-Central,

South Kivu, Sankuru, the Sothern chunk of Maniema, the Saudi Arabian Provence's of Makkah, 'Asir, Jizan, Al Bahah and a large swath of southern Madinah, Yemeni Administrative divisions of: Saada, Al Jawf, Amran, Al Mahwit, Amanat Al Asimah (Sana'a City), Sana'a, Ma'rib, Al Hudaydah, Raymah, Dhamar, Ibb, Dhale, Al Bayda, Shabwah, Taiz, Lahij, Abyan and Aden, the Spanish territories of the Canary Islands, Ceuta and Melilla. In the place of these erased countries, Saudi Arabian Provence's, Yemeni Administrative divisions and Spanish territories (completely and utterly wiped off the face of the earth) emerges the Enastoria Empire which is forcefully pulled from their home universe.

Other African countries disappear as well, only to be replaced by two other countries. The Second country to emerge is the Republic of Afmaraldo. Afmaraldo encompasses all of Egypt, Libya, Jordan, Palestine, Lebanon and Kuwait as well as the Saudi Arabian administrative divisions of Tabuk, the northern most region of Al Madinah, Northern Borders, Al Jawf, Haʾil and the Eastern Province's governorates of Abqaiq, Dhahran, Hafar Al-Batin, Jubail, Khafji, Nariyah, Qatif and Qaryat al-Ulya.

The last country to emerge is the Kingdom of Rimgarde, encompassing the countries of Nigeria, Benin, Ivory Coast, The Gambia, Ghana, Guinea-Bissau, Guinea, Senegal, Sierra Leone and Togo. It's unknown where all the countries and regions lost to these new emergent nations are, it's ether assumed that they are erased from existence entirely or are located where the Kingdom of Rimgarde, the Enastoria Empire and the Republic of Afmaraldo used to be in whatever parallel universe they came from.

Meanwhile in C's World, The Caretaker of Spacetime (also known as the Dimensional Supervisor) smirks and turns to an unknown individual, "If it wasn't for our intervention, Johann would have wiped out the entire population of Rimgarde and Princess Ingrid Tiesto would rule over not but a dead kingdom. At least this way the people of Rimgarde aren't erased from existence, however now due to Johann's actions the peoples of Rimgarde, Enastoria and Afmaraldo will have to contend with the peoples and countries of what certain individuals refer to as the Soviet Universe. Well then, let the games begin..."

January 1st, 2005 (12:30 PM)- It is discovered that the entirety of the Sahara Desert and the swath of Arabian Desert located in the Enastoria Empire ceases to exist and is replaced with the diverse climate, Biodiversity, etc. of continental Europe. In Rimgarde, climate, Biodiversity, etc. is mixed between Africa and continental Europe. Since Afmaraldo is a desert country in it's home universe; the climate, Biodiversity, etc. is the same as Egypt's. Due to the incident all three countries along with their cities, towns villages, forests, waterways, lakes seas, animals, insects, people (humans), etc. dot the landscape, especially where there was nothing but desert. Of note: No one from the tree countries knows that they've been transferred to a parallel universe yet.

January 1st, 2005 (12:40 PM)- Despite everything, despite what people would expect; the incident doesn't cause no ecological or climate damage at all to ether the region nor the planet. It is unknown for the reason why.

January 1st, 2005 (1:00 PM)- When Aeroflot Flight 290 enters Enastoria Empire's airspace from Moscow, Russian SSR, USSR; they (Flight 290) encounters the Enastorian Air Force whom scrambled upon Flight 290's entrance into their (Enastoria's) airspace. The situation becomes tense, on one end is the Enastorian Air Force and on the other is the civilian Flight 290 who innocently was attempting to enter Morocco and had no clue about the incident at all.

When Flight 290's captain: Ivan Nikolayevich Tsvetaeva mentions that they are a civilian airline scheduled to enter Casablanca Morocco, the response from Enastorian Air Force is legitimate confusion. At this time the Enastorians think Captain Tsvetaeva is just trolling them when he mentions Morocco (Morocco doesn't exist in the Enastoria Empire's universe) and demands that Flight 290 surrender to the Enastorian military or be shot down. On Captain Tsvetaeva's side, as soon as he enters Enastorian airspace and is intercepted by the Enastorian Air Force, he is contacted by a Enastorian pilot say, "You are now illegally entering Enastorian airspace, surrender or be shot down."

Several more words are exchanged before Captain Tsvetaeva has no choice but to do as ordered and surrender to the Enastorian military. After this, Captain Tsvetaeva has Flight 290 land at the Enastorian airbase Alaina.

January 1st, 2005 (1:40 PM)- Captain Tsvetaeva and the crew and passengers of Flight 290 are interrogated by Enastorian security forces. During the conversation Captain Tsvetaeva learns about the Enastoria Empire's existence, which shocks Captain Tsvetaeva to the core. Captain Tsvetaeva in turn tells his interrogators that they are in an alternate universe, this info at first causes disbelief, but after awhile the Enastorian interrogators begin to slowly believe Captain Tsvetaeva. While the Enastorians are interrogating Captain Tsvetaeva, another set of interrogators are grilling a young Soviet Major named Nagisa Kōzuki (whom is on vacation with her daughter Kallen and son Naoto to celebrate winning the election for becoming the Governor of Russia). The Enastorians become shocked when Major Kōzuki unknowingly reiterates the same things the other passengers and crew of Flight 290. Due to the evidence presented to them, the Enastorian interrogators manage to contact the Enastorian Joint Chiefs of Staff due to the seriousness of the situation. In turn they (the Joint Chiefs of Staff) contact Empress Maya Asteria of the Enastoria Empire.

January 1st, 2005 (3:30 PM)- After being deemed not a security risk, Captain Tsvetaeva along with Major Kōzuki and Major Kōzuki's son and daughter (Major Kōzuki is the only Soviet soldier aboard the airline); under heavy guard meets Empress Asteria (at the Empress's request). However before the meeting, due to young Kallen not wanting to leave her mother's side, she causes such a commotion that Major Kōzuki begrudgingly relents and asks if it's alright if her daughter comes with her. Naoto also begs to go with his mother and sister due to his overprotectiveness for his family. The Enastorians immediately contact Empress Asteria and explain the situation. After a bit, Empress Asteria allows Both Kallen and Naoto to accompany both Major Kōzuki and Captain Tsvetaeva.

In the meeting, both Captain Tsvetaeva and Major Kōzuki explains about the new world the Enastorians find themselves in and briefly summarizes this universe's history. Empress Asteria along with those in attendance are shocked to the core. At this point a five year old Yuinshiel Asteria, the only biological daughter of Empress Maya Asteria (whom snuck into the throne room to spy on the meeting between her mother and the foreigners out of childish curiosity) accidently nocks over a vase (she is hiding behind one of the throne room's support pillars), thus alerting everyone in the room to her presence.

Unfortunately Yuinshiel cut's her hand on a piece of the broken vase, causing her to start crying. Despite being five years old herself, Kallen runs over to the young girl and hugs her, telling Yuinshiel that -While hugging her,- "Don't worry, mommy, papa and big brother Naoto gives me a big hug to make things better." Kallen then kiss's Yuinshiel's forehead before continuing. "Mommy, kiss's my forehead after hugging me. Are you all better now?"

Yuinshiel hesitantly nods, "Yes, but my hand-"

At this point, Empress Asteria runs over to her daughter and orders doctors into the throne room. Empress Asteria then turns to face Kallen and bends down before hugging her, "Thank you young lady for helping my daughter Yui."

Kallen innocently smiles at the Empress, "Your welcome your majesty."

Though still bleeding, Yuri runs up to Kallen and hugs her just after Empress Asteria releases her (Kallen) from her (Empress Asteria's) own hug. Kallen in turn hugs Yui back -Which surpassingly calms Yui down.- Awhile later the doctors show up, however Yui demands that that her mother and even more surpassingly, Kallen accompany her (Yui) to the palace hospital. seeing that Yui will create a scene as well as seeing no harm will come of this, Empress Asteria reluctantly agrees to her daughter's demand. It's obvious to all that both Yui and Kallen are now officially friends.

January 1st, 2005 (5:00 PM)- Due to what transpired in the throne room as well as how professional both Captain Tsvetaeva and Major Kōzuki are while at the palace (also wishing to make an alliance with the Soviet Universe's communist superpower), Empress Asteria asks for a eventual meeting with the current president of the Soviet Union. Captain Tsvetaeva and Major Kōzuki promise to do so, but warns the Empress about the other countries possible hostile reaction to Enastoria (especially Britannia). Major Kōzuki politely requests Empress Asteria to temporally close her country's borders and to place the Enastorian military on high alert. Major Kōzuki reasons that due to Enastoria's temporary weakness, the most likely country to attack is the fascist Holy Britannian Empire. Empress Asteria promises to consider Major Kōzuki's advice. Suddenly an Enastorian soldier bursts into the room and blurts out that unknown forces are engaging the Enastorian military. The soldier further states that the invading forces have been attacking their country since 12:15 PM, however due to EMP interference (Unknown to them at this time, it's because of what the scientist Johann did in Rimgarde) the Enastorian high command and that she (Empress Asteria) is hearing about this now.

At this, Empress Asteria orders her men to take her to the palace's Combat Information Center (CIC). Quickly Major Kōzuki asks Empress Asteria to take her to the CIC as well and that she can possibly identify the unknown forces. After a few seconds Empress Asteria agrees. Major Kōzuki tells Kallen and Naoto to stay with Yui (much to Kallen's ire. Naoto however understands the situation and merely nods). Captain Tsvetaeva then speaks up and asks both Empress Asteria and Major Kōzuki if he can help despite only being a civilian. He argues that Enastoria will need all the help it can get and says that he will ask the passengers and crew of Flight 290 if they will help out as well. Both Empress Asteria and Major Kōzuki agree.

January 1st, 2005 (5:35 PM)-After Empress Asteria gets to the CIC they get a visual of the forces attacking Enastoria. It turns out that Saudi Arabia, what remnants of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Yemen, Kenya, Tanzania and the Britannian Empire are invading Enastoria. minutes later the CIC receives a video call from the Republic of Afmaraldo's President. The President (the CIC has a videophone) tells Empress Asteria that the two attacking his country are attacking Enastoria as well and requests assistance when humanly possible. Empress Asteria informs the President she will do what she can and to hold on as long as humanly possible. She tells him further she will try to get a hold of Rimgarde and see if they will be of assistance. The President thanks Empress Asteria and hangs up. After the call, Major Kōzuki informs the Empress that she will try and contact her country and see if they will come to both Enastoria and Afmaraldo's aid. Empress Asteria smiles and thanks Major Kōzuki.

January 1st (5:36 PM- January 14th (7:35 PM) 2005- The invasions of both the Enastoria Empire and the Republic of Afmaraldo becomes officially known as the Afro-Middle Eastern Conflict due to the war encompassing both all of Africa and the Middle East. At first both Enastoria and Afmaraldo are at a disadvantage, however the Britannians, Saudi Arabians, Congolese, Yemeni, Kenyans and the Tanzanians severely underestimate the power of the Enastoria Empire's military forces. Also Afmaraldo isn't a pushover ether. It doesn't help the invaders when Major Kōzuki finally manages to contact Moscow on the 4th. After Major Kōzuki explains what's going on, the USSR officially declares war on Britannia, Saudi Arabia, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Yemen, Kenya and Tanzania. With the USSR's declaration of war, the Warsaw Pact also declares war on the countries invading Enastoria and Afmaraldo.

When the invaders invaded both Enastoria and Afmaraldo on January 1st 2005 (12:00 PM), the civilian and militaries of both nations both fight a conventional war and guerrilla war in order to keep the invaders at bay. However once Empress Asteria finds out what's happening she along with Major Kōzuki, Captain Tsvetaeva and the others from Flight 290 that willingly decide to help fight in their own capacity (150). The conflict takes a nasty turn on the 4th, when the Kingdom of Rimgarde (whom Empress Asteria finally gets into contact with), Soviet and Warsaw Pact forces invade Britannia (African colonies), the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Kenya and Tanzania.

It gets even worse for Britannia because the USA (whom has been inching to take revenge on the Britannians for WW4) declares war and invades the Britannian Homeland. With so many countries allied against them, Britannia, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Kenya and Tanzania are forced to unconditionally surrender to the Allies. With their defeat, Britannia, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Kenya and Tanzania are forced to pay harsh reparation's to both Enastoria and Afmaraldo via the treaty of Moscow.

January 18th 2005- To protect themselves from future invasions, the Enastoria Empire, the Republic of Afmaraldo and even the Kingdom of Rimgarde (despite not being invaded) officially ally with The Soviet Union. Both Soviet President Vladimir Ankudinov and Empress Maya Asteria are famously seen shaking hands with Major Kōzuki standing beside Empress Asteria. This alliance is both officially and unofficially known as the Golden Alliance. Meanwhile the USA begins preparations to destabilize the alliance between the four countries. On the same day, Princess Ingrid Tiesto of Rimgarde (whom is acting as an official representative for her country at the treaty's signing) asks Empress Asteria to take a young girl named Rena (she brought the girl with her) in as her (Empress Asteria's) adopted daughter (Princess Ingrid and Empress Asteria are old friends). Princess Ingrid explains that Rena is really a Regalia (she goes into detail what she and several people do know about Regalia) and that she needs to be protected. Empress Asteria accepts and thus the girl Rena becomes Rena Asteria.

February 27th, 2005- The USSR and the Warsaw Pact officially begin helping Enastoria, Afmaraldo and Rimgarde integrate into the new universe they find themselves. The American government secretly begins Operation Thunderbolt. This operation is created solely to destroy the Golden Alliance. This operation is largely spurred on by the fact that communism is introduced to Enastoria, Afmaraldo and Rimgarde (thanks to the USSR. Before 2005, Communism didn't exist in the three countries). Empress Asteria contracts an unknown illness, however luckily for her, Major Kōzuki along with Kallen and Naoto are visiting her. After they find out about the Empress's illness Major Kōzuki contacts Moscow and requests that a Goa'uld Sarcophagus heal Empress Asteria. The request is granted and later that day Empress Asteria is cured via the Sarcophagus. This act strengthens the bonds between the USSR and Enastoria. Also Major Kōzuki and Empress Asteria friendship deepens as does Kallen and Yui's to the point of being inseparable. Meanwhile in Rimgarde, the scientist Johann confronts Princess Ingrid, it is unknown what's discussed, but the discussion ends with Ingrid being forced to do Johann's bidding.

March 18th, 2005- Thanks to Yuinshiel Asteria and Kallen Kōzuki's nagging of their respective mothers, both the USSR and Enastoria co-create an international school for anyone and everyone can go to. The school is named Aizawa Academy after Kotone Aizawa, one of the passengers of Flight 290. Kotone Aizawa is a highly accomplished math teacher (she's a civilian) born and raised in Vladivostok. Kotone Aizawa is considered a war hero of the Afro-Middle Eastern Conflict, thus this aids in the decision to name the new school after her. Miss. Aizawa also becomes the principal of the new school. The reason President Vladimir Ankudinov listens to Major Kōzuki is because not only is Major Kōzuki responsible for helping to create the Golden Alliance, but is also a war hero of WW4 and the current Governor of Russia. The construction of Aizawa Academy begins on this date and is completed on June 24th, 2007. Aizawa Academy is located on the Crimean Peninsula in the city of Sevastopol (the city is located within the Russian SSR, USSR).

December 18th, 2005- Thanks to the exposer to the USSR and Warsaw Pact, Communism begins slowly spreading throughout Enastoria, Afmaraldo and Rimgarde to the ire of the United States government. The Communist Party of Afmaraldo is created.

December 5th, 2006- Thanks to the Chinese Federation's interference, The USA begins experiencing nationwide protests against the current government of President Elizabeth O'Brian. Also the fall of the USSA is still fresh in people across the continental United states doesn't help maters at all. President O'Brian is extremely corrupt and brutal on the American people. It's no wonder why there are cracks in the American regime. The sudden appearance of Enastoria, Afmaraldo and Rimgarde only causes President O'Brian to increase her spending on the US Military at the cost of the happiness and prosperity of her people. Also the Communist Party of Afmaraldo gains increasing popularity amongst the people of Afmaraldo, this directly causes the current government of Afmaraldo to officially recognize the Communist Party of Afmaraldo a legitimate political party.

June 18th, 2007- The Soviet Union and Enastoria launches a successful joint mission to Earth's moon to the ire and rage of President O'Brian. It is rumored that President O'Brian is spotted frothing at the mouth and denouncing the "Commie trash will pay for the insolence!" It is clamed when her own Vice-President David Stevenson asks what she's even talking about, President O'Brian snarls and shoots him in the head with her personal Glock 17; however the official White House statement for Vice-President Stevenson's death is assassination via what President O'Brian proclaims as, "Those Fucking ass pansy dick headed Britannian slime balls. This statement enrages the Britannians, however they are unable to do anything at this time except rant and rave. The Communist Party of Afmaraldo gains official seats in in government of Afmaraldo.

January 1st 2008- In a fair democratic election, the Communist Party of Afmaraldo wins the election and becomes the official government of Afmaraldo. The American government is furious at the outcome and cries foul play and voter fraud. The Communist Party of Afmaraldo and other governments around the world laugh at the American government (even Britannia) and say, "Pot calling the kettle black much? Didn't President O'Brian become the American President due to voter fraud?" This statement enrages many Americans, however even more Americans question if this is true or not.

June 15th, 2008- Protests throughout the American homeland escalate as talks of succession begin. Both Britannia and China are secretly fanning the flames of revolution in the USA in preparations for an invasion.

July 5th, 2008- Both Enastoria and the USSR begin joint military exercises due to Britannia's increasing aggression around the world. This is ultimately in preparation for any future war with Britannia.

January 1st, 2009- Nagisa Kōzuki defeats Vladimir Ankudinov in the Soviet Presidential elections and become the new President of the USSR (a worldwide televised event). After Nagisa Kōzuki's victory, celebrations break out across all the Warsaw Pact countries and in Rimgarde, Enastoria and Afmaraldo. Empress Asteria calls the newly elected President Kōzuki and congratulates her on her victory.

January 3rd- 8th, 2009- For unknown reasons, under the direction of C's World, The Caretaker of Spacetime alters the timeline so that several people are born in the year 2000 instead of when they are actually born. These people are: Jiang Lihua (Empress Tianzi) is born on January 28th, 2006 instead of January 28th, 2000, Nunnally vi Britannia is born on October 25th, 2000 instead of October 25th, 2003; Anya Alstreim is born on October 26, 2000, instead of October 26, 2003; Kaguya Sumeragi, instead of being born on August 10th 2003 is born on August 10th 2000, Ayano Kosaka is born on October 1st, 2000 instead of October 1st, 2002, Asia Argento is born on October 28th, 2000 instead of October 28th, 2002 and Alice Maresato is born on January 1st, 2000 instead of January 1st, 2010.

The Caretaker of Spacetime also alters the timeline so that Anya Alstreim isn't hiding behind the pillar that allows her (Anya) to witness Marianne vi Britannia being assassinated by V.V. and thus Anya isn't possessed by Empress Marianne; this means Marianne vi Britannia truly does die. The Caretaker also makes sure that VV doesn't shoot Nunnally vi Britannia as well as making sure Nunnally isn't geassed by Emperor Charles. However the Caretaker makes sure Claire li Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia are still exiled to the USSR. At the last minute the Caretaker decides to alter the timeline so Anya Alstreim is also exiled to the USSR as well.

January 20, 2009- President O'Brian is re-elected as the 43rd President of the United States Of America, however Britannia secretly and successfully leaks classified documents detailing how the election was rigged in President O'Brian favor. This of course outrages the American people to the point of armed rebellion braking out.

February 18th, 2009 (7:00 PM)- South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, North Carolina, West Virginia, Arizona, New Mexico and Oklahoma officially declare cession from the USA and combine to form the American Union (or the AU) with it's capital at Miami Florida. The AU is a single-party fascist dictatorship, The president is Donald James Ackerman and the vice-president James Deckard Stevenson.

Other American states declare cession as well: California, Hawaii, Oregon and Washington (state) secede from the union and form the Pacific States Of America (or PSA) with it's capital in Los Angeles. The PSA is a communist multi-party constitutional republic. The president is Erica Adler and the vice-president is Erin McKay. Connecticut Maine Massachusetts New Hampshire Rhode Island Vermont also secede from the union and form the Republic of New England (or RNE) with it's capital at Boston. The RNE is a multi-party democratic constitutional republic. The president is James Collins while the vice-president is Joe Myers. Puerto Rico secedes as well and becomes the Republic of Puerto Rico (or RPR) with it's capital at San Juan. The RPR is a multi-party democratic constitutional republic. The president is Ricardo González while the vice-president is James Torres. President O'Brian quickly transfers the USA's capital to New York City, lucky for her that the rest of the United States stays under her iron fisted rule... for now at least...

February 18th, (7:20 PM) - June 19, 2009 Before a Third American Civil war breaks out, The Warsaw Pact, the Kingdom of Rimgarde, the Enastoria Empire and the Republic of Afmaraldo rush to midrate the tension between the USA, PSA, RPR, AU and the RNE. President Kōzuki asks the USA, PSA, AU and the RNE to come to the table and settle thing peacefully, the Americans reluctantly agree. The talks drags on for months before a resolution can be resolved. In the end the United States of America is to be partitioned into the breakaway states. This means that the PSA, AU and the RNE are officially recognized as sovereign independent states. After the partition of America, the PSA asks President Kōzuki if they can join the Warsaw Pact so the Britannians, the other American countries and the Chinese don't invade them. President Kōzuki tells the PSA delegation that she will see what she can do (much to the ire of the other American delegates).

June 25, 2009- With overwhelming votes from the Warsaw Pact member countries, the PSA officially joins the Warsaw Pact. This permanently halts both the Chinese and Britannian plans to invade America. China can't invade the former Continental United States due to the PSA being a Warsaw Pact member while Britannia fears what both the Soviets and Americans will do if they (Britannia) invades any part of the former Continental United States (excluding the PSA and the RPR. The PSA because they're a member of the Warsaw Pact and the RPR because the RPR cuts all ties to the rest of the former united America (the politics is to convoluted to get into).

August 5th-September 10th, 2010- The Caretaker to Spacetime alters the timeline again. She orchestrates it so that Yuinshiel Asteria goes with Kallen and Kalawarner Levant (chaperoning both girls) on their vacation to Japan, however Britannia invades Japan on the 10th. The Caretaker makes sure not only Yui, Kallen and Kalawarner survive, but also finds Shuri Himejima, Baraquiel, Akeno Himejima, Raynare MacLellan and her (Raynare's) parents. However just like in the original timeline Akeno, Raynare, Shuri and Baraquiel survive, but Raynare's parents don't. Also Kallen, Yui and Kalawarner also rescues Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano are caught up in the war, however they are later rescued by Kallen and her group. Of Note: Kiriko Miyamoto the mother of Rei Miyamoto is killed by Britannian soldiers.

January 1st 2015, Kallen, Yui (with her mother's permission) and several of their friends become students of Kuoh Academy. This event sets the stage for what's to come in the future. While at Kuoh Academy, Kallen and her friends meet Shirley Fenette, Kiyome Abe, Alice Maresato, Rias Gremory, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama. Of Note: In their first meeting, Kallen saves Shirley Fenette from school bullies.

June 8th, 2015- August 29th, 2017- Due to the destabilization of both Africa and the Arabian peninsula back in 2005, Britannia launches a full scale invasion of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Oman, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Yemen and Bahrain. Meanwhile Britannia simultaneously invades Honduras, El Salvador, Jamaica and Puerto Rico. By August 29th, 2017 all these countries are conquered and annexed by Britannia. The Democratic Republic of the Congo becomes Area 16, Oman becomes Area 17, Saudi Arabia becomes Area 18, United Arab Emirates becomes Area 19, Yemen becomes Area 20, Bahrain becomes Area 21, Honduras becomes Area 22, El Salvador becomes Jamaica becomes Area 23 and Puerto Rico becomes Area 24.

June 9th, 2015- Due to the Britannian invasion of the Middle East, the Republic of Afmaraldo officially joins the Warsaw Pact, thus Britannia can't invade the country without declaring war on the entirety of the Warsaw Pact.

August 14th 2015- October 1st, 2017 Due to Britannia's invasions in the Middle East, Africa and in Central America, all of Latin America (excluding the Central American countries being invaded and the Warsaw Pact member nations ) form the Latin American Union (or LAU) with it's capital at Buenos Aires. The President of the Latin American Parliament is Federico Zamora, the President of the Latin American Council is Gerardo Ledesma and the President of the Latin American Commission is Bernardo Alvear. The LAU is the Latin American version of the former (now Europa united) European Union.

January 1st, 2016- V.V. has Maya Asteria successfully assassinated (she's shot through the head with a 50. calibre bullet, thus she can't be revived by a Goa'uld Sarcophagus), this of course enrages everyone close to Maya Asteria. The Caretaker for unknown reasons discreetly provides overwhelming evidence that V.V, (officially outing V.V.'s existence to the world) is responsible for the assassination. All of Enastoria as well as Yui, President Kōzuki, Naoto, Kallen and Princess Ingrid howl for V.V.'s blood and his head on a pike. With V.V. exposed, Emperor Charles has no choice but to officially declare him (V.V.) a outlaw. Privately however Emperor Charles berates V.V. and sends him into hiding. Hours later, Yuinshiel Asteria officially becomes the next Empress of Enastoria.

January 2nd, 2016- The first imperial decree Empress Yuinshiel gives as empress is to allow the Soviet Union military access into Enastoria so that the Soviets along with their Enastorian allies can ultimately wipe Britannia off the face of the earth.

April 18th, 2016- Princess Marrybell mel Britannia (who by this time has truly fallen in love with Kallen) asks Kallen to marry her (Marrybell) when they both turn eighteen at the ire of Yui (who is also in love with Kallen). Without thinking Kallen says yes to Marrybell, but only if she (Kallen) can marry Yui when she turns eighteen as well. Marrybell excepts. Kallen asks both Yui and Marrybell if she can have a harem so long as the other girls will share. Kallen also tells them that the only girls to join the harem will be girls that truly love and care for her (Kallen) as a person. Both girls agree. After this, Kallen takes Marrybell, Yui, Rias Gremory, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama, Anya Alstreim, Akeno Himejima,

Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Raynare, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson and two other childhood friends Rebecca "Becky" Abigail and Fitzgerald and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald as girlfriends/lovers. Of note: Alice Maresato and Shirley Fenette (Kallen's friends from Kuoh Academy) are in the room when Marrybell purposes. Shirley nearly has a heart attack during the conversation (Ever since Kallen saved Shirley from school bullies at Kuoh Academy, Shirley has been head over heels in love with Kallen). Since 2015 Alice, Shirley and Kallen are best friends. Anyway, seeing Shirley's reaction, Kallen kisses Shirley on the lips. When Kallen looks over at Alice (who is also in love with Kallen) and sees her pouting. At Alice's expression, Kallen kisses her as well then declares that both girls Shirley and Alice) are now her (Kallen's) new girlfriends/lovers and apart of her harem.

June 18th, 2016- Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa and Toto Thompson become KGB assets and are ordered to infiltrate the Britannian military. They ultimately succeed and begin working on discreetly and secretly working on locating Britannians against the Britannian monarchy. Princess Marrybell by this time is currently plotting to overthrow the Britannian monarchy and transform Britannia into a republic. Of special note: Princess Marrybell (due to Soviet influence) is a fanatical Britannian Republican (a Britannian fully dedicated to transforming the Britannian Homeland back into a Republic as well as freeing all Britannian Area Colonies from Imperial rule).

August 24th, 2016- Marrybell mel Britannia officially creates the Glinda Knights. Oldrin Zevon becomes the Glinda Knight's second-in-command while both Sokkia Sherpa and Toto Thompson become the Glinda Knight's officers. Princess Marrybell will only allow only those loyal to her and her cause of overthrowing the Britannian monarchy to join, the only five exceptions are Gino Weinberg, Leonhardt Steiner, Tink Lockhart Marika Soresi, and Liliana Vergamon. The only reason Princess Marrybell even allows these exceptions is because her best friend and girlfriend/lover Oldrin convinces her (Marrybell) that Gino Weinberg, Leonhardt Steiner, Tink Lockhart Marika Soresi, and Liliana Vergamon can be possibly converted to her (Marrybell's) cause if she plays her cards right.

For several months before Princess Marrybell created the Glinda Knights, she scouted for potential recruits; this is how she found Gino Weinberg, Leonhardt Steiner, Tink Lockhart Marika Soresi, and Liliana Vergamon. However they are loyal to the Britannian monarchy (this is why Oldrin needs to convince Marrybell).

September 18th, 2016- Emperor Charles sends Princess Marrybell and her Glinda Knights to Japan/Area 11 to deal with the terrorism in the country/Britannian Colony. Emperor Charles highly distrusts Marrybell and plans on killing her and the Glinda Knights so they are no longer a potential threat to the Ragnarök Connection. Emperor Charles contacts Prince Clovis and orders him to assassinate Marrybell and the Glinda Knights. Clovis merely grins and responds, "Understood father." Several hours later, Clovis's goons (dressed as terrorists) corner Marrybell and the Glinda Knights near a pizza Hut in the Tokyo Settlement, however luckily the Soviets are covertly keeping an eye on both Marrybell and the Glinda Knights. It take's no time at all for the Soviets to eliminate Clovis's goon squad. Unfortunately during the confrontation Marrybell is forced from her squad, luckily for Marrybell, the Code Bearer C.C. seen the confrontation take place and discreetly follows Marrybell and her two pursuers to an alleyway.

January 1st- March 6th, 2017- Alice Maresato and Anya Alstreim joins the Soviet Spetsnaz and when the W-0 Unit is created, They are allowed to join them due to their friendship with Kallen.

Knowing who Marrybell is and her connection to the Soviets (C.C. has her sources), C.C. decides that Marrybell is her best shot to take her Code (and way to get in contact with Lelouch), she moves quickly and jumps in front of Marrybell and gets shot by Clovis's two goons. However, just as Marrybell is about to die, C.C. grabs Marrybell and offers her a contract. Marrybell accepts and uses her Geass (The Power Of Absolute Obeisance) to kill the goons. After killing the goons, Marrybell takes C.C. to the undercover Soviet Soldiers were they take C.C. to be treated for her wounds (the Soviets nor Marrybell know who or what C.C. really is at this point). Later for unknown reasons, when C.C. has a chance, she slips away from the Soviets and Glinda Knights before they get her to a hospital. Unknown to everyone, Clovis is spying on the entire incident using a drone, this ignites a burning obsession to capture C.C. for study.

March 10th, 2017- Kallen along with members of the W-0 Unit (the unit is apart of the Soviet military) and the Glinda Knights become students at Ashford Academy. **(1)** Of special note: Kallen (along with her friends) meet and befriend Milly Ashford, Erica, Emily and Sophie Wood **(2)**.

June 1st, 2017- After spending months with Milly Ashford (with the consent of her harem), Kallen takes Milly as her girlfriend/lover much to Milly's delight. After Kallen takes Milly as a girlfriend/lover, the two have sex with each other. Also Erica, Emily and Sophie Wood; although not accepted into Kallen's harem yet, the three sisters are under heavy consideration.

August 1st, 2017 **-** The KGB through clandestine means finds out about Prince Clovis's Code R Project (Unknown to the Soviets it's the Caretaker of Spacetime that gives them the info, although discreetly). Yui is contacted and informed about Code R and is groundbridged to the Kremlin in preparation for the briefing on what to do about Code R.

August 5th, 2017- After taking several days, to gain more intel, the meeting about Code R is about to commence. From the first of this month to today the Soviets contact a resistance cell run by a man named Kaname Ohgi. fearing Clovis will learn of the operation, the Soviets contact Ohgi pretending to be another Japanese resistance group with vital intel on a weapon Clovis is secretly developing. Ohgi buys it and agrees to help. The Soviets name the up and coming operation: Operation Phoenix Rising. Now the stage is set, the day of reckoning has come and the dogs of war are about to be unleashed on Britannia.

* * *

 _ **Kallen's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, August 5th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Ten miles outside Moscow, Russian SSR, USSR**_

 _ **Kozuki Dacha, Kallen's Bedroom**_

 _ **Time: 6:00 AM**_

* * *

 _ **Due To Site Policy The Lemon is on AO3**_

* * *

 _ **Two hours later...**_

 _ **Time: 8:00 AM**_

* * *

"That was amazing!"

Yui grins, "Yah, your right Kallen that was amazing"

I sigh, "So girls what's next?"

Rena clears her throat, "Remember we have a meeting today with your mother at 10:00 AM Kallen, we should concentrate on that before we do anything else."

I nod, "I agree Rena, Prince Clovis is defiantly up to something... well more than usual for that lout anyway."

Yui shakes her head, "We need to move fast if we want to catch Clovis in the act. Human experimentation... really?... that pig is sick!"

Becky snorts, "That's why your mom called that meeting in the first place Kallen, to figure out what to do about that bastard."

Contorting her face into a scowl, Chloe growls, "Enough talk for now, we should prepare for the meeting.

I nod, "Lets go."

* * *

 _ **Location: Moscow, Russian SSR, USSR** _

_**Kremlin, Conference Room 1** _

_**Time: 10:00 AM ** _

* * *

"Presenting her Imperial Majesty, Empress Yuinshiel Asteria and Princess Rena Asteria of the Enastoria Empire!"

Yui facepalms - Her two bodyguards/lovers Aldea and Grabel, stand beside her- and shakes her head, "Really Becky, did you have to introduce me and Rena to the room like that?"

Becky grins cheekily at Yui, "Yup, Anyway in all seriousness we should get down to business, if that's alright with you your highness?"

Yui face-palms again, "Whatever, lets just get the meeting started shall we?"

Everyone in the room nods. A few minutes later we're all seated. Grabbing a TV converter, my mother turns on the Conference Room TV to officially begin the meeting. Taking a deep breath, my mother collects herself before speaking, "As we all know, Prince Clovis la Britannia is currently experimenting on people at his facility in Osaka. Before I continue I would like to introduce you to the girl who gave us this information." My mother turns to the girl standing beside her. And continues. "This is the Caretaker of Spacetime or some times known as the Dimensional Supervisor or D.S for short, she will tell you the rest."

D.S nods, "The reason I was sent here is due to more of what Emperor Charles zi Britannia is planning than Clovis's barbaric experiments, however what Clovis is currently doing is sickening. Clovis currently has the Code Bearer C.C., the same woman that saved your friend Leila all those years ago as well as gave Princess Marrybell her geass that saved her life from Clovis's men." Everyone's eyes -Including my own- Widen in shock. Upon seeing this, D.S sighs. Your all wondering what geass is, what Code Bearers are and why am I even telling you these things in the first place.

First off instead of taking hours to explaining everything to you, those exact same hours you could be/can spend creating a plan that will effectively shutting Clovis's operation down in the quickest way possible."

D.S sighs again before a strange light envelops the room and she does something I can't explain. Ten minutes later, the strange light disappears. What she just shown us is unbelievable... The Zero Requiem, the Ragnarök Connection, D.S altering the timeline so that Lelouch's mother does die at V.V.'s hands in 2009, the SAZ Massacre, Shinjuku Massacre, Sitama Ghetto Massacre, everything about some guy named Suzaku Kururugi, everything about Villetta Nu and Kaname Ohgi, the core members of the Black Knights betrayal, everything on both the male and female Chinese geass users with the name Mao, Lelouch's first confrontation with his father in C's World,

The landslide that killed dozens of innocent people in the town at the foot of the Narita Mountains, everything on Rolo and his murder of Shirley, Lelouch's massacre of the Geass Order after Shirley's death and C.C's plan to die using Lelouch. With tears in my eyes, my hands tighten into fists, but before I do something to Lelouch I'll regret later, Claire launch's out of her seat towards Lelouch and slaps him across the face with tears in her eyes, "You bastard! You... Oh Lelouch!"

Claire then hugs Lelouch. I look over everyone in the room to see all the girls from the W-0 unit as well as Marrybell, Oldrin, Sokkia, Toto, Nunnally, Yui and even my mother openly crying. I wipe the tears from my eyes and clear my throat before speaking, "We... We should focus on why we are here... Tears... Won't solve anything at all."

Everyone nods. The only person in the room in the entire room that's no affected by the revelation is D.S herself. D.S sighs again, "The reason I've shown you these events is so Lelouch doesn't screw-up as well as to sped up the prevention of the Ragnarök Connection. Also you need to be wary of C.C. For the reasons I've shown you."

I nod grimly, "Yes-"

Suddenly my girlfriend/lover Raynare -Who's siting beside me- Places her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for interrupting you Kallen, but a revelation just came to me and it's pretty important. Thing is, If C.C. wishes to die, then why the hell is she even supporting the Ragnarök Connection in the first place? Seriously One of the major goals of the Ragnarök Connection is for the dead to rejoin the living. If Ragnarök succeeds then won't C.C.'s 'Death' be rendered null and void? Years ago we learned about the Ragnarök Connection through Kallen and she learned about the retarded plan through Mary's mother. However we didn't know Lelouch's mother is still alive inside Anya Alstreim until now."

D.S smirks, "Your right Raynare, C.C. Is a fool. Of course since both Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne knows of C.C.'s wish to die, they never told her about that little tidbit of information."

Ray grins manically, "Well then what if we tell C.C. The truth, wouldn't that cause her to turn against the plan or at the very least cause her eventually turn on Lelouch's parents? Lelouch what do you think?"

I look over to see Lelouch in a state of absolute despair and... I don't know what... Anyway Sona grabs Lelouch by the hands gently -This action causes both to blush madly,- "Lelouch listen to me, this doesn't change things too drastically, we still need to stop the Ragnarök Connection. All this does really change is the fact we have to fight against your mother as well."

Lelouch gasps, "But Sona... My...my mother... We... have to... she's still alive and... she... She abandoned me, Claire and Nunnally... I-"

With out warning, Sona buries Lelouch's head in her breasts while hugging him Usually Sona is more reserved in public and in better control of her emotions, but since Lelouch started spending large amounts of time with Sona since he met her at Kuoh Academy, the two have developed feeling for each other. Odd in away, because Sona up until now is a straight up lesbian, she and her queen Tsubaki are currently in a official romantic relationship with each other. If Sona pursues a relationship with Lelouch, then that would make Sona Sitri bisexual. I myself have no romantic feeling for Lelouch at all, the truth is I only like other women and thus making me a straight up lesbian myself.

I don't flaunt my sexuality and proclaim it to the entire world nor do I go to gay pride parades, I have no desire to because I am what I am. All my friends both male and female already know I'm a lesbian, including my parents and their fine with it.- Anyway, Sona's girlfriend/lover Tsubaki is blushing at the scene and briefly licks her lips -It appears that the way Tsubaki is looking at Lelouch, she wants to have a threesome with Sona and him. It's obvious to me that Tsubaki Shari will be switching from being a straight up lesbian to becoming bisexual sooner rather than later.-

I sigh, "We need to get back on track here people. Anyway, We should discuss the mission itself. Let's try to not get sidetracked again."

My mother nods in agreement, "Your right Kallen. First off, the facility is heavily guarded by Clovis's royal guards. D.S has provided us with the facility's current layout with the guard's routine patrol routes, where the guards are located, the guard's typical response time to incursions into sectors in the facility, etc. Now we must take into account how to prevent the Shinjuku Massacre, any idea's?"

Becky raises her hand, "I've go an idea, why don't we come up with a plan to evacuate Shinjuku,. Then once that's done we lure the Britannians plus Clovis into the deserted ghetto so we can kill that pig! Clovis I mean."

Before anyone can say a word, I stand up, "We should also kill Kaname Ohgi and the rest of his marry band of traitors. Villetta Nu needs to die as well. If it wasn't for Lelouch, I would be dead in the original timeline... even that creature Rolo helped. However I will make that thing pay for murdering Shirley in the original timeline."

Shirley smiles affectionately at me, "Thanks Kallen."

I smile back, "No problem Shirley. Anyway, Lelouch any thoughts on what we can do?" I then take Lelouch's previous state of mind into account before continuing. "But only if your up for it. Seriously Lelouch you should take as much time you need after learning the truth about your mother."

Lelouch slowly nods, "Listen Kallen, I still can help with the operation-"

I shake my head, "Lelouch, considering what your mother's betrayal has done to your sate of mind, you are not considering the consequences of what could happen. What if during the course of the operation we come across something that causes you to freeze up at a pivotal moment? What if you're unable to kill your brother Clovis for some reason? What if events play out so that Clovis discovers you and he brings up your mother's death causing you to... I don't know what. There's multiple things that can go wrong, to many to count, the point is your not fit for field operations right now. This doesn't mean you can't aid us in our operation, It's just you can't go into the field."

Chloe cocks her head sideways, "You mean Lelouch helps us out from the CIC?"

I nod, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean Chloe. Lelouch will be in a temporary command center we'll set up in Shinjuku, from there he'll conduct operations against Clovis."

Lelouch sighs, "Very well then, we should begin discussing on how exactly how the operation plays out. I have a few ideas, but I'm going to need your help with a few steps. Now then the first thing we should do is..."

* * *

 _ **Five days later... ** _

* * *

_**Date: Thursday August 10th, 2017** _

_**Location: Area 11/Japan, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **A truck heading towards Shinjuku Ghetto** _

_**Time; 10:00 AM ** _

* * *

Phase 1 of our plan to was to invade the Osaka Facility, which was ultimately a success, however problems still arose. When we invaded the Facility, we had three platoons of both Soviet and Enastorian soldiers plus Kaname Ohgi's Resistance Cell -Minus Ohgi himself and Naomi Inoue.- The Soviet and Enastorian commandos were dressed as members of an fictional Britannian communist anti-Monarchist group called the Britannian Peoples Liberation Army or BPLA for short. A group that supposedly sprang up three weeks ago. In reality, the BPLA is just a Soviet-Enastorian operation specifically created so Soviet and Enastoria can operate inside the Britannian Empire without starting WW5. All the members of the supposed BPLA are members of the Soviet and Enastorian militaries.

Anyway, with the Facility's layout provided by D.S we stormed the Osaka Facility. We infiltrated the Facility without much difficultly, however unfortunately the eternal fool Shinichirō Tamaki tripped an alarm. With the Facility on high alert thanks to Tamaki's incompetence, we had no choice, but to fight so we could even survive. In the first few minutes of the engagement, we conveniently lost Shinichirō Tamaki, Kento Sugiyama, Yoshitaka Minami and Toru Yoshida - I intentionally 'accidently' gave them blundered orders so they would be slaughtered by the Britannians, which to my absolute glee, succeeded. Unfortunately to my disappointment, for the plan to succeed, Kaname Ohgi needs to stay in Shinjuku. However I won't worry too much because I can always assassinate him later.

Unfortunately thanks to Tamaki's incompetence, we lost twenty good men and women, not counting the people I had covertly assassinated using the unwitting Britannians as my pawns. I plan on killing Suzaku Kururugi, Villetta Nu, Kaname Ohgi, Charles zi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, V.V. -Somehow,- that fucker Rolo and Bismarck Waldstein. Anyway, despite our losses, we managed to successfully secure the Facility. After the Facility was secured we used a groundbridge to transport our fallen brethren back to the USSR so they can be revived via Goa'uld Sarcophagi -Well those that the Sarcophagus is able to revive anyway. The rest will be given state funerals both in the Soviet Union and Enastoria.-

The Facility itself is more horrifying than we first thought. The horrors we saw... I won't even describe... the putrid smell of rotting... I can't... It's horrifying... all those children ruthlessly experimented on... We even watched a recording of Prince Clovis raping a eighteen year old Japanese girl while reviewing the security tapes. the other horrors we saw... will... haunt me to my grave. After we collected all the evidence, everyone but Takeshi Nagata and myself stayed so we could drive C.C. to Shinjuku. We intentional kept Nagata away from the... horrors... he doesn't even know about C.C. in the capsule we're presently transporting, to him it's just poison gas. Anyway, just as planed, we managed to get the Britannians to follow us. Right now we are leading them on a marry chase through the Tokyo Settlement towards Shinjuku.

Presently Lelouch is on the radio asking me for a status report, "Q1, are the civilians evacuated yet?"

I nod, "Most of the civilians, but there are some holdouts."

Even over the radio I can hear the full extent of Lelouch's anger in this voice, "Damn Q1, I'll see what I can do on my end."

I nod, "Roger that Zero."

After this, I switch my radio off. I shake my head in disappointment and mutter, "Fucking Murphy's Law!"

Nagata snorts, "Damn straight!"

Suddenly machinegun fire hits the truck, Damn it the Britannian choppers that have been following us for awhile have finally caught up to us. Then-

"STOP THE VEHICLE, SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL GET YOUR CHANCE TO DEFEND YOURSELVES IN COURT, STOP AND SURRENDER AT ONCE! GIVE UP NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT TO KILL"

These words are followed with more machinegun fire. I clinch my fists and turn around to face Raynare -Whom is siting in the back seat,- "Q8, You know what to do."

Ray nods, "Understood Q1.'

At these words, Ray stands up and enters the trailer from there she will board the stolen Glasgow -It would be a red flag to the Britannians if a Sutherland exited from the truck- So Phase 2 will begin. I then turn to Nagata and sigh, "Can't you enter the subway using the Azabu route?"

Nagata ignores me and clinches the steering wheel, "Kallen, lets use it hear why not?"

I glare at Nagata, "Because that would mean a bloodbath,"

Nagata groans in both frustration and defeat, "Your right."

Several minutes later, Ray exits the truck with her Glasgow. After a few more minutes I hear, "The rest of you back off, I'll take this guy, I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrapheap, an over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor"

Nagata quickly grabs his radio, "Q8, the two of us should split up. The three of us can't risk being killed, run for it!"

Seconds later, Ray responds, "But..."

I quickly grab my own radio and contact Ray, "Q8 don't worry about us, lead the Britannian away from us."

Ray's voice is guff and to the point, "Understood,"

Seconds later I hear the same Britannian soldier on this Knightmare loud speaker, ""I'll admit, I really like your spirit, however..."

At these words, Nagata accelerates the truck in order to get away while I take off my seatbelt; However a Britannian Sutherland suddenly jumps in front of us. This forces Nagata to swerve to an off-ramp, I automatically duck under the dashboard, a split second later; the Knightmare opens fire. Luckily the truck swerves towards the off-ramp because even though some of the bullets hit Nagata, he survives despite being badly wounded.

* * *

 _ **Thirty-six minutes later...** _

* * *

_**Location: Shinjuku Ghetto** _

_**Time: 10:36 AM ** _

* * *

After Thirty-six minutes of hard driving, we reach a abandon subway tunnel. To hide from the Britannians we drive deep into the tunnel, after awhile we come to a section of the tunnel that our truck can't cross. A massive jagged crater lies in front of us, luckily we stop in time. Despite Nagata's extensive injuries, he manages flick the switch to open the trailer's side door. As soon as this happens I head towards the capsule containing C.C. Several seconds later, I reach the capsule. Suddenly I hear rapid footsteps approach me from behind, I spin around only to be restrained then thrown to the ground. Standing over me are two Britannian soldiers. I glare at the soldiers, my lips curl in distaste, "Britannian..."

However one of the soldiers interrupts me, "That's enough mindless murder"

Remembering the cover story I was given during the briefing, I snarl, "Get your damn hands off me Britannian! I was sent here by my government to-"

The soldier restraining me dismisses my words, "Silence, you are under arrest for terrorism. You people disgust me... planning to use poison gas, don't you dare play dumb with me-"

However the second soldier interrupts my captor, "404, look at her uniform, she's a member of the Soviet Spetsnaz!"

At these words, my captor looks at me closely and chokes, "Wait what is a... why are you people here?"

I scoff, "My regiment has been authorised by your government to come to this ghetto to bring humanitarian aid to alleviate the Japanese suffering. I am one of the security personnel assigned to protect both the Soviet and Enastorian doctors and nurses sent to help the people of Shinjuku. Also if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it? Thus Britannia is breaking the Geneva Convention."

For some reason the masked female soldier nods her head before sighing, "You might be right if-"

However she is interrupted by the capsule opening. With out thinking 404 covers my mouth to protect me from the 'poison gas.' At this point, the capsule fully opens revealing C.C., surprised at C.C.'s appearance, 404 gasps, "This isn't poison gas, what is it?"

The female soldier shakes her head, "A cover up. We should get her to safety wherever humanly possible. If it's discovered that Britannia is possibly doing human experiments then this could lead to the Warsaw Pact and the Golden Alliance invading Britannia."

404 gasps while my eyes widen -But for entirely different reasons than 404 is obviously thinking about- Suddenly an idea springs to mind, "We should really introduce ourselves. I'm Second Lieutenant Kallen Stadtfeld, Spetsnaz, First Battalion."

404 takes of his helmet, "I'm Private Suzaku Kururugi of the Imperial Britannian Army, Honorary Britannian Division, Fourth Reconnaissance Battalion."

The Female soldier removes her helmet as well" I'm Warrant Officer Charmelle Finlay, Imperial Britannian Army, Kepler Battalion."

I nod, "Let's get this girl out of here."

As soon as Kururugi and Warrant Officer Finlay goes to help C.C., I smirk then mutter, "So it's begun, Charmelle Finlay what will you do next...?"

* * *

 _ **Four minutes later... ** _

* * *

After leaving the trailer, we remove C.C.'s restraints. If what happens next is the same as in the original timeline then I don't have much time to waste. I need a distraction, so I turn to ask Kururugi a question I know he can't answer, "Tell me the truth Kururugi, poison gas... this girl...?"

Kururugi shrugs his shoulders, "Hey It's what they told us in the briefing, I swear it's the truth."

Before I can put my plan into action, a searchlight suddenly illuminates the area, thus my plan to assassinate Kururugi is rendered useless. It takes us a few seconds to adjust our eyes, after which we can see a unit of Clovis's Royal guards spread out in front of us. I smirk and secretly activate my helmet cam. Anyway, The apparent leader of the royal guard sneers at us -Especially at Kururugi,- "Stinking monkey, being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you! Nor does it for a lowborn commoner such as yourself Warrant Officer Finlay."

Kururugi being the fool that he is, runs up to the leader of Clovis's goon patrol and salutes him -Causing me to face palm at his stupidity,- While Warrant Officer Finlay stands beside me. She shakes her head and whispers -So only me and C.C. can hear her,- "Kururugi you idiot, they will kill us all because we seen too much!"

At this point, the braindead jackass Kururugi tries to explain himself to his less than amused superiors, "But sir I was told this was poison gas!"

The leader of the goon patrol snarls, "How dare you question orders, Private Kururugi! however in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient,"

The leader draws and hands his gun to Kururugi, "Take this and execute the terrorist"

I can't see his expression, but Kururugi is obviously horrified at his new orders, "Sir, she's not a terrorist, She's a Soviet soldier that got caught up in all of this. If you just let me-"

At the sound of my affiliation, the leader' face morphs into disgust and spits, "Commie filth! You would dare... you insubordinate little... Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia Private Kururugi?"

Kururugi chokes before answering, "But sir I can't..."

The leader scowls, "What, what do you mean you can't Private Kururugi?

Finally managing to gain his resolve, Kururugi straightens himself to his full height, "I won't do it," Kururugi turns around and looks at me and Warrant Officer Finlay with a stupid smile on his face before continuing. "I won't shoot a Soviet soldier and risk World War 5, I can't follow your order sir!"

The leader clinches his fists, "Ha, very well Private Kururugi so be it"

Now's my chance, "Kururugi, behind you!"

On instinct Kururugi pivots to face Clovis's troops only for at that very moment to be shot in the stomach by the leader of the goon quad. Kururugi doubles over and falls to the ground, but still alive. Upon seeing this, the leader then sneers, "Still alive Kururugi?"

At these words, the leader shoots Kururugi in the head, thus killing him. Warrant Officer Finlay shakes her head, "Corrupted bastards!"

The leader then addresses Warrant Officer Finlay directly, "Warrant Officer Finlay, I order you to execute this terrorist scum now!"

Warrant Officer Finlay glares at the man, "This girl is innocent and besides you will kill me anyway, and even if you don't, I refuse to harm innocent people," She sticks her middle finger up at the Royal Guard before continuing. "So fuck you!"

The leader glares at us with intense hatred in his eyes "Well Commie trash, If we eliminate you here then Britannia will be safe. Anyway as for you Warrant Officer Finlay, you will pay for your treason," The leader of the Royal Guard motions to his troops to him with his hand before continuing. "Collect the girl, after you've secured her, kill the Commie and the traitor."

The rest of the goon squad drone in unison, ""Yes my lord!"

Before the Britannians even move, the truck cab suddenly explodes. This allows for Warrant Officer Finlay, C.C. and me to escape.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later...** _

* * *

_**Location: Unknown underground subway station** _

_**Time: 11:50 AM ** _

* * *

Damn Britannians! As soon as we got away from the Royal Guard, that fucker Clovis ordered a whole sale massacre. Luckily most of the population was evacuated, but unfortunately there are still holdouts. Those holdouts ae now being slaughtered by Britannian Forces. Anyway once we finally reach a staircase leading to the street, we stop. Warrant Officer Finlay then pulls out her radio, "Hold up a minute, let me check my radio and see if I can figure out what's going on out there"

I nod, "Understood."

It takes Warrant Officer Finlay a minute but she patch's into Britannian communications, "...Warrant Officer Charmelle Finlay is traitor to Britannia she is currently helping the terrorists. Shoot on site I repeat shoot on site!"

Warrant Officer Finlay clinches her fists and shake her head, "This is unreal I knew Britannia was corrupt but I never expected this!"

I sigh, "This is just how Britannia operates Warrant Officer Finlay. Anyway lets get out of here."

Warrant Officer Finlay nods, as does C.C. We then begin our ascension up the staircase. Several minutes later, as we reach the top. At this point I hear the same Royal Guardsmen from before. This causes us to duck down, I then turn to my two companions, "Stay quiet and wait here."

Suddenly we here a child screaming then gun shots, we then hear the same voice that killed Kururugi, "Report,"

Another guardsmen does as ordered, "Sir, we found only Eleven's here."

I hear the leader groan, "Your sure of it, that exit comes out here?"

It takes the subordinate two seconds to answer "Yes sir, It matches up with the map of the old city."

Just after this my phone rings, right on time. I hate this part, but it's required in order to both kill Villetta Nu as well as steal her Knightmare so HQ can use the data from the Knightmare against Britannia. It doesn't take long before the Royal Guard locates us. Damn I hate this plan.

* * *

 _ **Five minutes later... ** _

* * *

After we are captured, the goon squad drags us across the building we find ourselves in after exiting the stairs. It doesn't take the Britannians long to line me and Warrant Officer Finlay against a wall for execution. The Leader of the Royal Guards smirks, "What an appropriate location For terrorists to meet their end. Still you did well for yourselves for awhile, unfortunately you have no future,"

At these words the leader aims his gun at me. Suddenly C.C. run's in front of the soldiers, "NO THEY MUST'NT DIE!"

Seconds later, the leader pulls the trigger and shoots C.C. in the head. The Britannians then aim their guns at me and Warrant Officer Finlay. However before they shoot us, C.C. quickly grabs my leg, "You don't want it to end here right? I can grant you power, however you must make my one wish come true. If you agree to this contract you will agree to it's conditions, while living in the world of humans you will live like no other, a different providence and a different time. The power of the king will force you to live a life of solitude, do you accept this contract?"

Time for me to make my choice, "I accept the terms of your contract."

Once I'm free of C.C.s grasp, my posture straightens before I stare down the Royal Guards Gun barrels unflinchingly, "A question before you kill us: What would you do if you had the power to destroy your worst enemy, but you know for 100% fact said power will go out of control eventually and is fully capable of destroying the lives of both the innocent as well as the guilty. Would you still use it despite the knowing risks of it eventually going out of control or would you find some way to lock it way forever, thus losing said advantage over your hated enemy?"

The leader cocks an eyebrow, "I would still use the power anyway."

I smirk, "So will I. Now then," I then look into the Royal Guards eyes -Every single one and activate my geass.- " **I want everyone to commit suicide at once!"**

Seconds later, before they blow their brains out, the mind controlled soldiers salute and shout in unison, "YES MY LADY!"

I then turn to face Warrant Officer Finlay -Her eyes are the size of dinner plates- And smirk, "What? it's just the Power of Absolute Obedience."

Eyes still wide, Warrant Officer Finlay steps back, "Mind control?!"

I shrug, "Yah, anyway you do know my government will go to town on Britannia for this. Soviet forces are already in Shinjuku as well as engaging the Britannian army."

Warrant Officer Finlay takes several more steps back, "But... but..."

At this moment a large section of the wall explodes, seconds later a Britannian Sutherland barrels through and stops a few feet from our location and points it's machinegun at us. At this point the pilot turns of the Sutherland's speakers, "How are all these Royal Guards be dead? You two what happened here?"

I smirk, "What's it to you Britannian? And I demand you exit your Knightmare at once!"

Irate, the Pilot snarls, "Who do you think you are to order me?!"

I snort, "Whatever."

Furious, the Pilot snarls "answer me or I'll..."

She then fires her gun at us, however she shoots around us. I laugh, "I'm Second Lieutenant Kallen Stadtfeld, Spetsnaz, First Battalion, I then repeat the same bullshit cover story as before, however I phrase it to fit our current situation: Before this whole mess, my regiment was authorised by your government to come to this ghetto to bring humanitarian aid to alleviate the Japanese suffering. I was one of the security personnel assigned to protect both the Soviet and Enastorian doctors and nurses sent to help the people of Shinjuku. If you kill me, the hammer will come down on your unholy empire! Speaking of which, Your cunt of a Prince ordered a fucking genocide in this Ghetto, you pathetic huns are going to suffer for this. My government already knows about it! If you personally do not want-"

The Pilot interrupts me, "Enough commie scum! If what your saying is true then... DIE..."

Suddenly Warrant Officer Finlay runs in front of me and confronts the pilot, "Don't! I am Major Erica Swanson, my father Charles Swanson is a duke, if Lieutenant Stadtfeld survives, I swear on my family's honor you will be granted a noble rank higher than whatever it is now! My ID is in my pocket, check it for confirmation."

The Pilot mumbles, "Nobility? Very well Major Swanson, secure this commie trash while I check your ID."

Seconds later the Pilot exits her Knightmare and heads towards us with her gun drawn. Once she's in range, I geass her, **"Obey all my orders without question!"**

The Pilot Stiffens and salutes, "Yes ma'am."

I smirk, "What is your name?"

Without hesitation the Pilot answers, "Villetta Nu."

I nod, "Now hand your Knightmare over to me, then give me your gun, then allow me to execute you for your crimes against humanity without even a murmur."

The enslaved Villetta Nu nods, "My code number is XG21G2D4."

Nu then hands me both her key to the Knightmare and her gun. I smirk and raise the pistol to Nu's head and fire. The lead slug flies fast and true straight into Villetta Nu's skull then into her brain. I did it, I just ended the biggest threat to both Lelouch and the future Black Knights! My smirk widens, "Warrant Officer Finlay, join me in the Knightmare until I can find you an extra one you can use."

Warrant Officer Finlay turns to face me and splutters, "But... but.. what?!"

I sigh and hold out my hand, "You are now a traitor to Britannia, you've seen what Britannia's really like, now will you help protect the people of Shinjuku from further slaughter?"

After a few moments Warrant Officer Finlay indecision wavers, then disappears. She then nods and takes my hand, "What will you have me do Lieutenant Stadtfeld?"

I grin, "I'll tell you but first I'll need to contact someone one first, just a second."

I then pull out my radio and activate it, "Zero, Begin Phase 3."

A split second later Lelouch responds, "Understood Q1"

I then turn to Warrant Officer Finlay and smirk, "Warrant Officer Charmelle Finlay, the time has come to show me your resolve. Here is what we must do..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **1: In the original timeline of the soviet Universe:**

 **March 10th, 2017- Through clandestine means, President Kōzuki manages to successfully insert the W-0 Unit into Ashford Private Academy as students (except for Kalawarner Levant, Kuroka Toujou, Rossweisse Blazkowicz, Mutsuki Minase, Ichijiku Hinata and Ayame Futaba, who are placed as teachers: Rossweisse Blazkowicz: civics teacher, Kalawarner Levant: chemistry teacher, Kuroka Toujou: academics teacher, Shizuka Marikawa: School Nurse, Rika Minami: Gym Teacher, Mutsuki Minase: science teacher, Ichijiku Hinata: math teacher and Ayame Futaba: PE teacher.**

 **The only alteration to this event is that the** **Glinda Knights go to Ashford Academy as well.**

 **Despite this story being primarily a crossover of CG and Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars, this story also primarily incorporates characters from High School of the Dead, Stargate SG1 and** **High School DxD. However the incorporated characters are interwoven with the Soviet Universe. I dislike using too many OC's thus the incorporated characters are in this story for several reasons, but mainly so this fanfiction isn't infested with unnecessary OC's. What I'm saying is that this story although not strictly a crossover of CG and Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars, it is 90% a crossover of CG and Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars. One thing I plan on doing is somehow figuring out a way** **Yuinshiel will deal with the Riser Arc from** **High School DxD.**

 **For Stargate SG1: For my plans for this story to even work I need Goa'uld technology (specifically** **Goa'uld sarcophagi) to exist.**

 **Also b** **oth Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama aren't OC's they are actually the Katase and Murayama from DXD canon. I just gave both Katase and Murayama first names.**

 **2: In this story Carve-Tan name is Emily Wood and is a full sister to Sophie Wood. Also Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a** **full sister to Sophie Wood.**

 **Both Grabel and Aldea are not OC's, their from a anime called Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia (HXH Masō Gakuen Haiburiddo Hāto)**


	12. Rise of the Britannian Republic

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **T** **he Zero Requiem has come and gone. Now it's been 21 years since that day, however old enemies return to rip Lelouch's peace to shreds. Despite this, Kallen as well as others desperately tries to rally a defence against the new threat, however it's to late. Now with nothing left to lose Kallen and her allies are forced travel back in time to set things right.**

* * *

 ** _This fanfic uses the: Timeline of The Soviet Universe (however, the Zero Requiem still happens)._ **

* * *

_**December 1st, 2018**_

 _ **One Month After The Zero Requiem**_

 _ **Location: Unknown Graveyard, Somewhere In The United States Of Japan**_

 _ **Time: 5:15 PM**_

* * *

 _ **(Kallen's POV)**_

* * *

It has been one month since he died. One month since one of the bravest men in the world was killed by the egotistical genocidal mass murdering traitor: Suzaku Kururugi. Anyway a lot has changed since Lelouch vi Britannia died such as: Nunnally becoming the 100th Empress of Britannia, Nunnally's ordering both Cornelia li Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia execution for crimes against humanity as well as her clandestine secret assassination squads sent to both methodically and discreetly kill the traitors that sold Lelouch to Schneizel a month before the Zero Requiem began. Anyway I digress, ever since Lelouch died, Nunnally has shown her... how should I say...darker side of her personality.

It terrifies even me how demonic Nunnally has become... her personality changed when she found out that Schneizel manipulated her into turning against Lelouch. Luckily I was there to stop Nunnally from committing suicide because of her grief for pushing Lelouch into the Requiem. Truth be told I was shocked to the core when she executed Suzaku with ruthless cold-hearted efficacy when she ordered him as the new Empress to remove his Zero Mask, despite cheering for Suzaku's death myself. Don't get me wrong about wanting him dead _ever_ , it's just that I never expected _Nunnally_ to execute him _that_ way. Seriously the cold malevolent hatred for Suzaku scared the shit out of me. I swear on my brother's grave that all four Great Devil Kings would've shit their pants simultaneously if they ever even glimpsed her during that time.

After Suzaku was executed Nunnally then proceed to order **every single one** who had a hand in betraying Lelouch to Schneizel executed. Of course there are survivors, however, this doesn't deter Nunnally from her crusade against the traitors. Oh, there's one major detail I forgot about, after Suzaku was executed, Nunnally asked me to take Suzaku's place as the third Zero. I remember her telling me she has several reason's for doing this, however the one that sticks out is because that I'm the only one she can trust with her brother's legacy.

Anyway, I quickly jerk myself from my inner monologue to my present situation. However, this has consequences because a powerful wave of sadness engulfs me as I stand with several of my comrades and friends at the one place that threatens to destroy the last spark of my happiness... Lelouch's grave. What's worse it's a bitter cold snowy day, the eerie wind howling as a chill causes me to shiver, despite being bundled in soft but extremely warm winter gear. I sigh, expelling a visible chilled breath as I scan the area were my comrades and friends are also collectively shivering and expelling icy breath due to the cold, icy weather.

Anyway, I can see Nunnally grieving, Raynare's tearstained face staring at the ground, both Becky and Chloe heads are bowed in tearful morning. As I scan my surroundings as tears stream down my eyes, I see Irina as well as both Rias and Sona and their respective peerages are beside themselves sobbing uncontrollably in utter despair while the the four Devil Kings as well as Grayfia, Ophis, mom and Azazel's faces are unreadable. My face falls when I gaze upon the heartbroken and devastated faces of Laila, Claire, Euphie and Mary -Tears fall from my eyes as I continue to gaze upon Lelouch's sisters, so I... I look away,- However my heart lightens somewhat when I see Sokia, Kaguya, Lloyd, Cécile, Gino, Rakshata, Oldrin, Miya, Sophie, Kaguya, Sayoko, and Milly, even Rakshata's assistant Neha Shankar -Someone I barely know- have arrived to pay Lelouch they're last respects.

After scanning the assembled crowed, my gaze returns to Sona as I choke back a sob, at her agony of losing the only man she ever truly loved. I watch in painful sorrow as her abject misery worsens as time goes on minute by minute. As I watch Sona, the minutes seem to turn into hours, then in to days... luckily Rias is here to try and console our shared childhood friend.

I can't help but shake my head at the absurdity of this mad world. Suddenly I can here Sirzechs clear his throat to speak in a raspy voice, "Lelouch vi Britannia was many things: a friend, hero, ally, comrade in arms, egotistical moron at times, tunnel visioned, a pathological liar, etc. however Lelouch was never a tyrant nor truly a genocidal mass murderer, except for the time at the Geass Directorate's raid in Mongolia. Lelouch tried to make this world a better place, however a myriad of problems arose that sadly proved too much for him to handle. Despite Lelouch's age of only being 17, later 18 years old when he started his rebellion as Zero, Lelouch had never stopped in his goal to bring down Britannia. A nation filled with murders, corrupt politicians and bureaucrats."

Sirzechs sighs, then continues. "I could list all of Britannia's various crimes, however that would take all of eternity to list. Anyway, though he started out on the right track he quickly lost his way." Sirzechs stops again as he clutch's his fists in anger, however, he manages to collect himself, then continues. "Despite everything we've been through... to lose one of our own to treachery and deceit at the hands of our supposed comrades, disgusts me! I'm personally glad Empress Nunnally is removing those traitors from existence! That is why were here to day... to remember a brave soul who fought for what he thought was right, although he screwed up some of the time, Lelouch's heart was always in the right place. Lelouch vi Britannia, despite both his major and minor flaws.. he was the best of us.. a true friend! Now let us all remember Lelouch vi Britannia, the original Zero!" Sirzechs stops again and smirks then continues once more. "All hail Lelouch!"

With that being said we all raise our voices and simultaneously declare in remembrance of a true hero, "All hail Lelouch!"

* * *

 **Twenty-one years later...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, August 21st, 2039**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Republic of Britannia**_

 ** _Presidential Palace,_** _ **Zero (Kallen's) Office**_

 _ **Time: 1:20 PM**_

* * *

Well it's been twenty-one years since Lelouch officially died, however it turns out that self-righteous dick became a fucking code bearer. I found out about that little tidbit four years ago when remnants of Charles zi Britannia's era, calling themselves the Knights Templar, so named after the original Templars, attempted a coup against President Nunnally. Humph, still pissed that their precious empire was abolished in favor of a republic by the victorious allies after World War 5. It didn't help that we forcefully installed Nunnally first as temporary empress for four months, then once she was entrenched as Britannia's leader, the empire was abolished then transformed into a republic. Anyway, Once Lelouch discovered that she was in danger, he had no choice, but to reveal himself to me. Afterwards, we worked together to slaughter the traitors. Once the crisis was over, I forced Lelouch to reveal himself to Nunnally. I still sigh at the thought of those two meeting again, I can remember it as though it was yesterday, especially since there was an unexpected individual in the room with her...

* * *

 **Four years ago...**

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Date: Saturday, August 18th, 2035**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Republic of Britannia**_

 ** _Presidential Palace, Nunnally's office_**

 ** _Time: 4:30 PM_**

* * *

God, I fucking hate this! the way Nunnally is going to react will be... not good to say the least. Anyway, might as well get this over with. I sigh in exasperation for what is to come and knock on Nunnally's office door, "Nunnally it's me and I brought someone with me."

I can her Nunnally's voice through the door, "Come in Zero then close the door afterwards, oh and bring your friend as well."

Shaking my head, I open the door, suddenly the smell of fresh paint, wood soap and lavender pleasantly fills my nostrils. I take a moment to collect my thoughts before I walk through the door, my companion follows suit. Once the door closes behind us, we stop as we briefly scan the room. I take note of Sona in a very sleek business suit sitting in one of the chairs while Nunnally is concentrating on paperwork. As usual she is in a finely dressed suit and tie with her hair tied into a ponytail. Despite our brief stop we move towards were Sona is sitting so we can take our seats and begin the meeting.

As we grow closer I can suddenly hear a soft terrified gulp as Sona pans her head towards us at the sound of our footsteps, I can see out of the corner of my eye my companion fidgeting nervously. I smirk at the thought of how Sona is the only person to have this effect on him. Anyway, as we move closer Sona's fists clinch as her face turns feral and before I can say a word or do anything else, Sona quickly bolt's out of her chair and grabs my unfortunate companion by the throat, in the process giving away his name by hissing, "Lelouch how dare you!"

Sona then promptly throws him to the floor, this of course startles Nunnally. Once Nunnally spots Lelouch, her eyes go wide as her lips trembles in trepidation, unsure of if her eyes are playing tricks. Nunnally quickly glancing at Sona to see if Lelouch's vestige is a deception, however once she receives her answer via the look on Sona's face, her eyes go wide at the unadulterated finite truth of Lelouch's actual survival. With Nunnally's realization actualized, Lelouch's situation worsens exponentially by her prompt strident gait towards Lelouch. Once she reaches him she quickly helps Lelouch up. Once done, Nunnally then proceeds to envelop Lelouch in a bear hug briefly before slapping him. The look in Nunnally's eyes becomes terrifying as her face tightens and contorts into a distasteful vestige. Worse Nunnally's sharply narrows her eye's into enraged slits as her mouth thins into a snarl, "You asshole! what were you thinking you... how could you leave us like that!" She then sighs as her face softens somewhat before speaking again.

"Lelouch... I.. I.. blame myself... I was a foolish idiot to believe that fucking snake Schneizel! I.. realise that now... however, I... it was to late to-"

Sona sadly puts her hand on Nunnally's shoulder and shakes her head, "Nunnally we all made mistakes... sever ones even, but the only thing we can do now is move forward into the future and deal with what's at hand. Anyway tell us how you survived your supposed death. Look Lelouch we have a right to know after every thing you put us through!"

I shutter at what both Sona and Nunnally will do to Lelouch... all I know is it's going to be brutal. Anyway, with a quick glare from me, Nunnally and Sona, Lelouch sighs and slowly nods his head in defeat as he begins telling us how he survived from the beginning.

* * *

 **End of flashback...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, August 21st, 2039**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Republic of Britannia**_

 ** _Presidential Palace,_** _ **Zero (Kallen's) Office**_

 _ **Date: 1:25 PM**_

* * *

My thoughts now returning to the present, I softly smile at how even after everything Lelouch has never truly changed at all. As I briefly dwell on the memory once more an epiphany suddenly strikes me, I can't believe I never thought of it because-

Suddenly Akeno bursts through the door, "K- Zero, we have a problem! It's the Templars their attacking Pendragon! Our forces are being overwhelmed! The others are in meeting room 4 to discuss on what to do! Also Kaguya is already in the briefing room "

I suddenly bolt up, "Understood, let's go!"

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, August 21st, 2039**_

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Republic of Britannia**_

 ** _Presidential Palace, Meeting Room Four_**

 ** _Time: 2:00 PM_**

* * *

In meeting room 4 Lucifer was with someone with silver hair, Rias, and Nunnally when I arrived with Akeno. "So what's going on?"

The silver-haired person said in a thick German accent, "I am Doktor Victoriya Schmidt. I have discussed with Mister Lucifer about the Templars. They are already nearing our last line of defense and soon we will have to utilize Option Zero. Once it's used, everything within an 80,000 meter radius will be completely destroyed."

"Are you kidding me!? If any of the Templars survive..." Sirzechs began to say but Schmidt merely waved her hand and said, "They won't survive. According to reports, ALL of the Templars' forces are in this attack. Option Zero will completely destroy them. Using it though would mean the end of the Republic, so I decided on a solution: we head to the past and change it to create a better future. Does anyone have any objections?"

After a bit of talking amongst ourselves Akeno said, "There are no objections, ma'am."

"Excellent. Now the time machine is almost ready. Unfortunately, during tests on it I was able to confirm that weaponry and Knightmares cannot be sent back through time. We will however be able to retain our memories and just from physical contact give someone their memories from this bad future. Issei is currently helping Lelouch put the finishing touches on the time machine. He won't be able to join us because of the code he has, so he's decided that after we've gone back in time he'll trigger Option Zero." ( **1)**

I sigh and groan in frustration, "So it's come to this. Ray, how bad is the situation truly?"

Ray clinches her first, "It's bad Kallen. Templar forces have managed to secure most of Pendragon already through traitors in our military. As for the specifics nether I or BIS **(2** **)** can determine how these bastards managed to get past our defences at this point. Hell we've been in contact with both your mother and the KGB to try to figure this mess out, but nothing yet. Your mom even brought in the NKVD to help, but... nada... zilch."

I groan, "Kaguya, what's the response by the UFN on this matter?"

Kaguya shakes her head sadly, "They won't send help. They view this as an internal Britannian issue, so we're on our own."

I slam my fist on the table, "Damn them to hell! God damn politicians!"

 **RING!**

 **RING!**

Nunnally picks up the phone, after a few minutes her face drains of color before hanging up. She groans, "The Templars have just reached the outer perimeter of the Presidential Palace. We have no choice, but to unleash Option Zero. Our forces can hold out of an estimated seven hours, but that could change on a moments notice."

Both my face and hands drain of color as my entire body begins to shake at the horror that's about to be unlashed. I turn to Nunnally, "Nunnally you have the final say as your the President, are you sure you want to do this?"

Nunnally's eyes lower **(3)** and sadly shakes her head, "Initiate Option Zero and may god have mercy on our souls." She then turns to my secretary. "Sophie, please contact the appropriate individuals about this meeting." Sophie nods in confirmation. After this Nunnally's lips thin briefly before speaking. "Miya, I want both you and Sophie to join us on our mission, so start making preparations. Kaguya, will you come back with us as well?"

Nunnally's secretary nods, "I understand Nunnally."

At Nunnally's question, Kaguya face suddenly fills with determination, "Damn straight I will!"

"Ahem!"

At this we all turn to C.C. Once our attention is turned to her, she nods, "Once one of you restores my memories, I will then proceed to find and restore Nunnally's eyesight."

Nunnally smiles, "Thank you C.C."

Dr. Schmidt holds up her hand, "Hold on," She then clears her throat. "I have something important to say, in order for you to restore the memories of your comrades, you will need to make physical contact with them; however, you must fully intend to restore their memories of your own free will, otherwise it will take you a full hour to restore them. If you do intend to fully restore the individual's memories, it will only take up to either three minutes to a mere few seconds depending on the individual." **(11)**

Nunnally sighs, "Well if there's nothing else," We all shake our heads. "Very well then, meeting adjourned"

* * *

 **One hour later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Republic of Britannia**_

 ** _Presidential Palace's Basement_**

 ** _Time 3:00 PM_**

* * *

All I can say is that the time machine is impressive to say the least. The thing is the size of the ballroom back at Ashford Academy. -Speaking to no one in particular- I shake my head, "Why does the thing have to be so damn big?"

"Because," I jump and spin around to face Dr. Schmidt. "It's the only wayz for the 'Thing' as youz call it to function at all. And besides, you will need all the room youz can get if you have any intention to fit the people you need to time travel. That reminds me Frau **(4)** Kōzuki, unfortunately I will be unable to go with you due to overcrowding in the time machine **(18)** , however Doktor Rakshata, Doktor Asplund, Doktor Shankar and Fräulein Croomy will be able to go with you however. **(5)** "

I nod, "I see. One thing though, don't scare me like that again!"

Dr. Schmidt just smirks and switch's over to German **(6)** , "Frau Kōzuki Ihr auch Spaß zu necken!"

I just shake my head exasperated **(7)** , "Schieben es bin ich fließend Deutsch gewesen, zumal nach dem Null-Requiem!"

Dr. Schmidt's eyes widen briefly before grinning **(8)** , "Schließlich haben jemanden zu unterhalten, mit ich mit allem, was diese geschweige denn müde geworden. Dr. Schmidt suddenly stops and sighs before continuing **(9)**. "Können nur tun, was wir für kam und mit ihm getan werden!"

I nod again **(10)** , "Hier können nur bereits gehen!"

After this the two of us head over to where Issei and Lelouch are. Both of them look like they are in a heated discussion, however as soon as they see us they stop talking. I Sigh, "So what's the problem now?"

Both Issei and Lelouch glare at each other for a moment before both of them sigh in defeat. Lelouch just shakes his head, "Issei is against this whole endeavor. Can't say I blame him, but there's no other choice. Anyway before we get into another argument we should finish the final calibrations to this thing, then we should get everyone together in order to determine when and where you'll end up."

In an exasperated breath, "Very well then."

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Pendragon Ontario, Republic of Britannia**_

 ** _Presidential Palace's Basement_**

 ** _Time: 5:00_**

* * *

The time has finally come. The wave of anxiety is almost unbearable. Suddenly a hand lands gently on my shoulder, I turn slightly to see Akeno smiling, "Kallen this is the only way," She sighs. "If there was another way..."

I place my own hand on Akeno's wrist and nod sadly, "I... understand... lets just get this over with."

We then both turn to face Lelouch just as he's about to give his speech, "After Everything that's happened... after twenty-one years We had a semi-stable peace... Now these Templars have destroyed..." Lelouch clinches his fist in anger then continues. "They have brought ruination down upon us all! these people who cling desperately to my father," Lelouch shutters. "Charles zi Britannia's Britannia... to his vile Social-Darwinist..." Lelouch grits his teeth. "We cannot... we must not allow them to win. These people as we speak are overrunning Pendragon. We are now forced to implement Option Zero... Our time is short -Sigh- Both me and C.C. will stay here because as Code Bearers we can't go with you as you already know, I... You all know the plan, all I can say now is be careful... Good luck."

Once Lelouch ends his speech me and the others consisting of both Rias and Sona and their respective peerage's, the Four Devil Kings, Azazel, Raynare, Neha, Sokia, Kaguya, Lloyd, Cécile, Rakshata, Victoriya, Marrybell, Oldrin, Miya, Sophie, Becky, Gino, Nunnally, Euphemia, Sayoko, Chloe and Milly head inside the time machine. Both Lelouch and C.C. stay in order to operate the machine as well as bring the final phase of Option Zero to fruition. It takes Lelouch ten minutes to set the time machine's temporal co-ordainments: Saturday, November 18th, 2017, Time: 1:00 PM. The date and time of the Kaname Island Incident. I remember that date well... I still need to pay Suzaku back for that one particular scene... Anyway, once everything is ready and we're all in position, the machine is activated and our conscious/souls whatever you want to call it begin to leave our current bodies only to be transported twenty-two years into the past into our past selves bodies.. Oh, what it is to be seventeen again...

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, November 18th, 2017**_

 ** _Location:_** ** _Area 11/Japan,_**

 ** _Somewhere on_ _Kaname Island_**

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

* * *

It takes me a few minutes to collect myself. As I look around at the beautiful scenery I realize that I really have returned to the past. Now it's time to get a move on it. I suddenly realize that Suzaku is somewhere on this Island, I grin maliciously, Oh Suzaku is so dead when I get a hold of him! As luck would have it my past self carries a wristwatch, at least not everything is a loss. Unfortunately Lelouch couldn't comeback with us, but that will soon be rectified once his memories are restored. If memory serves me correctly, Euphie strays across Lelouch. Since that's the case, Lelouch should be gaining his memories back by the end of the day, I'm glad Lelouch told me that piece of info years ago because this can be used to our advantage. I better get a move on it if I want to contact the others.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

* * *

Ah, the waterfall really helps... yah, I should be focusing on- wait Suzaku! that's right if my theory is right he should be appear not long from now and-

"Kallen, is that-"

I quickly spin around to see a extremely red faced Suzaku in the bushes gawking at me. My eyes narrow, "Suzaku you pervert! Your just as bad as Issei is! for fuck sakes turn around so I can get dressed! I'll explain only then!"

Suzaku rapidly nods his head and turns around. It takes me several minutes to get dressed, once done I tell Suzaku in a very disapproving tone, "You can't go peeking on girls Suzaku," I walk up to him. "Listen me Lelouch and Ray are on a camping trip and- wait I just thought of something!" I get closer so I'm nose to nose with him, with cat like reflexes I grab him by the throat, "If you ever peek on me again I will end you personally," Suzaku just nods rapidly. "Good now then-" I knee him in the balls hard. "Never do it again or your dead!" I have to somehow counteract Lelouch's "Live" command. "I'm glad we have an understanding now!"

I have an idea. I quickly move into an non-combative stance then after a few minutes of gleefully watching Suzaku hold his groin while rolling in pain, I offer him my hand. Smirking, "Well it looks like you won't be peeking on girls anytime soon. Here let me help you up."

Suzaku just ignores me as he continues to moan in pain. It looks like Suzaku's "Live" command isn't fully able to take hold due to Suzaku's current physical predicament as well as the fact that I'm intentionally **not** presenting a threat to him, thus not fulfilling the requirements needed to activate the command.

I fully intended to assassinate Suzaku, but due to the "Live" command it's going to be difficult to say the least, but not imposable. Sighing, "I'm going to start looking for anything to eat I'll be back in awhile."

Only moaning can be heard. Anyway, I then walk behind him so his back is facing in front of me. I suddenly stop as a malicious idea comes to mind. I turn around and walk up to him nonthreateningly, I then kneel down an pretend to check his pulse in order as to not activate his live command. I take my free hand and gently place it a few centimetres away from Suzaku's skull and without telegraphing any hostility, I form a lightspear the size of a dagger. With surgical precision and without ceremony I ram the spear directly into the back of Suzaku's skull, thus permanently ending the life of Suzaku Kururugi. With the deed done I simply remove and disintegrate the spear, after which, I stand up and begin to search for both Lelouch and Euphie.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Euphie's POV...**

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:30 PM**_

* * *

I never thought I would be in this situation again until to day, Lelouch is pointing a Britannian pistol directly at me. He is standing on a small cliff face over looking me. Unfortunately I can't see his face in order to determine what his emotions or thoughts are currently. The best course of action is simply to act as I did during this point in the timeline, however, I cannot pretend forever because Schneizel -If memory serves me correctly- Will arrive at the Thought Elevator's Ruins tomorrow. Schneizel may be blood, I even cared about him once, however, that was along time ago. Despite this I still have some conflicting feeling about him -Though not as much as I used to- I finally realize after all this time that blood may be blood and family is still family despite what they've done, but there is _**no**_ excuse for genocide no matter what! Schneizel is no better than Hitler, the only real difference between the two is that Schneizel -For the most part- is better at disguising his intentions than Hitler. Just like Hitler Schneizel not only deserves to die, but also rot in the lowest pit in Tartarus has to offer! Anyway, As for the current situation I decide to pretend to mask my intentions in my sixteen year old self's façade. With that in mind I steel my resolve for what is to come, "Lelouch... Lelouch... It's you isn't it? I haven't told anyone about you I swear! Please before you shoot let me at least see your face!"

Lelouch seizes up for a few minutes before he briefly slumps in defeat, then quickly straightens himself again. I can hear a seagull caw in the distance as I watch as he slowly removes his mask and his mouth covering. once the mask and his mouth covering are removed I begin to tear up -But not because of whatever reason Lelouch thinks- My voice suddenly becomes shaky, "Lelouch..."

* * *

 **At the exact same time as Lelouch and Euphie confront each other...**

* * *

 **Switching to Cecile Croomy's POV**

* * *

Oh my! Who would of imagined a floating aircraft carrier," I shake my head at Lloyd as I go over several of the Lancelot's diagnostics while siting on the top step of it's trailer. From where I'm siting I can see Lloyd grinning madly as he continues. "You told me to gather data before practical application correct?"

I look up and spot that treacherous snake Schneizel and Bartley Asprius not far behind with Lloyd. So Lloyd has gone with the conversation from the original timeline huh? Anyway, I watch as Schneizel nods his head, "Because I'm extremely interested in what ever you create. I needed to see if this could be made real."

Lloyd becomes excited -Seems things never change- at the prospect of the new Tec, "And the Hadron Cannon?"

Schneizel picks up where Lloyd left off, "We wanted to know if the thing worked," Suddenly Schneizel's vile eyes turn to stare at me -As much I dislike what I'm about to do in a few seconds, it's necessary to pretend to be my past self- I sigh as I hear Schneizel's oily and forked tongued voice speak directly to me, "I've been looking forward to meeting you Miss Cecile Croomy, I'm-"

I interrupt him in a -This time- Fake squeaky timid high-pitched and startled voice, "Prince Schneizel right here?"

Suddenly General Bartley bursts forward, "You impudent little... HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON THE SECOND PRINCE OF THE EMPIRE," I stand up as Bartley continues keeps shouting at me. "EMPIRE!"

"General Bartley," I suddenly begin to lose my balance and fall and crash to the ground below. While still on the ground I can hear Lloyd say, "Nice one!"

Why you- suddenly I hear footsteps a few seconds later, Schneizel offers me his hind, "Your not injured I hope? Yes, my name is Schneizel el Britannia. Please give me your hand."

I take it and allow him to help me up, "Yes?"

Bartley groans, "She's unworthy!"

Lloyd, merely drawls, "General Bartley your quite the devoted subject aren't you?"

Bartley shutters, " Primarily because the Prince was the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower."

Schneizel half turns to face Bartley while still holding my hand, "I wish you'd stop thinking of me so formally. You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were my brother Clovis. It as I who am grateful to you."

Flattered Bartley shutters, "My... My...My lord."

Schneizel slightly shifts his body before speaking, "Please Bartley," After that Schneizel turns his full attention on me. "Now my Lady Cecile," Schneizel then kiss my hand before continuing. "If you'll excuse me."

Disgusting, but I must keep up the act, "Your Highness."

As Schneizel turns around he simply says, "Farewell."

After that Lloyd chirps up, "You can wait for me at the base Cecile."

As Schneizel walks away I breath a sigh of relief and decide to conclude the original timeline's conversation, "Huh, where you going?"

As predicted Lloyd responds, "Just a little errand, while I'm doing that I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku. It's hard to find devisers like that young man, especially after yesterdays exploits"

If I remember correctly I have one more question I originally asked, "Please wait, were those orders yesterday issued by the Prince?"

Bartley simply looks over his shoulder before snapping, "SILENCE! You don't want to be in contempt of royalty do you?"

Schneizel simply turns around before speaking, "Those orders were mine Miss Cecile. I also fired the Hadron. Even in a situation in like that priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides if something anomalous happened we would have still been able to rescue him, that is what I gambled on. He is after all Suzaku Kururugi ace pilot of the Special Core and Euphie's Knight."

I snap to attention, "Yes my lord, I understand now and I sorely regret my rudeness, I accept any punishment you decree!"

Schneizel shakes his head, "Nonsense, it's my fault for protecting my subordinates. Can you ever forgive me?"

Schneizel then turns around and walks away. I shake my head in disgust at Schneizel, thinking: You'll die tomorrow, I'll make sure of it!

* * *

 **Switching to Euphie's POV...**

* * *

 **Five Minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:35**_

* * *

It doesn't take me long to climb up the cliff to Lelouch's level. After which, Lelouch takes off his cape then requests that I remove my dress in order for it to sundry. Of course both our faces go red because of this. Lelouch quickly offers his cape for a makeshift covering to compensate. After this, he turns around still embarrassed. After I undress and wrap myself in Lelouch's cape I sit down, Lelouch then takes my soaked dress then places it in an optimal position on one the rocks to sundry. Anyway, what I need to do now is to simply touch Lelouch in order to restore his memories **(11)**. In order to get him to relax -So he won't be so uptight and on guard- I need to make this conversation as casual as possible, "Lelouch I-"

Lelouch sighs -interrupting me,- "When did you figure it out?"

Exactly as in the original timeline, very well then, "After the Hotel-jacking."

Lelouch groans then walks over and sits beside me, "I see, at that time I said too much without thinking."

I shake my head, "Still, I wasn't convinced until now."

Lelouch chuckles, "I'm naïve as well, even so why didn't you discuss it with Cornelia?"

I sigh in frustration for several reasons -Mainly because I hate what I'm about to do-, "I didn't because my sister never listens to me. Besides that I think things are depressing enough as they are. Nunnally how is she?"

Lelouch clinch's his fist, "She's living with me. She's regained her mobility thanks to the Soviets, but she's still blind."

A sudden anger swells up in me -But I quickly quell it,- "The hatred you must fell for us."

Lelouch clears his throat, then in a crisp tone, "I only want to find out one thing, do you know anything about the circumstances in which my mother was murdered?"

Yes this is my chance! I place my left hand gently over top of Lelouch's, "I'm sorry, it seems my sister's investigated it extensively though. Cornelia thought a lot of Lady Marianne and really looked up to her. my I ask you something now? Are you Zero or... are you?-"

Lelouch sighs, "I'm Lelouch. Right here and now I'm Lelouch. I'm the brother that you know Euphie."

Suddenly my stomach growls. My cheeks turn red in in embarrassment, "I believe feeling relieved has made me hungry!"

Suddenly I feel Lelouch's hand tighten, causing me to yelp in pain. Lelouch then quickly lets go, "We'll Euphie I guess it worked."

I turn to Lelouch and see the sudden determination in his eyes and smile, "Welcome back Lelouch -Giggle- Anyway we should get into contact with Kallen soon. Do you have a transmitter with you? I seem to remember you telling me two years ago that you had one the first time you were on this island and you used it to get in contact with Kallen."

Lelouch nods, "Yah, I'll activate it now, however it will take her some time to find us. I'll use my Seeker **(12)** to track her."

Damn it! I sigh, "If we are going to assassinate Schneizel we better do it soon because we have a small window of opportunity before he leaves the island. Also since we're stuck on this god forsaken place we should begin searching for a reliable food source. Anyway, I wonder if Cécile and Lloyd can do something? If I'm not mistaken they're on the Avalon as we speak. Also I wonder what Tohdoh and the other's reactions to both Kallen's and your disappearance?"

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

* * *

 _ **Switching to C.C.'s POV...**_

* * *

 ** _Location: Forty miles from Kaname Island, Pacific Ocean_**

 ** _Black Knights Submarine, Cafeteria_**

 ** _Time: 3:35 PM_**

* * *

 **Sub's Com system:** "Enemy battleship has passed us."

Everyone sighs in relief. Suddenly I hear Tamaki complain, "You got to be kidding me! A battle ship that can hover in midair, that's great!"

Tohdoh just shakes his head, "We can't remain in this area any longer, the risk is two great, we should pull out of here!"

Ohgi nods in agreement and grunts. This causes Diethard to narrow his eyes at him, "Ohgi, I disagree. We ought to at least stay put and look for Zero."

Ohgi groans, "He has a point."

Tohdoh then picks up where Ohgi left off, "But we can't send out a search party in this situation. Even though we're able to hide thanks to Rakshata there's no grantee Zero and Kallen are still alive, one wrong step and we threaten the very existence of our organization."

Diethard suddenly clinch's his fist and snaps, "What do you mean? It's entirely the other way around! This entire organization is built around Zero!"

Tohdoh suddenly growls, "It's not an group without members! The way you speak you sound like a typical Britannian to me!"

Diethard growls miffed at the insult, "Alright answer me this: We have members of almost every ideology under the sun gathered here! Yet how is it the whole lot of them can cooperate and work together towards the same goal? Because of the results we get? Tell me, who is it who gets us those results?"

Tohdoh bangs the table with his fist pissed off, "I'll be the first to admit that he does, but is he worth the lives of everyone?"

Diethard just glares, "At times the life of a single man is worth more than a million! I thought that it would be common sense to a soldier?"

Tohdoh snarls, "You dare say that here?!"

Suddenly Ohgi intervenes, "Easy guys-"

I have had enough, so I simply interrupt these imbeciles, "Oh alright I'll tell you, he's very much alive."

Tohdoh snaps angrily at me, "We have no time for your wishful thinking!"

I sigh at Tohdoh's impudence, "The information's true , I simply know it."

Tamaki suddenly bolts up, "Oh your an oracle now? I told you shut your trap and get some training on a Knightmare you dumbass!"

I simply cock my eye brow, "Dumbass, oh really? It's been ages since anyone's has dared to referred to me in such a rude manner!"

Tamaki simply scoffs, "Like 'Zero's Mistress' has any right to get uppity with us!"

I narrow my eyes, "I said you were wrong. Your only a man who has vulgar idea's."

Tamaki as predicted blows his top and screams, "You have a lot of nerve talking to your superiors like that!"

Ohgi suddenly interrupts to mediate the situation, "Look this whole conversation has gotten out of hand! Okay how about this: We hang in a safe zone, an oceanary just out of detection range where we can wait till the end of tomorrow. How does that sound for a time limit?"

Tohdoh sighs, "Alright."

Diethard nods, "Well I suppose we have no choice."

I smirk, with my mission accomplished I head out of the cafeteria so I can contact Marianne. Several minutes later I manage to seclude myself and-

"C.C.?" I spin around only to discover Becky standing followed me, once She has my attention she continues. "I have something important to tell you."

Before I can say a word she march's up to me and grabs my arm and then...

* * *

 **Three hours later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Cecile Croomy's POV**

* * *

 ** _Location:_** ** _Somewhere on Kaname Island_**

 ** _Aboard the Avalon,_** _ **Cecile's Room**_

 _ **Time: 6:35 PM**_

* * *

"This maybe our only chance to end Schneizel's rain of terror Lloyd! Now are you sure we aren't being recorded?"

Lloyd shakes his head, "Please Cecile, Don't you know who your taking to by now! Of course we're not being recorded. Anyway, Your right about dealing with Schneizel. Now there are several methods I've come up with that could-"

I shake my head exasperated and interrupt Lloyd, "We are not going to build a fancy laser sniper rifle like you wanted! be realistic and no whining ether idiot! by the way, here," I pick up and hand Lloyd a sandwich from the table. "I made you some sandwiches-"

Lloyd suddenly recoils in legitimate fear, "No! I don't want more of your poison! feed that.. that abomination of nature to Schneizel for all that's holy!- Wait a minute, maybe you should-"

 **SMACK!**

Lloyd holds his hand over his over his left cheek and rubs it, "Cecile listen to me If-" I grab a rolled up newspaper, however, Lloyd holds his hands in front of him. "WAIT Cecile! I'm actually on to something here!" I lower the newspaper, signalling Lloyd to continue. "No let me finish. You may not want to admit it, but your food is atrocious and lethal. Why you've put more people in the hospital faster than a nuclear bomb going off. Now right now your cooking merely puts people in the hospital just imagine what it could do if there's actual poison mixed in with one of your dishes. With your food being infamous as it is, all we have to do is convince Schneizel to eat your spiked food and voilà he dies. The best part is that during the initial poisoning people will simply think that Schneizel is just one of your legion of victims. Also I have a plan once Schneizel is poisoned; we steal both the Gawain and the Lancelot to make our escape. Though there is a major problem: The medical staff could possibly save or at the very least keep Schneizel alive long enough to reach a facility capable of treating the poison. For that reason I've come up with a solution: I'll inspect the medical bay **(15)** so I'll have an excuse to plant the bomb, but before I do that, I'll loop the surveillance camera's in the bay; don't worry I'll figure out an excuse for the inspection. Afterwards meet me in your room so we can discuss a few things then meet me in the hanger bay so we can escape."

I'm about to pummel Lloyd, however I stop as soon as his words about poisoning Schneizel as well as the rest of his plan fully register in my mind, "Lloyd your comments about my dishes will be addressed later, however, food poisoning Schneizel gives me an idea and I know just where to obtain the necessary ingredients without raising suspicion. However it's going to take us awhile..."

* * *

 **Four hours later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Lelouch's POV...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Somewhere on Kaname Island**_

 _ **Time: 10:35 PM**_

* * *

Unbelievable, no luck finding real food so far. All we managed to collect so far is non-poisonous mushrooms, several types of fruits and berries. Not a feast for kings mind you, but at least it will tide us over until help arrives - After Schneizel is assassinated of course- Anyway, it has taken us several hours, but we should be getting near the Thought Elevator -I hope-. The tracking beacon has lead us to this beach, as we scan our current surroundings, I spot Kallen in the distance. It takes us several minutes to reach her location, suddenly she stands up and turns around while looking at her own Seeker. Kallen then looks up and smiles, "Lelouch, Euphie I'm glad your here, I've got some good news."

After this, she then proceeds to tell us about how she assassinated Suzaku all the while grinning like a mad woman. After the explanation Kallen sighs, "We should keep moving so we can reach the Thought Elevator in time. Not only do we need to takeout Schneizel, but also we need to steal the Gawain. However, that can wait for tomorrow, right now we should get a good night's sleep. There's one other thing," Kallen then seductively saunters up to me and puts her finger to my lips. moving her head beside my ear she whispers huskily and seductively. "I'm claiming you for myself tonight, however Euphie can join in as well."

Euphie whom is right beside me goes beet red, but smirks afterwards then shrugs her shoulders, "Meh, why not!"

* * *

 _ **Due to site policy and the explicit nature of the content please see AO3 for the lemon (13)**_

* * *

 **Exact same time the lemon's taking place...**

* * *

 **Switching to Nunnally vi Britannia's POV**

* * *

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Area 11/Japan, Tokyo Settlement**_

 _ **Ashford Private Academy**_

 _ **Nunnally's Room**_

* * *

"So Sayoko, how do you think the operation on Kaname is going?"

Sayoko sighs, "I'm not sure Nunnally, but I think that-"

Suddenly we hear footsteps. Both of us turn to face where they're coming from -It's a pity I cant see who it is, damn blindness!- After a few minutes they stop cold. I can feel Sayoko place her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just C.C."

I can hear C.C. speak in a very amused yet serous voice, "Nunnally as we discussed back in Pendragon, I'll restore your eyesight and then we'll...

* * *

 **Switching to Cecile Croomy's POV**

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, November 19th, 2017 (The Next Day)**_

 ** _Location: Somewhere on_ _Kaname Island_**

 ** _Aboard the Avalon, Ships bridge_**

 _ **Time: 8:00 AM**_

* * *

I'm about to cross the Rubicon after everything that has happened, everything I've ever done or will ever do has lead me to this moment. I can hear my heart race a million miles an hour. I close my eyes and think back to yesterday, about how everything has lead to this very moment. However, my heart races faster, my blood pressure rises, I begin to sweat and my hands begin to shake. I must remember to breath... to calm down. This is just pathetic I'm about to serve Schneizel the last meal he will possibly ever have -If he dies from the poisoning- and here I am shaking like a leaf while standing a few feet away with a serving tray. At the very least Schneizel's aide-de-camp Kanon Maldini -Whom is standing beside Schneizel- will die with him if I play my cards right. Anyway, I begin taking slow deep breaths and begin to remember several things about yesterday clearly.

It has taken me all day yesterday and even into the night to find the correct ingredients for the poison but I've finally done it. Making the snacks to cover up the poison was extremely easy to do. What was hard was to find the correct poison to inject my food with, the solution was extremely surprising. Lloyd mentioned that apples seeds contain small amounts of amygdalin. After he mentioned this I checked Wikipedia and found out that amygdalin is a sugar and cyanide compound also known as cyanogenic glycoside. Upon further reading I discovered that only one known case of apple seeds causing a fatal cyanide poisoning occurred when the individual consumed a single cup of seeds. Also it takes several hours for the poison to take effect, however first they -The cyanogenic glycosides- Needs hydrolyzation before the release of the cyanide ion. **(14)**

Armed with this new information, I scoured both the cafeteria and kitchen for a many apples as humanly possible. With Lloyd's help I managed to convince the kitchen staff to allow me to have free reign -Something that caused the staff to become terrified and actually caused them to go into a collective fetal position for some reason- as long as I swore not to wreak anything. After gathering the necessary ingredients, I went to work. After making a 'delicious' apple bread with apple flavored crackers, I took them and made sure they we're secured in my room so as nobody would accidently eat the poisoned food. I sigh as my mind returns back to the present. With the food on a serving tray, I walk up to both Schneizel and Maldini, "Prince Schneizel, Earl Maldini I have some tasty snacks if your interested."

Both Schneizel and Maldini turn their attention on me. Schneizel is the first to speak up, "Very well Miss Cecile, Kannon you can have one as well."

Maldini nods, "Yes your Highness."

After this, both of them grab and taste the food I've prepared, they're faces then suddenly become green in unison, but swallow none the less out of politeness. After a few seconds Schneizel begins to moan in pain before saying, "Well your dish is... excuse me, I-"

Suddenly I hear from one of the bridge staff, "The Demon Chief strikes again! Quick help his highness!"

After this comment I pretend to panic and flee crying so I have an excuse to escape to my room so I can contact Lloyd.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later...**

* * *

 ** _Aboard the Avalon,_** _ **Cecile's Room**_

 _ **Time: 8:20 AM**_

* * *

After successfully escaping to my room I meet up with Lloyd. His face is grim, "Cecile, There's no time to lose! Remember we have to now steal those Knightmares. If I remember correctly Lelouch, Princess Euphemia, Kallen and Suzaku showed up at the Thought Elevator, after which both Kallen and Lelouch escaped in the Gawain. Now that the first part of our plan is complete we now have a problem. We somehow have to make sure that Lelouch and Kallen still get the Gawain, though due to Schneizel and Maldini's poisoning that may not happen. We also need to figure out away for Kallen and Lelouch to steal the Gawain without V.V. causing Lelouch's geass to go out of control. The bomb has been successfully been planted, it's timed so all we have to do now is escape then detonate it."

I sigh in frustration, "Lloyd you might not like this, but we might have to leave... sacrifice the Lancelot in order to grab the Gawain. Now the poison will take fully effect in a few hours, my "'Lethal Food'" will cover up the poisoning for so long, we'll use this timeframe as our chance to escape."

Lloyd grimaces then sighs, "Very well then. I'm reluctant to part with my Lancelot, but we have no choice. I have come up with a way to get both us and the Gawain out: We tell the technicians that we need uses the Gawain to reconnoiter the entire island." **(16)**

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Avalon's Hanger Bay**_

 _ **Time: 8:30**_

* * *

So all our plans have come to this huh? Well I've defiantly crossed the Rubicon now. I sigh in frustration as the next and final phase of our plan comes to fruition. As planed I allow Lloyd to talk to the technicians, "Listen, Schneizel has given me and Cecile orders to use the Gawain to reconnoiter the island using the Druid System as a test of it's capabilities. Schneizel has even signed the orders in his own hand, here," Lloyd gives the head technician "'Schneizel's -Forged- Orders.'" After about two minutes of looking over the 'Orders' he hands them back to Lloyd and nods in confirmation. Lloyd then claps his hands excitedly. "Exhalent! Cecile, you coming or what?"

I nod in acknowledgment. It takes me and Lloyd five minutes to both board and launch the Gawain out of the Avalon, once done Lloyd pulls out a previously concealed detonator and press's the button. A massive explosion can be heard in the distance. Lloyd suddenly speaks up, "Don't worry Cecile, I had the security feed linked to my PDA so I would know if Schneizel or Maldini were moved; They weren't, that means their both dead!" **(17)**

I sigh in relief, "Finally! Lets get out of here before they discover our ruse!"

Lloyd merely grunts, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

We then high tail it out of the Avalon's firing rang and begin our search for Kallen and Lelouch.

* * *

 **Five hours later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Lelouch's POV...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Somewhere on**_ _ **Kaname Island**_

 _ **Time: 11:20**_

* * *

I sigh, "So what now Lelouch?"

Lelouch shakes his head I don't know, but we need to stay far away from that damn Thought Elevator because-"

"Lelouch look!"

I spin around to see Euphie pointing up at something. I then begin searching for what Euphie is pointing to. It doesn't take me long to see the Gawain -I'll never forget that Knightmare- In the distance heading towards us. I quickly snap, "Euphie, Kallen, hide in between the trees! I don't know the reason for the Gawain's appearance, it could be Lloyd and Cecile flying that thing, but I don't know right now. I'll see if it's hostile or not, just get out of sight!"

Both Euphie and Kallen nod and move out of sight. In about five minutes or so the Gawain is over our location. Suddenly the Gawain's speakers activate, "Well hello there your Majesty! you need a ride? Cecile and I have much to discuss."

I chuckle, "Lloyd, you never change. I thought it was you and Cecile due to the fact that you were on the Avalon as well as our previous discussions. Kallen, Euphie, you two can come out now, we're finally going to get off of this hell hole!"

Lloyd laughs, "I have some good news: Both Schneizel and Kanon Maldini are dead! We're the ones who finished him off, Cecile and I will tell you all about it on the way off the island."

I then shake my head and grin demonically, "I wonder how dear sister Cornelia will handle this!"

* * *

 **Four hours later...**

* * *

 **Switching to Cornelia li Britannia's POV...**

* * *

 **Location: Area 11/Japan**

 **Britannian Government Bureau**

_**Time: 3:20 PM**_

* * *

"WHAT!? Schneizel, Maldini and Kururugi are dead! ZERO! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! FIRST CLOVIS AND NOW SCHNEIZEL!"

"Princess please calm down! Now that we lost Kururugi-"

In an enraged snarl, "Darlton I could care less about Kururugi, we'll just find another pilot! Both Clovis and Schneizel will be avenged! ZERO!?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

* * *

 _ **Credit:**_

* * *

 **1: I would like to give full credit to BlackTyrantValvatorez for giving me permission to use the entire first paragraph of this chapter. I coped and pasted it from a PM.**

 **11: I would also like to thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for allowing me to use his idea of Dr. Victoriya Schmidt's explanation on restoring peoples memories.**

 **15: BlackTyrantValvatorez also helped me with figuring out how to finish off Schneizel.**

 **16: reconnoitering the island with the Gawain is also BlackTyrantValvatorez idea.**

 **I like to also thank him for helping me with this story.**

 **Also, Doktor Victoriya Schmidt (OC) is also** **BlackTyrantValvatorez creation.**

 **Please checkout his fanfic's such as: Lelouch of the Rebellion RX: Demonic Knights, The Commander's Rebellion,** **Code Geass: The Rise of Neo-Japan,** **One Brocon Too Many as well as several others.**

 **Because of my severe writers block for this chapter, BlackTyrantValvatorez (in a PM) directed me to the story: A Night on Kaminejima by Anduil. Both** **BlackTyrantValvatorez** **and Anduil have helped me get past my writers block for this chapter. I would like to thank them both for helping me.**

 **I would like to thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for proofreading sections of this Chapter.**

* * *

 _ **German to English Translation:**_

 _ **(I don't know the German language at all I just used Bing to translate. The only language I can speak is English)**_

* * *

 **4: Frau is German for Mrs.**

 **5: Fräulein is German for Miss.**

 **6:** **Frau Kōzuki Ihr auch Spaß zu necken: (translated) Mrs. Kōzuki your too fun to tease!**

 **7: Schieben es bin ich fließend Deutsch gewesen, zumal nach dem Null-Requiem!: (Translated) Shove it I'm fluent in German Been so since after the Zero Requiem!**

 **8: Schließlich haben jemanden zu unterhalten, mit ich mit allem, was diese geschweige denn müde geworden: (translated) Finally Someone to converse with I've grown tired with all these never mind.**

 **9: Können nur tun, was wir für kam und mit ihm getan werden: (Translated) Lets just do what we came for and be done with it!**

 **10: Hier können nur bereits gehen (Translated) Lets just go already!**

* * *

 ** _Numbered:_ **

* * *

**2: BIS stands for Britannian Intelligence Service. The BIS is the OSI's replacement.**

 **3: Nunnally regained her eyesight through C.C. (same way as in Schneizel's Downfall, though without the presence of the Dimensional Supervisor (D.S)**

 **12: The Seeker is a advanced Soviet designed/created waterproof wrist mounted GPS.**

 **13: I have an account on AO3. I go under RepublicChe**

 **14: See Wikipedia page: Apple; Section: Toxicity of seeds.**

 **17: Both Schneizel and Kanon Maldini really are dead.**


	13. The Thief's Gambit

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **After being killed during the Shinjuku Massacre, Akatosh asks Kallen to assist in stopping Mehrunes Dagon from conquering Nirn. After agreeing she is reborn as Kallen Septim, the only daughter of Uriel Septim. In order to aid her Akatosh gifts her with several abilities including turning her into a Dragonborn. When the Jaws of Oblivion open only one girl can close them.**

* * *

This day is getting better and better. First being killed in Shinjuku by the Britannians then while I'm in the afterlife the dragon god Akatosh visits me and requests my assistance in stopping some dude named Mehrunes Dagon from conquering another planet called Nirn. At first I was highly skeptical, however it didn't take long for Akatosh to convince me he was telling me the truth. The Dragon didn't tell me everything only the basics that I needed to know. He informed me that there is a cult called the Mythic Dawn trying to assassinate the current Emperor of Tamriel Uriel Septim VII. He told me of the importance of the Amulet of Kings and that if the current Emperor dies without one of his sons taking the throne and lighting the Dragon Fires then Dagon will invade Nirn.

Akatosh showed me visions of what would/could happen if Dragon invades and even wins. This is something I cannot and will not allow to happen. Akatosh also said that he along with the other Aedra (he told me the basics of what the Aedra are) will create a new body for me (a new caporal form) so I can assist in combating Dragon and his Daedric hordes. The new body physically looks like me for the most part, however my new race is a High Elf/imperial hybrid mixed together with Fallen angel, Nekomata and dragon blood. Akatosh gave me several abilities of the other dominant races to assist me as well.

I have the Nord's abilities of Nordic Frost, Woad and Nord Frost Immunity. For the Redguards I have the ability of Adrenaline Rush. For the Bosmer I have the abilities of Beast Tongue and the Wood Elf Disease Resistance. For the Dunmer I have the abilities of Ancestor Guardian and the Dark Elf Fire Resistance. For the Orcs I have the abilities of Berserk and Orc Magic Resistance. For the Argonians I have the abilities of Argonian Disease Resistance, Argonian Poison Immunity and Argonian Water Breathing. And for the Khajiit I have the abilities of the Eye of Fear and Eye of Night. Also Akatosh transformed me into a Dovahkiin or Dragonborn (he explained what a Dragonborn is) as well as making sure I'm born under The Shadow birth sign.

Despite all these cool abilities, Akatosh made sure I have a major drawback: He told me that I had to learn all these abilities from scratch. Anyway after the basics were explained to me Akatosh told me to never tell anyone on Nirn about what he's done except only the person I trust the most. After this Akatosh told me he would reincarnate me as the daughter of Uriel Septim VII and the High Elf Palonirya (Although this is kept secret). Due to Akatosh being the Dragon God of Time, I was reincarnated/(re)born on the exact day/month/year I was when I was born the first time around.

It turns out that Emperor Uriel is not only a good and just Emperor but also a good father as well. Despite keeping my 'parentage' a secret, he always found time for me, he always looked out for me and always treat me well. When I was eight years old I asked Emperor Uriel if I could go to High Hrothgar to study with the Greybeards in order to both learn how to use the thu'um and be taught The Way Of The Voice. It took some persuasion but he eventually agreed. For nine years I studied with the Greybeards to learn how to use the thu'um.

While I was in High Hrothgar I met the dragon Paarthurnax and eventually befriended him, however later while I was traveling Skyrim, tragedy stuck when I was unfortunate enough to piss of both Molag Bal and Hircine at the same time. In revenge both temporarily put aside their differences and cursed me with both Lycanthropy and vampirism. Being one of the Daughters of Coldharbour as well as a werewolf isn't fun to say the least. Disrupting one of Hircine's hunts as well as killing Lord Harkon and freeing his vampire daughter Serana in the way I did really pissed both Daedric Lords off.

It took the combination of Serana and Paarthurnax (long story on how he found out about my predicament) to saved me from the further wrath of both Daedric Lords. After the whole debacle was over I discovered something about my new condition. I have the strength of both vampires and werewolves; also Akatosh's left over power (still lingering from giving me my new body) nullify's the vampire's weakness to the sun. However despite this I'm still afflicted with the full effects of Lycanthropy including the transformation. One pleasant surprise is that while transformed I'm not only fully aware but in full control. Later I confided in both Paarthurnax and Serana to the full extent of what happened. After this they promised to help me. Paarthurnax directed me to the Companions while he searches for a better solution while Serana took over the Volkihar Clan. Once Serana took over she used (and is continuing to use) the Volkihar Clan to support me.

Anyway before I left for the Imperial City to begin my mission I asked Serana if she would come with me; she agreed. After this I told both her and Paarthurnax the truth about myself. Serana was shocked but eventfully accepted it while Paarthurnax merely raised his eyebrow. Both believed me. Paarthurnax due to knowing me since I was eight while Serana believed me due to living with me for six months. Also being known as someone who always tells the truth is a massive help. Knowing the gravity of the situation, both Serana Paarthurnax promised to aid in my mission the best they can.

The date is now 27th of last seed, 3E 433 the day of 'my father's' assassination foretold by Akatosh himself as come. Upon entering the city me and Serana made our way to the Imperial Palace only to discover my 'father' in a rush to escape the city. We made our way into the Imperial City dungeons then through a supposedly secret escape route. However the Mythic Dawn were waiting for us. We desperately fought through what seemed like legions of them until we almost reached the sewers. It was here we discovered that they lead us into a trap. In the end my 'father was murdered along with Glenroy and Captain Renault. Before he died my 'father' gave me the Amulet Of Kings. Now both me and Serana are standing in front of my old friend Baurus. With worry and panic in his eyes he blurts out, "Kallen where is the Amulet Of Kings?"

Wordlessly I lift the amulet from underneath my shirt, "Here."

Baurus sighs in relief, "Thank Talos. Did your father say what he want's you to do with it?"

I nod, "Yes, he wanted me to take the Amulet to Jauffre."

Baurus nods grimly, "The best place to find him is at Weynon Priory. The open section in the wall should take you and your friend to the sewers, from there you can sneak out of the prison and get to Weynon Priory. Here's the key to the entrance to the sewers."

Baurus then hands me a key. I nod, "Thanks Baurus. Lets go Serana."

Serana only nods. It takes us several minutes to reach the sewers after which we go through the manhole. Once we're in the swears we are assaulted by the worse smell imaginable. Despite this we make our way through the labyrinth towards the exit wherever that is. The first enemy we come across is a rat. As soon as it see's us the thing charges at us. Instantly I sidestep the rat, as the rat flies past me Serana chops it in half with one swing of her sword. As we continue on we cross paths with two goblins. When the first one strikes I block with my shield before kicking him in between the legs then when it doubles over I slice it's head clean off with my sword. As I face the second one I see Serana lob the second creature's left arm off. The goblin howls in pain, this is all the time Serana needs to decapitate the blighter.

Once the goblins have been dispatched we loot the bodies and discover both have ten lock picks each. We take the lock picks and move on. Twenty minutes later after slaughtering three more goblins three mud crabs and another rat we finally reach the exit. A few minutes later we are outside the sewers; we take a few minutes to look upon Vilverin across the river before heading off to retrieve our horses from the Imperial City stables so we can reach Weynon Priory before the Mythic Dawn can.

* * *

_**T**_ _**hree hours later** _

* * *

**_D ate: 27th of Last Seed, 3E 433/October 27th 2017_ **

**__Location: Weynon Priory_ _ **

**__Time: 1:00 PM_ _**

* * *

After reaching Weynon Priory we came across a Dark Elf named Eronor, after talking to him he told us Jauffre was inside. I then thanked Eronor before we went into the Priory. From there we met Prior Maborel and Brother Piner and were directed upstairs. Presently me and Serana are in front of Jauffre. When he looks up from a stack of reports of some sort he smiles, "Kallen it's good to see you again during these trying times. What can I do for you?"

I grimace, "Jauffre My father, Emperor Uriel is dead!"

Jauffre eyes widen, "How?!"

After Jauffre's outburst I proceed to explain the days events. Jauffre hands clinch, "The Amulet is safe thank the Nine Divines!"

I sigh in relief, "I agree. Father told me to find my half-brother whoever that is."

Jauffre sighs, "I'm not surprised you don't know about him. I'm one of the few people who knows of his existence. Years ago I served as a captain in the Blades. One night your father called me into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Your father told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby. But I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now it seems this illegitimate son, your half-brother is heir to the Septim throne if you still don't want to become Empress. Of course that is if he's still alive. If not then you'll be forced to take the throne."

"I'll... think about it, but we must find my half-brother before a decision can be reached. We have no more time to lose. The Septim line must survive no mater what. Once My half-brother is safe we'll then decide who'll become the next Emperor or Empress. Only the Amulet Of Kings will prove that two illegitimate children are in fact members of the Septim bloodline otherwise no one would believe me or my brother. We would be seen as pretenders to the Imperial throne. Anyway where can I find My half brother?"

Jauffre clears his throat, "His name is Martin he serves Akatosh in the Kvatch Chapel. He doesn't know that he Uriel's son. Also If there is anything you and your friend need let me know my resources may be limited but still I'll do what I can. The chest over there will get you started."

I smile, "Thanks Jauffre. Oh I almost forgot. I'll be taking the Amulet of Kings with me. If my father's killers found out about the secret passageway in the prison so easily then it stands to reason that they'll have someone watching this place for the Amulet's arrival. Your the leader of the Blades so it would make sense to bring the Amulet here for safe keeping. If I take the Amulet with me I can at least try to find a place to hid it. The best place to take it is Cloud Ruler Temple however we are pressed for time. I know this is a calculated risk but what choice do we have?"

After a few minutes of contemplation Jauffre sighs, "You maybe right. Before you go lets make it look like you gave the Amulet to me for safe keeping. A duplicate Amulet will do. I'll hide it where I would the real one."

I nod and pull out Arnora Auria's real amulet and hand it to Jauffre, "Here this looks similar to the Amulet Of Kings. I got this thing from one of my quests in Bruma before I arrived in the Imperial City. Serana jokingly called the quest: Two Sides of the Coin. I'll tell you all about it later on."

Serana snorts, "What I thought it was funny anyway. We had to listen to two sides of the story. Both Arnora and Jorundr were both money loving weasels. So hence Two Sides of the Coin get it?

I shake my head in disbelief, Anyway lets just get this over with shall we."

Jauffre nods in agreement, "Very well then."

After this me and Serana grab everything useful in the chest then head out for whatever awaits us at Kvatch.


	14. Kallen Of The Glinda Knights

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **Captured by Marrybell mel Britannia, Kallen is forced to make a choice that will both change her life and history. Either she joins the Glinda Knights or along with her mother and Naoto, be sent to prison. With no other choice Kallen chooses to join the Glinda Knights. Unbeknownst to Kallen, Marrybell plans to overthrow the Britannian Monarchy and establish a democratic republic AU**

* * *

 _ **Date: Unknown**_

 _ **Location: C's World**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **Caretaker of Spacetime's POV**_

* * *

"D.S, the time has come to alter the Bata Universe. This one will be easy compared to the other universes we altered. The only alterations that are needed are to age up Nunnally Vi Britannia, Laila la Britannia, Jiang Lihua, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, the female geass user Mao, and Ayano Kousaka to seventeen years old. We'll also alter events so that Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Claire li Britannia, C.C, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak, Kaguya Sumeragi, Ayano Kousaka, Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa, Tink Lockhart, Toto Thompson, Laila la Britannia, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya, Neha Shankar, Euphemia li Britannia,

Miya I. Hillmick, Anya Alstreim, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Euphemia li Britannia, Monica Kruszewski, Gino Weinberg, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao, Neha Shankar, Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald, and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald and the girl known only as Miss X will become students at Ashford Academy while Cécile Croomy, Lloyd Asplund, Sophie Randle, Joe Wise, Futaba Ayame, Minase Mutsuki, Hinata Ichijiku, Naomi Inoue, Oscar Hammel and Claus Warwick will become teachers at the school.

I have a unique way of getting Jiang Lihua into Ashford. We clone her and age her up to seventeen years old, both of them. We send the original to Japan as an infant and give her to Kallen's family to raise as their own while the clone stays in the Chinese Federation. When it becomes necessary to dispose of the High Eunuchs the clone will be assassinated so the original Jiang Lihua will taker her place.

When the Ashford Family loses their nobility due to Empress Marianne's assassination, Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia and Claire li Britannia are to be spirited away by Ruben Ashford to one the Ashford holdings in Japan. Thus Lelouch and Nunnally never meet Suzaku Kururugi in 2009. It is to be orchestrated so that James Stadtfeld, his wife Nagisa, the original Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto will be in Pendragon due to important business with the royal family. We'll make something up. This is to be used as an excuse so that Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto can prevent Flora mel Britannia and Julia mel Britannia's assassinations at he hands of V.V. Again We'll figure out away once the Stadtfelds are in Pendragon.

Due to Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto saving Marrybell, Flora and Julia's lives, Marrybell will be indebted to Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto. However by 2017 Kallen's memories of helping to save the mel Britannia's will be blocked until from the perspective of the original timeline: Her mother's sentenced to 20 years prison occurs. At which point she will regain her memories of saving the mel Britannia's. Kallen's mother will be prevented from going to prison by instead of working at the Stadtfeld mansion in Japan, she works at Ashford Academy as one of the school's nurses. Despite Kallen not remembering, Marrybell and Naoto along with Jiang Lihua will. Kallen will still join her brother's resistance cell along with Jiang Lihua. When the Shinjuku Massacre begins Marrybell and the Glinda Knights will be in Shinjuku to witness the horror of Clovis's genocide. Of note: Marrybell will receive her geass from C.C instead of V.V.

In Shinjuku, after Kururugi forces Kallen to eject from her Glasgow; the Glinda Knights will come across Kallen and arrest her for terrorism, but due to the on going genocide Kallen and the Glinda knights temporarily team-up to stop the massacre. After the genocide ends Kallen will be forced to ether join the Glinda Knights or become a prisoner of Britannia. Of course it will be orchestrated so that Kallen choses to join the Glinda Knights, Naoto and Jiang Lihua as well. Also Laila la Britannia takes Euphemia's place as Japan's new Sub-Viceroy after Clovis is assassinated.

When Kallen and her comrades steal the 'poison gas' capsule in Osaka they discover the truth about Code R. Kallen and her comrades manages to not only rescue the victims/test subjects, but also manages to steal all incriminating evidence on Code R. The evidence will be placed on several USB sticks we'll conveniently provide Kallen and her friends. Kallen will later broadcast this to the entire world with our covert help. Also, In Osaka Kallen will come across Clara Lanfranc and save her from being further experimented on.

Clara will come with Kallen in the stolen truck and will board the Glasgow with Kallen. In the original timeline Kallen completely misses seeing Lelouch in the truck, but with Clara in the truck; they spot him. Kallen confronts Lelouch and briefly interrogates him. After Lelouch quickly explains both how why he's in the truck in the first place Kallen allows him to live. Before Kallen can say another word, she'll be forced to leave Lelouch in the truck due to the Britannians.

Just like the original timeline, Lelouch finds Kallen's radio and uses it to contact her. Kallen is at first apprehensive about taking orders from Lelouch, but finds she has no other choice in following his orders. After the Battle of Shinjuku is over and Kallen is in the Glenda knights custody, she shows them all the information stolen from Osaka.

Also it will be orchestrated so that Kallen, Marrybell, Oldrin, Leonhardt, Sokkia, Tink, Toto Elicia and Eris will witness Lelouch executing Clovis, but not before Marrybell secretly uses a tape recorder and interrogates Clovis as to why he ordered the genocide in the first place. This recording along with Code R being revealed, the G1 security tapes revealing Clovis ordering the genocide and the genocide recorded from both the Britannian Sutherlands and the stolen Sutherlands occupied by the Japanese resistance will cause chaos and help Lelouch in his goals.

Anya Alstreim will not be hiding behind the pillar when Empress Marianne is assassinated, meaning Marianne will legitimately die this time around. Nunnally vi Britannia will not be blinded or crippled ether. Anyway, besides Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa, Tink Lockhart, Toto Thompson, Johann Schwarzer, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya, Marcil Malakhov, and Domenichino Della. Charmelle Finlay, Ashley Ashra, Mariel Lubie, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao, Neha Shankar, Miss X, Miya I. Hillmick, Anya Alstreim, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Monica Kruszewski, and Gino Weinberg will be members of the Glinda Knights by August 10th, 2017.

It is to be orchestrated so that Minase Mutsuki, Hinata Ichijiku and Futaba Ayame, Ayano Kousaka, Ryo Sayama and Yukiya Naruse will be in Shinjuku when the genocide begins. They will be members of a separate resistance cell called the Red Sun Brigade or RSB. They will be the only survivors of the RSB after the Battle of Shinjuku. The RSB will be originally in Shinjuku to request an alliance with Noto's Cell when the Britannians attack.

Also, on orders from the EU government: Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak and Sophie Randle, Oscar Hammel and Claus Warwick will infiltrate Ashford Academy preparation to destabilize Britannia's hold on Japan. One more thing, C.C. will become a student at Ashford no matter what even if you have to confront her yourself to make C.C. go. Oh ya, you will attended Ashford as well and you will go under the name Arianna McCormick."

I nod, "It'll be done C."

* * *

 ** _Date: Sunday, January 1st 2017_**

 ** _Location Shinjuku, Area Eleven/Japan_**

 ** _Time: 3:20PM_**

* * *

 ** _Kallen's POV_**

* * *

Damn Britannia, damn that white Knightmare! My people are being slaughtered en masse. Without a new Knightmare I won't be able to help my people any further than killing Britannian foot soldiers. If only I-

"Freeze Eleven scum!"

At this I whip around to see four Britannian foot soldiers pointing machineguns at me. However before they can execute me, they are killed via sniper rounds. Minutes later, several more Britannian soldiers show up. My heart sinks, I then prepare to die fighting these filthy mongrels to my last breath. I remember my brother's words on fighting Britannian soldiers well, "If the Britannians see you they'll kill you, if they catch you they'll kill you. Kill as many as you can before they do."

Luckily I still have lots of ammo to use to slaughter as many of these demons as humanly possible before I die. However despite expecting the worst, the Brits surround me, but do not open fire. Seconds later a young girl my age marches towards me. Once she reaches me, she smiles sadly before shaking her head, "Your Kallen Stadtfeld, funny that your a terrorist huh? You know you and your friends should've wore balaclavas to hid your identities right? Under normal circumstances I would place you under arrest for terrorism, however we need all the help we can get in stopping this damned genocide my brother orchestrated."

I clinch my fist, "Why should I believe a dirty Britannian soldier? You sub-human animals are butchering my people- Wait a minute, brother?"

The girl nods, "I won't use my geass on you, I give you my word. Anyway that's besides the point right now. What is important is that my brother Clovis must pay for his crimes against humanity. By the way my name's Marrybell mel Britannia, 88th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne and you Kallen Stadtfeld will help us pay a visit to my soon to be dead older brother. For you see Miss Stadtfeld, once I find out the truth as to why Clovis ordered a full blown genocide of the Japanese people," She then grins wickedly, suddenly a strange symbol appears in Marrybell mel Britannia's left eye. "I'll put a lead slug right between his eyes."

...What?! Flabbergasted, I'm unable to speak for several minutes. By the time I regain my voice, I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "Say what, why should I believe anything you have to say and what's with that strange symbol in your left eye? Also how do you know my name Britannian filth?"

Princess Marrybell raises an eyebrow, "I see, so you really don't remember me do you Kallen?"

I clinch my fists, "I didn't give you permission to use my name Britannian scum!"

Infuriatingly, Princess Marrybell chuckles, "Really Kallen, being a bigot? Why are you acting like a typical member of the Purist Faction?"

I choke, "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?! HOW DARE YOU-"

Princess Marrybell shakes her head in disgust, "I would like you to hear something Kallen."

Princess Marrybell then pulls out a tape recorder and turns it on, "Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place into days world order. Since then the Empire and Area 11 have walked hand in hand down the road to revival." Now then listen to this," She then presses a button on the recorder. "Say what, why should I believe anything you have to say and what's with that strange symbol in your left eye? Also how do you know my name Britannian filth?"

The next to speak is Princess Marrybell, "I see, so you really don't remember me do you Kallen?"

after this I'm next, "I didn't give you permission to use my name Britannian scum!"

Princess Marrybell chuckles, "Really Kallen, being a bigot? Why are you acting like a typical member of the Purist Faction?"

I then hear myself choke, "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?! HOW DARE YOU-"

The recoding ends. After which Princess Marrybell sighs, "Kallen do you hear the similarities between you and the purist propaganda machine? The bigotry, the blind hatred for an entire race of people? There's no difference between how the Britannians treat the Japanese and how you treat the Britannians."

Upon the realization of Princess Marrybell's words, my eyes widen before I backing away, "I- I-"

Suddenly I'm interrupted by another girl, "Enough of this, we have no time for this crap! if we want to stop Clovis, we have to move now!"

Princess Marrybell nods, "Your correct Oldrin. Look Kallen we'll have to put your arrest on hold, if we wish to save the Japanese we have to move now!"

Blood pumping, heart throbbing, I clinching my teeth... stuttering, "Why do you call... why... you called us Japanese... not Eleven... why?"

Princess Marrybell sighs, "Because I-"

Suddenly the girl, Oldrin, snaps, "We don't have time for this Mary!"

Princess Marrybell nods, "Understood Rin. Kallen, you must make a decision and fast. come with us and help us bring this conflict to a end or stand here looking like an idiot and let the people you could of saved die."

Clinching my teeth tighter, shaking with indecision I... I... I make my decision, Very... very well... I'll come with you... by the way Rin?"

Princess Marrybell shrugs, "My nickname for my lover/girlfriend Oldrin. Anyway, lets go then. By the way Kallen, strip one of the dead Britannian infantrymen of their uniforms and weapons and put the uniform on. You'll need the weapons and ammo as well. You'll use the uniform as a Trojan horse to get into the G1. By the way, we found one of your compatriots and arrested her. I believe her name is Clara Lanfranc."

I clinch my fists, "I told her to split up so we could avoid capture... I... I screwed up!"

Princess Marrybell shakes her head, "Indeed a stupid mistake. She should of stayed with you. Anyway, we have no more time to lose, now move out!"

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later...**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Shinjuku, On Board the Britannian G1 Bridge**_

 _ **Time: 3:54 PM**_

* * *

After I stole one of the dead Britannian soldier's uniforms we moved swiftly through Shinjuku towards the G1. Because of who she is, Princess Marrybell not only got us into the G1, but also onto the bridge. However before we burst into the bridge, we hear Clovis's voice over the G1 speakers, "Attention all forces. Cease fire at once. I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You are also to cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice, in the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once, I shall allow no further fighting."

At these words, Princess Marrybell whispers, "Clovis what are you doing- Of course someone's holding a gun to your head."

Just after this I hear Clovis speak to a unknown individual, "There. I've done as you asked, satisfied?"

Whomever Clovis is speaking to answers, "Very, well done."

I can hear Clovis sigh, "And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

I hear the unknown person chuckle, "Chess huh, now that has a familiar ring. Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys, of course, I would always win."

Princess Marrybell widens her eyes, "No it can't be..."

Seconds after these words, Clovis snaps at the unknown person, "What?"

The unknown person laughs, "Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?"

Princess Marrybell's eyes bulge but she doesn't say anything. Clovis meanwhile becomes angry, "You? Who are you?"

The unknown person speaks to Clovis with utter contempt, "It's been a long time, big brother."

Princess Marrybell's eyes nearly pop out of her sockets. The Unknown voice continues, "The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."

Without warning Oldrin and two other girls -They never told me their names- restrain Princess Marrybell while simultaneously Oldrin covers Princess Marrybell's mouth with her hand. Meanwhile my eyes widen... I... my classmate... the guy who helped us kick Clovis's ass is a... no... former Britannian prince? Anyway Clovis gasps in shock, "Lelouch?! B-But I thought-"

The guy who saved us ... no Lelouch, interrupts Clovis, "That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness and this time, I've come back to change everything."

Recovering from his shock, Clovis stutters, "I-I'm overjoyed, Lelouch, they said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back, we should depart for the homeland immediately-"

Lelouch scoffs, "What, so you can use me as a tool for diplomacy? It seems you have forgotten why we were used in the first place." I then hear a gun cock -Must be Lelouch's- before Lelouch continues. "That's right, it was because my mother was killed." I gasp before Lelouch continues. "Mother held the title 'Knight of Honour', but was a commoner by birth, no doubt the other Imperial consorts held her in contempt even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool, you people killed my mother!"

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Meanwhile Clovis begs for his pathetic life, "It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!"

Lelouch snarls, "Then tell me everything you know, the truth can not be hidden from me any longer-"

At this point Oldrin and her friends can contain Princess Marrybell no longer, Marrybell breaks free and bursts through the door and screams, "Lelouch don't!"

Both me and Marrybell's allies burst through the door as well. In shock, Lelouch quickly aims his gun at us. However Princess Marrybell interrupts Lelouch before he can do or say anything, "Lelouch we need information out of Clovis, You can't kill him!"

Clovis takes this chance and bolts out of his chair then runs to Princess Marrybell, "Mary thank god! You have to do something, Lelouch is psychotic, he want's to kill me! We should-"

Princess Marrybell interrupts Clovis by marching up to him and punching him in the gut. Clovis doubles over and falls to his knees. After this Princess Marrybell glares at Clovis and sneers in contempt, "You disgust me Clovis. Lelouch don't just stand there, you wanted something out of Clovis... well ask."

Lelouch backs up, "What... I-I-"

Princess Marrybell shakes her head, "Lelouch if you don't ask Clovis your questions, then I'll take over. Snap out of it and ask whatever your going to ask."

Lelouch can only nod, "Very... very well then..." Lelouch then marches up to Clovis, suddenly a strange symbol envelops Lelouch's left eye before Lelouch speaks to Clovis. "My mother, by whose hand she was slain?"

Seconds later Clovis answers in some sort of trance like state, "My brother, the second prince, Schneizel, and second princess, Cornelia, they can tell you."

Lelouch gasps, "They were at the heart of this? That's all that you know isn't it?"

After these words, Clovis returns to normal. Clovis eyes widen in horror and begins pleading for his life, "I swear it wasn't me, please, I have...nothing to do with it."

Lelouch then aims his gun at Clovis's head. Clovis gasps, "Please you can't! We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!"

Before Lelouch can shoot Clovis, Princess Marrybell grabs Lelouch's gun by the barrel and shakes her head, "Not yet Lelouch. Let me handle the rest." Princess Marrybell then turns to face Clovis, "Clovis, you've become a disgusting worm... Anyway, Obey my every command to the letter without reservation or restraint!"

Second's later Clovis answers in the same trance like state he did with Lelouch, "Understood."

Princess Marrybell smirks, "Answer all my questions truthfully and answer me in a voice as if you aren't under my control. Meaning don't answer me in a monotone voice. Use your true emotions when answering me, including expressions."

Clovis nods, "Understood."

Princess Marrybell nods and pulls out a neckless from underneath her shirt and activates... something, "What? It's a voice scrambler. Anyway Rin you know what to do."

Oldrin nods then pulls out a tape recorder and activates it. Princess Marrybell then sighs, "Clovis why did you order this genocide, why did you slaughter the Japanese?"

Clovis smirks, "Because those filthy Elevens deserve what they got. If those insects discovered Code R then I would be disinherited. If it takes wiping out the entire Eleven race to keep me from being disinherited so be it. Although raping those Eleven girls is just fine with me."

I clinch my fists and prepare to charge at Clovis, "Why you son of a bitch!'

However one of Princess Marrybell's female soldiers stops me and shakes her head. Princess Marrybell eyes narrow, "How many girls did you rape?"

Clovis licks his lips, "Hundreds. Not just Elevens but Britannians as well. One of my favorite fuck toys for three years is Cécile Croomy. Unfortunately, I never managed to break the little slut. But that's the fun of breaking in sex slaves!"

Lelouch's face goes red with rage, "BASTARD! You are no brother of mine!"

The only thing I can do, due to being restrained is hiss, 'Monster!" Suddenly I realize something. I need to tell Princess Marrybell something important. "Princess Marrybell, ask Clovis about Code R."

Princess Marrybell facepalms, "Remember the tape recorder is activated, luckily words can be omitted in tape recorders in this day and age. Your lucky we're living in the 2tst century. Anyway I'll ask. "Clovis, what is Code R?"

Clovis grins maliciously, "It's a project that I fund so I can become immortal. I captured a woman named C.C." Princess Marrybell eyes widen in shock, however she allows Clovis to continue. "She's eternally young and immortal. My project runs experiments on the Eleven vermin we capture. I don't care about the Geneva Convention, it doesn't mean anything to me! Bartley Asprius is my head of research. It is with his help the project has gotten so far." Clovis then licks his lips. "What we're researching works best with children."

Princess Marrybell's temper boils over, "DEMON! Why would you do that to children?!"

Clovis licks his lips again, "Because they can take the stuff we pump into them."

Princess Marrybell gasps, "You... hypothetically what would happen if Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia and your own full blood sister Laila la Britannia found out about Code R, what would you do?"

Clovis shrugs, "Assassinate them of course. If they become a threat, they die. Though if I could use them as guinea pigs then I wouldn't mind either."

Princess Marrybell shakes her head in disgust, "One more thing Clovis, Do you know about Kallen Stadtfeld's existence?"

I gasp, however Princess Marrybell ignores me, "Yes, today my soldiers are to pick her up along with her mother and brother. I plan to use them as experiments for Code R."

Princess Marrybell clinches her fist, "Who is your informant in Shinjuku resistance cell?"

Clovis smirks, "Kaname Ohgi. A Purist Faction's member named Villetta Nu, turned him. She goes under the name Chigusa." My eyes nearly pop out of my head. Clovis ignores this and continues. "She infiltrated his life two years ago. it was a long process, but she convinced the Eleven that she loved him. The stupid Eleven actually fell in love with Nu. Later she successfully convinced the Eleven to meet me. Surprisingly The Eleven, brought several more Elevens with him named Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami and Toru Yoshida.

Once we met I 'Promised' that if they spied for me on the local Eleven resistance I would assassinate my father and give Japan it's independence back. It took awhile, but the braindead Elevens bought it. Before today 'Chigusa' managed to actually convince the elevens to hand over their leader Naoto and his sister Kallen Kōzuki to me under the assumption both siblings are members of the OSI. Due to their stupidity, I'm also able to target the siblings mother Nagisa Kōzuki. I plan to experiment on her as well. Elevens no loyalty at all."

Princess Marrybell explodes in rage -I'm on the verge of doing the same thing- at Clovis's words, "I'm done with this abomination of nature."

Seconds later, Lelouch marches up to Clovis, "You make me sick." Lelouch then aims his gun at Clovis. At Lelouch's action, two of Princess Marrybell's soldiers forces Clovis on his knees. Lelouch then smirks. "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

Lelouch then aims his gun at Clovis's forehead and pulls the trigger.

BANG!

Clovis topples to the floor dead. Lelouch smirks, "Good riddance to bad garbage!" Lelouch then frowns. "Mary what-"

Princess Marrybell interrupts Lelouch, "I won't turn you in Lelouch, I give you my word. *Chuckles* so you have geass as well Lelouch. from the looks of it the Power of Absolute obedience." Princess Marrybell then turns to Oldrin. "Rin, turn off the tape recorder, then remove all security tapes from the G1. I want Clovis ordering this damned Genocide exposed."

Oldrin nods and turns of the tape recorder, "Understood."

Princess Marrybell then turns to me, "Kallen, Lelouch you will be coming with me. and Lelouch, your geass... your mind control powers are useless because I have ways to counteract them."

Lelouch's eyes widen. Princess Marrybell then smirks, "Well then the two of you will be coming with me. Rin, contact this Cécile Croomy, I want to talk to her later. As for you Kallen, I thank you for your help, however, your still a terrorist so your under arrest. You can come with us the easy way or... I'm going to do something you don't like."

My eyes widen. Suddenly Princess Marrybell's phone rings. Minutes later Marrybell hangs up, anger clearly in her eyes, "I've just been informed that Kaname Ohgi has handed over Naoto Kōzuki over to the Britannian military."

My eyes bulge before I gasp in absolute horror, "They betrayed us like Clovis said and now both mother and Naoto will..."

Princess Marrybell walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes with a deadly serious expression on her face, "Don't worry Kallen, I give you my word, I'll save your brother and mother, But first, along with my Glinda Knights,But first, along with my Glinda Knights, I'll need Lelouch along with your help in order to do so."

Still in shock I manage stutter, "Why...why... would you...-"

Princess Marrybell interrupts me, "I have my reasons Kallen. By the way there's something I've been meaning to do for the last eight years."

Princess Marrybell then kisses me on the lips -Causing me to blush profusely,- When she pulls away she genuinely smiles, "That's for eight years ago, for saving both my... never mind. Anyway, We should move quickly if we want to save your mother and brother. Rin, we need to take the recordings of the genocide from both the Britannian Sutherlands and the stolen Sutherlands occupied by the Japanese resistance's onboard cameras. Also bring Bartley Asprius to me. We detained that prick earlier when we entered the G1. he's just down the hall, Have Gino and Anya bring him in."

Oldrin nods and leaves the room. Several minutes later, Bartley Asprius is brought in and forced on his knees in front of Princess Marrybell by two of her soldiers. Princess Marrybell smirks maliciously, "Well, well Santa's little helper. Now then," the strange symbol from earlier appears in Princess Marrybell left eye again. Oldrin removes Asprius monocle, after this the two soldiers holding Asprius down, peel his eyes open so he can't shut them. Princess Marrybell chuckles, "Now then, I Marrybell mel Britannia command you Bartley Asprius, you will become my slave. You will also help us get all the evidence we need to expose Clovis and Code R. Also you will help set up an international broadcast so we can show the entire world the truth of Clovis's vile actions and Code R."

In a monotone voice, Asprius shouts, "Yes your highness."

Princess Marrybell turns to face us, the strange symbol now gone from her eye, "We'll kill Bartley after this is done. Right now we have work to do."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

* * *

 **I know what C said before about the tape recorder being covertly used, but not everything goes to plan after all.**

 **Everyone who C wants on the G1 Bridge is there, they just don't have speaking roles**


	15. Euphemia The Black Knight

**_Summary:_**

* * *

 **C, spurred on by a sudden idea: What would happen if Kallen instead of meeting Suzaku on Kaname Island, meets Euphemia li Britannia instead and from this meeting sets her on the path to join the Black Knights of her own free will? Of course he revises a few details to the original idea. Also he has Suzaku killed and makes Charmelle Finlay Euphie's Knight. Bisexual/Lesbian AU**

* * *

 ** _Date Unknown_**

 ** _Location: C's World_**

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

* * *

 ** _Caretaker of Space-time POV_**

* * *

"D.S, now's our chance to get rid of Suzaku Kururugi. I want you to manipulate the Britannians into assassinating Kururugi at the Takaoka Prison. You know when and where. I want you to make sure Kallen Kōzuki, meets Euphemia li Britannia at Ashford Academy one day before she arrives on Shikine Island. Euphemia will go to Ashford to meet the student council due to them being friends with Kururugi as well as to experience a day as a normal student.

I want to use Euphemia's visit as an excuse so she can meet Kallen. The second meeting will be on Kaname Island. Make sure Euphemia makes Charmelle Finlay her personal knight. Also orchestrate it so that both Schneizel and Bartley die on Kaname Island. Use Villetta Nu to kill Kururugi. In order to make this work we need Marrybell mel Britannia. Show both her and the Glinda Knights everything... drive the point home as to why Lelouch must succeed. Do the same with Claire li Britannia as well. I want everyone in the Glinda Knights as well as Claire li Britannia to not only become students at Ashford Academy, but also on the student council as well.

After this make sure that Nunnally isn't kidnapped by V.V. Also I want you to restore Nunnally's eyesight and repair her legs. To make things easier, you will go to Ashford Academy and infiltrate the school as a student as Ariana McCormick. You will do this before Nunnally is kidnapped by Mao. I also want you to make sure Kallen finds out about Shirley Fenette has having amnesia thanks to Lelouch's geass, but not why she has amnesia. Kallen being who she is will do everything in her power to help Shirley try to regain her memories.

I want Kallen to find out about Lelouch's geass entirely on her own. When Kallen makes contact with Euphemia for the second time, I want both girls to 'accidently' come across Lelouch vi Britannia on Kaname Island while he's unmasked. I don't want a repeat of Kallen running away from Lelouch on Kaname Island due to discovering his secret. Oh since Kallen is such a hothead which tends to cause her to make stupid mistakes, send Claire li Britannia to Kaname Island as well."

I nod, "Understood, it will be done."

* * *

 _ **Kallen's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday November 11th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Area 11/Japan, 35 miles west of Takaoka City, **_

_**Toyama Prefecture, Takaoka Prison**_

* * *

Until now things are going according to plan, however the Lancelot shows up to screw things up. Over the radio I hear Colonel Tohdoh contact Zero, "Zero, do you have any data on this unit?"

Seconds later Zero answers Tohdoh, "Possibly Colonel Tohdoh, however I want you to do exactly as I say."

A split second later Tohdoh give a brief reply, "Ah very well I'll defer to you in this."

Another second or so passes before Zero gives out his orders, "All units give him distance," We do so. Zero continues. "It's movements follow a predictable pattern, it's initial attack is always straight on, It never faints it's first move."

Me, P4, N2 and N7 successfully dodge the Lancelot. After this, Zero contacts us again, "Once you dodge that attack, he immediately moves to avoid your offensive, check the data I'm sending you. X57," Asahina suddenly appears out of nowhere and nocks the Lancelot's gun out of his hand. Mere seconds after this, Zero gives out more orders. "Right, so the next move he makes will be... falling back to the rear." At this point the Lancelot jumps back from Asahina.

Zero continues, "Coordinates X23... and with that I call check!"

At these words Tohdoh uses Revolving Blade Sword to cut the top of the Lancelot's Cockpit off, however the Lancelot moves to stop Tohdoh, but it's to late. Tohdoh isn't happy, "Who dares anticipate my moves! no matter!"

When the top of the cockpit is sliced off, in the cockpit is... Suzaku... this causes Tohdoh to open his own cockpit... Suzaku is the pilot of the... no way... I... Anyway, after several seconds Tohdoh somewhat comes out of his shock and barks, "Do not do this Suzaku!"

At this Suzaku is taken aback, "Colonel Tohdoh! So you want to live more than you want to follow your own principles?"

Tohdoh chuckles, "Do I disappoint you? Very well then, keep to your schedule and execute me!... What's wrong? it's the reason your here isn't it? You have become a cowardly boy, who's afraid of altering the status quo!"

Suzaku scoffs, "Denying everything in our society is pointless! Once I make them trust me, I'll have the power to change it!"

Say what?! What a bunch of drivel. Anyway, an incredulous look comes over Tohdoh's face before he answers Suzaku, "Serious?"

Suzaku nods with determination in his eyes, "I'm dead serious!"

Tohdoh's mouth thins, "Then you must continue down that path! Regardless whether you win or lose, You'll achieve nothing, if you're not prepared to sacrifice everything! And that goes for countries as well as individuals!"

Tohdoh then sits down and closes his cockpit hatch. At this Suzaku just nods, "Right!"

Both Tohdoh and Suzaku begin circling each other before I contact Zero, "Zero what do we do, capture him or-"

Senba Snarls, "We're destroying the White Knightmare got that!"

Panicking, I contact Senba "Wait for Zero's orders!"

Chiba scoffs, "We're not waiting. Captain Senba, take spinning life or death formation!"

In further panic, I yell, "Don't do it!"

Zero quickly barks new orders to the Holy Swords, "No wait, stand down!"

Asahina laughs, "Don't worry it's a synchronized four way attack, he'll never dodge it!"

Seconds later the Lancelot suddenly unlashes four slash harkens at the Four Holy Swords and disarms their swords. The Lancelot then throws one of it's own sword's at Chiba, but fortunately no damage is done. At this point I see Britannian reinforcements coming. Zero then gives us new orders, "All forces withdraw immediately!"

Upon seeing the Britannian reinforcements Tohdoh sighs, "An unwinnable battle isn't the same as a lost battle. You seem to be well aware of that Zero!-"

Suddenly another... Lancelot... wait what?... the thing is painted in blue and white colors... fuck they made another one... shit we didn't see it due to dealing with Suzaku! Seconds later the Knightmare reaches us. Suddenly without warning, the Knightmare pulls out it's MVS and zigzags around Suzaku before coming from behind then shoots it's slash harkens into the Lancelot's cockpit and aims the MVS directly at the back of the cockpit like a lance. Seconds later the Knightmare retracts the slash harkens, With blinding speed pulls the Knightmare into the Lancelot's cockpit.

The MVS which is pointed at the cockpit like a spear, impales the Lancelot. Due to the top of the Lancelot's cockpit being sliced off, we see the MVS impale Suzaku. The Knightmare doesn't stop there, it releases the MVS and pulls out it's VARIS, however Zero at this point is the first to come out of shock and races towards the enemy Knightmare, however the thing's to quick. The Knightmare quickly zigzags in a tight circle around Suzaku -Keeping away from Zero- Then unexpectedly zeros in on Suzaku and fires it's VARIS at the cockpit before we can do anything. The shot hits the cockpit before vaporizing Suzaku and the cockpit.

Seconds later I hear Zero scream in horror. Thing is we are all shocked to different degrees. Suddenly the enemy Knightmare's speaker comes to life, "Filthy Eleven that will teach you for trying to corrupt Princess Euphemia. Now Viceroy Cornelia will make me Major Villetta Nu a baroness just as she promised! All hail Britannia!"

Without warning, Tohdoh contacts us, "We need to get out of here NOW! Zero tell your people to retreat as well. ZERO!"

This snaps Zero out of... whatever it is long enough for him to bark in a strained voice, "Very well then retreat at once. Release chaff smoke now!"

I nod and in a spit second later we all retreat as soon as the chaff is released.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday November 12th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement,**_

 _ **Ashford Academy Student council room, Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Time: 12;30 PM**_

* * *

"As usual Milly your antics have caused us more trouble than it's worth."

Milly shrugs, "So what? We'll get back on track again."

I tighten my fist, "That party blew our budget!"

Milly chuckles, "We hand fun though didn't we?"

Mary sighs, "True, but we still need to fix it, the budget I mean."

Milly nods, "Your right, but I have faith we'll fix it."

I shake my head, "That's typical of you Milly. Anyway Mary you said you have something to tell us?"

A terrified look comes over Mary's face before she nods , "My sister Euphemia wishes to visit Ashford tomorrow and spend the day as a regular student. The only people besides you guys that know this is my sister Cornelia, General Darlton and my sister's personal knight Gilbert G.P Guilford. One of the major reasons Euphie wishes to come here is to meet everyone on the student council due to knowing Suzaku. Euphie said she would like to meet all of Suzaku's friends."

Rivalz whistles, "That's awesome!"

A scared look comes over Milly, Lelouch, Claire, Toto, Sokkia and Oldrin's faces while Nunnally tenses in her wheelchair. Milly nervously puts on a fake smile, "Well then we should prepare for the Sub-Viceroy's arrival. Anyway we should discuss how to fix the budget."

I nod, "Milly, Becky, Chloe, Claire, Toto, Sokkia, Oldrin; can I have a private word after the meeting is done."

The girls nod. Milly sends me a lecherous grin, "Sure Kallen."

* * *

 _ **One Hour later...**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Ashford Academy, Milly's room**_

 _ **Time: 1:30 PM**_

* * *

"So Kallen what do you want to talk about?"

I sigh, "I didn't ask for a private word as an excuse to have sex this time around. No, I have something... first off why did you girls have terrified looks when Princess Euphemia name was brought up? From the looks on your faces the Sub-Viceroy coming here is bad news."

The girls glance at each other with worried looks. Mary sighs, "Kallen what I'm about to tell you is confidential and doesn't leave this room."

I nod. Mary smiles then continues, "Good, Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge don't actually exist. Their names are actually Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia," My eyes widen. At my expression Mary nods grimly before continuing. "And they have been in hiding for the last seven years."

At this point my mouth drops at this revelation, "Why are they in hiding in the first place?"

Claire sighs, "I can answer that one Kallen. Eight years ago, Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled here to Japan a bargaining tools between Britannia and Japan. Unfortunately I was elsewhere at the time. If hadn't then I would of joined my siblings in exile."

Mary picks up where Claire left off, "I was there in the throne room where the Emperor ordered Lelouch and Nunnally's exile to Japan..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

* * *

 ** _Switching to Marrybell's POV_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Thursday, January 8th, 2009_**

 ** _Location: Holy Britannian Empire, Throne Room_**

 ** _Time 1:00 PM_**

* * *

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia: 17th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne!"

A few seconds goes by after the announcement before Lelouch enters the throne room, after which he marches towards our father's throne with determination. As Lelouch marches, I can hear several hushed voices talking about Lady Marianne's murder:

The first degenerate I hear is Lord Middleton, ""I heard Lady Marianne was killed inside of the Imperial Palace!"

As Lelouch marches towards our father's throne, I hear a second voice of Lord Corbin, "There no way terrorist's could of gotten in there"

As Lelouch pick up the pace, I hear Lord Kingston's voice, "Which means the real assassin's must-"

Continuing their march, I hear another older gentlemen named Lord Morgen scolds Lord Kingston, "Shhh; beware my friend you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace"

As Lelouch get closer to the throne, I hear yet another man, by the name of Lord Cambridge quips, "And yet the boy remains; even though his mother is dead"

As Lelouch continues towards the throne, I hear a condescending young man named Lord Aniston scoff, "It's over; and the Ashford Family; who stood behind them is finished as well"

Now that Lelouch is halfway to the throne I hear the first woman speak by the name of Lady Dania, "And his sister; the princess?"

As Lelouch gets closer to the throne I hear another younger man by the name of Lord Cornwallis, "I understand she was shot in the legs and that she lost her sight"

Lord Morgen asks Lord Cornwallis, "Blindness caused by trauma though wasn't it?"

I clinch my fist and glare in the direction of Lord Aniston, however my mother places a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I sigh at such disrespect, anyway at this point I hear Lord Aniston snark again in contempt, "Now she can't be married off for political gain."

After this comment, my mother grabs me by the hand, quietly telling me to ignore the voice. At this point Lelouch reaches the throne, then he kneels respectfully. Lelouch is the first to speak, "Hail you Majesty; my mother the Empress is dead."

With indifferent eyes, father responds, "Old news what of it?"

I along with my sister Julia, mother and Lelouch are shocked at father's coldness. Without thinking Lelouch blurts out, "WHAT OF IT!"

Emperor Charles merely frowns, "You sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to form me of that? send the next one in! I have no time for these childish games!"

Father's response only serves to anger Lelouch, and with these words Lelouch straighten his posture. This act causes the two royal guards standing beside Emperor Charles to cross their pikes. With pure venom Lelouch snaps, "FATHER!"

Father lifts up a hand and the two guards stand to attention; declaring "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

However Lelouch stand his ground and glares directly at 'Father' with hate filled eyes. Without warning Lelouch suddenly explodes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP MOTHER OUT OF HARMS WAY!? YOUR THE EMPEROR; THE GREATEST MAN IN THIS NATION; IF NOT THE WORLD! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT NUNNALLY"

In absolute rage Father snarls "I HAVE NO USE FOR THAT WEAKLING!"

Me, Mother, Julia, and Lelouch are horrified. In pure shock. Seconds later Lelouch mumbles, "That weakling?"

Father continues, "THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ROYLTY!"

Boling with rage, Lelouch explodes, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BY YOUR HEIR!, I GIVE UP MY CLAM TO THE THRONE!"

Everyone including me gasps. The Emperor grits his teeth and becomes extremely livid; however, Lelouch ignores this and continues, "I'VE HAD IT! I'M SICK OF THE FIGHTING AND SCHEMING TO WHO WILL SUCCEED YOU FATHER! I HAD ENOUGH!"

Glaring daggers, 'Father' snarls, "YOU ARE DEAD, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DEAD TO ME! DEAD FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN! WHO GAVE YOU THOSE FINE CLOTHES YOU WEARE, A COMFORTABLE HOME, THE FOOD YOU EAT AND YOUR VERY LIFE! ALL THOSE I HAVE GIVEN TO YOU; IN SHORT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXISTED YET YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH FOOLISHNESS TO ME!?"

In terror Lelouch falls backwards, while the Emperor bolts up seething in rage and sneers at Lelouch, "Very well then, LELOUCH! YOU ARE DEAD AND THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO ANY RIGHTS! I AM SENDING BOTH YOU AND NUNNALLY TO JAPAN, THERE AS PRINCE AND PRINCESS, YOU WILL SEIRVE AS BARGANING TOOLS! BEGONE!"

At this, I here by solemnly swear to myself, I will obliterate Britannia! Charles zi Britannia will die!

* * *

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

 _ **Switching Back to Kallen's POV**_

* * *

By the time Mary's story ends, I'm seething in rage, "How dare that animal! Lelouch and Nunnally we children!"

Mary nods sadly, "After Lady Marianne was assassinated, Lelouch was the first to find his mother and something else... He discovered that Lady Marianne was dead still shielding a five-year old Nunnally. Lady Marianne's corpse was riddled with bullets... Nunnally was underneath *SOB* underneath... her mothers... *SOB* corpse... I was there as well... the... bullets they... went through Lady Marianne... and ripped through Nunnally's legs... I-"

My fists tightens, while my face morphs into a snarl, "THAT MOSNSTER!" Everyone jumps. I ignore them and continue. "He sent two children to... I'll kill him! That creature... I'll put a fucking bullet-"

Becky interrupts me, seething, "Kallen I know how you feel, but don't say something you'll regret. Hold on, Mary you said you'll obliterate Britannia?"

Mary sighs, "Yes it's true, the only people that knew before today were Claire, Oldrin, Toto, and Sokkia."

Calming down somewhat, I raise my eyebrow, "To tell me, Milly, Chloe and Becky something so sensitive... you've put a lot of trust in the four of us. Wait a minute, if Lelouch despises Britannia so much then why did he say "Nothing, that Eleven we saw back there could tell you, he could lead a better life if he bows his head to Britannia?"

Claire shakes her head, "Stupid brother. Anyway, I remember you said you slapped him across the face and said, "You must think your pretty cool huh? Just playing the critic and judging the world from the sidelines! Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you! You know I really thought you were a better man than this!" You then stormed away. The truth is Lelouch Lamperouge is a mask. When you asked "What would Lelouch Lamperouge do?" Lelouch told you the truth because 'Lelouch Lamperouge' dose believe this. However Lelouch himself does not believe this. He hates Britannia with every fiber of his being. I wouldn't be surprised that Lelouch is Zero."

I gasp and step back, "Lelouch may be... Zero? but h...o...w...? he-"

Mary walks up to me and grabs me by my shoulders, "Kallen breathe! breathe! There is no actual proof, only speculation. Truth is I, if Lelouch is Zero then I won't stop him or turn him in. Lelouch is a good person and if he is indeed Zero then he's finally on the path he set out on. Also, remember your words, "If Lelouch despises Britannia" so you realized Lelouch hates Britannia as soon as I told you about his exile; even before I told you of my suspicions of Lelouch being Zero."

I nod, "It's obvious why Lelouch resents Britannia. If you take into account Lelouch and Nunnally's exile as well as both of them going into hiding. So did the Britannians even look for the vi Britannian siblings?"

Claire sighs and looks me directly in the eye, "I talked with Lelouch about this and he told me... he said that when Britannia invaded Japan in 2010, he and Nunnally were hunted down by members of both the OSI and elements of the Britannian military. Lelouch looked me in the eye when he told me this, he wasn't lying at all."

A hand goes to my mouth in horror, "Dear god! If... if Lelouch really is Zero... then... I can understand why he is... I need some time to process this information... to think."

Claire nods, "I understand. Oh and by the way, please give Euphie a chance. She isn't as bad as you think she is."

I sigh, "I'll do my best. That's all I can promise.

Claire nods, "That's all I'll ever ask.'

After these words me Chloe and Becky leave the room.

* * *

 ** _Sw_ _itching to Milly's POV_**

* * *

I sigh and shake my head, "Mary, what do you think Kallen will do with this information?"

Mary smirks, "I trust Kallen with my life. I genuinely believe Kallen will do the right thing. Knowing her, after confronting Lelouch with our assistance of course... she will follow him to hell. Kallen being a Black Knight only solidifies her resolve to stay by my brother's side even if he isn't Zero."

I raise an eyebrow, "You think still think Lelouch is Zero right?"

Mary laughs, "I don't think... my gut tells me he is Zero... I'll go with my gut. The only question is Milly Ashford what will you do if it turns out Lelouch is in fact Zero?"

I sigh, "Well I...

* * *

 _ **One Hour later:**_

* * *

 _ **Switching to Euphie's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Tokyo settlement,**_

 _ **Britannian government bureau**_

 _ **Prison Sector, Cell Block 4**_

 _ **Time: 2:30 PM**_

* * *

"Villetta Nu, You are here by sentenced to death!"

I wince at Cornelia's pronouncement of Villetta Nu's sentence. I know what will happen next. General Darlton quickly covers both my ears and eyes, despite this I can still hear my sister's gun go off then Villetta's body falling to the floor. Darlton turns me around then removes his hands. I however quickly spin around to see Villetta's corpse on the ground with a hole in her forehead, a pool of her blood covers the floor.

I tug at my collar uncomfortably, "Well Cornelia what are... we going to do now?"

My sister shakes her head, "Euphie, you shouldn't see this, but I know you'll protest. Anyway to answer your question, We have our work cut out for us. After what Nu did to us... after falsely proclaiming to assassinate Kururugi in my name, under my orders... I honestly don't know what will happen. Anyway about tomorrow, "Even though I'm highly against this... *Sigh* you get to go but under strict watch no exceptions. Mary and her Glinda Knights will provide extra security."

I slowly nod, "I understand Cornelia. About Suzaku-"

Cornelia scoffs, "Put that disgusting Eleven out of your mind Euphie. He was nothing but gutter trash anyway! Need I remind you about what those savage sub-human Eleven animals did to Lelouch and Nunnally?"

I clinch my fist, "The Japanese aren't sub-human animals nor is Suzaku gutter trash! Suzaku along with his people are human beings!"

I then turn to Claire whom nods in agreement, "Damn straight Euphie! Anyway we should discuss about what happens tomorrow and about a special girl I've been telling you about."

I smile, "You mean Kallen Stadtfeld?"

Claire smirks, "You see the latest thing that happened with Kallen is..."

* * *

 _ **Two Hours later:**_

* * *

 _ **Euphie's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday November 12th, 2017**_

 ** _Location: Tokyo settlement,_**

 _ **Britannian government bureau,** _**_Euphie's Room_**

 ** _Time: 4:30_**

* * *

"Well Euphie have you decided on who to choose as your knight yet?"

I sigh, "Mary it's not as easy as you think. Cornelia is making me chose from a preselected list of candidates, I was planning on making Suzaku my knight, but that woman Villetta ended that. I want someone of my choosing not someone selected by Cornelia. To be honest I was hoping your girlfriend Kallen would become my knight, however she isn't even a member of the military."

Mary nods, "Cornelia is overbearing, but she does care. Anyway Kallen doesn't like Britannia at all. There's no chance in hell Kallen would ever join the military."

I sigh, "You said Kallen would rather, "Blow her head off with a shotgun or take cyanide rather than join the Britannian military." to quote Kallen herself. Anyway, the absolute truth is that I dislike what both father and Cornelia are doing to both this country and the other Area Colonies."

Mary shrugs, "You could always defect to the Black Knights and act as a spy within the Britannian government. Well it's an option at the very least."

I shake my head, "You brought this up before, but the Black Knights cause so much destruction."

Mary nods, "True Euphie, but look what they've done for the people already, then look at what the Empire has done to both the Japanese people and in the other Area Colonies. My friend Arianna showed me tapes recently that show what really happened in Shinjuku several months ago as well as about something called Code R. Also some tapes about Lelouch seven years ago as well the Saitama Ghetto Massacre. I brought these tapes to show you. Arianna never said how she got a hold of them."

My eyes widen, "Really, show me!."

Mary nods, "Very well. I'll use the DVD player, by the way Claire already seen them. And to say she was livid... it would be the understatement of the century."

* * *

 _ **Six** **hours later...**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 10:30 PM**_

* * *

"Dear god, all those people are dead because of Clovis didn't want to be disinherited!"

Mary nods sadly, "Our... no he is no brother of mine! He ordered that damned... he go what he rightfully deserves!"

Tears of horror and sadness flow out of my eyes, "I... *SOB* I knew Lelouch was alive!... So the OSI is trying to kill him... *SOB* Cornelia did that... she killed all those people... she's a war criminal... a child murderer... I can understand why Lelouch hates Britannia... why he hates father... Also I can't believe vampires are real"

Mary grimly nods, "Lelouch and Nunnally must remain hidden at all costs. If Cornelia finds out the truth of Lelouch and Nunnally's survival then... it... wouldn't be good to say the least. Think about it for a second Euphie, the OSI has eyes and ears everywhere. Even Cornelia's personal forces have been heavily infiltrated by them. This building is heavily under watch by them and is crawling with their agents.

If you tell Cornelia then they _**will**_ find out about our siblings continued survival. The only reason I'm even talking about this now is because Arianna gave me technology to block out OSI surveillance equipment. I'll explain about vampires later."

Still traumatized by what Clovis and Cornelia did, I continue to cry, however I manage to semi get a hold of myself, "Why *SOB* why... does Lelouch know you are telling me this?"

Mary sighs, "Yes. I talked to him earlier to day...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

* * *

 _ **Switching to Marrybell's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Time 8:00 AM**_

* * *

"Mary are you fucking insane!?"

I shake my head and sigh, "Lelouch, calm down! I have a plan. listen to me, if I show Euphie the tapes Arianna showed us along with an explanation, I sincerely believe she can help us. Think about it Lelouch, think of what Euphie can do with her position as Sub-Viceroy. If we can get her on side both our plans will be accelerated. Until Arianna showed up I suspected you were Zero from the time after the Battle of Narita. I still don't know for sure."

Lelouch gulps and backs up, "What do you... Mary... what do you want..."

I sigh, "What I want is to reveal what we witnessed on the tapes minus evidence of both Nunnally's and your continued survival on international television. Clovis will be exposed as the lecher he is. You will help me got it!" I then storm up to him and grab him by the collar then look him directly into his eyes with a deadly serious look, "You **will** help **me** obliterate Britannia and You will help me assassinate Charles zi Britannia. I don't want the throne... no what I want is to turn Britannia into a democratic republic!"

Lelouch eyes widen in shock, "You... Want me to... help you?"

"I nod, "Yes that's what I said. The entirety of the Glinda Knights stand behind me on this as does Claire. For the past eight years I've ben slowly but surly building up a Britannian fifth column both in the Britannian Homeland and Japan. You see Lelouch I **am** Fulcrum."

Lelouch's eyes nearly explode out of his head, "You... your... her... Britannia considers Fulcrum one of the worst terrorists of the 21st century."

I smirk, "Of course. Do you honestly think I would tell just anyone this info, no. I am not a foolish little girl playing general. Those whom have found out my identity were and will continue to be exterminated if or when they betray me. Betraying me is death. Kallen has no idea of my identity as Fulcrum, however I will tell her soon, be sure of it. I don't tell people of my identity without reason or cold logic behind it. The only reason I didn't expose Clovis months ago was simply because I didn't have these tapes. And do not even think of using you geass on me Lelouch, because you will come to regret it. A demonstration is in order for you to witness **my** geass. Oldrin," Oldrin salutes me before I continue. "Bring them in."

Oldrin nods. I shush Lelouch before he can utter a word with a glare. Two minutes later Oldrin along with Toto, Sokkia, Leonhardt **(1)** and Tink **(2)** march in with Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi still in their Ashford uniforms on. I release Lelouch and march up to Marika and Liliana and smirk, "Now then set up the video camera."

Oldrin pulls out a camcorder and turns it on, "It's ready."

I nod, "Good," I then turn to face Marika and Liliana, **"Marika, Liliana I want you to kiss one another on the lips then in unison say "** **Schneizel has sex with farm animals and has homosexual sex with Kanon Maldini as well as masturbates to the portrait of Charles zi Britannia in private!"**

Both Marika and Liliana do as instructed and kiss each other on the lips, after this they say in perfect unison without hesitation, "Schneizel has sex with farm animals and has homosexual sex with Kanon Maldini as well as masturbates to the portrait of Charles zi Britannia in private!"

At this everybody in the room -Even Lelouch- howls in laughter. Seconds later I can't hold it in any longer and breakdown laughing. Just after we start laughing, Marika and Liliana returns to normal with identically perplex looks. Several minutes later we gain control of ourselves. Once I regain control of myself I sigh and turn to Lelouch, "Both Marika and Liliana are both members of Cornelia's battalion. We've been assessing the two of them for awhile now. As a test I showed the both of them what Arianna showed me, Claire and the other Glinda Knights."

Liliana lowers her head in shame, "I can't... I was there at Saitama, I took part in that damn massacre... the atrocities we committed... all the lives we took... I deserve to rot in the deepest depths of Tartarus for what we did to those people..."

Marika nods her head in agreement, "We should be executed via firing squad for what we did. The only reason me and Lily didn't commit suicide already was because Princess Marrybell stopped us."

I nod grimly, "Lelouch I know you have geass," Lelouch's eyes widen in horror, but I ignore him and continue. "And that that girl C.C. gave it to you, I don't know for what purpose, it doesn't mater. I would like for you to geass these two in order to finally see if they are telling the truth or not. If they're lying I'll personally put a bullet in their heads myself. Oldrin you know what to do"

Oldrin reactivates her camcorder while Lelouch nods slowly, "Very well then," Lelouch then walks over to Marika and Liliana and activates his geass, **"Both of you will answer me or Mary's questions truthfully without a shred of deceit or restraint. Both of you will return to normal when I snap my fingers."**

Both girls nod. I smirk, "To start off then. Are the both of you truly ashamed of what you did at Saitama?"

Both Marika and Liliana nods their heads then speak in unison, "Yes."

I nod, "Will you both legitimately atone for all your sins?'

A again both nod and speak in unison, "Yes."

I nod, "Will you betray Lelouch or me to our enemies for your own personal gain?"

Both shake their heads and once again speak in unison, "No we won't."

I nod, "Will you legitimately swear your life, absolute loyalty and allegiance to me and Lelouch?"

Both nod and speak as one without hesitation, "Yes."

I nod, "Will you serve me and Lelouch for the rest of your lives with every fiber of your being with your own free will?"

Marika looks me in the eye, "You Princess Marrybell: Yes. Lelouch No.

Liliana nods her head in agreement, "I will for you Princess Marrybell, however despite giving my life, absolute loyalty and allegiance to Lelouch, I refuse to serve him for the rest of my life."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why is that Liliana?"

Liliana speaks with out hesitation or restraint, "Because I'm in love with you Princess Marrybell, even though I am not geassed to be your slave in anyway shape or form, I will do what ever it takes to serve you. You saved me and Marika lives, I will die for you if the need arises."

I turn to face Marika, "Marika do you feel the same as Liliana?"

Marika nods with determination in her eyes, "I do. I will do anything to protect you my lady, anything and everything."

I smirk, "Would the both of have sex with if I asked for it."

Lelouch chokes while Leonhardt, Tink, Oldrin, Toto and Sokkia just shake their heads. Anyway both Marika and Liliana nod emphatically and truly speak as one, "Yes we will!"

My smirk widens, "What do you think of Kallen Stadtfeld, do you have felling for her at all?"

Marika smiles, "I'm in love her, I wish she would know how I feel about her so I can show her how much I love her. For months I've dreamed both when I fall asleep in my bed as well as daydream of having sex with her. However I know she's dating several girls already and I have no real chance with her. She's kind, brave, beautiful, intelligent, majestic and my everything."

Liliana nods in agreement, "Kallen is one of the greatest human beings ever. She's everything Marika describes her as and more. If she asked me to have sex with her then I would strip naked and allow her to ravage me. However I fully agree with Marika, I probably have no actual chance with her at all."

I smile, "What if Kallen was a member of the Black Knights, how will the both of you deal with this?"

Lelouch's eyes widen in utter shock. Hmm, Lelouch I wonder I if you really are... anyway within seconds Marika's voice becomes razor sharp and deadly serious, "Join the Black Knights. Kallen is my goddess, if she joined the Black Knights then she joined a righteous cause. I will destroy any and all that stands in my mistress's way."

Liliana voice turns just as razor sharp and deadly as Marika's does, "I will join the Black Knights as well. I will bring death to all who dare touch or even think of touching my goddess Kallen. I will tear out their heart's with my bare hands then crush it in my fist. Nobody touch's my goddess and lives to tell the tale for long ever!"

I sigh, "As eight students that turned up dead with their hearts savagely cut out of their chests and the blood drained from their bodies can attest to. Those same eight students bulled and harassed Kallen... I was wondering who did it. by the way which one of you literally cut off their heads with a hacksaw and placed it beside the bodies?"

Marika savagely grins and licks her lips, "I did. Those fuckers got what they deserved."

I nod, "I see. This is a odd question, but are you two actual real life vampires?"

Both girls show us their very real vampiric fangs. Both girls reply in unison, "Yes we are."

Lelouch eyes widen, "So what we saw on those Code R videos of vampires being experimented on are real.

I nod, "Looks like it Lelouch. Anyway, Marika, who turned the both of you?"

Within seconds Marika answers, "A girl named Clara Lanfranc. She's a student here."

My eyes narrow, "Marika do you know why she's here and what here plans are Also do you know why she turned the both of you?"

Marika voice becomes grim, "Clara turned us for a very specific reason: To kill a girl named Mao. Mao murdered her sister Diana **(3)** under order's from the Geass order. Clara also plans to sire Kallen so she can take Kallen as her lover. Clara is obsessed with Kallen, it's so bad she's a real life Yandere for Kallen. Clara turned us because she's recruiting people to her cause."

My lips curl, "When were you turned?"

Marika reply's with out hesitation, "One week before the Battle of Narita."

I clinch my fist, "The same timeframe Clara Lanfranc became a student at Ashford. So Mao is a member of the Geass Order huh? Anyway, In your personal opinion Marika, is Clara Lanfranc a threat to us especially me, Kallen, Nunnally and Lelouch?"

Marika shakes her head, "No, in fact it's the complete opposite. Clara will side with Kallen if is a Black Knight. This is all I personally know."

I turn to Liliana, "Liliana do you know anything that Marika doesn't?"

Liliana shakes her head, "There are two things. One: Clara Lanfranc was experimented on by Clovis. She is a product of Code R. I'm sorry That's all I know on Clara. Two: Clara, me and Marika are currently in a sexual relationship, meaning were having sex with her."

I smirk, "Good. Will the both of you set up a meeting with Clara at what ever time I appoint?"

Both nod and speak in unison, "Yes."

I nod, "I have things to do today. You will set a meeting up with Clara tomorrow at 5:00 PM."

Liliana nods, "Got it."

Marika nods as well, "Understood."

I nod, "Lelouch do you have any questions for the girls?"

Lelouch shakes his head, "No."

I nod, "Good. Lelouch release them both.

Lelouch nods.

* * *

 _ **End of flashback** _

* * *

_**Switching back to Euphie's POV**_

* * *

My eyes widen with shock, I just managed to stutter, "Your Fulcrum?! and G...Geass... so you and Lelouch have.. it? And what's the Geass Order?"

Mary nods, "Yes I am Fulcrum and yes we have geass just as you seen in the video's on Code R."

Mary then goes into detail about geass, how vampires are real and the Geass Order. Once she's finished, I my hands tremble, "I... I see... Mary... why are you telling me this?"

Mary sighs, "I trust you and besides I'm hoping to convince you to join me and Lelouch. I strongly suspect he's Zero."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head at this revelation, "Zero?! I... I... I... can understand... why... wait a minute... about geass... that woman Villetta Nu... she was missing for months, then suddenly she shows up and murders Suzaku only to proclaim that she did it under Cornelia's orders... Nu must of been..."

Mary nods, "She was. I was the one to order Kururugi's death."

At this I march up to Mary and slap her across the face, "How dare you! WHY?!"

Mary narrows her eyes, "That thing... he DARES to drug Kallen with refrain!-"

I recoil in shock and interrupt her, "WHAT?! Suzaku would never-"

Mary interrupts me, "I have a few more video's to show you Euphie. At first I thought Arianna was screwing with me, Claire, Sokkia, Oldrin, Toto, Leon **(4)** and Tink however Arianna proved otherwise. Arianna was vague, but she said she was a time traveller of sorts. She gave us tapes detailing several events that haven't happened yet such as the Zero Requiem, Lelouch being dragged by Kururugi before father, only to be turned into Julius Kingsey by 'father' just so Kururugi can become a Knight of the Round, Kururugi almost ejecting Kallen with refrain to find out if he's Zero,

Nunnally's capture by someone named V.V., Lelouch regaining his true memories, Kururugi confronting Lelouch on the roof of Ashford Academy in 2018, only to hand him his cellphone. As soon as Lelouch took it, Nunnally was the other end. It turns out she was.. is.. whatever anyway, *Cough* coming to Japan as the new Viceroy. If it wasn't for some kid named Rolo, then if Lelouch is Zero then... I don't know what. Also in the same video, Kururugi proclaimed he wishes to be come the Knight of One; Kururugi declaration on the Avalon that he will assassinate our father just so Schneizel can sit on the Britannian throne so he can proclaim Kururugi as the Knight of One and Schneizel's plains for the world using the Sky Fortress Damocles."

After these words, Mary shows me the tapes. Once we're done watching them, I...I. I break down, "How could Suzaku do these things!"

Mary shakes her head, "Suzaku Kururugi isn't the man you thought he was nor is Schneizel. Schneizel must be stopped at all costs."

I... there is no words to describe what I'm feeling right now... I... collapse onto the couch, my... hands cover my face... I... in a small voice, "I... what should I do Mary?"

Mary sighs, "Take some time to think things over. me, Claire, Sokkia, Oldrin, Toto, Leon, and Tink will help you figure things out. For what to suggest, talk to Kallen, Lelouch and Nunnally tomorrow then go from there."

At Kallen's name I look up at Mary, "Is Kallen a Black Knight?"

Mary shrugs, "I can't say, sorry your going to have to figure this part on your own." Mary's eyes then turn ice cold and sharp as a razor's edge, her voice becomes deadly. "I will not betray her, not even to you. Kallen Stadtfeld is **_not_** to be harmed ever. If she is, there _**will** _be retribution visited upon the perpetrators. I am not threating you, I'm telling you a head of time of what will happen to those that do. I'm also telling you to be careful of who you talk to about Kallen. If someone were to say, get the wrong impression about Kallen from you with a few carless words. Then because of your innocent words, those same people that harm Kallen or even thinking of harming will _cease_ to exist this includes Cornelia!"

From the look in Mary's eyes, she is deadly serious. I gulp, "I... understand... so you really would execute Cornelia?"

With a deadly glare Mary nods, "Cornelia will receive a bullet to the skull."

With widened eyes and gulp, "Cornelia won't harm Kallen, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

* * *

 _ **Switching to Kallen's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Monday November 13th, 2017**_

 ** _Location: Ashford Academy,_** ** _History class_**

 ** _Time 9:00 AM_**

* * *

Hello, my name is Euphemia li Britannia, I will be you classmate for to day. If everything goes well then I will remain as a student. I will not get into details, but the Viceroy wants today to be a trial run."

the teacher nods, "Princess Euphemia please take a seat next to Miss Stadtfeld."

At these words, the Sub-Viceroy nods, "I thank you Ms. Campbell. **(5)** "

The Sub-Viceroy then strides over to my desk and sits down beside me. She then turns to face me, "Hello, my name is Euphemia li Britannia."

I put on a fake smile and shake her hand, "Kallen Stadtfeld **."**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **In this story Carve-Tan name is Emily Wood and is a full sister to Sophie Wood.**

 **Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood.**

 **1: Leonhardt Steiner**

 **2: Tink Lockhart**

 **3: Diana is the OC sister of Clara Lanfranc.**

 **4: Leon is the shortened form of Leonhardt.**

 **5: Ms. Campbell is a OC.**

 **In this story nothing is as it seems.**

 **The TV show the Blacklist inspired this chapter. Particularly Raymond "Red" Reddington. He inspired me to write Marrybell the way she's depicted in this story. This story uses the man behind the man/women behind the women trope (at least I'll try to anyway). Mary genuinely cares for Euphie, but she has no qualms about manipulating her if it (from her perspective) serves a greater good. Mary told Euphie the absolute truth in this chapter, however several things are heavily omitted.**


	16. Fractured Dimensions: Altered Destinies

_**Summary**_

* * *

 **When the Caretaker of Space-time sends Kallen (and several others) back in time just before Lelouch's confrontation with the traitorous Black Knights in Warehouse Four; she manages to convince Lelouch not to lie to save her life. With destiny altered what will be the consequences be for those involved? What will everyone's new fate reveal? Semi-Yuri. AU**

* * *

 _ **"Geass Being Used" Example: "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to die!"**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, September 15th, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Ikaruga, Lelouch's Room**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

* * *

 _ **Lelouch's POV**_

* * *

How could I be such a damn fool after everything that's happened, after everything I've done, now Nunnally is dead! Everything I've done, I did for... dear god I... suddenly I feel someone tugging on my sleeve. Sighing, I look up and see C.C. staring at me with concern while simultaneously offering me a box of Band-Aids. "Are you hurting somewhere? If it's someplace you can't reach, I can help,"

With a depressed sigh I look up at C.C. before lowering my head with the guilt I feel every bad deed I've ever done rushes to my mind like a tidal wave. I sigh again, "That's right, it's someplace I can't reach."

Minutes later, I hear a knock at the door, then the soft, but agitated voice of Kallen, "Zero, are you there? Can I come in? It's me."

Without thinking I mumble, "Is that Kallen?"

Upon hearing Kallen's voice C.C. runs behind a bookshelf. Sighing once again, I look up at the door, "Of course Kallen, you can come in."

A split second later the love of my life strides through the door with a look of pure rage and determination -But the anger isn't directed at me,- "Ohgi asked me to bring you to Warehouse Four."

Not comprehending why, I stare at Kallen in confusion due to Ohgi's strange request, "Why there?"

Tightening her fist, Kallen snarls, "Sorry, I really didn't get the details." Upon seeing me recoil in shock, causes Kallen to blurt out, "I apologize Lelouch, I'm not mad at you, I-"

However Kallen is unable to finish her sentence because C.C. pokes her head out timidly and interrupts, "Master. Please take off your clothes, I'll do the best I can, I promise."

Despite Kallen blushing heavily at C.C's bizarre statement she shakes her head and mumbles to herself, "I see D.S really did send us back in time."

Taken aback I ask, "Time travel, but-"

Kallen dismisses my statement with the wave of her hand, "Listen Lelouch, I know you won't believe what I'm about to say, but hear me out: The Dimensional Supervisor has given me one chance to make sure your idiotic Zero Requiem never occurs. For that reason I ask that you just trust me. Ohgi, Chiba, Tohdoh, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Diethard and Minami have set a trap to ether kill you or detain you so they can hand you over to Schneizel." Despite the shocked look on my face she silences me with a glare before I have a chance to speak. "Schneizel has lied to them about everything and has convinced them you are a lying scheming snake. Schneizel even told them you have geass and you have used it to mind control them into being your slaves.'

Blown away by this revelation I simply ask, "If they are under my geass, then how is it even possible that they could betray me in the first place?"

Kallen throws up her hands exasperated, "Exactly my fucking point! Anyway Lelouch I will explain my plan on how to get out of this situation on the way. I've already contacted the bridge and asked if they could view those turncoats treachery first hand via the security camera's.

I also had the security tape from Conference Room pulled showing the traitors selling you out to Schneizel. The reason I hadn't had those vermin arrested already was because I wanted those backstabbing filth to place the final nail in their own coffins. I plan to send both security tape's to Lady Kaguya, Li Xingke and the UFN Supreme Council. Now there is one last thing I need to do.

Kallen then march's up to C.C. -Causing her to back away in fear, however I reassure C.C. Kallen won't harm her. C.C. then calms down, but is still a bit frightened,- As soon as Kallen is inches from C.C., she grabs a hold of her -C.C. yelps in panic- And kisses her on the lips. After a few minutes Kallen pulls away and smirks, "You back to normal C.C.?" Kallen then turns to me, not even waiting for a response, "Lelouch, I wasn't the only person to be sent back in time. Several other people came with me as well. The future I come from has gone to hell in a hand basket.

Your Zero Requiem failed due to the remnants of the Geass Order using a Geass Canceller on Schneizel. Once That bastard regained his senses he lead a coup d'état against Empress Nunnally and violently overthrew her. This happened with in a six month time period. Schneizel didn't kill Nunnally, instead he locked her up in Temple Tower then proceeded to rearm Britannia in order to reignite his insane quest for world domination. Me, Sophie, Emily, Claire, Becky, and Chloe were all killed fighting Schneizel. When we arrived in C's World we met the Caretaker of Space-time; She's also called the Dimensional Supervisor as well, however we just refer to her as D.S for short. D.S is a representative of C.S World.

D.S of course knew what was going on with Schneizel, ha... couple that with her wish to repay you for stopping the Ragnarök Connection, she sent us back in time. Before going back I asked D.S if I could bring back three people who've previously died along with C.C.; For what seemed like an entreaty, she agreed to my request, but at a hefty price: I along with everyone who goes back in time will have only one shot at this whole endeavor. Also we will be sent to a point in time already chosen for us and finally C.C. will be sent back in time with us, but will not,"

Kallen then uses her fingers to quote: "Awaken" until one of us makes physical contact with C.C." Kallen then shrugs her shoulders. "D.S never told us why. Anyway, the three people that I asked to be brought back are Shirley, Naomi Inoue and my brother Naoto, however due to the law of equivalent exchange: One geass user, one current Code Bearer and two non-geass user/Code Bearer's are to be killed.

For the Geass user I chose Rolo, for the current Code Barer I chose Charles zi Britannia, for the two non-geass user/Code Bearer's I chose Suzaku and Ohgi. Claire said she will have Lord Jeremiah's assistance in killing Rolo. As for the others we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway, as I've already said, I'll explain the plan on they way. After we've dealt with the traitors I'll tell you how Nunnally survived."

After being silent throughout Kallen's explanation, the only thing that comes to mind is, "Nunnally really is alive?"

Kallen nods, "Lelouch I give you my word that I'll tell you how Nunnally survived once we get out of our current situation."

I nod, "Ok then, lets go."

Suddenly C.C, grabs Kallen by the arm and pulls her into a kiss -Kallen reciprocates enthusiastically- for several seconds before breaking off, "Kallen once were in the clear the two of us will have a long... chat!"

Kallen just giggles, "Bring it on C.C.!"

* * *

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Ikaruga, Warehouse Four**_

 _ **Time: 1:20 PM**_

* * *

By the time we reach Warehouse Four, I now have the basics of Kallen's plan; and let me just say it's intricate to say the least. Even though it's hard to believe time travel actually exists, still after being in C's world and discovering my sperm donor of a supposed father is immortal leads me to not doubt Kallen's words too much and besides she's no liar. Still feeling guilty that I couldn't rescue Kallen sooner, I sigh, "Kallen. It's good that you made it back. I'm sorry it took me long to rescue you."

Returning my sigh, Kallen smiles weakly, "Lelouch listen, I forgot to mention that me and the others came from the year 2019. Also, as for how Nunnally is still alive, that bastard Schneizel got her out before the Settlement was destroyed. She was on a-"

Suddenly, Kallen is interrupted by spotlights flashing down on us -Temporarily blinding us,- Hearing Kallen growl, I briefly glance at her before taking in the true extent of our situation: The traitors Kallen told me about -Plus the Knightmares backing them up- Are defiantly now in Schneizel's pocket. Within the next few seconds a fury of voices hail accusations down upon us:

With a vicious glare Tohdoh snarls, "Surrender Zero!"

Chiba nods in agreement, "How dare you try to run a con game with us!"

In a malicious voice Ohgi snarls, "We know everything about your geass power!"

Diethard just smirks, "Zero, the renowned hero died in battle before he could triumph. But his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend."

Chuckling, I shake my head in severe disappointment, "Is that the script you've written for me Diethard?"

Diethard grins, "Actually, I wanted to film your brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia. But I'm afraid that show has been permanently cancelled."

I seriously hope Kallen's plan works. She told me that I am under no circumstances to call these traitorous worms pawns in order to get her out of the way. After Shirley's death in the original timeline I-

Upset Minami growls, "Everyone trusted you!"

Sugiyama nods in agreement, "Inoue, Yoshida, they all died for you!"

Suddenly Kallen rushes in front of me to shield me with both her arms and body. Suddenly with barely contained venom in her voice, Kallen shouts, "Wait a minute! This is all one-sided! Look at how far we've come because of Zero! At least let him answer!"

Tamaki glares at Kallen, "You're in the way Kallen!"

Sugiyama face hardens, "Do you want to die with Zero?"

Minami voice becomes sharp, "Don't tell me he used his geass on you too?"

After a few seconds, I look up at the catwalk to see both Schneizel and his personal aide Kanon. I shake my head in disgust at Schneizel's attempted checkmate. If Nunnally is still alive like Kallen says she is then... however I don't want the love of my life to be murdered by these traitorous filth. Also there is the fact that this whole event is being caught on security cameras. I sigh and make my final decision," You fools think whatever Schneizel has told you is the truth? You are all a bunch of simple minded amoebas! So you know about my geass power huh? Well let me inform you about something important you may have missed!" I then walk out from behind Kallen and continue. "My geass is called the Power of Absolute Obedience! Meaning that if you traitors were actually under my control then you would never be able to betray me in the first place!

Let me further inform you that if I ever did geass you simpletons then you would have memory gaps due to memory loss during your time under my control! Also I need direct eye contact with my intended target(s), once someone is geassed by me and when they are free from my control they can never be geassed again by me for the rest of their lives, except if a Geass Canceller is used on them you dolts! Now then do any of you braindead traitors have any memory gaps at all?"

I smirk at the looks of shock on these vermin's faces. Suddenly Tohdoh shouts, "Even if what your saying is true, you still have betrayed us and manipulated us for your own twisted pleasure!"

I sake my head then crackle uncontrollably, "Me use you... Ha, don't make me laugh! Do you think I shouldn't turn against my own country after it abandoned me, Claire and Nunnally here in Japan nine years ago? Charles zi Britannia left us to starve to death in this country when he invaded this land! I was forced to trek across the desolate wasteland that once was Japan with my blind and crippled sister along side Claire with hardly any food except what we could steal or simply take!

Do you honestly think we were living in five star hotels when the bombs fell? NO! we barely had enough food to sustain ourselves! When that sperm donating creature that calls himself father exiled us to Japan he said that my five year old blind and crippled sister -At the time- was a weakling!... no in fact he said that and I quote: "I have no use for that Weakling!" Do you honestly think I would have any loyalty to that thing... that... beast called Charles zi Britannia! NO! that demon needs to DIE!

For god sake! we were only ten, nine and six years old at the time! I: Ten, Claire: Nine while Nunnally was six when the bombs fell! When I was just a lad of nine years old... I literally discovered my dead mother's corpse overtop of my five year old sister, whom was shot through the legs and later became blinded as a result! My mother shielded my sister with her own body! when I along with several others found them; once my mother's corpse was pulled off Nunnally; she... my beautiful baby sister was covered in my mother's blood along with her own from the bullet wounds!

That thing... Emperor Charles never came to visit Nunnally. Even worse he called off the investigation into my mothers assassination! When me and Claire confronted him and after he called... he said that: "I have no use for that weakling" -Referring to Nunnally.-" As I glance around the warehouse I can see both horrified and even angered looks cross everyone's faces -Including Kallen, but excluding Schneizel and his personal aide Kanon (who shows a lack of caring at all- I ignore them and continue.

"That monster should be thrown into Cocytus for what he's done to us! I never used you... you are not pawns in a game of chess! You never were! I will destroy Britannia! I will have vengeance for what happened not just to me, Claire and Nunnally, but for everyone that was ever butchered and damned by Britannia!" In a rage I pull off my helmet and continue. "For I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the one who will destroy the world and create it anew! And my will shall be done so mote it be!"

A few minutes later Ohgi recollects himself after my spiel, "What about the SAZ Massacre?"

"I sigh, that was an accident. This is what really happened:"

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, November 18th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Mount Fuji, Special Administrative Zone**_

 _ **G1 Bridge within the SAZ**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

* * *

Euphie is still as kind-hearted as ever I wonder if-

Euphie -Softly smiling- suddenly interrupts my train of thought, "Eventhough the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful, aren't you?"

A few seconds latter the power in G1 is turned off.

I shake my head, "I have been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid," I then take off my mask and pull out a gun before I continue. "This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

Euphie quirks her eyebrow in confusion, "Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you?"

I sigh, "No, I would never do that; you'll be doing the shooting Euphie."

Now Euphie is really confused and a bit disturbed, "Huh?"

I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice. This is the only way for my plans to succeed. Britannia will be turned to ashes one way or the other! Giving a sad smile, "This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero; What do you think will happen next?"

Sighing, Euphie answers my question, "Rioting would break out, I imagine,"

I smirk, "Right, Zero will become a martyr tricked into a deathtrap and instantly your popularity will crash to earth."

Shaking her head, Euphie scoffs, "What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me rebuild Japan…"

I then become irritated and snarl, "If you force it upon us from up high, then you're just as bad as Clovis was." Euphie recoils in shock at my sudden outburst. I ignore her and continue. "All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculously recovery because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles,"

Smiling maliciously I flip the gun and present the handle to Euphie, "Now take the gun."

By now Euphie is truly baffled, "Huh?"

I shake my head, "There can only be one messiah you understand and when the people realize that you're a false one, they'll-"

Suddenly I feel an intense pain coming from my left eye -Which I cover with one hand- And I fall to one knee. Euphie rushes over to help, but I slap her hand away in anger, "Stop it!" I manage to stand up, however I still cover my eye, "Stop giving me your pity! Stop giving me your charity! This is something I have to achieve on my own and so for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood Euphemia li Britannia!"

I then activate my Geass, however Euphie glares at me and snaps, "That isn't my name, I renounced it!" This of course caches me so off guard that I deactivate my geass. Euphie ignores this and continues, "There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now but I've given up my claim to the throne."

This statement shocks me to the core, "But why? It isn't because you accepted Zero, is it?"

Euphie gently smiles, "Well of course, I had to pay the price for doing something so selfish, those are the consequences,"

Shaking my head I merely chuckle, "Yes, but it wasn't difficult to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake."

Euphie chuckled softly, "As conceited as you ever were but no, I did it for Nunnally." My eyes widen, this is for Nunnally? Euphie then turns her back and continues. "She told me herself, 'all I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters, I want nothing more'".

Still in shock, I stutter, "For that petty reason?"

With a radiant Smile Euphie softly laughs, "That's right Lelouch, that's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and reflect what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me and you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

I return the smile and chuckle, "And Cornelia?"

Euphie just shakes her head, "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

In the first time in a long time I genuinely smile, "Euphie, you are a fool, an amazing fool."

With a sigh Euphie shakes her head sadly, "I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you in games or study, however-"

I laugh softly, "However, in your usual rash Euphie fashion, you've managed to win all of it. When I think of you, I don't visualized a Sub-Viceroy or a princess, I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be."

Euphie then extends her hand to me, "Then will you join plain little Euphie and help her?"

It takes me a few minutes but I sigh in defeat, "You are…you are the worst opponent I have ever faced," I then take Euphie's hand. "You win. I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone. Ah, but not as your subordinate, all right?"

Giggling Euphie smiles gleefully, "All right, though you haven't got very much faith in me, have you?"

I raze an eyebrow "Hmm?"

Euphie shakes her head, "Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?"

I laugh, "Oh no, you got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me, whether to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

Euphie tilts her head in confusion, "Oh now you're being silly, stop playing with me."

I chuckle in mirthful amusement "I'm serious, for example, if I told you to **Have sex unashamedly with Suzaku Kururugi in front of everyone in stadium no matter your personal feelings about it!"**

Suddenly Euphie recoils back, "Lelouch why would you say... on international... Why yes of course I'll make him feel like he's on Cloud 9!"

At this I stumble back in shock. No way I... I used my geass on my own sister to... Suddenly the door opens to reveal Schneizel, "Well this is disappointing to say the least. both V.V. and I were hoping you would order Euphie to kill all the Elevens! Oh well it can't be helped," Schneizel then turns to Euphie and before she has a chance to speak. **"Kill all the Japanese, their just vermin in your eyes anyway!"**

Seconds later Euphie begins convulsing and gasps, "No, don't make me do it please," Euphie try's to fight Schneizel control, but. "I'm not…I'm not going to do it please. I don't want to kill them. Finally Euphie submits. "You're right, I have to kill all the Japanese."

It.. it can't be Schneizel has the same geass I do! I rush to Euphie's side and activate my geass, **"Forget the order Schneizel has just given you!" However Euphie ignores me -She picks up the gun I dropped earlier- And bolts for the stadium. "Wait Euphie, don't!"**

Before I can stop Euphie from running outside, Schneizel stops me and looks directly into my eyes, "Now Lelouch, **You will sincerely believe you are the one who ordered Euphie to kill the Elevens and by the time you reach the stadium you will forget I was even in this room. You will chase after Euphie now and ignore my presence."**

* * *

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, September 15th, 2018**_

 _ **Location: Ikaruga, Warehouse Four**_

 _ **Time: 1:35 PM**_

* * *

I shake my head in anger, "After that, I went after Euphie, but by the time I reached her, it was already to late... You all know what happened next. However what you don't know is that Claire intercepted me and convinced me to shoot Euphie with a tranquilizer gun so I could take her to C.C. in order to remove Schneizel's and my geass. Ultimately it worked after I managed to get to her in time. Afterwards, with Claire and C.C.'s helped I faked Euphie's death. The only reason I remember what really happened to Euphie and the SAZ is because C.C. restored my true memories."

As expected several of the traitors begin shouting that I'm a liar and a fraud. Ohgi being the fool that he is; snaps, "Enough lies traitor!"

Tohdoh nods and orders the traitor's to kill me and Kallen, "Get ready!"

Suddenly the Shinkirō drops down in front of both me and Kallen. The Shinkirō's speakers suddenly blare to life, revealing Claire li Britannia as the Shinkirō pilot, "Surrender traitors, your actions have been caught on camera and is being broadcasted to everyone on this ship as well as to Lady Kaguya, Li Xingke and the UFN Supreme Council. Now then Lelouch take Kallen and get to the bridge. I'll deal with these traitorous pieces of garbage. Oh and by the way, with the help of Jeremiah and his Geass Canceler we managed to actually kill Rolo. Shirley's death has been avenged at last."

I nod and take Kallen by the hand and promptly head towards to elevator; all the while the traitors are left gapping in our wake. And before me and Kallen disappear into the elevator, I can hear Claire crackle with glee, "Schneizel's I think it's time for... some... how should I say... intense negotiations"

I then hen hear Claire's knuckles crackle over the Shinkirō's speakers ominously, causing a cold shiver to go down my spine. All I can think now is: Schneizel and the traitors are fucked now.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **Sophie Wood is a full-time member of the Black Knights.** **Of note: Claire li Britannia was exiled along side Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan.**

 **Carve-Tan a full-time member of the Black Knights in this story, but also is Sophie Wood's full sister. Carve-Tan is named Emily Wood in this story. In story, Carve-Tan (just like in canon) is a nickname given to her because she is geassed to mark a certain wall in Ashford Academy by Lelouch. For plot purposes Jeremiah Gottwald (shortly after defecting to Lelouch's side) used his Geass Canceler on Carve-Tan in the original timeline to remove her compulsion to mark the wall.**

 **Claire and Jeremiah kills Rolo off screen. When Claire says, "Shirley's death has been avenged at last," she's outright stating that Shirley's death in the original timeline has been avenged.**


	17. Rise Of The Red Dragon Empress

_**Summary:**_

* * *

 **What if Kallen has the Boosted Gear instead of Issei? What if Suzaku is the White Dragon Emperor instead of Vali? What if Kallen met both Akeno and Raynare during the Britannian invasion of Japan in 2010? What if as a result of meeting Kallen, Raynare isn't evil? What if Kallen was born half-human half fallen angel (Kallen's mom is a pure blood fallen angel) like Akeno?**

* * *

 _ **This fanfic uses the: Timeline of the Soviet Universe**_

* * *

 **"Geass being used"**

* * *

 _ **Date: Thursday , August 10th, 2017**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

 _ **Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Area 11/Japan**_

* * *

My first reaction to the present situation is, Damn Britannians! You would question why I would even think such a thing? well it's because of that idiot Tamaki panicking during our time at Clovis's Osaka Facility. Now thinking back on our mission's original orders were: Infiltrate the Facility, rescue as many captives as humanly possible, rescue CC and get out of the Facility as stealthily as possible. The good thing was we managed to get in, however the bad news was we lost ten people cleaning out most of the place. We lost six more securing CC, but luckily we didn't lose any more people as we made our way back to the facility's exit.

However just as we were about to be free and clear, we ran into Britannian soldiers blockading our exfiltration rout. At the time we had to come up with a strategy to escape with out too many casualties. However, Tamaki in his infinite wisdom decided the best way to exfiltrate from the Facility was simply to shoot our way out. Despite me and the others in the W-0 arguing against it, Tamaki attacked the Britannians. Thing is, I maybe a good strategist and tactician in my own right, however I'm nether god nor omnipotent because as soon as that moron arbitrarily decided to turn our exit into a damn shooting gallery, that was the moment our mission went FUBAR. Anyways, the central question I ask myself is: why would Ohgi even recruit that imbecile?

Originally there was twenty of us including my unit, Nagata and Tamaki. However because of that retard, only me, Nagata, Tamaki and luckily everyone in the W-0 survived. Anyways, we ultimately managed to escape the facility despite losing more than half our numbers only for our luck to get worse because of perusing elements of the Britannian military. Anyways, through various circumstances we ultimately arrived in Shinjuku. Now the only good thing is we at least managed to get the majority civilians out before arriving, but thousands still remain trapped. Conditions worsen with Clovis's arrival because of his arbitrary decision to level this entire Ghetto. My mind now returns to the present situation at hand, so I switch on my radio so I can get in contact with Ohgi, "P1 are the ambush points set up yet?"

After a few seconds of static I hear Ohgi's Voice, "Most of them Q1, Clovis's goons are coming in from all directions!"

I sigh and contact Lelouch, "Zero were mostly in position moving to the train tracks now."

"Understood Q1."

Now that I managed to contact Lelouch and Ohgi I-

"Well, well a filthy Eleven terrorist! Men kill her NOW!?"

Suddenly four enemy Sutherlands converge on me, their guns aiming at me preparing to fire, hoping their bullets will strike true. However, a split second before they fire I manage to swerve my Sutherland out of the way. Their reaction is to accelerate towards me, then quickly encircle and entrap me. However fortunately luck is on my side because before they finish me off, suddenly one of the Sutherlands is hit in the cockpit, while the other is hit by another bullet in the head, forcing it to the ground. I use this opportunity to quickly zigzag, then open fire on the downed Sutherland, destroying it. With the advantage lost the enemy is forced to regroup to compensate for their comrades loss. Before they can however, I use this opportunity to zigzag around the two remaining tango's. Because the enemy now has to worry about both me and the sniper they are forced to switch to a bounding overwatch formation.

Despite this maneuver, I mange to compensate by zigzagging towards them, causing the tango's to become semi-overconfident. This is what I was hoping for because just as I get close to the two Sutherlands, I manage to successfully pivot behind them and target their cockpits. Once their cockpit's are in range I open fire and kill the one on the left, before the last one can properly line me up, it's blasted by a sniper fire to both the head and cockpit in quick succession.

Suddenly I can hear Akeno's voice over radio, "Q1 target destroyed."

I sigh I relief, "Q2 tell everyone to begin phase 2 and cover me to sector 4."

"Got it Q1, I've got your six"

* * *

 ** _Seven minutes later, at the train tracks (Sector 4)_**

* * *

 ** _Time: 1:07 PM_**

* * *

After we successfully dispatch several more Britannians we manage to reach the train tracks and secure objective 1 (the train). Once the objective is complete, Lelouch's voice then crackles over the radio, " Q1 report your status."

"Sector 4 secure Zero!" I switch off the radio and switch my attention to everyone around the train and turn on the speakers, "Begin Phase 3 and get those Knightmares out of the train!"

It doesn't take long for us to remove the train's cargo as well as get everyone settled into their new Knightmares. Now the next thing we have to do, if we play are cards right is to use the Britannian's own Frame's against them as a quasi-Trojan Horse, however that is but one strategy in the multitude. I shake my head as memories of Osaka flood back into my mind and Tamaki's blunder, I sigh and hope that dimwit doesn't fuck up again.

Anyways, we have to move quickly because the more we wait around the more innocent Japanese die. I close my eyes for a split second sighing in frustration at our near helplessness at protecting the thousands of innocents still trapped within the Ghetto's interior. With tears streaming down my eyes in sorrow, my hands unconsciously begin shaking, enraged at my inability to save the thousands already dead. After every thing, after traipsing through the multitude of corpse's during my time in Japan seven years ago and now today. This pain in my heart at the loss of millions already dead and the very thought of the millions more dying at the hands of a seemingly insurmountable foe, its too much to bare. To me my mind has never been clearer on what must be done to end Britannia's tyranny and oppression. Thinking about all this shit. My eyes close once more before I activate my radio to give the necessary order that will at least hopefully bring an end to this madness, "All forces: Operation: Phoenix Rising is now in full swing I want radio silence unless it's to do with this op, got it! Now move out!"

* * *

 ** _Fifteen minutes later_**

* * *

 ** _Time: 1:22 PM_**

* * *

Once more I have to deal with more of these damn Purists. Anyways, before I can do anything else four Purists come barrelling around the corner, as soon as they spot me they charge at me hoping they both can out number and overwhelm me, however just as they get closer to me I quickly bark into the radio, "P1, P2, P7, P8 and P9 snipe them from the roof tops, I shake my head, gleefully thinking: do those dolts ever look up? moving on, I activate the com, "Targets have been eliminated. However I'm detecting twenty more two blocks south from our location and are moving fast towards us. Now then R1, R2, R3, R4, R8, R15 set up an ambush, I want you guys to conceal yourselves in the alleyways on both sides of the street, when they reach your location move in from both sides using a pincer formation, while zigzagging so you are harder to hit. while I take P1, P2, P7, P8 and P9 and attack from behind when the shooting starts, we'll go into a flying wedge formation. As this is happening B1, B8, B6, B7, B10, B12 and B15 will link up with us and encircle the Brits, then go into a Crossing the T Formation on both ends of the street so they can't retreat, thus bottlenecking them. Move out!

* * *

 ** _Five minutes later_**

* * *

Now that everyone's in position all we have to do is, wait the Britannians already here, I quickly activate my com, "Positions wait till the column is past and in position so we can bottleneck them."

Several minutes pass as we wait for the Sutherlands to move into the kill box. A few minutes later, just as the last of enemy Sutherlands are where we want them, I give the signal. B Group suddenly blockades both ends of the street, after which both R and P Groups attack simultaneously. This attack caches the Brits by such surprise that Seven of them are killed with in seconds. I use this as an ample opportunity to come out both zigzagging and strafing them, cutting five of them down within minutes. Both B1 and R1 toss Chaos Mines a eight of the tangos, turning five of them into Swiss cheese and damaging the rest. The remaining three come at me shooting however I strafe to the left and quickly toss a Chaos Mine at them. while they evade I quickly zigzag and just as I'm about to get close to one I quickly pivot around and destroy his cockpit, B7 and R2 quickly take advantage of this and in a pincer move, they kill the remaining two hostiles.

Now that there are five left, we press the attack, however these picks manages to kill B8, P9, R15 and B7, but knowing my comrades this won't deter them or me for that manner, only strengthen our resolve to crackdown harder on the Purists. Anyways, R2 scythes through the scum fully determined to exact her revenge for our comrades deaths. I smile at the scene as I dodge enemy gunfire, briefly thinking of how Becky is the hardest hit when our comrades die. Truth be told there's a reason she's referred to as the 'The Hammer of the W-0 Unit.' Anyways, unsurprisingly she kills three in quick succession, leaving two more Sutherlands to be BBQED by the rest of us. The remaining two charge directly towards Becky, however putting my Frame into overdrive I strafe and zigzag quickly enough to blast them both, thus allowing both P1 and R3 to vaporize both tango's.

Suddenly I get a transmission from Lelouch, "Q1 there's new Knightmare frame taking down some of our forces in Sector Eight, me, Q2, Q3 and Q4 are currently pined down, we can hold him off for now, however we need immediate assistance!"

I nod, " Understood Zero, moving to your location now."

* * *

 _ **Six Minutes later, at Sector Eight...**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:28 PM**_

* * *

Me, P1, P2, P7, P8, R1, R2, R3, R4, R8, B1, B6, B10, B12 and B15 arrive along with several other reinforcements we can muster together and see Lelouch and three others retreating from a white Knightmare Frame. I tighten my fist, realising that if I don't do something and fast Lelouch and the others will die. The best way to save them is to use our current location to our advantage, "B Group I want you to hide behind the buildings on the left-side of the street and P Group will hide behind the buildings on the right-side of the street, R Group will hide on the roofs of the buildings on the left side of the street and Q group will hide on the roofs of the buildings on the right-side of the street. There are two buildings on both ends of this street: I'll designate them as building 1 and building 2. N1, N2, N3, N4, N5, N6 and N7 will act as snipers and be posted on top Building 1 while K1, K2, K3, K4, K5, and K6 will also act as snipers and be posted on top of Building 2.

As soon as the White Knightmare comes down this street, N Group and Q Group will launch a simultaneous assault on him and while the Frame is under attack both P and B Groups will zigzag until he is put down. While this is happening R Group will then, while maintaining cover on the roofs open fire on the hostile. I want everyone's primary focus on getting the hostile closer to K Group, because this entire ambush is merely a distraction designed so that K Group will use the chaos as an opportunity to lineup their shots to take the tango out. In order for this to work I'll have to contact Zero as well as use myself as bait to draw this freak here."

As soon as my orders are given to the squad I switch frequencies and contact Lelouch, "Zero I've brought reinforcements and I have a plan that might work..."

* * *

 _ **Four minutes later, still in sector Eight (after Kallen contacts Lelouch)**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:32 PM**_

* * *

"I understand Q1, lets move!"

The good news is the tango's following us, the band news is that the forces that I gathered before I managed to reach Lelouch after setting up the ambush have been eliminated. Anyways, we are forced to gun it for the ambush coordinates, barely staying a head of the white Knightmare. As we retreat the tango is still hot on our heels, I begin sweeting in anxiety, a sense of unwarranted foreboding fear gnaws in the back of my head at the very notion of our questionable survivability.

The main culprit of my anxiety and fear is the tango charging after us. Despite the initial plan draw him into our trap, the possibility of the actual reality of dying is excruciatingly painful both to me and the others. Luckily this doesn't happen as we barely manage to stay ahead of him and ultimately manage to reach the ambush position. As soon as both us and the tango enters the area, I give the signal to attack. Once done, me Lelouch, Q2, Q3 and Q4 turn around and while zigzagging attack the tango. As we're engaging, both B and N Groups launch a simultaneous assault on the hostile. As the hostile is engaging us, P Group barrels out in scything formation while zigzagging towards the tango. It is thanks to Lelouch we know of the White Knightmare's shield and thus we can hopefully effectively compensate for the enemy's attempted use of the thing.

Suddenly both Q and R groups open fire on the tango, causing the hostile to make small, but stupid mistakes. As soon as there is an opening K Group opens fire and manage to hit the tango in the head legs an torso, causing the hostile to crash to the ground. I sigh and turn on my com, "We could kill the pilot, however there's no honor in ending this guy while he's basically defenceless, that's the Britannian method, not ours and besides we have other things to deal with. Mainly forcing Clovis to order a ceasefire. Anyways, Zero what should we do with the pilot?"

"Take him prisoner, we'll figure out what to do afterwards."

Ten minutes later (after successfully sneaking aboard the Britannian G1 and after Lelouch tells Kallen about getting Geass while on the way to their destination)...

* * *

 _ **Location: Clovis's G1**_

 _ **Time: 1:42 PM**_

* * *

With a gun to his head, Clovis la Britannia proclaims "Attention all forces, ceasefire at once I Clovis, Third Prince of the Empire, and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, here by command ceasefire at once! You will also case destruction of any buildings or property any casualties whether they be Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and with out prejudice, in the name of Clovis La Britannia you are here by ordered ceasefire I will allow no further fighting"

Five minutes after this, Clovis quirks his eyebrow in distain, "Well are you Satisfied?"

Lelouch deadpans, "Very, well done"

Clovis, begins to drone on again, "What shall we do now? sing a few lively ballads or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

To me Clovis is the worst the human race as to offer. His very words forces the bile from my stomach to my mouth in record time. I simply shake my head in disgust. With a snarling voice, "Clovis your just a bad tasteless joke. You honestly think you could get away with this damn massacre? However, unfortunately for you will pay for your crimes against the Japanese people!"

Clovis loses a bit of color, "Who are you two?"

Both me and Lelouch approach Clovis and step out of the shadows. I laugh and with a gruff voice say, "That is none of your concern Clovis!"

While looking at this sorry abomination of nature, I stare in brief wonderment at how Lelouch Claire, Nunnally and Marry are related to this gutter trash. closing my eyes for a brief second, I say the words that will condemn this creature to eternal damnation, "Clovis la Britannia, you are here by charged with the crime of committing a genocidal campaign against the Japanese people in Shinjuku, now what could you possible say, if anything at all about your crime? what possible justification do you have for the slaughter of innocents?"

Clovis is stunned but reply's, "There just Elevens who cares about those monkeys!"

I shake my head, "Clovis la Britannia I hereby pronounced you guilty of the genocide of the Japanese in Shinjuku, your sentence is death"

"WHAT!" Clovis shrieks.

With righteous determination I walk up to Clovis and shoot him in the head. Lelouch merely nods, deciding our next course of action,"Q1, collect everything here including all security footage and all contents on Code- R, the KGB will help us out with that score, once done we're going to broadcast Clovis's crime internationally."

I suddenly remember something, "Zero before we forget, we should execute General Bartley and the others, by the way thanks for telling me about you Geass."

Before Lelouch can say a thing, I walk over to a Geassed Bartley and shoot him in the head, then I proceed to execute the other Geassed bridge staff and then...

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Friday, August 11th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: TV's and radio stations throughout both Area 11 and the world (thanks to the Soviets)_**

 ** _Time: 11:00 AM_**

* * *

Zero: "Yesterday afternoon Britannian authorities invaded and butchered innocent Japanese civilians in Shinjuku claiming falsely that it was poison gas. There was no poison gas at all, but there was a gas capsule, it contained not poison gas, but an innocent young women around either 17 or 18 years old. It was discovered yesterday that Prince Clovis was doing human experimentation on this woman. But fortunately she is now freed, thanks to the efforts of the brave men and women of the Japanese resistance within Shinjuku. In response to her escape from the vile clutches of Prince Clovis; the Britannian forces butchered the Japanese people in Shinjuku. In Prince Clovis's own words they were to carry,"

Clovis la Britannia: "Out a planned urban renewal."

Zero: "What this urban renewal is was nothing more and nothing less than a genocidal campaign against the Japanese people in Shinjuku in order to simply cover up Prince Clovis's human experimentation project known as Code R." Zero then play's a snippet of Britannian propaganda, "Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place in to days world order. Since then the Empire and Area 11 have walked hand in hand down the road to revival."

After the recording ends, TV's across the world play scenes of the Japanese civilians being massacred in Shinjuku. With conviction, Zero proclaims, "These monsters try to dehumanize the Japanese people, they call the brave freedom fighters that resist Britannian tyranny and oppression; terrorists, I say no! The brave Japanese freedom fighters are not terrorists they are hero's. It is the Britannian military, police and administration that are the true terrorists. Prince Clovis paid for the deaths of all the innocent Japanese men, women and children that he so thoughtlessly massacred, for what, for in his own words,"

Zero then plays a recording of Clovis ordering the Shinjuku Massacre, "If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited. As Clovis third prince of the empire, destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

Zero fist clinches in anger, "These are the exact words of former Viceroy Clovis that was extracted from his G1's audio logs. This man represents corruption. This man represents fear. This man represents tyranny and this man represents Britannia's social Darwinism at it's finest! Don't believe the lies and propaganda of the Britannian media. Through this Broadcast I have brought you nothing but absolute Truth! I am Zero, I protect the innocent and punish the guilty, for I am the seeker of truth!"

After this, TV's across the world playing the scenes of the Japanese civilians being massacred in Shinjuku end.

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, August 11th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan, Ashford Academy Student Council Room**_

 _ **Time 1:00 PM**_

* * *

Sigh!

With yet another boring and dreary Student Council meeting my mind can't help, but wander back to the aftermath of yesterdays events. With all the protests, legitimate terrorist attacks, the murder rate against Britannians skyrocketing. I can't help but wonder what fate has in store for us. And now Clovis is seen for the tyrant he truly is, well at least by the Japanese and some Britannians. Anyways, hopefully now the Britannian people, at least some of them begin opening their eyes to the truth. I-

 **WACK**

My head suddenly darts up to see Milly hitting Lelouch on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping! Your hand stopped moving" Milly scolds,

Lelouch suddenly looks up, once he get's his bearings, merely shakes his head, "Well you don't have to beat me up about it"

Because of yesterday, Rivalz joins in, "serves you right for ditching me yesterday!"

Shirley arches her eyebrow, "That's right where were you yesterday Lelouch?"

After all the trails and tribulations Shirley has finally got her passible innocent school girl façade semi-down pat, considering personality. I can't help but think how long it took my friend to keep her feeling somewhat to herself. Anyways, Ray interrupts Lelouch before he can even respond, "Does it really matter!"

I face-palm and hope this doesn't escalate to were I think it will.

Rivalz pound's his fist on the table exclaiming, "Of course it matters Ray! Lelouch left me alone to drag my bike back to school, making me late! I was told that if I was late again I would get a week's detention!"

Ray bolts up from her seat and glares at Rivalz, "Well excuse you! we're," Ray points an accusatory finger at Rivalz. "You the one to fall into that truck, thus ultimately being caught up in the Shinjuku Massacre!"

I knew it!

Rivalz goes white as a ghost and trembles, barely getting out words, " W..H...A...T...?! Lelouch why didn't you say anything yesterday!?"

Lelouch shrugs, "I didn't want to worry you... sufficed to say, I got out of there and let's just leave it at that!"

Rivalz looks like he's prepared to say something else however he thinks better of it and promptly changes the subject, "Fine," sigh.. "Speaking about the Shinjuku Massacre What do you guys think of what happened yesterday, especially about Prince Clovis being killed?

I look over and briefly see Nina balling her fists up and snarls, "Murders! Those dirty Elevens got what they deserve! How could Zero murder our Viceroy like that! if-

Monica face-palms and speaks for the first time, "Here we go again"

I merely sake my head and think about how badly this will set Ray off again. Anyways, Nina never gets to finish her sentence because Ray bolts for and grabs Nina by the collar and viciously snarls, "Nina Einstein, shut the fuck up you fucking brainwashed whore, Clovis was a mass fucking murder and deserved to fucking die! Britannian soldiers murdered my parents right in front of me, not the Japanese, BRITANNIANS!? SO TAKE YOUR IMPERIALIST PROPOGANDA AND FUCKING SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU FUCKING STUCK UP BRAIN DEAD LESBEAN SLUT!?"

Rivalz puts his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Hold on calm down Ray, your scaring her."

It Appears Nina has grown a semi-backbone because she snarls back, "OH I know all about you Raynare, while your parents died, I was RAPED by those Eleven vermin, If it wasn't for Zero, Clovis could have finished disposing of those-"

SLAP

Nina looks at Ray in disgust with her smoldering eyes, she fairly hisses, "You dare call me a whore and a lesbian slut, when I see you yourself have been trying to get Kallen into the nearest broom closet to-

Milly suddenly slams her hand on the table, obviously pissed off, this causes us to look at her. Satisfied that both Ray and Nina stopped shouting at each other for now, "That's enough you guys, If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be enough money at all!"

I smirk, at Milly's ingenuity to think on her feet. I decide to try to derail what I know is coming. Schooling my features into a stoic expression, I then merely arch my eyebrow and smile, "And If it comes to that point"

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed! we don't need them riding in here on horseback" Rivalz chimes in.

Obviously Rivalz's trying to keep Ray and Nina from going at it again. I'm still amazed at how Rivalz can deflect these situations away from disaster. Unfortunately it doesn't work all the time.

Shirley decides to jump on the Rivalz's 'end the latest Raynare-Nina spat' bandwagon, "You know it would have been nice if you reminded us of this mess a day a go"

Rivalz joins in, "I would have to say a day later then we would have given up"

Calmed down somewhat Ray sits back in her chair. Anyways even Lelouch hops on the bandwagon and chuckles, "Good idea, we could still to that!"

"GUUUUTS!" Three guess's who said that!

Monica giggles, and speaks for the second time since the latest 'Raynare-Nina spat' began, "Milly you trying your GUTS spell again"

I laugh. "Kallen don't laugh and besides I want you people putting your all into this"

Lelouch cocks his head to the side, "I don't think your magic going to do a whole lot."

Shirley raises her hand, "Actually your magic has gotten me going Madam President"

Milly arches her eyebrow at Shirley, "Supple and willing, that's what I like" Shirley holds her left arm in front of her and curls it upwards, placing her free hand on her curled bicep "I train hard in the Gymnastics Club!"

Milly sighs, "That's not what I was getting at-"

Shirley does a double take, "Huh?"

In revenge for Shirley interrupting her, Milly smiles lewdly at her, "Your a ten -Shirley looks down at her chest- from what I've seen in the girls bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places"

I laugh and smile, deciding to exploit Shirley's obvious crush on me and signup to Milly's favorite pastime, "Yup Shirley you sure have and you continue to get hotter by the minute and also," I suddenly spot Ray, she's giving me a death glare. "However Ray is still the hottest girl of campus in fact the entire planet!"

Rivalz smirks, "Nice save Kallen."

Shirley blushes profusely and gasps, "What are you taking about you perverts!"

For the First time since this meeting began my adopted sister, Leila decides to say something, standing up she walks over to me, "Kallen, Ray looks like she's going to vaporize you on the spot, one word... Run"

I laugh and decide to pull a Becky, "Yah I know for a fact that if I even glance at another girl especially three absolute knockouts such as you, Milly and Shirley," Ray grabs and throws a stapler at my head, but I dodge it. Anyways, Leila, Shirley and Milly blush. "Ray gets super, no ultra jealous and starts going ballistic on everyone's ass!"

Ray shoots out of her seat and before I even have a chance to run, she has me on the ground an hisses, "Kallen apologize for what you just said NOW! or so help me..."

I chuckle, "Okay, okay, okay I apologize for what I said, now would you please get off of me, your quite heavy!"

Still shaking in anger, Ray gets off of me and shakes her head mumbling, "Bloody baka!"

* * *

 ** _One hour later_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Ashford Academy_**

 ** _History Class (end of Class)_**

 ** _Time: 2:00 PM_**

* * *

Finally history class is over as I rise out of my seat, I suddenly spot Akeno, suddenly a hand land's on my shoulder, making me jump, my heart racing, I turn towards the voice, it's Rivalz smirking, "What's up Kallen see something you like? You have a thing for her?"

Suddenly, a sickeningly sweet, yet venomously malicious voice, laced with a hint of barely contained jealous rage, comes from behind us, it's... the air suddenly becomes heavy and somehow, impossibly... in some way thin, but... thick at the exact same time, it is... the voice... of... of... death... no Raynare, herself, "Oh really and what does Kallen like Rivalz?"

This is the worst possible thing Rivalz can say to Ray because she is very vindictive and cruel to those she views as her enemies. She maybe all nice and sweet with her friends, but she is no one to be trifled with because she will castrate then murder anyone that crosses her. Rivalz is lucky she views him as her best friend because if she didn't, then Rivalz would see the evil dark under tone of her personality. Anyways, I swerve my head to see Ray stand up from her desk and march up to Rivalz. With this move my only real thought is: Oh shit Rivalz, your screwed now!

Rivalz, seeing Ray marching, angrily, towards him, he quickly throws his arms in front of his face protectively, "Gez Ray I'm only joking don't get jealous!"

Now these words, from a lesser person would see themselves with a lightspear directly through their heart, however as luck would have it, its Rivalz. One would think by now that provoking Ray in this way is tantamount to suicide. I sigh and hope Rivalz never gets on the wrong side of Ray or becomes her enemy because if he ever does then he would be dead before he took his next breath. Anyways, back to both reality and the situation at hand. Ray looks lived, even murderous, "Jealous I'll show you jealous Rivalz, say uncle!"

Almost quicker then my eye can follow, Ray, face twisted in anger, lunges and wraps her arms, around Rivalz's neck, Ray has Rivalz in a headlock! and begins applying severe pressure, Rivalz, being just as surprised as I am, cries out, "Ok! ok! Ray! Uncle! Uncle!" Ray, satisfied at Rivalz response, releases him and smirks, "Good boy Rivalz, now then don't do it again!"

I shake my head and silently thank what ever deity that saved Rivalz from his usual beating by Ray. However I then frown and think back to the time seven years ago when-

Rivalz looks at me worried, "Kallen what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Rivalz, actually I never did tell you about how Ray, Akeno and I met did I Rivalz?

"No not really Kallen."

I simply nod, "Well Rivalz we first met when..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Wednesday, August 10th, 2010_**

 ** _Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan_**

 ** _Time: 7:00 PM_**

* * *

"Kallen Get down!"

I duck under the rubble a split second before a hale of bullets can pepper my body full of holes. I sigh in relief, knowing the simple fact that if Kalawarner wasn't here, well I would be just another corpse on the ground just like all those Japanese that are senselessly butchered by Britannia. Suddenly Kala shakes me out of my thoughts, "Kallen, if we're to get out of Japan alive, we need to locate the remnants of the Japanese Self-Defence Force, Police Force as well as the Japanese Red Army or any armed civilians, one other thing it would be safest to use your father's last name instead of your mom's."

I nod, "I understand, however, while were making our way out of this country we should try to save as many Japanese as humanly possible, on that note, please give me your sidearm," I holdup my left hand. "Please Kala I maybe only ten, but I refuse to let innocent people die if there is a chance to save them!"

"Fine Kallen, but both your mom and Naoto are going to kill me when we get back! however you will have to follow my lead and do what I tell you for the most part, Yes?"

I simply nod.

* * *

 ** _Seven hours later_**

* * *

For several hours me and Kala have been running and fighting, the stench of rotten putrid corpses everywhere. Despite all of this I can't help but feel lucky Naoto taught me to defend myself, I know it's controversial, but before me and Kala came here, he taught me how to use small calibre firearms, why: because I wanted to go to Japan and see my grandparent's homeland. My mom was of course against it because the KGB reported at the time that Britannia planned to invade Japan and I and whomever went with me, would be caught up in a warzone: that was Six months ago, I should have listened, but I didn't. Now both me and Kala are stuck fighting for our very lives against insurmountable odds, we may even die, I remember mom and I came to a compromise: I can go to Japan, but I must learn to how to defend myself, including using firearms.

Now for the good news, err... somewhat, We've found survivors, including members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. We're now heading to the Soviet Embassy, if we can get there, we then contact Moscow, and my mother, Anyways, luckily for us our entire group is armed, suddenly we hear gunfire and a girl screaming in agony as well as begging for help not to far from us. Our group quickly runs to towards the gunshots, but manage to stay hidden. Once we reach the area the gunshots are coming from, we see a squad of Britannian soldiers killing innocent people, Kala turns around and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Kallen stay here and no buts!"

Kala stays with me to protect me while the rest of our group engage and successfully wipes out all most all of the soldiers, only ten Britannian's remain; one of them is holding a little girl as a hostage, while the other nine are pointing their guns at the rest of the hostages, including several children, Anyways, the Britannian holding the female hostage, begins frantically shouting, "Stay back or this little Jap whore is fucking dead!?"

Despite fear and adrenaline pumping through me at crazy intervals. I try to force them down to acceptable levels because if I don't one wrong move from being panicking means me, Kala and whomever else is with us will die. I suddenly have an idea and pull on Kala's left sleeve and successfully manage to get her attention. As soon as she looks at me questioningly, I whisper to her, "Kala I have an idea can you get snipers on the roofs for some head shots, with out being detected by those Britannians?"

Kala nods and motions for me to continue. "I know it's risky, but I'll try to get behind the hostage taker and I'll shoot him in the back; as soon as he's hit, have one of the snipers drop him, however I won't fire until the snipers take out the other nine punks, also don't move until you see me put my left hand behind my back and open and close it four times."

Kala obviously disapproves of this plan, however, seeing no other option shakes her head, but at the exact same time smirks at me, "Kallen do you think it will work?

I sigh, "I hope so Kala I really do"

* * *

 ** _Seven minutes later_**

* * *

 ** _Time: 7:07 PM_**

* * *

Everything's all set I give the signal the snipers drop the nine Brit soldiers, the hostage taker begins panicking, however luck is on my side because I mange to successfully sneak up behind the prick, my hand's begin to shake in trepidation. However I know that if I screw up the girl's dead, so I aim my gun carefully and despite the shaking, I hit him, but the bullet veers off course and hits his left shoulder blade instead of his chest. He howls in pain, then a sniper drops him. I run over to the girl and offer my hand to her, "Here let me help you."

The poor girl is shaken, however, she grabs it, allowing me to help her up she smiles at me gratefully, "Thank you! if you weren't here we would have been butchered by those pigs! By the my name is Akeno Himejima."

I shake her hand, "My name is Kallen Stadtfeld, please to me you anyways I-" Suddenly I hear a sharp sob I look over to were the sound's coming from and see a ghastly sight, a girl around my age, severely beaten." "Akeno What happened to her?!"

Akeno looks down at the ground in tears, "sh...she's been raped by those soldiers you guys killed, we couldn't stop them, bu..but the only reason that they did was because you guys showed up."

I sadly nod and then I walk up to the badly beaten girl, she stares at me in absolute terror expecting more abuse and both flinch's and trembles at the exact same time, I have to say something to reassure her, "Don't worry I won't hurt you my name is Kallen Stadtfeld and I can help you if you will let me," I reach out my hand to help her, The girl stares at me for a few minutes then slowly grasps my hand, "O-O-Okay, I..."

I hold up my right hand, "It's okay, can you tell me your name?"

The frightened girl stares at me for a minute, "S-S-Sure, it's Raynare MacLellan. Anyways, I heard that you and the others with you saved us all from those monsters that killed my parents... and the others... right before my eyes then they... proceeded to rape me... for hours... all those people dead... after...after seeing the Japanese," Raynare throws up, after she collects herself, there is a steely resolve in her eyes. "After seeing the Japanese d... die, I don't... I can't..." I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shakes her head." I'm through with them..."

Akeno and the others are shocked at Raynare, I simply look at her,

"Raynare are you?" She clinches her fist, "...corpses of Japanese men, women and children and even infants; the body's of my parents," Raynare looks right at all of use with unflinching resolve and says, with absolute steely clarity, "I swear, so help me, I swear I will... I will one day OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!?"

Everyone of us is shocked especially all the Japanese at this proclamation. I suddenly see a young woman, she looks like an older version of Akeno, walk up to me, once she reaches me, she puts a hand on my left shoulder, "Thank you for saving us if you and your friends weren't here we would of all been killed, so thank you. The Britannians are truly evil, I told those soldiers that we," pointing at Akeno and an older man. "Are Soviets... I knew they were bad, but until now- well... anyway I was vacationing here with both my daughter Akeno and my husband Baraquiel before the war started, what a mistake that turned out to be, by the way, my name is Shuri Himejima."

After all of this mess started, this is the first time I truly smile, " A pleasure to meet you," I suddenly feel someone tug on my sleeve, it's Akeno. "Yes?"

"Kallen I just wanted to know, who came up with that brilliant plan that saved our lives?

I shrug, "I did," Raynare gasps. What? it's true if you don't believe me ask Kala, she'll confirm I'm telling the truth."

In support Kala walks up to us, "What Kallen says is the truth, if it wasn't for her quick thinking most of you wouldn't have survived at all, in fact Kallen was the one that managed to convince me to go out of my way to rescue anyone that I could, well I would have done that anyways, but only people we came a cross, by the way my name is Kalawarner Levant."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Raynare drops to one knee and stares at me in absolute reverence, "Kallen Stadtfeld, I hear by swear myself, my loyalty to you... my body and soul and my very life is yours to command... mistress!"

I'm in total shock, I never expected this, well then I-

Suddenly I hear a voice behind me, "This is an interesting development."

I turn around to see four Japanese kids standing in front of me. I raise my eye brow questioningly. One of them, an older girl smiles warmly at me. I soon realise that the voice that spoke to me was her voice. Still smiling she speaks for the second time, "You are an interesting person indeed. Anyway, My name is Saeko Busujima and these people," she point's to three other children individually as she tells me their names. "Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano."

I nod then with a smile on my face I walk up to each of them and shake their hands individually, "I'm glad to meet all of you."

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, August 11th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Ashford Academy**_

 _ **History Class (end of Class)**_

 _ **Time: 2:40 PM**_

* * *

"That story... was intense Ray actually... oh man I...-"

Ray put's her hand on Rivalz shoulder, "Listen Rivalz that was seven years ago, it's true what I said about Britannia back then however that doesn't mean that I hate all Britannians just the Britannian military, Anyways, Rivalz can I ask you a favor: Don't tell anyone about what I said what I planned to do to Britannia seven years ago, especially, that..." Ray clinches her fists. "Nina."

Not knowing what to say or do at the moment Rivalz only nods, "Sure Ray what are friends for!"

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, August 12th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan, Ashford Academy: Girls Dormitory: Kallen and Raynare's Room**_

 _ **7:00 AM**_

* * *

"Kallen wake up!"

I groggily, slowly rub the sleep from my eyes, and turn towards Ray's voice, I see her standing in front of me, dressed in only her panties and bra, once she confirms that I'm paying attention to her, she smiles, "Finely awake love, good, Milly just called my cell, there's something on the TV you've got to see!"

"I raise my eyebrow questioningly, "What channel?"

Ray merely shakes her head at me, "The news, apparently Tamaki fucked up again, what does Ohgi see in that damn jackass? and Why does Ohgi even allow him to stay in his resistance cell? I don't get it!"

I shrug, "I don't know, comic relief perhaps?"

Ray begins giggling, then falls on the floor, clutching her gut laughing, "that.. That's just to.. damn funny!... Anyways the clicker's beside you, Channel 4."

I nod, seeing the clicker beside me, I pick it up and turn on the TV, switching it to Chanel 4."

Reporter: "We now take you to a live press conference held by Lord Kewell"- the screen then changes to the press conference.-

Lord Kewell: "Prince Clovis has been taken from us, he fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens; he did a martyr. "Bullshit!" I hiss. "We must all bury our sorrow and carry on this will."

"'Sorrow' my ass" Ray scoffs.

Reporter: "We bring breaking news, the man suspected has been caught, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian- Suddenly the screen shows Suzaku Kururugi, being lead by Britannian soldiers, in prison garbs and being backhanded when he tries to say something- Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. we're in shock. "I repeat Suzaku Kururugi: arrested for murder."

"How the hell did Tamaki let Kururugi escape?"

Ray shrugs, exasperated, "I don't know, we'll have to ask Ohgi once we link up with him later, however before that, there something we need to do first Kallen."

I smirk, "What?"

Before I can even say another word, Ray quickly rushes up to me and kisses me on the lips, only to pull away, then begins purring, she takes her right hand, moving it towards my head, her fingers, ever so slowly and lovingly strokes my hair, "Oh, mistress Kallen it's-"

I put my finger on her lips and shake my head, "Not right now love, wait till after this whole Kururugi mess is finished with first."

Ray smiles wickedly at me and quickly licks my finger, "Meanie, fine, that Kururugi prick is going to suffer, for disturbing our alone time! Anyways, we should contact Ohgi and the others soon."

"Ray hand me your cell for a minute, but first, any word on Claire's so called 'secret mission'."

Ray nods, "Sure, just a second and no I haven't heard anything yet on Claire or her mission. "

I shrug, "Shame."

A few minutes later Ray hands me her phone, one I take it from her, I immediately call Ohgi, "Hey Ohgi, did you see the news on Channel Four? Well your buddy Tamaki, fucked thing up again, meet, both me and Ray at the observation deck at Tokyo Tower when it's 1600 hours? Zero will show up as well, and before you say anything about the time and location, think of this as payback for losing Kururugi!"

I promptly hang up before Ohgi can say a word. I smirk, "Now it's time to run those dimwits through the gauntlet!"

"Oh kalley, revenge is sweet!" Ray crackles.

* * *

 ** _Several hours later (1600 hours )_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Observation deck at Tokyo Tower_**

 ** _Time: 4:00 PM_**

* * *

When me, Ray and Lelouch arrive at Tokyo Tower, we see Ohgi and the others congregating near the coin-operated telescopes, before were spotted, my little revenge scheme begins and Lelouch separates from us. It's time for our presence to be known, anyways we head towards Ohgi's location, when Ohgi spots us, he moves to intercept, once he reaches us, Ohgi, obviously in a foul mood, narrowing his eyes, "Kallen why did you have us come here of all places, it's public! y-"

I wave my hand in dismissal, silencing him, "That's not important right now, what is important is that I want you and your comrades to board the out board train on loop line five, no but's, that is all, once you do this you will receive more instructions."

"But Kallen-"

"I said no buts Ohgi, that is all!

"Fine! but you and I will have words later!

I laugh, "Of course we will!"

I then turn around and smirk, thinking, let the games begin!

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Out-board Train On Loop-line Five**_

 _ **Time: 4:30 PM**_

* * *

Now that Ohgi and the others are on board and things are going to plan, it's time Lelouch contact's Ohgi, Anyways, I activate a bug that was covertly placed in Ohgi's cell, well sufficed to say, I can now covertly intercept both Lelouch and Ohgi's call.

With a sigh, Ohgi asks, "What now?"

Lelouch simply states in a monotone voice, "Face forward and look to your right, what do see?"

Irritated, Ohgi simply states, "The Britannian city, it was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

Keeping with a monotone voice, Lelouch asks, "And on the left?"

Ohgi growls with distain, "I see our city, remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

Lelouch nods with a smirk, "Good answer, now make your way to the front of the train."

* * *

 ** _Five minutes later_**

* * *

Well my plan is finally coming to fruition because now I'm standing with Ohgi and the others in front of a disguised Lelouch, the deliciously sweet thing is these idiots have no idea that their presence is being graced by an exiled Britannian Prince. Anyways, Lelouch has his back turned to us, I decide to initiate the final phase of my plan: 'Play the dumb teenager', so I begin this charade by saying, "Was It you on the phone?"

I can here Yoshida remark behind me, "Ah, do think it's a trap?"

I decide to up the ante, "Well was it you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?"

Irate that Lelouch is ignoring us, Sugiyama snarls, "Hey were talking to you!"

Suddenly as the train passes through the tunnel Lelouch, turns around, being the melodramatic ponce, "Yes it was me, my name is Zero!"

"Kallen what is this?!"

I smirk, yes, my smirk would make even the Four Great Devil Kings piss their pants, "Oh what ever do you mean Ohgi?

Ohgi clinching his fists, "You know exactly what I mean Kallen!"

My smirk only deepens, "Well thanks to you louts, you let not only Suzaku Kururugi escape, you also allowed him to get captured by the Britannian military no less! Now how did that happen exactly? Hey," I clap my hands. "Lets play a round of: 'Lets blame Tamaki' shall we not lads? because lets face it people: If your stupider than Shinichirō Tamaki, then there is no redemption!"

Ohgi is mortified and tightens his firsts and begins trembling, "You haven't heard then?" I shake my head and motion for Ohgi to continue, "The thing is Kallen. Ohgi's shaking gets worse. "After Shinjuku, Tamaki was supposed to guard Kururugi, however a few hours ago, Kururugi managed to escape after he used a knife to stab Tamaki in the shoulder-"

I face-palm, "What?! how the hell did Kururugi get a fucking knife!?"

"Tamaki was the one to bring Kururugi his lunch, however, when Tamaki wasn't looking, Kururugi stab him with the utensil... err knife-"

I just look at Ohgi incredulously, "You blithering imbeciles! You people are perhaps the dumbest resistance fighters I've ever had the displeasure of meeting! I-"

Ohgi having enough roars, "Kallen That's enough! After Kururugi stabbed Tamaki in the shoulder, he then quickly pulled the knife out and quickly stab Tamaki in the heart with the same knife, killing him! Sugiyama was also there to act as backup, but Kururugi both overpowered and stab him. Fortunately it was Sugiyama's right arm instead of his heart!"

I lower my head in shame, "Ohgi I'm-"

Lelouch silences us with a wave of his hand, "I think we should get back to the business at hand."

I Sigh, "Understood Zero."

When I raise my head again, I spot Ray, I suddenly realise she doesn't seem to care that Tamaki is dead. Actually she looks bored. Anyways, she then merely shakes her head, "I agree with Zero it's time to return to the actual reason were here for!"

Lelouch nods, "Ok then lets cut to the chase, the reason were here is to save Suzaku Kururugi from his court martial!"

Yoshida seems shocked, "Say what! We can't do that! and besides that fucker killed Tamaki!

Lelouch just ignores Yoshida and continues on like he did say anything, "Yes we can and will save him! Why? because if we don't then The Purists can dismantle the Honorary Britannian system!" Absolute horror appears on Ohgi, Yoshida and Sugiyama's face's as the truth finally dawns on them. "Why do you think they are using Kururugi in the first place? If it wasn't for the dismantlement of the Honorary System then I wouldn't stop Kururugi's execution."

Ohgi quickly takes charge, 'Then what do you want us to do Zero?"

Suddenly Lelouch's body language shifts to a relaxed state. I may not see it because of the mask but I know Lelouch is smirking demonically and with a gleeful chuckle, " I have a plan and this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

 ** _Eight hours later_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: TV's All Over the world_**

 ** _Time: 12:30 AM_**

* * *

I simply shake my head as I listen to the taking head of a reporter, blather on, "Any moment-Any moment, It's a sight to see, the throngs lining the route. Waiting on baited breath for the murder of Prince Clovis to pass by; former Eleven and Honorary Britannian; Suzaku Kururugi- I- I can see them they have the suspect, Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way- voices of scorn, growing ever louder, bearing a testament to a peoples love of their Prince, raining their judgment down on a terrorist; Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over this case as acting consul."

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

* * *

 ** _Time: 12:40 AM_**

* * *

This is it, this is the very moment that will ether make or break our rebellion, if we die here we fail, if we complete the objective at hand, the next phase can begin. I await on top of the closest building, disguised, hidden, until the right time to reveal myself to the world. Anyways as I watch a disguised Lelouch with Ray driving a mock-up of the Clovismobile approach the convoy, from my vantage point I visibly see Kururugi, bruised, beaten, broken, obviously a shell of his former self. Being held at gunpoint by four thuggish, brutes, brandishing M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle's like the Nazi wannabes they are. It is plainly obvious that the Purists are expecting trouble if they equip mere foot soldiers with these things. Anyways, when the fake Clovismobile stops, I watch from my portable TV the twat, Lord Jeremiah, snarl at Lelouch before he even makes his appearance, "You dare desecrate his highness car, come out of there right this instant!"

Suddenly the Hugh Britannian flag vaporizes from the flames revealing Lelouch in this Zero suit. Lelouch's suit consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head and a spiky black and indigo mask. before Jeremiah can say a thing, Lelouch 'fabulously' declares, "I am Zero!"

I snort at Lelouch being a total ponce. It's obvious that Jeremiah is thinking the exact same thing because his face transforms into a scowl. Then with a snort he shakes his head at Lelouch, "I've seen enough Zero! This little show of yours is over," Jeremiah pulls out his sidearm and fires it into the air, summoning several Frames. "First things first why don't you lose that mask!"

Lelouch chuckles, "No can do, however there's a few things that need to be addressed!"

With that said, Lelouch lifts his right arm dramatically over his head and snap his fingers. With this action I silently cheer and think: yes show time! Then I quickly spread my wings and fly towards the convoy, timing it perfectly, I land beside Lelouch, just as the large box behind Lelouch falls to pieces, revealing the capsule from Shinjuku, in a frantic panic, Jeremiah exclaims "What the?... what the hell are you!" referring to me. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

A panicked Purist yells, "Lord Jeremiah, I don't what that thing is, but all I know is: they got the..."

Livid, Jeremiah silences the Purist with his hand before she has a chance to finish and snarls, "Fine what are your demands? and what the bloody hell are you!"

I smile under my mask, "I Am... Inferno! What I am is.. what my species is... I AM, as well as my species... are, Fallen Angels, and no, forget that Hollywood, cartoonish shit! we exist, and if you are wondering the Governor General of our race gave me permission to reveal our existence to the entire world! Anyways, I believe Zero has something to say!"

"Of course I do Inferno, the thing is what I want Jeremiah is for an exchange: the capsule behind us, for Suzaku Kururugi whom is a innocent man!"

Jeremiah scoffs, "This man is not innocent, he's been charged for high treason for murdering a prince I can't hand him over!"

I giggle at this idiot's foolishness, and await Lelouch's next words, "No your mistaken Jeremiah, he's no murder!-"

"What are you saying Zero?"

I'm thoroughly enjoying this because I know for a fact that after tonight the Purists are screwed. It's semi-heartening to know despite everything Jerry still shows some backbone in front of the cameras for now because of what will happen next will spell the downfall of the Britannian Purist Faction.

It's time to reveal who really killed Clovis, so I decide to speak up, "Actually Jerry, I'll answer that question, but first I have something of equal importance to say first. We have overwhelming evidence that Kururugi really is innocent and the evidence will be shown in a few minutes. But first there is the central factor that you never did an actual investigation into Clovis's assassination. Since this is the actual case and the very fact that you don't know the true culprit. You arbitrarily decided to use Kururugi as a scapegoat just so you could remove the Honorary Britannian System from existence!"

Loud gasps can be heard from the crowd. I ignore them and continue, "Your only concern is the destruction of the Honorary Britannian System not finding Clovis's real killer. Once the Honorary System is removed then you can then officially send every last Japanese from all Britannian Settlements into the Ghetto's! even the Japanese that are currently apart of the Britannian military! This is your intent! You, the Britannian Purist faction are nothing but vile abominations of nature that only care about serving your own selfish interests not justice and truth! You want to know who killed that mass murdering sycophant? You want to know who put that miserable wretch out of his abominable misery? Well I'll tell you whom exactly righteously executed Clovis! Because it wasn't Suzaku Kururugi who killed that effeminate abomination: Clovis la Britannia. The person who killed him was... me!"

The entire crowed gasps.

Lelouch then takes over for me, "For a single Japanese you will save every Britannian here including yourself! I find that to be a bargain"

Jeremiah eyes budge and grits his teeth, and with a hiss, "Their mad I tell you," Jeremiah aims his sidearm at me. "They will pay the price for mocking the crown! And how dare you spread such lies about us!"

Lelouch holds up this hand, "Careful you don't want the public learn of Orange do you?"

Jeremiah's teeth still on edge, sneers, "What are you talking about?

I snigger, while Lelouch merely cocks his head, "Oh come on surely you've heard of Orange Lord Jeremiah? You know of Code R already? In fact we have some video's and recordings I stole from Clovis's G1 after Inferno executed Clovis and before we left the G1. Now it's time to play it!"

Lelouch pulls out and activates a previously hidden tape recorder before playing it, Suddenly the voice of General Bartley can be heard, "...They got away, and you call yourselves the Royal Guard, why do you think I only told you people about this!"

A Britannian soldier responds to Bartley, "Sorry sir, but... we'll keep looking for her."

After this, Clovis scoffs, "So the plan has moved on the next phase, If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited, tell them back home that, we are carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis third prince of the empire, destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

Zero then then quickly cuts plays another recording. This time of Clovis's execution. On the recording, Clovis sighs, "Well are you satisfied?"

Zero chuckles, "Very, well done"

Clovis then begins to drone on, "What shall we do now? sing a few lively ballads or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

In response, Inferno snarls, "Clovis your just a bad tasteless joke. You honestly think you could get away with this damn massacre? However, unfortunately for you will pay for your crimes against the Japanese people!"

At Inferno's words, Clovis gulps, "Who are you two?"

Inferno laughs and with a gruff voice, "That is none of your concern Clovis! Clovis la Britannia, you are here by charged with the crime of committing a genocidal campaign against the Japanese people in Shinjuku, now what could you possible say, if anything at all about your crime? what possible justification do you have for the slaughter of innocents?"

Despite being stunned, Clovis still replies, "There just Elevens who cares about those monkeys!"

Inferno growls with disgust, "Clovis la Britannia I hereby pronounced you guilty of the genocide of the Japanese in Shinjuku, your sentence is death"

"WHAT!" Clovis shrieks.

Seconds later, Inferno walks up to Clovis and shoots him in the head. The recording then ends. After this, Lelouch claps his hands, "The truth has finally been revealed and now..." Lelouch taps his foot on the roof to signal Ray to drive the car forward. "Orange your time as my double agent is over!"

Jeremiah does a double-take, "Huh!? Say what?"

Lelouch ignores the interruption and continues, "Your final act you must preform for me is simple-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kewell Soresi drives in front of Jeremiah, not even bothering to seal himself into his cockpit, aim's his frame's gun at us, yelling, "Enough of this bullshit! Die you murders you wi-"

What comes next seems like a blur to an outside observer because just as Kewell arrives in front of Lelouch's field of vision. Once this occurs it comes very apparent that Lelouch activates his Geass, "You will do everything in your power to help us escape, your prisoner as well and you will kill all Britannian soldiers that get in your way, but you will do everything in your power to protect all Britannian civilians!"

The Geassed Kewell does as he is told, "Right you there release the prisoner, nobody gets in his way"

"Kewell your working for Zero, you traitor I thought it was Jeremiah!?" one of the Purists roars at Kewell.

Lelouch laughs, "Ha! I just wanted to expose the real traitor," Lelouch shrugs. "Since I've no more use for Kewell!"

I suddenly spot Marika Soresi. Her face causes my mind to quickly flashback to the moment the KGB sent us the info and picture of her, which allowed us to factor her into the equation. A sudden smirk comes to my lips because I have something very special planed for Marika down the road. Anyways, it looks like she's in Lelouch's field of vision as well. Luckily Lelouch notices this because the next words out of his mouth are, "What are you going to do girl? Are you going to attack your commanding officer and your fellow Britannian soldiers whom you consider traitors? Which are probably are everyone here! excluding Suzaku Kururugi."

Once Lelouch casts his gaze to the unhelmeted Britannian infantry, "Oh what about you guys will you help Kururugi who is truly innocent of his supposed crime and us- his liberators escape!" Obviously, with the damage done, Lelouch then deactivates his Geass. "Or will you, oh I guess it doesn't matter anymore!"

Anyways, Kewell's Geassed sister goes crazy and attacks every Britannian soldier in sight except Kururugi; this gives me, Lelouch and Ray enough time to get to Kururugi. Once this happens we grab Kururugi and use the confusion that Lelouch has sown to run to the side of the road and jump off, were we fall into the massive makeshift trampoline cobbled together by using: an old Britannian MR-1 with a massive elastic canvas webbing woven between it's slash harkens.

* * *

 ** _Four hours later_**

* * *

 ** _Location: An old destroyed Stadium in Shinjuku_**

 ** _Time: 4:58 AM_**

* * *

We did it! Now all that is left to do is to get Kururugi on our side, it's decided that Lelouch will attempt to reason with this idiot, both me and Ray are standing in the shadows waiting for Lelouch to initiate the conversation that will decide apart of our future, finally after getting Kururugi out of his restraints, Lelouch place's his hand on his shoulder, both me and Ray, await with baited breath, as Lelouch begins the pivotal conversation that will, for better or for worse, change the course of history, "It looks like they treated you rather roughly, now that you know what their really like Private Kururugi, Britannia is rotten, if you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!"

Kururugi glares at Lelouch, "Really Zero, you want me to join you?" Kururugi briefly looks down then returns his gaze to Lelouch again. "So is it true, is Inferno really the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

We just look at him, our mouths agape at Kururugi's obvious idiocy, no matter I take over for Lelouch, "This is war moron why wouldn't I execute an enemy commander, especially one that ordered a fucking massacre!?" It's time for me to set Kururugi straight. "And besides Kururugi look what they did to Shinjuku just a few days a go!"

Kururugi is shocked at my statement, "What do you mean Prince Clovis was eliminating terrorists!"

I can't believe this idiot! what the fucking hell!? does this dick have the brain the size of a peanut without it's shell or what? exasperated beyond belief, I try one more time to get through to this retard, "No Kururugi, Prince Clovis ordered the extermination of the Japanese people, your people in Shinjuku!"

Kururugi reacts to my statement in the most bizarre way humanly possible, he denies the Shinjuku Massacre's very existence! "NO you are a liar Prince Clovis would never do that and I won't join you terrorist's! and I believe the system can be changed for the better and from with in. Also, using any contemptible means aren't worth anything!"

Suzaku then abruptly, with out warning, turns around and walks away.

Me Lelouch and Ray are shocked to the core and I'm so shocked that I barely utter, "What now Zero?"

Lelouch, still shocked, manages to pull himself together long enough to barely mumble, "Inferno... Let.. let him.. Go."

I shake my head in disgust at Kururugi's beyond the pale stupidity.

* * *

 ** _Two Hours later_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Ashford Academy: student Council room_**

 ** _Time: 7:58 AM_**

* * *

As Both me and Ray enter the room we see Claire sitting in one of the chairs with an elbow on the table. Suddenly she looks up, her face morphing into a smile, "I'm glad you guy's are here because I would like both of you meet me outside of the Britannian Government Bureau tomorrow morning. I know your probably wondering why, but I can't tell you much right now until tomorrow however..."

* * *

 ** _Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan_**

 ** _Outside the Britannian Government Bureau_**

 ** _Time: 11:00 PM_**

* * *

I have some good news and bad news. Good news is we've finally linked up with Claire after her secret mission. That's why were

here outside the Britannian Government Bureau. However I wonder why Claire would ask us to be here of all places? Anyways, the bad news is that because of our current location she can't tell us until were no longer in public. However I have to say something so we don't draw attention too us. After a quick greeting I ask her, "So Claire, what was so important that you weren't around for the last few days?"

Claire merely smiles, "Can't say much Kallen however I do have some both good and bad news. The good news is-"

Suddenly and out of nowhere we here a shout from above, "Watch out, look out below!"

All of us look up to see a young beautiful girl, around the same age as Claire, attempt to use tied together bed sheets to slid down one of the Bureau's first story window's, unfortunately midway down, she loses her grip and falls!

This is insane! Is this girl suicidal or what? Clearly she's watched way to many cartoons or crappy Anime, seriously who other than this bint does this in real life! Anyways, suddenly I feel, a person rush by me it's Issei, with unprecedented speed and stamina, he manages to successfully catch the girl before she falls to her death. Another possibility is the fact that if she does somehow survive, she will fracture several bones or worse, shatter her idiotic skull into a million pieces! Ultimately once Issei makes sure the girl's all right, err, semi-alright, she quickly hugs him, "Thank you for saving me! I-"

"What to have sex with and bare your children, Issei-kun!... Lets passionately make out!"

Issei goes as red as my hair. While I shake my head, then a an idea comes to mind since my back is turned to the new voice. I decide to mess with the girl Issei saved head a bit and briefly wink at Akeno. Sensing my plan she smirks and decides to join in. Akeno initiates by stating, " Oh no! It's her! The underworld for the first time in it's entire existence has finally entered into a permanent ice age!"

I enthusiastically nod in agreement, "Akeno we have to get out of here now! because if I turn around in trepidation I will see the horror that will befall us all!"

Akeno nods grimly, "I know Kallen as soon as we merely look upon this abomination of nature, I don't know about you, but I begin to physically tremble!"

Shirley face-palms.

I begin nodding enthusiastically, "I know what you mean Akeno! I can just see her pictured in my mind with a demonic smirk-"

Akeno nods, "Teeth glistening pearly white-"

Ray shakes her head at both Akeno and my antics.

I interrupt, "Opening her vile infectious mouth to prepare to speak more of her vulgar thoughts-"

Akeno mock shivers, "Infecting all of us with sharp prickly barbs of corruption and pure unadulterated evil!-"

Claire just groans and then desperately tries to flee into the background for some reason.

I imitate the mock shiver, "Unfortunately, we can't cover our ears fast enough if the demon speaks-"

The poor girl Issei saved is slack-jawed.

Akeno continues the charade, "Were all doomed!"

I can't help but smirk as I continue, "The world is about to be destroyed because the Apocalypse is upon us!

Akeno finishes, "Not even all the Gods, Goddesses, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and dragons, not even Great Red, the Four Devil kings, The Archangel Michael or Orphis the Ouroboros Dragon can save us from our doom!"

The voice speaks again, "That's enough out of you too blithering idiots! Anyways, Issei I didn't know you wanted to get some with a hot chick!-"

I decide to do a quick monologue, "The thing... no the demon shakes her head and with a deformed twisted glee, licks her lips in anticipation of her next insidious words, she sighs in trepidation-"

The Voice snaps, "Enough Kallen! anyways, as I was about to say before getting so rudely interrupted was, just grab her and have sex with Rapunzel over here, don't worry if it's in public... we won't judge... too much!"

I finally decide to turn around. As soon as I do I see Becky and sigh, "Hello... Becky, now what do we owe the displeasure of your company?"

Becky stops and then scowls at me. then demonically smiles at me, "Kallen what did I ever do to you?"

I snigger, "Besides being my childhood friend? nothing."

Becky just shakes her head, " Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Upon realization I look over to see the girl Issei saved. I see a look of confusion in her eyes. I realize now that I now owe the girl both an apology and explanation, "After Becky spoke both Akeno and me decided to mess with your head I'm sorry we just couldn't resist." I giggle, "Anyways, in all seriousness I think some introductions are in-"

Suddenly the girl spots Claire who is trying to fade further into the background.

"Claire? It can't be... No, it is you! I just knew you were alive!"

The girl suddenly, excitedly, charges and jumps on Claire giving my best friend a bear hug. All I can think right now is: man she sure has a bubbly personality! Anyways, Claire whom is exasperated, barely gets out, "Euphie... please your embarrassing me here!... wait what?! When was I ever dead?"

Suddenly realization dawns on me once Claire says that name because I start putting the pieces of the puzzle together. My thoughts begin collecting the necessary data: The girl... no Euphie... wait Euphie, as in thee Princess Euphemia li Britannia?! the Third Princess of Britannia, The Third in line to the Britannian Throne, Lelouch, Nunnally and Claire's sister?! That Euphie?! Then-

Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Claire's sister speaks again, "Father pronounced you Lelouch an Nunnally dead when Britannia conquered Japan, he said that Eleven's murdered the three of you when you guys visited Japan before the war, Claire... you, Lelouch and Nunnally's bodies were found and-"

"That's Bullshit! The three of use were never in Japan when it was invaded and conquered, during that time we were living in Vladivostok! That sperm donor lied to you Euphie!" Euphie gasps, placing her hand to her mouth. "That thing isn't my father, just an unfortunate abomination that played a factor in me being born! No doubt Cornelia hates the Japanese now!" Claire just shakes her head in disgust." Anyways-"

"Claire how could you say that about father?-"

"Euphie how could I not say that about that vile wretch! After what he has done to all the inhabitants of the Area Colonies? Anyways, Euphie since f- that thing declared the three of us dead, I would like to keep it that way for now," Claire lifts up her hand. "Not forever, but just for a little while longer, I want for the three of us to reveal our survival on our own terms. Please Euphie, if you consider the three of us true family, than you will give me your word of honor that you won't blab about our continued existence to anyone especially Cornelia, and before you say anything we have our reasons for not returning to Britannia."

Euphie closes her eyes or a moment and sighs, "Very well then, you have my word Claire... Oh, before I forget, I'll give you a heads up Guinevere will be the new Viceroy, while I'll be the new Sub-Viceroy. Cornelia will be the official head of all military forces here in Area 11, Also Marrybell and the Glinda Knights will be coming here as well."

I'm shocked at the fact that Mary's coming here as well!

Claire decides to officially introduce us to her sister, "Listen Euphie I would like you to meet my friends this is: Kallen Stadtfeld, Issei Hyoudou, Rebecca Abigail Fitzgerald, Shirley Fenette, Akeno Himejima and Raynare MacLellan. By the way it was Issei here that saved you from going to the hospital."

"Pleasure to meet you guys." Euphie then walks up to Issei and shakes his hand. "Thank you for saving me..." Sigh. "Since you guys obviously already know who I am through Claire... I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

I sigh at the fact Mary's coming here! I look over and see Ray has the same expression as I do. Of course Claire spots this right away.

"Still thinking about what happened Seven years ago Kallen?"

I merely nod sadly, "Yah, After everything that's happened with Marry I-"

Euphie is shocked, "Hold on you know Marry?"

"Of course, we met seven years ago, it was during the Britannian Invasion of Japan...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Sunday, August 15th, 2010_**

 ** _Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan  
_**

 ** _Time: 4:00 PM_**

* * *

"Keep moving people, if those damned Brit pigs find us we're dead!"

"I know about that, lets just keep running until-"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

The two members of the Tokyo PD are brought down by sniper fire."

"Kallen stay down!"

"But Kala, I don't want to lose you too!"

"I know sweetheart, but I have to insure your safety-"

"My safety be damned! I won't leave your side! Besides both you an Naoto are supposed to get married next month! I will not have my future sister-in-law dying on me! Look Ray may see my as a fearless goddess, however she seems to forget I'm still just a kid, but does that stop me? No it doesn't I'm simply swallowing my fear to the best of my abilities because if I give into them we're dead."

"Fine then, have it your way Kallen," sigh. "We can't afford this spat again, lets just go and-"

Suddenly we hear loud shouting and swearing not to far from our group. Finally more people to save!and our little spat is put on hold. Anyways, Kala sees the glint in my eyes, and nods. After which we tear off towards were the shouting is coming from, once we get there, we successfully hide behind some rubble and listen in to the conversation.

"Get away from my daughter's you fucking pricks!"

"Shut up whore!"

 **SMACK**

"I've heard enough out of you! Anyways, Joe, let's just kill this filthy blood traitor and be done with it"

"Damn straight Jack! You and your whore daughters will pay for messing with Master VV's business, you we're lucky so far in escaping, however do you bitch's think you can escape the Geass Directorate forever! Alex, Line them up!"

"Yes sir!"

"No way in hell!"

Both me and Kala jump and quickly spin around and see: Akeno, Shuri, Ray and Baraquiel approach us.

Raynare, smirks at the both of us, "Before you say anything you two, we were being stealthy. Anyways, remember what I said before about serving you Mistress Kallen? Well I was dead serious anyways, talk later, kill Brit trash now! there's about sixteen of them and Six hostages: all female, we scouted."

"Stop calling me Mistress, Ray! its embarrassing! Anyways, unlike last time there's no time to plan just react and fall back to our individual strengths, no choice! Alpha 1!"

Everybody nods, Anyways, Baraquiel suddenly reveal's his wings and prepares to engage the Britannians in an areal attack, Akeno moves in for her vantage point with her sniper rifle that she managed to grab from a dead Japanese SWAT officer the Britannians killed a few days ago, Shuri also uses her own sniper rifle to get a good vantage point while Both Ray and Kala stealthy get into flanking position on both the left and right sides, closest to the Britannians. Without being seen, I move towards the enemy commander, then conceal myself behind some rubble. Once were all in position, by this time the Brits have their hostages 'lined up'.

I switch on my radio and give the signal, "Foxtrot 1."

Things from there things move very fast, Shuri drops the leader then both Shuri and Akeno moves onto the Three guarding the hostages, Baraquiel suddenly swoops in and hurls dozens of lightspears as well as uses his lightning, both fries and skewers ten Brits, both Kala and Ray flank the Brits from both sides, opening fire on the rest, while simultaneously using a bounding overwatch maneuver. The mother of the two girls also helps out by disarming one and in quick succession kills both the thug she just disarmed as well as another one ready to shoot her daughters, as this is going on, from my still hidden vantage point I manage to shoot and kill a prick that's about to eliminate the mother. I thank my lucky stars that I'm getting better at this, but it doesn't mean that I'm not scared shitless most of the time. I remember all the times my plans failed miserably like the one time that entire convoy of civilians was vaporised by Brit soldiers despite me, Kala and the others intervening. Fifty people died that day, Twenty of our people and the rest were from the convoy. Were just incredibly lucky this recue mission is working so-

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

I spoke to damn soon because suddenly several sniper bullets pierce the mother and one of the daughters heads, the other daughter screams, "MOTHER! JULIA!"

Anyways, upon seeing what just happened Baraquiel uses his powers on the only possible building that could hold the sniper(s?) nest. Upon seeing the four will probably be killed, I dash towards the remaining hostages. With a racing heart my entire body begins sweeting and my knees begin to shake despite running. The thing is the only reason my fear doesn't claim me is because I'm simply running on pure adrenaline. Thanks to pure Luck the sniper(s?) are to preoccupied with Baraquiel to worry about me... yet. Once I manage to reach the still living hostages, I quickly bark, "No time to grieve, move and follow me or get a lead bullet via the sniper(s?)! Baraquiel keeping the scum preoccupied for now."

The girls nod and we quickly move to the nearest cover. All I keep thinking as my heart races is how I hope this will succeed. Anyways, Once were behind some Rubble I radio Baraquiel, "Baraquiel, hostages are semi-safe let'em have it!"

Baraquiel quickly uses a mixture of his lightning magic as well as lightspears to vaporise the snipers nest, he couldn't do it before because it would've killed the four remaining hostages.

Once done with the snipers nest, we, meaning: Me, Baraquiel Akeno, Ray, Kala and the four remaining hostages hightail it out of the region as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

 ** _Eight minutes later_**

* * *

"Kallen what were you thinking! Do you know you could have been killed! when your mother finds out-"

"That's the thing Kala, if mom finds out! I will not allow innocents to die so I will be safe! Look Kala I don't give a fuck that my mom's the current President of the USSR!" The others gasp. "We are in the position to potentially protect innocent people or at lest to get them out of harms way! and I'll be damned that I'll let them die when we can potentially save them!"

"Kallen you..."

I stop and turn towards the others and see that after the revelation of who my mother actually is, several thing occur: Ray falls to her knees staring at me in absolute reverence, her insane obsession with me increases to untold heights; both Baraquiel and Shuri are in deep contemplation; Akeno, just like Ray, is staring at me in reverence... and love? and the four former hostages: absolute shock.

I Chuckle, "Well the cat is out of the bag now, well anyways, I think introductions are in order, let's start with you four first-referring to the former hostages- what are your name's?"

The girl with Spanish pink hair goes first, "My name is Marrybell mel Britannia."

My mouth's agape for a slit second before I shut it while simultaneously thinking perhaps our little group is currently thinking: What what's a Britannian Princess doing here of all places anyways?

Anyways, the ponytailed blond haired girl go's next: "My name is: Oldrin Zevon."

Another pony tailed girl is next, My name is "Sokkia Sherpa"

And a younger girl around Claire's age is last to introduce herself, "My name is: Toto Thompson"

I clap my hands, "Well I think it's time we introduced ourselves," The others nod. "I'll go first, "I'm Kallen Kōzuki."

Akeno is next, "My Name is Akeno Himejima"

"I'm Baraquiel Himejima"

"Name's Shuri Himejima"

"Kalawarner Levant"

"Raynare MacLellan, however" Ray glares at the former hostages jealously. "Stay away from Mistress Kallen!

I shake my head, "Don't ask and for the love of god Ray, stop calling my Mistress!"

Both Akeno and Shuri giggle at my frustration. Anyways I decide to ask the same thing Shuri and the others are thinking, "So why were you girls targeted?"

Marrybell decides to answer, "On June 10th, 2008, my mother Flora, was investigating father's various secret projects and stumbled on my father Lady Marianne and Lord Waldstein discussing something called the Ragnarök Connection, unfortunately she was caught eavesdropping, she was captured however father decided instead of killing her, he tried to recruit her. However after he was done explaining his grandiose plan to mother, she was horrified and flat out rejected it, this lead father, Lady Marianne and Lord Waldstein to attempt to kill her, however Oldrin's mother, Olivia Zevon along with several loyalists managed to successfully get us out of Pendragon, however it cost them their lives, we've been on the run since moving from country to country until we arrived here in Japan on July 1st of this year. Then the invasion happened we we're discovered and captured until you both found and saved us, the rest you know."

Marrybell, suddenly smiles at me, however, this pisses Ray off, suddenly Ray marches up to me and hugs me, turns her head to Marrybell and snarls, "Back off hussy Mistress Kallen is mine!"

In complete shock Marrybell throws her hands up, proclaiming, "Alright, alright all back off!"

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan, Outside the Britannian Government Bureau_**

 ** _Time: 11:30 PM_**

* * *

Euphie is holding her hand up to her mouth in absolute horror and disgust, "Father and Lady Marianne, even Lord Waldstein had lady Fiona and Julia killed? they...even tried to kill Marry and those other girls?! And what's the Ragnarök Connection? President Kōzuki mentioned it earlier this year."

Claire nods, "That exactly is what Kallen is telling you Euphie, I may not have been there at the time, however, I personally know Kallen, "Claire looks directly into Euphie's eyes. "She would never lie about something like this, ever! Also about the Ragnarök Connection: That's classified sorry, no but's Euphie!"

I decide to reveal a few more things to Euphie, "Anyways, I know your wondering what happened to Marry and the others, well eventually we managed to reach the Soviet Embassy in Tokyo, from there we managed to gain safe passage back to the Homeland. As for Marry and the others, they stayed in the USSR until this year. Unfortunately that poof Clovis discovered the girls while they were here in Tokyo at an art gallery on June 15th. After that the little git told Dumbldick zi Britannia about the girls survival, luckily mom intervened and on international TV declared that if anything should happen to Marry and the others than there would be retribution. Fortunately this forced Adolf zi Hitler, the leader of the Britannian Fourth Reich to rethink killing Marry and the others, of course we all know what happened next."

Euphie Nods, "A little crude calling father that, but yes of course I know what happened, Marry and the others were forced into the Britannian military, were they remained in a Britannian boot camp until now. I always wondered why both the KGB and Spetsnaz were there as observers, now I know why."

I smile, "Yes it was to protect them, Anyways Remember what mom said back then...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Thursday, June 15th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: TV's All Over the world_**

 ** _Time: 12:15 PM_**

* * *

Announcer: "Now introducing the President of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Nagisa Kōzuki!"

With a determined expression, President Kōzuki takes the podium inside the Moscow Kremlin:

"People of the Soviet Union and the World! We face our greatest and most despised foe, the Holy Britannian Empire and their vile Social Darwinism! Britannia is a corrupt and evil nation that butchers and enslaves millions of innocent people to it's will, this nation, no this cancer to the entire planet must be cut out, these vile abominations, these beasts in human flesh; MUST BE PURGED FROM THIS PLANET- NO THEY MUST BE PURGED FROM EXISTENCE! For we of the Soviet Union must- no WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! The MEF is fighting and currently losing to these abominations in human skin. And when the MEF falls to Britannia and becomes another Area Colony, Britannia will be brutal and malicious towards their people just like they are towards the Japanese in Japan. We will not tolerate these hyenas, these savage beasts anymore. that is why I here and now proclaim to the entire world that if Britannia attacks one more nation than I as the President of the Soviet Union will declare war and invade the Holy Britannian Empire and conquer Pendragon. Also I know what happened to Empress Fiona mel Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia, Julia mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa and Toto Thompson in 2010! I know about both the Thought Elevators and the Ragnarök Connection! So be warned Charles zi Britannia AND VV, for you will only get one! Invade another nation, HARM any of the girls I've mentioned or Geass them into servitude and there WILL BE ANOTHER 1945! DEATH TO BRITANNIA! VICTORY TO THE SOVIET UNION!"

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan, Outside the Britannian Government Bureau_**

 ** _Time: 11:33 PM_**

* * *

Anyways, since both Claire and Lelouch told me about Euphie's extreme naivety, I decide to do something extremely risky: I tell her what I told Rivalz about exactly why Ray refers to me as Mistress Kallen and why she be becomes obsessed with me, by the time I'm finished with my story, Euphie is in a state of extreme shock and does something I nor anyone in our group ever expects... she runs up to and hugs Ray, tears streaming down her eyes.

I sadly smile, "This is an interesting development, you hugging Ray that is, however I've been wondering something for awhile now: why did you leave the Government Bureau?"

"Please call me Euphie anyways, as for the reason: I wanted to see the Tokyo Settlement myself before I became Sub-Viceroy, actually speaking of which, you mind taking me to see the rest of the Settlement," Euphie suddenly giggles. "Princess Kallen?"

My eyes widen, "Princess Kallen?"

Euphie giggles again, "Well you are the daughter of Nagisa Kōzuki, right Princess Kallen?"

My mouth is agape, "Please...just... just... lets go... already!"

Euphie merely giggles once more, "Anyways, anywhere in particular?"

I shrug, "Nowhere in particular really by before the days through how about we go to Clovisland, then a movie, finishing off by going to mickey Ds I heard that they have a new tea out Akeno would like to try, right Akeno?"

Akeno shrugs, "It's true, Kallen your idea sounds good to me!"

Five hours later...

Location: Several locations throughout the Tokyo Settlement of note: Clovisland, a movie theater and a McDonalds

We have an amazing time together, we visit several places: a book store, a library, several clothing stores, the Omotesandō Mall, Clovisland: Were we get to go on the Farris wheel, then after that we ride on the roller-coaster- I throw up afterwards-... Anyways, after the roller-coaster from hell, we watch a very amusing take on Romeo and Juliet, involving Lightsaber welding opera singing Sith (Montague) and Jedi (Capulet)... complete with bad poetry... really bad poetry... with Princess Leia as Juliet and Han Solo as Romeo... like I said, amusing. We end our day at Clovisland with one last ride on the Farris wheel.

After Clovisland we go to the movie theater to see the new the new Fantastic Four film, the film is to say... interesting...-Anyways, After the movie we go to mickey Ds. We're we buy fries and hamburgers as well as our choice of drinks. Of Note: Akeno finally gets the tea she really wants, and me: a coffee, I hate tea.

* * *

 ** _An Hour later_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Tokyo Settlement, outside a bookstore_**

 ** _Time: 5:30 PM_**

* * *

"Euphie I think that-"

Suddenly a barrier forms around us, the type fallen angels use, then out of nowhere, Issei tackles me to the ground looking apologetic. In a quick breath, "Kallen I'm sorry, but the I spotted a light-"

"For fuck sakes! you dirty little fucker... that was supposed to be a clean hit!"

Issei gets off of me as I begin to stand up I snarl, "Who the fuck did that?"

Once I'm up a lightspear suddenly flies at me. I dodge, once done I face the little twat that threw the spear at me it's... Ray!

Now I'm pissed, "What the flying fuck!"

A voice suddenly snarls, "How dare you attack my mistress you fucking slut!"

Suddenly another Ray run's in front of me! I decide to voice my current thought, "Okay what the fuck is going on here!"

Now that I look at the Ray that threw the lightspear at me: she's wearing a BDSM outfit, something my Ray wouldn't be caught dead wearing! also her hair isn't in a ponytail, while my lover... my Ray is wearing: blue jeans, a green T-shirt, black sneakers and her hair is in a ponytail.

The BDSM wearing Harpy looks pissed and materializes another red colored lightspear, while my Ray materializes her green colored lightspear, however before we come to blows, the BDSM Harpy, begins crackling, "I was told you are the Red Dragon Empress, yet you haven't awoken your Sacred Gear yet, Ha, it isn't the Boosted Gear it's just Twice Critical! At first I thought Lord Kokabiel was screwing with me when he said that he would use the Quantum Mirror to send me and the others to this Universe, but now that we've been here for a week, well this is going to get interesting!"

Akeno speaks for the first time and she's pissed, "So your from an alternate universe? What the fuck gives you the damn right to attack Kallen?"

Miss BDSM smirks, "Nothing much bitch, its just that Lord Kokabiel said that this whore," pointing to me. "Has been using the Quantum Mirror from this universe to attack Grigori HQ in my universe for the past couple of weeks!"

I'm Shocked! "What I've never did... I would never do such a thing! Kokabiel is lying to you!"

Miss BDSM face darkens in absolute rage, "You filthy liar! several of us died thanks to you! My own mother was killed because of you, just like my father was killed seven years ago by those fucking exorcists! disgusting humans! their nothing but canon fodder for us!"

My Ray is horrified, "What! humans are not degusting and they most certainly aren't canon fodder! Their people just like you or I! Don't you understand what Kallen is trying to say? Do you not understand that Kokabiel is a liar, a manipulator and a murderer! humans and fallen angels can coexist with one another! just look at the Soviet Union, humans there already know of our race's existence, they've known since the time of Lenin! and they've come to accept our existence and even live beside us in peace!"

I'm glad my lover feels this way after all these years because it's taken me and my friends seven years to convince her not all humans are evil. It wasn't easy in the slightest, but fortunately over time we managed to get her to narrow her hate to my enemies. When I say my enemies I really do mean my enemies because of her obsession with me, Ray... well the one from this universe anyway, views anyone that stands against me personally as her enemy. With savage glee Ray will proceed to maliciously slaughter my enemies without compassion or remorse. The trauma left on Ray's psych seven years ago has both mentally and emotionally destroyed her for the rest of her natural life. I know its weird to say this, but the only reason Ray is even the person she is today is because her obsession was used as a base to reconstruct her mind from almost nothing. I know that's a brutal way of putting it, but there is no other way of truly stating the total and complete devastation done to Ray's mind.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Ray's evil counterpart is very pissed and shows it by snarling, "You Lying brainwashed slut! You dare! become the human trash's lapdogs our race is superior to the human filth!-

My Ray is beside herself, "No you monster how can you be me! How could you treat another race like this! It isn't right! you shouldn't blame the entire human race for the death of our parents, you should blame the exorcists and the ones who ordered our parents deaths! not their entire race!"

By this time the BDSM twat is livid, "Enough! Die!"

Unfortunate for BDSM, Becky uses the opportunity during our little spat to silently sneak away from our group and successfully sneaks up from behind and karate chop's BDSM on the side of the neck, thus dropping her like a stone, Becky then feels her pulse and proclaims, "She's just unconscious!"

"Good now don't kill her, just take her prisoner Becky, do what you have to do."

"Will do Kallen!"

Becky grabs BDSM, taking her to our car, Becky then shoves her into the Back seat, luckily Becky is semi-fast enough before anyone can see's what she's doing.

Anyways, with BDSM down for the count the Fallen angel barrier collapses when someone stumbles out of the alleyway in between the bookstore and the coffee shop, the woman collapses on the pavement, its... Kala, or her evil counterpart, considering BDSM. Anyway, from behind her fallen form stand's... Akeno, Shirley and Issei! and they have a young blond haired girl with them too. Thing is both me and Ray were so preoccupied with BDSM that we didn't even notice Akeno, Shirley or Issei slip away to deal with the barrier! After what just happened, all I say to them is, "Deal with Evil-Kala first, the girl afterwards."

They simply nod and then proceed to successfully stuff Evil-Kala in the car along with BDSM. Suddenly, Euphie taps me on the shoulder, I turn around and look questionably at her.

"Kallen, I would like to go some were privet so we can talk, you can bring anyone you implicitly trust with you, it's extremely important, however it's getting late and I'm going back to the Government Bureau."

This is shocking, why is Euphie acting differently now, compared to when we first met her? In fact she's started acting weird since the barrier went up! None the less I can't act freaked out... just pretend nothing wrong.

"Of course I understand we'll talk tomorrow you can-"

Akeno interrupts us, "Um Kallen, yah... I would like you to meet Asia Argento, she was kidnapped earlier to day, oh before you start to worry how she'll act towards both Ray and Kala from this Universe, don't worry, both Asia and the rest of us heard the verbal exchange earlier, so theirs no need to worry.

Well now, Akeno is obviously freaked to, it's in her mannerism and body language, however she has the same idea as me in keeping her mouth shut, for now at least.

Asia nods, "Yes I heard what you guys said, but is it actually true about alternate universes?"

"I nod, "Yah its true anyways, we should get you out of here.. oh by the way my name is Kallen, nice to meet you."

"Same to you my name is a Asia, Asia Argento, but you can call me Asia."

Euphie, smiling walks up to Asia and shakes her hand, "I'm glad to meet you Asia, my name is Euphie, oh it looks like Princess Kallen wants to ask you something.

I nod, "Of course... wait stop calling me Princess Kallen," I quickly glance towards Asia, she's staring at me questioningly. "Please don't ask Asia... Anyways I have to ask, but if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to tell us right now: why did my friend's evil counterparts abduct you Asia?"

"I...I...I...Don't want to talk about it right now, its just..." Asia closes her eyes for a split second, then opens them again and takes a deep breath. "Could you please take me to Ashford Academy?"

I nod, "Sure Asia, lets go, by the way Euphie can you visit Ashford Academy's Student Council Room tomorrow?"

"Of course Kallen."

My final thoughts before we leave are now how do I confront Euphie about her personality change tomorrow. I shrug, Oh well I'll finally get some damn answers then.

Suddenly Claire walks up to me and whispers so only I can hear, "About my mission I'll tell both you and the others tomorrow since our entire day has been wiped out and besides, for the information I have everyone's minds need to be fresh."

I nod, "Understood Claire."

* * *

 ** _Two hours later_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan,_**

 ** _Ashford Academy Student Council Room_**

 ** _Time 7:30 PM_**

* * *

"Milly I'm glad you came, I would like you meet Asia Argento."

Milly walks up to Asia and shakes her hand, smiling, "Please to meet you Asia, my name is Milly Ashford, President of the Student Council of this School."

Anyways, I decide to tell Milly how we met Asia as well as meeting both Kala's and Ray's evil counterparts. After explaining everything, Milly becomes extremely concerned. An idea suddenly comes to mind, "Milly can Asia become student here as well as make her an honorary council member, I personally vouch for her."

"Of Course Kallen, after the proper documents are signed and some such, then Asia will attended classes afterwards."

"Asia suddenly runs into me and hugs me, "Thank you Kallen!"

I genuinely smile, "Your welcome Asia! Anyways, we can talk about my friend's evil counterparts kidnaping you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright Kallen!"

Ray suddenly walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder, Kallen can we talk in privet?"

I give a curt nod, "Alright Ray, lead the way."

Thirty-Six minutes later...

Location: Ashford Academy: Girls Dormitory: Kallen and Raynare's Room

Time 8:06 PM

"So Ray what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually I would like to talk about Azazel giving you permission to reveal our race on international TV, we'll talk about Asia and both my and Kala's evil counterparts tomorrow."

I sigh, "I knew this was bothering you for awhile now, look Ray, Azazel may be an egocentric twat obsessed with Sacred Gears among other things, but he isn't stupid. He want's what's best for our people! Look love, you said it yourself: that both humans and our people live beside each other in peace inside the Soviet Union, it may not be perfect, but its at least proves that it's possible for the rest of world! Azazel has seen this work for himself inside the Homeland, thus he see's that it could be possible for our people to be eventually accepted by the humans in other countries as well."

"But, Kallen this is a dangerous maneuver, if it fails-"

"Raynare MacLellan! Why do you think one of the reason's I became Inferno was for? If humans associate Fallen Angels with arbiters of Justice, if they start viewing our people as Knights for Justice then this may lead humans to eventually accept our race amongst them as equals! I truly wish to fight for justice! I truly wish to protect the innocent! But I also see this as our race's chance, even if it's a slight chance to eventually gain true equality with the humans!"

"That may be so love! But if you are exposed as one of our race then you could be executed! the Spanish Inquisition, the Salam Witch Trials and so forth didn't happen for no fucking reason! I don't give a fuck about myself! What matters is your safety, not mine! and I will butcher anyone that try's to harm you! Do you not understand! Do you not get! For seven years I've loved you! From the very moment you saved me from those Brit soldiers I've loved you! For seven years my only thought, my only wish is to be your personal knight! to be your sword and shield! To be your Bodyguard! My life, my heart, my body my soul and my very existence is yours to do as you please with! I AM yours to command and love!

"I love you to Ray and if you're dead serious about being my personal knight, lets make it official. I may not have a fancy sword or whatever to officiate the knighting, but I'll make due! Anyways, Ray the words are going to be overly melodramatic, but my words are deadly serious," Ray nods. "Now then Ray kneel," Ray does so. "Now Ray final chance are you sure about this?"

Ray nods, "Yes I want to become your personal Knight,"

I nod and go to my nightstand and grab my combat knife, then return to Ray, "Very well then, Raynare MacLellan, do you swear to protect not only me, but also all innocent life?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to act as a true Knight of Justice?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to put to the sword all those that would harm both me and all innocent life?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear your true allegiance to both me and to the defence of justice, truth and all innocent life, and to uphold your honour and integrity in doing so?"

"Yes."

I touch the tip of my knife's blade on both of Ray's shoulders. Then rise: Raynare MacLellan," Ray stands up. "It's my honour and privilege that I Kallen Kōzuki, daughter of Nagisa Kōzuki, the current President of the USSR, bestow upon thee the title of: Blackfire, my knight and a champion of both truth and justice!

Ray smirks, " Seriously Kallen way to over the top, you sound just like that ponce Lelouch! And what's with Blackfire?"

I both shrug and shake my head, "I couldn't come up with anything else, I just went with it. Besides, I'm Inferno remember, if your in Inferno's... my knight then you'll need to have a name associated with fire... and besides you have raven hair..." I chuckle. "Knight of Inferno... raven hair... get it?"

Ray just shakes her head exasperated with me, "Bloody hell! Anyway, love I think we should officiate this occasion with something..."

I smirk, then return my Knife to my nightstand's drawer, then return to Ray, "Well how will we start this Ray-"

* * *

 _ **Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3**_

* * *

 ** _One Day later_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Student Council Room_**

* * *

As me and Ray walk in to the council room, we stop in absolute shock, because there standing in front of us are two people that we never thought we would ever see in Japan any time soon... Nunnally vi Britannia and Sayoko Shinozaki! Wait what are Sayoko and Nunnally doing here?...

* * *

 _ **Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Ashford Academy: Student Council Room**_

 _ **Time: 5:00 PM**_

* * *

The day has finally arrived for major truths to be revealed. Claire has brought several of us together for this conference. As I gaze at the various faces across from me, I see: everyone from the W-0 Unit plus Milly, Euphie Sayoko, Asia and Nunnally. As my gaze falls upon Nunnally my thoughts return to earlier. I distinctly remember Lelouch quite angry about Nunnally even being in Japan, never mind her being at this conference especially with Princess Euphemia in the room. However Nunnally managed to sweet talk Lelouch into allowing her to even be here in the first place. If it wasn't for Nunnally, I wouldn't know what he would do with Sayoko. Nunnally promised that she would explain why both she and Sayoko are in Japan during the conference. Anyways, I clear my throat before I ask my first question, "So Euphie what was so important that you wanted to tell us? Also why did you act so differently yesterday when we faced off against both Kala' and Ray's evil counterparts compared to earlier that day?"

Euphie sighs, "The truth is Kallen is that I'm from the future. What I mean to say is that I used C's World to travel to this timeline because of what's going to happen a year from now. You see Schineziel is planning to depose father and install himself as the 99th Emperor of Britannia then use the Skyfortress Damocles once it's complete as a platform to launch nuclear weapons on all those who oppose him worldwide.

I look at Euphie in disbelief and shake my head, "You're kidding me right? How can you expect us to believe that? What proof do you have to even support your claims?"

Euphie sighs again, "I knew this would happen. I know it's not going to be easy for my to prove my claims all at once so the best option for me is to tell you about future event's before they happen."

I begin contemplating what Euphie just said before I ask my next question, "Assuming what you say is true then what exactly happened to cause you to go back in time?"

Euphie sighs then closes her eyes for a split second before opening them again, "After Lelouch killed both father and his mother to prevent the Ragnarök Connection from occurring Schineziel managed to successfully convince several people in the Black Knights to assassinate Lelouch. The Black Knights or BK for short don't exist yet, however Lelouch is the creator of the BK, which will become an organization that will go on to destroy Father's Britannia.

Anyway, how Schineziel managed to successfully convince the core members of the Black Knights to betray Lelouch was due to several factors such as Lelouch's attack on the Geass Directorate in Mongolia, the SAZ Massacre where Lelouch accidently used his Geass on Marry to order a massacre of the Japanese and the Lelouch orchestrating the death of Major General Tatewaki Katase.

Now before you say anything. know that the reason that I'm outright telling you all this is because I don't want the billions that died in the original timeline to occur again. I know you don't believe me and I know you have no reason to however all I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself to you guys. Anyway, I have another truth to tell you, but I think its best Nunna tells you herself. One more thing, a few minutes after that fallen angel barrier went up was when I returned to the past, well from your perspective. What I'm tying to get across is that at the very moment I started acting differently than I did earlier yesterday was the very moment I returned to the past."

Nunnally nods and... opens her eyes! We all gasp including Lelouch, however she speaks before any of us can say a thing. "Euphie is telling the absolute truth about everything. I know you're all shocked by me opening my eyes," Nunnally sighs and takes a deep breath. "But I'm also a time traveler along with Sayoko and CC. Anyway, after Schineziel took over Britannia he used the nukes aboard Damocles to devastate the entire planet and rule the remnant's as a god." Nunnally sighs again. "Only me, CC, Sayoko and Euphie are the only survivors of the original core members of the BK. After Lelouch destroyed the Sword of Akasha in the original timeline and Schineziel's takeover we've had to rebuild the Sword ourselves. Because we didn't have the considerable resources of Emperor Charles we were forced to spend twenty years fighting Schineziel and his new world order before we could go back in time."

Nodding, Euphie continues were Nunnally left off, "Before we could use the Thought Elevator to go back in time I lost my husband Issei Hyoudou-. most of us including me and Issei gasp." When he was defending Kamine Island from Schineziel's forces. The thing is from my perspective both me and Issei have ben married for 21 years."

Euphie suddenly frowns, "I may have been naïve 21 years ago. However I was never stupid and my naivety feels like a life time ago. Anyway, for reference I'm actually 37 years old now, Sayoko is 45 and Nunnally is actually 35. The thing is Kallen after you died five years from now, Nunna becomes the new leader of the BK while become second in command. Also Kallen a year from now you tell me how you first met Shirley..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Wednesday, February 1st, 2015_**

 ** _Location: Vladivostok, Russian SSR: USSR_**

 ** _Kuoh Academy_**

 ** _Time: 1:00 PM_**

* * *

As me and Ray are walking to our next class we hear heated voices and heavy sobbing in the next hall. Fearing the worst we rush to the tense commotion. As we skid to as stop I see a girl being picked on by four bullies. Enraged and before Ray could even think to stop me I march up to them and snarl, "LEAVE HER ALONE NOW!"

The bullies then turn to me. One leers at me, "And why should we do that pipsqueak?"

I clinch my fist as my rage boils over, "Do it now or there's going to be trouble!"

One of the other dicks sticks his middle finger up at me, "Oh yah whore, screw you!"

Thinking they can beat the shit out of me all four assholes rush at me at once.

The first one swings wildly at me, but I grab his wrist and elbow and throw him to the floor then break his arm at the elbow. The second attempts to kick me, but I grab his leg then with my free hand and grab the back of his neck and throw him to the ground. The third pulls a knife and charges madly at me, but I sidestep and grab the hilt of the knife. I pull downwards, then with my back leg I kick the dick's feet from under him.

The forth begins marching towards me, but Ray comes out of nowhere and kicks him in the groin. I look at the four dick-weeds then point to the former knife welding pick and sneer, "As my friend Lelouch would say at a time like this: The only ones, who should kill are those prepared to be killed!"

I then walk up to the badly bruised girl and extended my hand, "Hi my name is Kallen Kōzuki, is there anything I can do for you?"

The girl goes wide-eyed and breaths, "President Kōzuki's daughter! its an honor!" Suddenly she quickly takes my hand blushing madly and shakes it enthusiastically, "My name is Shirley Fenette nice to meet you."

Ray glares jealously at Shirley, but says nothing. Suddenly several people come running in our direction. Once they reach us they stop with absolute worry on their faces. One of the girls in the group suddenly run up and hug Shirley and asks, "Shirley, are you all right?"

"Shirley nods "I'm fine now Rias, thanks to Kallen here."

Shirley then smiles warmly at me, Kallen I would like you to meet my best friend Rias Gremory.

I return the smile and walk up to Rias, "Hi, my name is Kallen Kōzuki"

Rias's eyes reach the size of dinner plates and stutters, "Your President Kōzuki's daughter!"

I nod, "I am."

Now everyone in the group eyes are same size as Rias herself. Anyway, Rias clears her throat, " Well introduce yourselves!"

Quickly snapping out of their brief stupor the others approach me and Ray and begin introducing themselves. The first one walks up to me and shakes my hand, "Kiyome Abe, a pleasure to meet you."

The next one is a kind-hearted looking girl speaks next, "I'm Kaede Katase, pleased to meet you."

Another girl steps forward, I can see she is beyond the pale relived I saved Shirley, "Arisu Murayama at your service."

The final girl also steps forward blushing, " Names.. Monica Kruszewski I'm glad you saved Shirley. Thank you!"

I nod, "Your-

Suddenly I'm interrupted when I hear rapid footsteps behind us as well as a shout, "Kallen, both you and Ray did it again. Man you two don't ever give up on your heroics do you?"

I laugh and upon turning around I see both Claire and Marry stop in front of us both breathing hard. I shake my head, "No, not really Claire."

Anyway, Marry looks livid when she spots the boys both me and Ray ass kicked and snarls, "I'll handle those pricks... they have finally crossed the line!"

* * *

 ** _Flashback ends_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan_**

 **Ashford Academy: Student Council Room ** **_Time: 5:20 PM_**

* * *

All of us stare slack-jawed at Euphie unable to know what to say. Suddenly the door opens and several girls walk through. Before we can do a thing Claire lifts up her hand signaling us to not draw our guns, "Don't worry guys, I called them here. This was the mission I got sidetracked from telling you about."

I decide to get a good look at the new comers... its.. Marry, Oldrin, Sokkia and Toto. Marry is the first to speak, "We manage to get to Ashford Academy just before the conference started however we only reached this room just before Euphie told you guys about how Kallen met Shirley. We didn't go in because we eavesdropped. Anyway, I know it's strange to say, but I believe Euphie because she's told me things only I or those closest to me know. Also I was there when they used both an earth based lie detector and Za'tarc detector on Euphie which proves Euphie is telling the truth. You see before the conference me Sayoko, Nunnally, Oldrin, Sokkia and Toto came straight to the Tokyo Settlement after Claire told us what happened with Euphie yesterday."

Rei suddenly clears her throat and speaks for the first time, "Claire what was your mission anyways?"

With a sigh and slight pause Claire speaks, My mission was to get into contact with Marry, Oldrin, Sokkia and Toto in order for the next phase against Britannia to begin. Marry has important information that is paramount to our future war with Britannia-"

Lelouch suddenly bangs his fist on the table, "This information is all fine and well, but how can Nunnally see all of a sudden?!"

Nunnally sighs and merely nods, "First off just so we're clear I don't consider nor even recognize Emperor Charles as a father anymore! Second of all your too impatient Lelouch. Anyway, My former blindness isn't due to trauma or what ever, but because of Emperor Charles erasing and rewriting my memories. Now the only known way to remove my Geassed induced blindness is to ether break it with my own will, use a Geass Canceler on me or have a code bearer remove it for me. Primarily evidenced when CC removed Emperor Charles's Geass after you were liberated at Babel Tower in the original timeline. I'll give you guys some background. After the earlier mentioned SAZ Massacre came to pass the Japanese revolted in the now famous Black Rebellion. However despite almost capturing the Tokyo Settlement and a hairs breath from the Government Bureau the Britannians managed to both route and defeat the BK because VV captured me. Lelouch this caused you to abandon the BK when they needed you the most. Anyway, you went to Kaname Island because CC told you were VV took me, unfortunately Suzaku followed you and later captured you at Kaname. He then dragged you before Emperor Charles hoping to become a Knight of the Round. This is exactly what happened. Suzaku became the Knight of Seven in exchange for your freedom.

Once you were in Emperor Charles's possession he used his Geass to both erase and rewrite your memories causing you to forget that you are Zero, about me being your sister, about the very existence of mother, about your hatred of both him and Britannia. Before Babel Tower, Emperor Charles Geassed you to become Julius Kingsley a mere puppet advisor to Euro-Britannia. However you broke free and regained your true self, but before you could escape Suzaku recaptured you and forcefully dragged you back to be ReGeassed just so Suzaku could show is loyalty to Emperor Charles. After you were ReGeassed you were sent to Ashford Academy in order to draw out CC, but fortunately Kallen and a few others found you at Babel Tower. It took a while, but CC restored your true memories and with your help the mission was a success. Anyway, back to us being time travelers. After we went back in time CC used the same method on me so it wasn't a complete surprise that it worked considering Emperor Charles used his Geass on the both of us and the very fact that CC is a Code Bearer."

After Nunnally's explanation we're all seething in anger and no one more so than Claire who's fist is shaking, her face contorted in absolute rage. Her eyes contort into slits. Her mouth thins into an angry scowl. teeth bared, we can hear her molars grinding against each other. She snarls, eyes blazing in a raging fire, " I'm going butcher Suzaku Kururugi when I see him! and that sack of shit and piss that calls himself my father will be eviscerated! and his corpse. well what's left of it anyways will be used as ether as target practice or a piñata or both when the corpse isn't in use by the former!"

Marry face-palms, "That's enough Claire! Anyway, Claire's mission was to get in contact with me because I manage to filter in information pertaining to Schineziel's secret project to build a new six generation Knightmare called the Gawain. I have already forwarded the stolen schematics to the KGB. The info wasn't easy for me to obtain by any means, but I managed anyway."

Suddenly a look of both first contemplation then determination comes across Nunnally's features, "Listen guys, there's something you need to be aware of. Viceroy Guinevere in one week's time will attack Saitama Ghetto in order to draw both Zero and Inferno out. Of course this isn't Guinevere's idea, but Cornelia's, but that doesn't stop the fact that during the original battle Lelouch loses because he sorely underestimated the fact despite Guinevere being on the battlefield, Cornelia sent both Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford to assist Guinevere. Cornelia wanted to go herself, however Guinevere overruled her as both Viceroy and as the First Princess of the Empire. simply so she could gain glory for herself as well as spite Cornelia. Basically Cornelia sending both Darlton and Guilford was a uncomfortable compromise between the two."

Rossweisse suddenly claps her hand's together causing some of us to jump, "Guys I would like to bring up something important. What are we going to do about both Schineziel and the Skyfortress Damocles?"

"I have an idea," I look over and see Sona fold her hands together, her face then slides into deep contemplation before continuing on. "The best solution would be to-"

Suddenly we hear the phone ring. Since Saeko is closest to the phone she picks up. After a few minutes she hangs up, her face contorts to a worried expression. She then sighs, "We have a severe problem, both Ray and Kala's counterparts just escaped when Dohnaseek attacked their prison cells."

Rias merely shakes her head, "Obviously its Dohnaseek's counterpart, ether that or our universe's Dohnaseek has gone rouge. Anyway what's our orders Saeko?"

Saeko lets an exasperated sigh out, "The High Command is sending both Naoto and Kala here to brief us on our orders. We are to report to both of them upon their arrival in a few hours."

We all nod in confirmation. I decide to add something, "We'll continue this conversation at a later date. I'll talk to both my brother and Kala about what was explained just a bit ago.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later_**

* * *

 _ **Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Soviet Occupied Zone (1),**_

 _ **Shinjuku Тёмный Всадник (Former Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_

 _ **{located in Nishi-Shinjuku (2) Room 4A: Embarkation Room**_

 _ **(A Groundbridge Is Located In This Room) Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Time: 7:30 PM**_

* * *

"Stand at attention!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Several seconds later, Naoto and Kala step through the open groundbridge with two others. Our commanding officer: Colonel Boris Vasilyevich Serdyukov (Борис Васильевич Сердюков **{3)** stand's proudly as my brother, his wife (Kalawarner), little Ilya (both Naoto and Kala's daughter) and a unknown young girl move with military precision towards our commander. Once the four reach our commanding officer the five salute each other (Ilya salutes Colonel Serdyukov due to her habit of mimicking her parents). After this Naoto nods, "Report Colonel Serdyukov"

Colonel Serdyukov nods back, "Colonel Kozuki, our sources indicate the Britannians are in an up roar ever since Zero's debut, due to the aftermath of the incident we have fully secured Shinjuku. The Britannians won't be making a move until the new Viceroy officially takes over."

Naoto smiles, "Excellent, oh Colonel Serdyukov, I would like you to meet Ilya Naomi Kozuki **(4)** both Colonel Levant and my daughter. Ilya is nine years old right now."

Colonel Serdyukov kneels down and shakes Ilya hand, "Pleasure to meet you Ilya."

Ilya gently smiles, "Same to you to Colonel Serdyukov."

Naoto sighs, "Also I would like you to meet the Caretaker of Spacetime also known as the Dimensional Supervisor or simply D.S for short. Everyone -Including me- Except for Kala, Naoto and Ilya gasps in shock while D.S nods in acknowledgement without saying a word. Just after this Naoto continues. "She'll be attending the meeting as well. Speaking of which, we should start the briefing soon one more thing, I'll be addressing a new development I just learned about in the meeting." Naoto suddenly turns to face Ilya, "Ilya, I have an important meeting two hours from now, I want you to go with Becky; she'll take you to a room we set up for you to stay in for now."

Ilya smiles cheerfully, "Ok father!"

Becky nods and salutes, "No problem Colonel Kozuki!"

* * *

 ** _Two hour later (5)..._**

* * *

 ** _Location: Soviet Occupied Zone, Shinjuku Тёмный Всадник,_**

 ** _Meeting Room 1 , Area 11/Japan_**

 ** _Time: 9:30 PM_**

* * *

Naoto Just shakes his head, "Jesus despite how unbelievable this all sounds, it's the truth. Anyway moving on to the next issue. After Dohnaseek broke both Ray and Kala's counterparts out of their respective holding cells he managed to successfully escape and kill several of our guards. We couldn't revive most of them with the Sarcophagi **(6)** due to the wounds inflicted. Some were cut in half, others with their heads removed and so on." Ray moves her hand to her mouth in absolute horror while the rest of us become physically ill. Naoto grimaces as he continues, "However he didn't manage to kill everyone as described. This allowed us to revive whomever we could. The people we did revive told us that Dohnaseek slaughtered our forces in such away that suggests that he knew what would happen if he didn't kill our comrades.

With this information and the info you guys just gave me, we are defiantly facing two possibilities currently 1: The Dohnaseek that attacked our men is from an alternate universe and someone is providing him and several others with highly classified information or 2: The Dohnaseek from our universe has gone rouge and is now working for our enemies."

Kala grimaces, "Whatever the truth is, we need to figure it out soon because if we don't 'Dohnaseek' will cause unforeseeable problems we won't be able to predict."

I nod, "Have we discovered his current location yet?"

Kala shakes her head, "Not yet, HQ is still looking into the matter."

Chloe sighs, "Damn, I was hoping HQ had something on Dohnaseek. Anyway what about Kala and Ray's evil counterparts?"

Kala shakes hear head again, "Nothing on them either. Anyway on to another important matter, we'll get back to Dohnaseek and the others when we have more information. Rias, It's been decided that you will become the Governor of Shinjuku until further notice. Thank your brother Sirzechs for your new post. There's also the matter of your damned wedding with that prick Riser Phenex. As far as I'm aware you still don't have a peerage yet despite getting your Evil Pieces."

Rias nods sadly, "I can't believe my brother would let this dammed farce continue. I was hoping that I could get out of this abominable marriage. Anyway, D.S you wish to tell us something?"

D.S nods, "Recently the Collective Unconscious along with several Gods and Goddesses lead by Lord Odin have taken a interest in this universe after Princess Euphemia and her companions went back in time. We know of your unique dilemma of not having a peerage Rias Gremory, thus we have come up with a proposal for you. If you agree to this proposal you will exchange your current Evil Piece set with one like no other.

With normal Evil Piece sets the strengths, talents, and skills determine how many Evil Pieces are needed to reincarnate a person. However with the unique Evil Piece set this is no longer the case. For instance, you don't need all eight pawn pieces to reincarnate a dragon or someone with a Sacred Gear housing a dragon. However there is a price for gaining this Evil Piece set. You must kill Shin Hyuga Shaing, Charles zi Britannia and V.V. Also you must prevent the Ragnarök from coming to pass."

Rias nods, "That's all? Done."

D.S nods in acknowledgement, "Very well." D.S then pulls out a chess set out of her briefcase and places it on the table before continuing. "It's done. By the way I'll show you who is in Rias Gremory's Peerage in various other universes as well as in this universe's original timeline."

Seconds later there is bright flash of light. Five minutes later the light disappears. After this I smile, "I see, now all we need to do is find people willing to join your peerage."

Rias nods, "That's true, however It will take some time to find people willing to join. I won't force my peerage from the original timeline to rejoin or in this case join my peerage. If Akeno and the others join my peerage it must be of their own free will. Without deception or anything of the like. Once they become Devils it's permanent so they need time to come to a decision to join or not."

I nod, "Very well said Rias. Now is there anything else to discuss?"

Naoto nods, "There is, a mission. Now as you know the USA is currently under Chinese occupation. Princess Euphemia has been a massive help with information pertaining to future events in the short time with us. One of the things she stressed when we were debriefing her was that we liberate America from Chinese domination. High Command agrees. This is your next mission: Operation Iron Eagle, the liberation of the United States of America and the restoration of it's democratic government.

Your first objective is to infiltrate New York City and make contact with the local resistance movement called the New York City Rough Riders or NYCRR for short. Named after the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry lead by Theodore Roosevelt and Leonard Wood. Anyway the current leader of the NYCRR is Eleanor "Elli" Watson **(7)** , the great-great-great-granddaughter of Theodore Roosevelt himself. From what we have on her, she's seventeen years old, 5'9, blue eyes, waist length blond hair and weight 143 lbs. The founder and leader of the NYCRR was her father John Watson. John was killed months ago, in order to prevent a power struggle Eleanor took power. For the record, the NYCRR was formed during the Chinese invasion of the United States.

Anyway, the W-0 Unit will be inserted via Aeroflot Flight 438, you'll be given fake documents so yo can move around semi-freely while in New York so long as you stick to what you'll read in those documents. If we can manage to liberate America then we can use it as a base to attack and then eliminate Britannia. Don't worry about your mission in Japan, once your mission in New York is done you will return to your role as students at Ashford. From now on consider all operations in America as side missions. you will still be based in Japan. Now the proper excuses for being absent from Ashford will be made at the appropriate time. Your cover will be reporters for RT covering the United Nations latest crisis dealing with Britannia's impending invasion of Western Europe. Mom will be in attendance at the UN to deal with this situation, this will be your excuse to be in New York. Kallen, you will be in the General assembly hall to report on the situation.

"I along with several others do a double take. I then clear my throat, "Wait, what?!"

Naoto sighs, "Two hours ago The EU sank the Britannian passenger liner The Emperor Charles citing that the passenger liner was filled with a Britannian vanguard invasion force. In reality my guess is that Emperor Charles sunk the passenger liner just so he has an excuse to invade Europe without us declaring war on Britannia. The USSR has justification to invade Britannia so long has Britannia attacked another country, however since the EU was the one that "attacked" Britannia then the USSR doesn't have a proper justification to invade Britannia. Anyway you'll leave for your mission tomorrow. You will study further details for your mission until your mission starts. Your flight leaves at 7:10 AM, dismissed."

* * *

 ** _Two Days later_**

* * *

 ** _Date: Thursday, August 16th, 2017_**

 ** _Location: American Militarized Zone/Chinese Occupied America_**

 ** _(Former United States Of America) New York City, United Nations Headquarters_**

 ** _Address: 760 United Nations Plaza, Manhattan , New York City_**

 ** _United Nations General Assembly Hall_**

 ** _Coordinates: 40°44′58″N 73°58′5″W_**

 ** _Time: 10:00 AM_**

* * *

"I have the great pleasure to introduce the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, his excellency Charles zi Britannia to address the General Assembly."

At these words Emperor Charles leaves his seat and takes the podium, "Good afternoon Madam President, fellow delegates, I stand before you today to tell you of the egregious atrocity committed by the Republic of Spain on behalf of Europa United. At precisely 7:30 AM on Tuesday, August 15th, 2017 the Spanish submarine Estanislao Figueras which is named after the first President of the First Spanish Republic. This unpresented cowardly attack demands retribution, and believe me Britannia will have it's revenge on both Spain and the EU. Since Spain is a member of the EU I have no doubt in my mind that Spain and it's cowardly government had help from the rest of the EU. It is my duty as Emperor of Britannia to crush all enemies of our fatherland, to crush any and all subversive elements from both from within and from with out our glorious empire.

With our Euro-Britannian allies we will crush the weak and pathetic Spanish government, a government made up of foul smelling sub-human animals subservient to the venerable Europa United and it's backwards corrupt government. The people of Britannia cry out for revenge against the Republic of Spain. Our people demand recompense for Span and their EU masters, thus there is only one solution WAR with the EU!"

Anger and shock reverberates through the room, this causes the President of the United Nations General Assembly and current Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Soviet Union Ólga Tsvetaeva to hit her gravel several times to call everyone to order, "Enough, I call this session to order! Your excellency, Emperor Charles you may continue."

Emperor Charles stares pointedly at the Spanish delegates before answering sharply, "No, I'm done Madam President."

President Tsvetaeva nods, "Very well, does the Spanish delegation have anything to say to Emperor Charles?"

After a few minutes of deliberation one of the Spanish delegates stands up in acknowledgement. After this President Tsvetaeva nods, "The Spanish Ambassador to the United Nations Julio Ramón Díaz will now take the floor."

Ambassador Díaz nods, "Madam President, honorable representatives, First off I apologize for our republic's President María Abasolo Julián for not being here today, she's needed in Madrid to deal with this crisis. I will now address Emperor Charles's accusation that the Republic of Spain supposed 'attack' on Britannia. My country never attacked Britannia, this is a lie. As we speak my country is leading a proper investigation into the incident. I have permission on behalf of my government to ask the USSR to help investigate Britannia's blatantly false accusation.

Unlike the USSR, Britannia is nothing more and nothing else than a rogue state, a international pariah just like Korea (8) was before China conquered them. The Soviet Union however is a bastion of freedom and democracy. After America's annexation by China the USSR has taken the USA's place as the leader of the free world. Before America fell, Soviet Russia was the runner up to the role. It has brought freedom, democracy, medical care and so on and so forth to the various beleaguered nations of the world As such the USSR is a trusted force for good that I along with my constituents hope will bring a voice of reason in this time crisis. That is all. President Tsvetaeva nods, "Very well Ambassador Díaz please take your seat. Now then will President Kōzuki like to respond to Ambassador Díaz?"

Mother nods, "I do Madam President."

President Tsvetaeva nods in acknowledgement, "Very well President Kōzuki you have the floor."

After a few minutes mother begins her speech, "Fellow representatives, honored guests, I would like to thank Ambassador Díaz for his kind words. This crisis we currently face requires caution and patience so we can understand the full extent of the very nature of the crisis we now face. for this incident not only affects Spain, the EU and Britannia, but the entire international community. I must caution Emperor Charles not to jump to conclusions. First and for most we must determine whether or not Spain really did attack Britannia or if it was an outside source determined to frame Spain for an unprovoked cowardly attack.

Not only is it our job as our countries respective leaders but also as our country's representatives in the international community to lead by example and show delicacy in the very handling of this unfortunate situation we're now facing. One wrong move then war could or even can be the resounding out come of the mishandling of this fragile situation. If it is war then potentially thousands even millions of people will die. The United Nations was founded on the very basis, the very foundation to try to solve disputes before they lead to unnecessary war that will lead to the death of an untold amount of innocent lives wasted for no reason other than politicians unable to solve their country's problems at the negotiating table.

If Spain is framed for this attack on Britannia as I highly suspect, then both Britannian and European lives will needlessly have been wasted when we could of solved this issue on this platform, in these very hallowed halls. As leaders as well as citizens of our respective countries, it is our very duty and honor to protect our country men and women from not only the horrors of war, but also against disease, poverty starvation malnutrition and excreta to the best of our abilities. As leaders we must put the needs, wants and desires of our countrymen and women's before our own. Caution is an absolute requirement before true justice can be dealt out to the true perpetrators of this most heinous act. We must find the vile criminals responsible for this incident, however I implore everyone to not turn this into a full blown witch-hunt. We must bring both a peaceful a resolute end to his crisis between the Holy Britannian Empire, the Republic of Spain and Europa United"

After this mother sits down. President Tsvetaeva nods again, "Thank you President Kōzuki. This meeting is now called into recess for today in order to make proper deliberations on this crisis. the Assembly hall will be open to further discuss this crisis one week from now once we have more information. Thank-you for your attendance."

* * *

 ** _One Hour Later_**

* * *

 ** _Location: New York City (Manhattan) A Limo Driving Down First Avenue_**

 ** _Time: 11:00 AM_**

* * *

New York certainly changed since the Chinese invasion back in 2015. pre-invasion the city was a bustling metropolis full of the greedy and corrupt Wall Street elite fat cats. Millions of debt slaves for the capitalists to exploit with impunity. Thousands in poverty, living in less than squalor conditions; a city where the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. On the surface for the untrained eye, the city was successful and prosperous however if you looked past the bullshit you would find only decay and disease. After the fall of the USSA and the return of capitalism, America fell back into the very hands that eventually ultimately destroyed the country in the first place: The Wall Street Banking Cartel and their vile ilk. In no time at all these vermin sept away the progress the ruling American Communist Party brought to their country.

When communism still ruled America; the country had free healthcare, no one had to pay income taxes, free public transportation, free education (this includes University and collage), etc. After the fall of communism, the slew of American Presidents (until America was conquered by China) were inept, greedy, corrupt, opportunistic puppets of Wall street. It was the capitalist Wall Street thugs and their cronies that caused the Great Depression in the first pace, now these parasites were back in control of the United States. Greed, corruption and decadence swept through the land. Across America the American people became debt slaves once more to the 1% and the Federal Reserve returned.

After China conquered America they removed the scum infesting Wall Street. However despite this, the ills of that capitalism caused remained, only this time under the auspices of the High Eunuchs. These backstabbing parasites downgraded the most powerful nation (besides the USSR) on earth into a something seen only in a post-apocalyptic movie like Mad Max. You can see this in cities like Los Angeles, Honolulu and Seattle. These cities were at the epicentre of the Chinese-American War. The rest of the country fell into a Mad Max like environment due to the subsequent occupation by China. In order to get a good picture of what America looks like now in present day ether watch or play the Homefront game released back in 2011, however replace Korea with China. Even then China is actually worse than the Koreans seen in the video game.

The High Eunuchs zero tolerance policy on everyone that opposes them is legendary. Entire families are sent to concentration/slave labor camps or simply executed even if only one person rebels, show trials, mass executions, etc. are the norm in all Chinese occupied territories. This only further fuels the resentment and hatred of the Chinese Occupation. In war torn America Fascism has risen like an unholy tilde wave. At the head of this wave is a man named Donald James Ackerman, the leader and founder of the far-right American Neo-Nazi group Free America (or FA for short). Along with his second-in-command James Deckard Stevenson, FA has grown nationwide. This radical group started as a fringe group before the war, however after the war FA's influence power grew exponentially to encompass most of America.

For months troubling news of FA's recent movements have reached Moscow. The news that most of New York City's rapid fall to fascism and the FA's domination has unsettled everyone in the politburo. The four Boroughs of New York that are under Free America's complete domination are: Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx and Staten Island. The only Borough still free is Manhattan. Luckily most of Manhattan is currently under the control of the NYCRR. I now have come to a realization that in order for our plans to come to fruition we must not only free America from China's control but also we must wipe Free America from the face of the Earth.

Suddenly I feel someone tap my shoulder, startled I spin around in my seat to discover my mom look of concern, "Kallen are you alright?"

I sigh, "I'm okay just thinking over a few things. I feel we are dealing with insurmountable odds with Britannia, this latest international crisis, Free America, my double life at school and what Nunnally and the others told us about the future."

My mother nods, "I know what you mean Kallen. Hard to believe but it's true. Anyway while we're in New York we have to be careful. I've managed to discreetly set up a meeting with the NYCRR leadership. The meeting will be at 1:00 PM today."

I nod, "I understand. Anyway I got admit thought America hasn't faired well under Chinese rule."

My mother sighs, "It hasn't. I remember visiting this country back in the early 1980's with mother and father. Things have defiantly changed since the Reagan Era *Sighs* Anyway we'll be at the hotel soon." My mom then pulls out a cellphone and dials a specific number before continuing. "It's me, begin Phase Two."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **The only reason Baraquiel doesn't do anything about Ray is because he can't, if Baraquiel tried to do anything at all the hostages would be executed immediately. I'll probably be flamed for what happened to Ray in the Flashback as well as Baraquiel no doing anything about it however, in a real life situation ask yourself this: If you are there in the place of Baraquiel, but you know for a fact that if you even attempt to do anything at all, the echelon of Britannian soldiers clustered together will open fire and mercilessly kill everyone (including the children) in the group, would you risk it? would you consign everyone of the hostages to death, unless you had a concrete plan to save everyone (at least the children)? This is the decision Baraquiel must make in my story. This type of morality/ethical choice is in my personal opinion is horrifying to the extreme and this type of barbarism is beyond the pale vile. People need to be aware that these things not only happen in real life, but also others are caught up in these sick and twisted scenarios. These types of things are in video games, TV shows, movies, etc... Anyways, enough of the ranting, I manly put in the Flashback to raise awareness that these disgusting acts occur in real life and it's not a game and it's not funny! Real people die! And we must do what we can to prevent such vile injustice's from occurring to the best of our abilities. We must have viable contingency plans to get innocent people (especially children) out of these situations!**

 **1: Soviet Occupied Zone: Encompasses: East Shinjuku, Kabukichō, Golden Gai, Gyoen, Ni-chōme, Nishi-Shinjuku, Ōkubo, Totsuka, Toyama, Yotsuya, Ushigome, Kagurazaka and Ichigaya (the entirety of Shinjuku Ghetto). Despite being occupied by the USSR, the Britannians have no clue the Zone is being occupied at all. All soviet troops are armed and have Kevlar vests, but are ununiformed (wearing civilian clothes). The Soviets are currently using a Groundbridge in order to enter and leave the Occupied Zone. Of interest: the Zone is outright under Soviet rule and everyone inside the Zone is required to follow Soviet law. The Japanese have more rights than they do as "Elevens" or "Honorary Britannians" and have the same rights as an average Soviet citizen (despite not being actual Soviet citizens).  
2: Тёмный Всадник is Russian for Dark Horseman (Of note: This is a nod to an Allied Mission from C&C Red Alert 1).  
3: Colonel Boris Vasilyevich Serdyukov is an OC.  
4: Ilya Naomi Kozuki is both an OC and Naoto and Kalawarner daughter (making Ilya Kallen's niece).  
5: It takes Kallen and the others time to explain everything that was explained at the meeting in the pervious chapter.  
6: Naoto is talking about the Goa'uld Sarcophagus's the USSR currently has in it's position. Other Goa'uld technology from the Stargate franchise may or may not make further appearances in this story. But not characters. Goa'uld Sarcophagi will be heavily used if and when applicable in this fanfiction.  
7: Eleanor "Elli" Watson is an OC I created.  
8: In the canon of the Soviet Universe North Korea won the Korean War thus North Korea annexes South Korea. This means all of Korea is under Pyongyang's control (until China's conquest of Korea).  
Update as of January 25th 2019: I decided to make the groundbridge in this story is the same groundbridge from Transformers Prime. Originally the groundbridge in this story was a different device with the same name that works on the same principle. Autobot/Decepticon technology makes it's appearance through such technology as the groundbridge in this story. Also the groundbridge is a central plot device in this fanfiction.**


End file.
